New territory for New life
by J'Hollyday'z
Summary: Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et mon meilleur ami, Matthew Smith, est mort par ma faute. Je quitte Phoenix et ma mère pour rejoindre mon père, à Forks, tout en ayant l'espoir de pouvoir oublier mon passé.. All Humans
1. L'arrivée

**Bella POV**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella, âgée de 17 ans et voici mon histoire.

Je suis devenue une survivante depuis trois ans. J'ai perdu, je crois, ce qui m'était le plus cher. Matthew, mon frère (de cœur), mon confident et mon meilleur ami. Comment ?!

Il est mort, pendu. Le suicide quelle mort atroce. Quand je pense que tout cela est de ma faute, enfin bref.

Aujourd'hui est un jour moins banal –mais tout de même inintéressant- que les autres. Je déménage. Je quitte l'amour ardent de Renée, accessoirement ma mère, et de Phil, mon beau-père. Je m'en vais vers un autre monde. Je quitte le soleil, les paysages orangers, Phoenix une ville inoubliable pour le vert glacial de Forks, bled perdu dans l'Etat de Washington, pour vivre avec mon père.

Cette mélancolie, je l'ai choisi. Je pars de mon plein gré pour fuir ces souvenirs. Ceux qui me hanteront à jamais.

La première impression que je donne est celle d'une jeune fille perdue sous une carapace d'acier c'est vrai, c'est ce que je suis devenue.

Ma passion pour la mode et les couleurs s'est volatilisée il y a exactement 1296 jours. Je sais, la précision ne manque pas à l'appel. Ma passion s'est orientée vers l'obscur, le renfermement, la lecture et la musique.

« L'opportunité » de savoir jouer le piano et la guitare m'a été donnée. Je ne suis de ces prétentieux à dire avoir assez de talent pour intégrer un Conservatoire mais disons que je me débrouille.

Me voilà arrivée à William International Airport, l'aéroport de Port-Angeles.

Les gens se bousculent, presque à se piétiner. Ils sont surement enthousiastes de retrouver leurs famille, ou pas.

Moi, je suis de ces personnes qui ont des têtes d'enterrement, de ces personnes qui sont totalement indifférentes à l'instant présent.

J'aperçois au loin la silhouette de Charlie, mon géniteur.

J'aurais la « chance » d'habiter sous le même toi que Le shérif de Forks pas de bol.

J'avance toujours avec mon habituelle lenteur phénoménale vers lui Son sourire s'élargit à vue d'œil, laissant apparaître quelques rides au coin des yeux Ce qu'il avait vieillit depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu (même si ça remonte déjà à 4 ans).

Et me voilà face à lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire ça ne serait pas mal de commencer la discussion, non ?! Je m'imaginais mal lui sauter au cou, disons que les marques d'affections ne sont plus mon fort.

_Heu, salut Papa...

_Bella !! Bienvenue dans l'Etat de Washington.

_Hum, merci.

La gène prenait déjà place. Ca promettait cette année.

On sort de l'aéroport, mes valises en mai en direction pour la voiture. J'espère qu'il en a acheté une nouvelle, parce que la voiture de brigade, très peu pour moi.

A croire que la chance m'a sourit pour une fois. Charlie avait opté pour l'achat d'une _Audi _A5 noire qui, je dois l'avouer, est plutôt pas mal. Il a du toucher une sacré prime pour pouvoir se la payer.

_Jolie voiture. Disons que ça change de l'ancienne.

_Effectivement, c'est mon bijou. J'ai eu droit à une prime vu que mon périmètre s'est élargi.

_Ah, comment ça « élargi » ?

_Ben, je ne suis plus Le shérif de Forks. Je suis devenu l'un des trois directeur-adjoint de la base Olympic de Washington.

Malgré les yeux braqués sur la route, j'y décelai un infime éclat de fierté. Chacun son délire [...]

_Tu as de quoi en être fier, mes sincères félicitations.

_Merci, alors prête pour une heure de route ?!

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix_, pensais-je.

Durant cette heure, Charlie me posa des questions sur presque tout. Phoenix, mes amis, le lycée, ma vie en gros. Cette conversation ne dura même pas une demi-heure. Je lui demandai à mon tour sa vie. Selon ce que j'ai pu comprendre, lui c'était pêche, travail, baseball (à la tété). Quelle existence affligeant, mais après tout c'est son choix.

Après une heure de route interminable, je vis enfin le fameux panneau **« WELCOME TO FORKS ».**

Bienvenue, quel bien grand mot dans mon cas actuel.

Ici les gens n'avaient pas changé, ils avaient toujours les mêmes minois reflétant une routine inlassable. Quand je pense que ma vie sera la même en même temps j'y suis déjà habituée –depuis quelques temps, mon existence est similaire à celle de Forks- , je resterais la même mais j'ai juste changé de « territoire ».

On arriva devant la maison, je ne m'attends pas à un manoir juste à mon ancienne maison à laquelle je m'étais habituée et presque attachée. A mon grand bonheur, oui et non, je retrouvai effectivement ma maison mais plus la même. Celle-là avait eu droit à un relooking extrême. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle que mes parents avaient acheté il y a des années de ça.

Le porche si traditionnel a été retapé laissant place à plus de modernité, la maison en elle-même a été agrandi mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je dois –encore- avouer que cette nouvelle version de maison était… Jolie ?, Sympa ?, non, Accueillante, en fait un peu des trois. Elle n'était soit pas plus grande que ma maison de Phoenix mais, j'aime. Elle parait plus personnelle.

En outre, les maisons autour faisaient un énorme contraste. Rien qu'avec mon toit de résidence, je ne passerais pas inaperçue. Comme si j'avais réellement besoin de ça […]

Je pénétrai dans l'habitation. D'un coup d'œil, elle parait plutôt bien, mais je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de visiter les lieux.

_Bella, me héla Charlie

_Oui ?!

_Sachant que tu ne veux pas de voiture, j'ai une chose pour toi, un cadeau.

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'il enchaîna, sur la défensive.

_Je sais, tu détestes les cadeaux. Mais au moins accepte celui-ci. De toutes les façons il est déjà installé, et je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer.

Arf ! Ou pas. Depuis quand Charlie me faisait-il des cadeaux, et depuis quand était-il devenu aussi bavard. Cet homme n'est pas mon père !

Bon allez Bella, allons voir ton cadeau.

_Et bien, allons-y. Il est où ce fameux cadeau ?

_Dans ta chambre.

A voir sa tête, je pouvais voir qu'il était fier comme un paon de son présent. Je commençai l'ascension des marches de l'escalier une à une, pour enfin arriver devant la porte de mon Sanctuaire.

J'y pénétrai. Elle avait changé, comme tout ce qui était ici d'ailleurs. Pas gigantesque, mais tout de même pas petite. Elle comprenait comme toutes les chambres une armoire, un lit deux places, une bureau, une chaise, une porte derrière laquelle il doit y avoir une salle de bain et un piano avec un énorme nœud rouge. Rien de spécial. Attendez un peu, retour sur image. UN PIANO ?! Depuis quand on a un piano !

_A voir ta tête étonnée, tu viens d'apercevoir ton fameux cadeau.

_Je… Oui… c'est… Merci, papa. Il est magnifique, bafouillais-je

_Mais de rien, ta mère m'a dit que tu étais nostalgique de devoir laisser ton piano. Et vu que tu as déjà apporté ta guitare, je t'offre le piano.

Ce n'était soit pas mon piano à queue blanc, juste un piano droit noir ébène mais je l'aimais déjà tant.

Après ces quelques mots échangés, Charlie quitta la pièce. Il n'a pas tant changé que ça, finalement il ne s'attarde jamais longtemps.

Demain je rentre au Forks High School, le lycée de Forks. J'ai vraiment mal choisi ma rentrée quelle idée d'arriver mi-mars, impudence assurée. Je vois déjà les regards indiscrets à mon égard.

Mes valises étaient dans un coin de la chambre, et l'envie de déballer mes affaires n'est pas présente.

Je cherchai mon Sound Dock et y branchai mon Ipod. **Trouble** retentissait dans l'habitacle de ma chambre, j'affectionne assez Coldplay.

**Oh no, I see,  
I spun a web, it's tangled up with me,  
And I lost my head**

_(Oh non je vois, une toile d'araignée,_

_Je m'y suis emmêlé et j'ai perdu la tête)_

C'est vrai, depuis quelques temps je n'avais plus ma tête. Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée que je me laissai aller dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Infamie

Merci à tous vos encouragements . En Esperant Que la suite Plaira [..]

Désolée **Alicia **Mais je ne peux pas dire pourquoi elle pousse au suicide son meilleur ami, C'EST LE suspens! ;)

* * *

**Edward POV**

Mercredi après-midi, toujours de la merde. J'en ai marre de toujours faire les mêmes choses.

Se réveiller, aller à l'école, rentrer à la maison, faire ses devoirs La routine quoi.

A l'heure qu'il est Charlie doit être excité comme une puce.

Depuis que ma famille et moi sommes arrivés, cela remonte déjà à 3 ans, nous avons tissé des liens forts avec l'ancien shérif de Forks, j'ai nommé Charlie Swan.

Au moins une fois par semaine, nous allions dîner ou prendre l'apéro chez lui, ou il venait à la maison (surtout pour les matchs).

Aujourd'hui, il accueillait à bras ouvert sa fille Isabella. Ca faisait quatre ans qu'elle ne venait plus le voir et là, mademoiselle se ramène comme une fleur. Je ne la connais pas cette fille mais je sens que je ne vais pas l'aimer. J'ai vu quelques photos d'elle quand elle était petite, plutôt mignonne mais un peu normal vu l'âge qu'elle a dessus.

De toutes les façons, je la verrais bien Lundi. Et juste pour Charlie, je serais ou j'essaierais d'être poli envers elle, pas plus.

_EDWARD ! Entendis-je le-diable-incarné crier

Qu'avais-je fais pour avoir un membre de ma fratrie dans la folie ?!

_BOUM… BOUM… BOUM ! Eddychou ! Je rentre !

Je rectifie, deux membres de ma fratrie dans la folie. Je n'eu même pas le temps de répliquer, que mon ours de frère pénétra dans ma chambre.

_Eddy, tu as fini de…

_C'est E.D.W.A.R.D, Emmett ! Edward !

_Je disais, est-ce que tu as fini de flemmarder en écoutant ta musique de vieux

_Non, et ma musique est de l'art par rapport à ta cacophonie !

_Pff ! Ouais, bref le lutin te réclame pour partager sa joie. Et si dans 5 minutes tu n'es pas descendu, il double ton supplice du week-end, soit shopping !

_OK !! J'arrive.

J'éteignis ma chaîne hifi, qui était sur le point de finir de jouer la dernière partie du **Nocturne No9** de Chopin. Quel gâchis de rater cette si belle symphonie pour une unique et seule personne, Alice.

_Edward, dépêches toi !

_Me voilà. Calmes toi.

_Je ne peux pas, en fait je n'y arrive pas ! A l'heure qu'il est, Isabella doit être déjà arrivée. On aurait pu lui faire une mini-fête de bienvenue. Je sens que je vais l'aimer. On pourra même faire du shopping, des séances spa ! Et des soirées filles…

_Bordel, parles plus lentement. De plus tu ne la connais pas. Elle n'est surement pas celle que tu crois. C'est peut-être une peste de la pire catégorie, alors arrêtes de te faire des films pour rien.

_Pourquoi tant de pessimisme ?! Tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie jaloux de ma joie de vivre, et de mon entrain à rencontrer la fille de Charlie.

_Alors, du tout ! Je suis réaliste c'est tout. Désolé de mettre fin à tes rêves de gamine.

Alice sembla choquée par mes propos et me laissa planté dans la salle-à-manger pour rejoindre son cher et tendre Jasper au salon.

Je n'aimais pas m'énerver sur elle, je détestais même (si on n'avait pas tous été adopté, on aurait pu croire que Alice et moi étions jumeaux).

Mais elle était beaucoup trop enthousiaste de rencontrer une fille qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Et si après avoir découvert la vraie nature d'Isabella Swan, elle était malheureuse ! Ce serait de la faute de CETTE inconnue. Je ne la connais pas mais je la déteste ! Par sa faute je m'étais emporté sur Alice, ma Lili !

La voix de ma mère, qui semblait être au téléphone, me sortit de mes pensées.

_Pas trop stressé ?!

_ […]

_C'est normal, elle doit être fatiguée après le voyage.

_ […]

_Si tôt ! Elle aurait pu attendre Lundi. Et on pourra la rencontrer bientôt je l'espère.

_ […]

_Bonne idée ! A demain Charlie, j'amène le gâteau. Bye !

Oh non ! Faîtes que ça soit un horrible cauchemar, que je me réveille demain et que cette conversation téléphonique n'ai jamais existé.

_Les enfants, tous dans le salon !

Tout le monde était présent. Alice et Jasper mains entrelacées se souriant comme de nouveaux amoureux candides. Rosalie était en train de pincer les fesses d'Emmett, celui-ci avait un sourire débile collé au visage, tous deux reflétaient le couple-complice parfait.

Leurs vies de couples me saoulaient du plus haut point. Il restait juste ma mère, Esmée, seule pour une fois ! Elle me regarda avec un regard désolé et compatissant. Elle s'en veut toujours de ma solitude, elle ne changera donc jamais…

_Alors, pourquoi ce rassemblement ? demanda Emmett toujours égal à lui-même avec son impatience

_Comme vous le savez, la fille de Charlie est arrivée cet après-midi, annonça Esmée

_Oui, vous répétez ça depuis une semaine, ON SAIT !

Rosalie avait raison. Depuis une semaine, ils nous saoulaient avec Isabella. Rose et moi avions tout de même des raisons différentes. Elle, elle pense à sa popularité, sa beauté, à elle. Rosalie est le genre de fille qui a toujours peur d'être dépassée, qu'importe le domaine. Non qu'elle soit narcissique ou nombriliste, non, Rose est très gentille, aimante mais c'est un sorte de complexe chez elle, sa phobie.

_Rose, ne soit pas de mauvais poil. On aura une fille de plus pour nos sorties !

_Alice, ne recommence pas…

_C'est bon Edward, ne me rappelle pas à l'ordre. Je fais ce que je veux, et comme il me le chante !

Je pouvais voir des éclairs lui sortir des yeux. Cette fois-ci je l'avais bel et bien énervée. Pff, tant pis pour elle. Qu'elle ne vienne pas se morfondre sur son sort après.

_Bon, vous me laissez parler ou pas. Parce que vos enfantillages, j'en ai ma claque !

On regarda tous Esmée avec effarement. Elle qui est si douce d'habitude, si maternelle, qui ne dit jamais de « gros-mots », en avait sa claque. WOW !

J'avais raison tous ça encore à cause de Isabella Swan. Tout est de sa faute.

_Vous voyez, je suis obligée d'utiliser des mots grossiers pour que vous m'écoutiez. Alors je disais, comme nous vous l'avons répété plusieurs fois, Isabella est ici. Mais il y a un changement au programme, on ne va pas la rencontrer ce week-end. Vous allez surement la voir au lycée demain.

_QUOI ?! Si tôt ! Mais pourquoi…

Je m'étais un peu laissé emporter, mais il faut me comprendre. Moi qui me disais avoir encore quelques jours pour me préparer à rencontrer L'autre, j'apprends qu'elle débarque à MON lycée demain ! Un peu puérile comme réaction je sais, mais depuis que je sais qu'elle arrive je suis incompréhensible.

_Tu pourrais cacher ton enthousiasme, Edward. Elle va au lycée demain parce qu'elle en a envie. Tout simplement. Alors quand vous la verrez je souhaiterais, non, J'EXIGE que vous la surveillé. Vous savez à quel point les lycéens peuvent être méchants envers les nouveaux, vu que ça vous ai arrivé il y a 3 ans. Mais vous, vous étiez 5, et elle, elle est seule.

_Je m'en occupe PERSONNELEMENT !

_Emmett, tu ne l'effraies pas, tu te présentes et tu ne l'embête pas…

_Oui, oui, oui. Maman, je sais tout ça. Et je t'assure que je vais faire attention à elle.

_D'accord. Je vous laisse, je vais préparer le dîner, votre père ne va pas tarder.

Sur ces dernières paroles, tout le monde se dispersa. Et je me retrouvais encore une fois seul planté dans le salon. Autant en profiter pour aller se détendre. Je passai le reste de la soirée au lit à écouter de la musique. Malgré le soupé prêt, je préférai rester au lit. Le sommeil vint enfin me charrier avec pour fond musical la voix de Billy Joel, **Goodnight my Angel** est vraiment agréable comme chanson.

**Quelles sont vos impressions sur ce Chapitre?**

**Comment va se passer la Rencontre avec Bella? **

**La Haine d'Edward envers Bella, va-t- elle Durer **

**N'hésitez Pas à Donner Vos Avis**

**Bisous, J'Holliday'z **


	3. Confrontation Mentale

En espérant que ça vous plaira [...]

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

C'est sur **Wake up** que mon sommeil se coupa. Mais quelle idée avais-je eu de mettre une chanson d'Emigrate comme sonnerie de réveil. C'est vrai le titre est plutôt parlant « Réveilles toi ».

Il faudra que je pense à changer cette musique.

Je regardai l'heure qu'affichait mon réveil.

6h00

Mes cours débutaient dans une heure trente. J'avais largement le temps. Mais, comment je vais me rendre au lycée ?! Je ne connais pas les horaires des transports.

_Bravo Bella, tu ne veux pas de voiture et tu ne t'intéresse même pas aux horaires des bus._

Isabella, mêles-toi de tes fesses !

_Je te fais remarquer que « tes fesses » sont aussi les miennes. Donc je peux m'en mêler, BELLA._

La Ferme ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer à me saouler. J'ai quitté Phoenix, j'ai une nouvelle vie alors fous moi la paix !

_Ce n'est pas parce que tu es partie que ta vie va changer. Tout ce que tu as fait, y compris la mort de Matt, c'est toi et personne d'autre. Alors va au Bahamas si ça te chante, mais ça te suivra quand même._

TA GUEULE !! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

J'ai du parler fort vu que Charlie arriva en trombe dans ma chambre. A voir sa tête je venais de le réveiller.

_Bella ! Ca va ?! Pourquoi as-tu crié ? Tu as fais un cauchemar ? Quelque chose ne va pas…

_C'est bon papa. C'était juste un cauchemar, mentis-je lamentablement

Mais il sembla tout de même me croire, à mon plus grand soulagement.

_Ok ! Alors pour le lycée, c'est moi qui vais te déposer. Je te déposerais un peu avant pour que tu prennes tes marques. Comme petit déjeuner, il y a pleins de choses au réfrigérateur, alors sers toi comme bon te semble.

_Merci.

_Donc, heu, rendez-vous à 7h00 près de la voiture.

_Ok.

Charlie ayant quitté la pièce, je me décidai à aller prendre ma douche. Pour me changer les idées, je décrétai qu'il serait de bon augure de prendre un douche froide.

Enroulée par une serviette, les cheveux dégoulinants mouillant au passage tout le parquet.

_T'es vraiment gourde ! _

Moi qui croyais m'être débarrassée de toi …

_Tu t'enfonce dans ta connerie ! Comme si tu pouvais te débarrasser de toi-même._

Isabella, laisses moi au moins me préparer. Juste ça, après on parlera autant que tu veux.

_Mouais, tu as de la chance que je ne veuille pas être en retard pour mon premier jour._

Merci, c'est sympa de ta part.

_N'en prends pas l'habitude. Je reste là même si je ne parle pas !_

Cette conversation finie, je pris les premiers vêtements qui me vinrent sous la main. En y repensant, il faudrait que je pense à ranger mes affaires.

Je tombai sur un jean noir (trop large pour moi), un sweatshirt noir avec écrit sur le dos en rouge « **Fuck Off** » _(Va te faire foutre)_, je concordai le tout avec mes vieilles converses rouges et pris mon sac à dos.

Pas besoin de maquillage pour faire peur au gens rien qu'à voir ma tête de déterrée et mes énormes cernes bleues, ils s'enfuiront en courant. C'est assez marrant de voir la majorité de la population être apeurée en face de ma personne. C'est carrément hilarant…

En général les mortels (genre je suis immortelle) étaient apeurés. Leurs réactions étaient simples et prévisibles, soit ils vous évitaient comme la peste, soit ils vous approchaient (de manière hypocrite) faisaient « ami-ami » avec vous et après ils allaient débattre à votre sujet derrière votre dos.

Autant être clair, je ne veux pas d'amis. Alors c'est soit tu m'évites soit je te fais du mal. Je suis vraiment devenue sadique. Il faudrait que je médites sur ce trait de caractère qui est assez pesant, mais tout de même parfois intéressant et, je dois l'avouer, utile.

6h52

Il me reste moins de dix minutes pour manger. De toutes les façons, je n'ai pas faim.

Je descendis à la cuisine, cherchai dans le réfrigérateur ce qui me servirais de coup faim pour la journée. Du jus d'orange ferait l'affaire. Je prends aussi une pomme pour plus tard on ne sait jamais.

Je vérifiai le contenu de mon sac.

_Emploi du temps (Charlie l'avait récupéré pour moi), OK !

_Cahiers/Livres, OK !

_Portable, OK !

_IPod (dans la poche avant de mon jean), OK !

C'est bon j'avais tout. Montre en main (plus au poignet, mais bon), il est 6h59

Ok je suis à l'heure, direction la voiture. Charlie m'y attendait déjà à l'intérieur du bolide.

_Tu es pile à l'heure, me dit-il alors que je venais de pénétrer dans la voiture

_Je sais, et la ponctualité et une de mes qualités, ça n'a pas changé.

La conversation ne fut pas longue. J'enclenchai mon IPod, **She is beautiful** jouait à fond. Je voyais ma mère me dire comme à chaque fois :

_« Bella, à pleine puissante, l'écoute prolongée du baladeur peut t'endommager l'audition ! »_

En me remémorant ses paroles, je réalisais qu'elle me manquait, Phil aussi.

Mes pensées prirent fin au moment où Charlie m'annonça que j'étais arrivée à bon port.

Le lycée était minuscule, il ressemblait limite à l'école primaire de Phoenix !!

Il s'agit d'un gag, n'est-ce pas !

_Non, Bella. C'est bien ça_

Isabella, nous sommes d'accord que ce lycée est minuscule !?

_Ca m'arrache le cœur d'être d'accord avec toi, alors disons que notre point de vue est similaire._

Ca promet !! A peine arriver à l'accueil, que je vis toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se retourner vers moi. Arf, je viens à peine d'arriver qu'on m'a déjà localisé !

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau principal derrière lequel se trouvait une vieille femme aux cheveux flamboyant

_Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan. Je souhaiterais récupérer le plan de l'établissement sil-vous-plaît.

_Bonjour, je suis Madame Coop ! Tu es bien la fille de Charlie Swan ?!Bien sûr, que suis-je sotte ! Il n'y a pas 2 Swan à Forks...

Elle du apercevoir à la tête que je faisais, que je n'avais nullement envie de l'entendre jacasser d'une si bonne heure, car elle s'arrêta net dans son bavardage.

_Alors voici le plan et une fiche que tu dois faire signer par chaque professeur et que tu dois me ramener en fin de journée. Alors, heu, bonne journée Isabella, en espérant que tu te plairas ici.

_C'est Bella, juste Bella

_C'est noté, Bella !

Je sortis enfin de cette pièce si étouffante. Si tout le monde est comme Madame Coop, je risque d'atterrir dans un asile psychiatrique avant la fin du mois.

Premier cours, Mathématiques. Quelle horreur ! Je déteste cette matière. Direction Bâtiment I.

Je trouvai vite fait l'immeuble, parfait, je n'aurais pas besoin de demander mon chemin à qui que ce soit.

Sur le chemin, je vis les gens se retourner à mon passage. Limite j'avais envie de leur sauter dessus pour leur régler leurs comptes. Je sais je suis nouvelle, j'ai une tête de mort-vivant mais bon ! Voilà quoi, ce n'est pas fin du monde.

J'arrivai enfin dans la salle. Il n'y avait personne. Bon, vu que je suis en avance je vais choisir ma place alors.

Deuxième rang, colonne du milieu. Place parfaite pour moi. Peu après m'être assise, une jeune fille entra dans la salle. Brune, grande, fine, plutôt jolie et elle paraît assez timide. Elle semble surprise de voir quelqu'un dans la salle.

_Heu, Bon...Bonjour, bafouilla-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

_Salut, tu ne me déranges en rien vu que je suis seule.

_Tu dois surement être Isabella Swan ?

_Bella, je préfère Bella. Oui c'est bien moi, et toi tu es ?!

_Angéla, Angéla Weber. Dis ça ne te déranges pas si je me mets à côté de toi, parce que en fait j'ai l'habitude de m'asseoir ici.

_C'est plutôt moi qui doit te demander si je ne te dérange pas, c'est toi l'habituée. Mais vu que tu le demande non, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu parais sympa et pas trop bavarde, j'aime.

Elle me répondit avec un sourire. Je ne connaissais pas cette Angéla, mais je sens que l'on va s'entendre. La cloche retentit et la salle se remplit. Chaque élève qui passait me dévisageait à tour de rôle. Cela faisait 10 minutes que ça avait sonné et toujours pas de nouvelles du professeur.

Les jacassements des autres se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, d'un volume de plus en plus élevé.

_SILENCE DANS LA SALLE !! Héla un homme d'une quarantaine d'année

Vu le calme qui régna dans la salle, j'en conclus qu'il s'agissait du prof, M. Andrey selon ma fiche.

Il n'était pas très grand, quelques cheveux grisonnants. Il était vêtu d'une chemisette type Hawaïenne de très mauvais goût avec un jean délavé et des spartiates. Le suicide de la mode. Comme dit Oscar Wilde **« ****La mode est une forme de laideur si intolérable qu'il faut en changer tous les six mois ****».**

Cet enseignant, lui, ça faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas mis à jour.

_Est-ce que Mlle Swan est là ?!

_Hum, oui je suis là. Dis-je en levant la main

_Très bien, Mlle Swan voulez-vous bien venir à mon bureau avec vos fiches de présence ?

_Non, je n'en ai pas envie,_ pensais-je. Quelle question bête et inutile, comme si j'avais le choix !

Ce prof est trop con ma parole. Je me levai en faisant bien attention à ne pas tomber ou autre.

Je remis ma fiche et retourna à ma place tranquillement.

Ma matinée fut abominable. Après les DEUX HEURES de maths, j'enchaînai avec trois heures de philosophie. J'aime bien cette matière, mais ce cours était fastidieux. J'avais déjà fait ce sujet à Phoenix : « Faut-il préférer le bonheur à la réalité ? ».

Finalement le temps finit par passer. Et je me retrouvai devant la porte du self. Que faire ouvrir, partir ?!

_Ouvre cette foutue porte Swan ! J'ai faim moi._

J'ai une pomme, et moi je n'ai pas faim.

_Je rêve ou La Bella Swan, si «vaillante » a la trouille pour rentrer dans le self ?_

Je n'ai pas peur, juste qu'il y aura plein de lycéens, et je ne connais personne…

_Et alors ?! Tu rentres, tu marches la tête haute et tu t'assieds à une table seule. Si une personne te dévisage ou qu'importe, je m'en occupe en personne._

Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincue. Mais merci pour ta proposition.

Isabella a raison, je dois rester la tête haute ! Sur cette détermination, je pénétrai dans le self. A mon entrée, la pièce fut plongée dans un silence. Tout le monde me regardait, comme si le temps s'était figé. Et d'un coup, je ne sentais plus rien, le néant.

**Isabella POV**

A mon tour de jouer. Je commençais à en avoir marre de ne plus agir. Ils avaient quoi tous ces crétins à me regarder avec hébètement ?! Ils attendaient une photo peut-être. Pff, trop cons ces lycéens. Oups, excusez moi mon impolitesse, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et non Bella (je trouve ce diminutif si infantile). Vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué mais je suis « Bella » en version méchante, même pas disons que je suis réaliste. La pauvre petite Bella souffre d'une schizophrénie moyenne et d'un dédoublement de personnalité. Elle arrive à le cacher, pour l'instant. Elle ne veut s'avouer folle en même temps je la comprends ce qui est drôle avec sa « maladie » c'est qu'elle est consciente que j'existe. Du coup on peut converser, et je trouve ça géniale.

Alors revenons à nos moutons. Le prochain débile qui me regarde bizarrement je le rembarre d'une force … Voilà mon vœu est exaucé, Débile n°1 en vue !

_Tu as perdu quelque chose blondinet ?! Demandais-je sauvagement

_Heu, si. Je veux dire NON. Je m'appelle Mike Newton, bredouilla-t-il. Tu dois être Isabella c'est ça ?

_Tu sais très bien que c'est moi, al+s pourquoi tu poses la question ?!

_C'étais pour faire la convers…

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de répondre, que je parti déjà m'asseoir sur une table isolée. Pauvre mec, il croyait qu'il pourrait être mon ami ou plus… Débile !

_Isabella, donnes moi ma place !_

Ah, Bella. Encore vivante ?! Ca fait quoi d'être spectateur de sa vie sans rien pourvoir y faire ?! Je sais, on se sent impuissant…

_Isabella Marie Swan ! Barres-toi de mon corps !_

Pas encore, je commence à peine à m'amuser.

D'un coup je ne ressentais plus rien, j'étais comme déconnectée. Mauvais signe, très mauvais signe !

**Bella POV**

J'en ai ma claque de ce problème avec Isabella ! Elle ne peut pas me laisser en paix ?! Vivre une vie normale.

Je me retrouvai donc seule à ma table isolée. Comme prévu les gens avaient peur de moi. Ils n'osaient même plus me regarder. Je voulais qu'ils me foutent la paix mais pas que je sois leur pire cauchemar !

Merci, Isabella !

_Mais de rien ! On se rend des services entre nous !_

La sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin du déjeuner. J'avais un seul cours l'après-midi. Une heure de français de 15 à 16 heures. Du coup je ne sais quoi faire de 14 heures à 15 heures. Je me dirigeai vers le C.D.I, quand je percutai quelqu'un, qui est plutôt dur.

_Aïe ! Mais bordel, faîtes attention quand vous marchez !

_C'est bon du calme Minimoys ! C'est toi qui ne regardais pas où tu allais…

Je relevai la tête pour voir qui était ce …. WAHOU !!! Ok, j'avais en face de moi un grizzly humain !! Non, je ne rigole pas ce mec doit battre au la main n'importe quel animal et qu'importe son espèce. Je me fis une description rapide du colosse. Il est grand, genre 1 mètre 95, les cheveux courts bruns foncés, presque noirs. Sa corpulence est carrément effrayante mais quand je vis son visage c'est carrément l'opposé. Il avait un sourire enfantin fixé au visage, le pire c'est que son sourire est communicatif.

_Enchantée Isabella, je suis Emmett !

Ma popularité dans ce lycée était énorme !! Je n'en peux plus, tout le monde me connais. J'en ai marre.

_Bella, juste Bella…

_Ok, mais tu ne dis rien à ma copine. Parce que je sais très bien que tu en pinces pour moi et c'est pour cela que tu veux que je t'appelle avec un surnom, déclara-t-il avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

_Heu, désolée Emmett, mais tout le monde m'appelle comme ça.

_Mais ouais ! Arrêtes ton char, ça restera entre nous, notre secret ! Accentua-t-il avec un clin d'œil

Bon je vois que ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, il est borné… Autant lui demander où se situe le C.D.I [...]

_Heu dis-moi Emmett, tu pourrais me montrer où se trouve le C.D.I ?

_Bien sur ma belle, je t'y accompagne même vu que je n'ai pas cours. Alors tu t'y fais au lycée ? Ca change beaucoup de ta chaleur d'Arizona !!

_Mouais, effectivement.

Je suis arrivée dans l'antre des enfers ! Emmett était drôle, je l'avoue. Mais beaucoup trop bavard et un peu collant.

Durant l'heure au C.D.I, il me raconta quasi toute sa vie. Il avait deux frères (son beau-frère compris) et sœur et SA copine. Il ne parlait que d'elle… Ils vivaient tous sous le même toit avec leurs parents (adoptifs). Il tenta de me soutirer des informations sur mon passé. Mais il comprit vite qu'il ne réussirait pas. Pas con, en fait, M. Musclor [...]

Je l'appréciais bien ce gros « nounours », mais moi j'ai cours ! Le temps était passé plutôt vite avec Emmett, je pense qu'avec lui aussi je vais aussi m'entendre.

_Bon Emmett, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ou autre, mais j'ai cours donc bye.

_Je te raccompagne si tu veux ! Tu as quel cours ?

_Français ! Et merci…

_Mais de rien, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma protégée ?!

J'avançai d'un pas rapide pour quitter le C.D.I, avec Emmett aux basques.

_J'aime beaucoup les écriteaux de ton Sweat, disons que c'est très expressif !

_Merci, moi aussi je l'aime bien.

Le reste du chemin vers la salle de français fut silencieuse. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un silence gênant ou oppressant, non, je dirais un silence agréable presque apaisant. On arriva vite devant ma salle. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Quoi encore ?! La plupart d'entre eux m'ont déjà vu ce matin. Pourquoi s'attardent-ils encore sur ma personne !

_Dis, Emmett, c'est normal qu'ils nous regardent touts comme ça ?

_J'sais pas moi ! Bon Minimoys, je te laisse j'ai cours moi aussi !

_C'est quoi ce surnom ?! De plus il y a plus petit que moi !

_Vrai, ma sœur ! Bon ben va pour Belly, Bellou, Bell's ?

_Heu tout sauf Bellou ! Moi je t'appelle Nounours ou Mett's ou encore Emmy !

_Heu, pas EMMY !! Je vais t'appeler Belly quand t'es gentille et quand tu changes Bell's, et parfois Belly-Bell's ! Et moi c'est Nounours ou Mett's !

_C'est moi, ou, il vient de parler de moi là ?!_

Il ne parle pas de toi Isabella ! Tu n'existes pas !

_N'empêche, je l'aime bien ce colosse ! Et il est beaucoup plus perspicace qu'il ne le parait._

_Ok ! Alors à plus Mett's !

_A plus tard Belly !

Il accompagna ses paroles avec un baiser sur la joue. Emmett m'a embrassé ! Là, ce fut comme la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Tout le monde me regardait sans exception. Heureusement, je remarquai Angéla dans la foule ! Je me dirigeai vers elle, ayant le poids des regards.

_Salut, Angéla !

_Oh, Bella ! Ca va ?

_ Ouais, je suis vivante. Dis tu sais pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ?

_Ah… Bah tout simplement parce que tu étais en compagnie d'un Cullen et qu'en partant il t'a fait la bise.

Serait-ce une blague ?! Tous ces attardés mentaux me regarde comme des débiles, juste parce que j'étais en compagnie d'Emmett ! Il y a quoi de si exceptionnel…

_ Oui, mais encore ?!

_Bah, les Cullen sont assez spéciaux pour certaines personnes. Ils restent toujours entre eux. Et du fait de voir l'un d'entre eux avec quelqu'un du monde « extérieur » qui plus est la nouvelle, ça « choque ».

RIDICULE !! A croire que j'avais sous-estimé ces lycéens, ils étaient bien plus cons que je ne le pensais ! L'heure de français passa d'une vitesse ahurissante. A peine sortit de la salle, je vis Emmett appuyé d'une façon nonchalante sur les casiers en face de la porte. Il devait attendre quelqu'un. Je continuai mon chemin l'air de rien. Et j'entendis une grosse voix d'ours m'interpeller.

_Bell's !!! Tu comptais vraiment me laisser en plan comme ça ?!

_Comment ça ?

_Ben je t'attendais ! Je te dépose chez toi ! Vu que tu n'as pas de voiture.

_Comment tu sais ça ? Demandais-je soucieuse

_Parce que je n'ai vu aucune voiture que je ne connais pas ! A moins que tu ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour te déposer !

_Non, je n'ai pas encore appelé mon père.

_Alors c'est ok ? De toutes les façons ce n'est pas une question. Allez en route.

On se dirigea vers un énorme Jeep, garé à côté d'une jolie Volvo argentée. WOW, on dit toujours qu'un chien ressemble à son maître, ben là c'est pareil, juste que c'est la voiture. Durant la route, on parla de tout et de n'importe quoi. Je lui indiquai les directions de la maison qu'il semblait déjà connaître. Tout le monde sait où habite l'ancien shérif, m'avait-il dit.

_Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le voyage est terminé !!

_Merci encore de m'avoir déposé. A demain.

_Ou plus tard…

Il me fit sons clin d'œil et s'éloigna au bord de son véhicule. Il devait fumer ce mec pour pouvoir sortir autant de connerie en un temps restreint. A peine entrée dans la maison je me dirigeais directement vers ma chambre, plus précisément, mon piano !!

Je commençai à jouer **Clair de Lune**. Debussy faisait partie de mes compositeurs favoris français.

Je continuai à jouer en boucle ce morceau, j'étais si bien. Détachée, déconnectée du monde intérieur. Je crus même entendre Charlie m'appeler, mais j'étais trop obnubilée par les touches blanches et noires de l'instrument. Subitement, un énergumène vint m'interrompre en frappant à la porte. Je vis la tête de Charlie, et un sourire désolé collé au visage, se passer la tête par l'entre-ouverture de la porte.

_Désole de te déranger, mais c'est juste pour te dire que des amis viennent dîner.

_Hum ouais…

Charlie partit, je continuai à rejouer mon morceau. Non mais c'est vrai quoi qu'est-ce que j'en avais à battre de savoir que ses amis viendraient dîner. Je ne dînerais pas c'est tout ! [..]

* * *

**Alors, vos impressions?**

**Que pensez-vous du dédoublement de personnalité de Bella?**

**L'entente Bella/Emmett vous plaît-elle?**

**Bisous J'Hollyday'z**


	4. La rencontre

**Edward POV**

Jeudi, Jeudi, Jeudi…

J'étais sensé rencontrer l'autre fille nommé Isabella Swan. Mais j'ai eu de la chance. Aucune trace d'elle disons plus que j'évitais d'avoir une occasion de la croiser ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Mais tous ces efforts ont été menés en vain. Ce soir, je vais rencontrer la fille de Charlie. Pour une fois depuis que je le connais, je regrette qu'il nous soit si proche.

J'ai tout tenté. La « foulure » de cheville, les maux de tête, les bouleversements (un peu puéril soit, mais je m'en moque). Mais Esmée avait tout compris à mon plus grand malheur. Du coup, obligation d'aller chez Charlie, je n'ai pas pu résister au ton suppliant de ma mère.

_Je suis arrivé ! Tout le monde dans le salon.

Et merde ! Emmett est arrivé. Et bien sûr, Monsieur veut à tout prix partager ses connaissances ou du moins, SA nouvelle connaissance. Je descendis au salon pour entendre les nouveautés. Malgré mon aversion envers elle, j'ai tout de même un brin de curiosité au moins grâce à ces informations j'aurais toutes mes raisons de la détester. Arrivé en bas, tout le monde était à l'appel sauf nos parents. Au moins, je pourrais donner mon avis comme bon me semble et sans avoir à mâcher mes mots.

_Alors, elle est comment ? Jolie, gentille, intelligente ? En fait je suis sûre et certaine qu'elle est les trois en même temps ! Elle était bien habillée ? Tu lui as…

_WOW, une question à la fois Alice. Alors, je vous la décris comment ? Physiquement ou autre ?

_Qu'importe, elle est comment ? s'écria Rosalie.

_Doucement chérie, j'y arrive. Alors Bella…

_C'est quoi ce surnom ? Vous êtes si « proche » ?

_Heu, ouais. Pourquoi tu es jaloux Eddy ?

_Du tout ! Et c'est Edward.

_Bref continue Emmett ! Quémanda Alice

_Déjà Bella, tout le monde l'appelle comme ça. Elle déteste son prénom. Alors elle est tout le contraire des stéréotypes des Arizoniennes.

_Waouh, tu sais utiliser le mot « stéréotype » ! Bien, Emmett. Tu fais des efforts !

_Edward, TA GUEULE ! Je disais. Elle est tout le contraire en fait. Brune, teint pâle, corps frêle pas très grande, mais quand même plus que toi Lili et jolie.

_Ses yeux, ils sont de quelles couleurs ? Vert, bleu, gris ?

_Du calme, Alice. Ses yeux sont… ils sont marrons.

_D'une telle banalité, commentais-je

_Tu viens de rater l'occasion de te taire Edward, me lança Rose

_Mais vous êtes tous contre moi ou quoi ? Vous vous êtes passé le mot !

_Non, juste que tu fais tout pour que l'on soit contre toi, lâcha Jasper, qui avait parlé pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation.

_OKAY ! Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais. Vu que je dérange…

Sur ces derniers mots, je montais dans ma chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être soulants ! Je m'affalai sur mon lit. Pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas rester ici au lieu d'aller voir Isabella, non même pas Bella, vu que Mademoiselle exige d'être appelé ainsi, assumes ton prénom merde ! Je m'affalai sur mon lit. J'activai ma chaîne hifi, qui laissait entendre les dernières notes de **Seven Nation Army**. La somptueuse voix de Norah Jones commença avec **Don't**** know ****Why**, je sentais mon corps partir loin. Sur les paroles, mes pensées s'embrumèrent et me voilà déjà parti pour le monde du rêve.

_Toc, Toc, Toc ! Edward, je peux enter ?

J'ai effectivement entendu la voix de ma mère, mais je suis trop épuisé pour lui répondre. Je sentis une caresse sur mon visage.

_Mon chéri, c'est l'heure. Allez, debout.

_M'maaaan, laisses moi dormir encore 5minutes.

_Non, sinon tu ne te réveilleras jamais.

C'est fou comment Esmée me connaît. Je décidai finalement de me lever. Esmée était assise en face de moi, avec son si beau visage éclairé par un sourire. Selon mon analyse, elle semblait déjà prête pour partir. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers ma table de chevet, sur laquelle mon réveil affichait 19h30. WAOUH, le temps était passé si vite.

_Allez, Edward ! On a rendez-vous chez Charlie à 19h45/20h. Et le temps que tu te prépares, on en a minimum pour 15 minutes.

Sur ses mots, elle quitta la chambre. Je me levai en direction de ma salle de bain. Je me glissai sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude s'affluer sur mon corps. C'est délirant à quel point j'adore le fait de sentir la chaleur de l'eau sur ma peau. Je sortis de la salle d'eau avec une serviette au tour des hanches. Mon premier réflexe fut de regarder l'heure. Il était déjà 19h45. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite, pourtant j'avais fais mon possible pour faire vite. Je me dirigeai donc vers ma chambre, direction dressing ! Eh oui, j'ai bien utilisé le mot dressing. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si mes sœurs adoraient littéralement le shopping. Et selon Alice, si on me laissait m'habiller comme bon me semblait « je retournerais la défunte Coco Channel, en personne, de sa tombe ». J'optai pour un jean bleu foncé, une chemise grise, et mes converses grises. Je ne pris même pas la peine de vouloir dompter ma tignasse, dans tous les cas ça serait une perte de temps sachant que je n'y arriverais pas. Selon Rosalie, cette coiffure « décoiffée » m'allait à ravir et plaisait énormément à la gente féminine. Bon, je crois bien que je suis prêt. Après une mini-inspection devant mon miroir, je descendis au salon. Tout le monde était installé face à la télé. Alice et Emmett arrivaient, et je ne sais comment, à sautiller tout en étant assis. Jasper et Carlisle étaient toujours aussi calmes, mais dans leurs regards on pouvait y déceler de la hâte. Restait enfin, Esmée et Rosalie, elles, je n'arrive pas à décrypter leurs différentes pensées. Elles passaient de l'impatience à l'appréhension ensuite par l'espérance [...]

_Heu, bah on y va ou pas ?

_Très drôle petit malin. C'est toi qu'on attend je te signale.

Ah, cette Rosalie ne changera jamais, et en même temps je l'espère. C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre Rose.

_Bon, fini les bavardages on y va. Eddy, on prend ta voiture et les parents celle de Papa.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de reprendre Emmett sur mon prénom, il est trop borné. Ce n'est pas si compliqué à comprendre que je m'appelle Edward, bref. La société en voiture, on quitta nos bois pour plus d'urbanisme. Direction chez Charlie.

Arrivé devant la résidence, je vis la chambre du haut allumée. Surement Isabella. Je l'avais presque oublié celle là. Au seuil de la maison, nous attendait Charlie, seul. Sa fille n'avait pas daigné de descendre accueillir les amis de son père, quelle indignité. Même à son soi-disant ami, qu'est mon frère, elle n'était pas venue saluer.

_Bonsoir Charlie, salua ma mère en lui rendant un gâteau.

Tout le monde entra après les embrassades finies. Installés au salon, tout le monde se demandait où pouvait être Isabella. Mademoiselle est trop bien pour nous faire la satisfaction de son assistance.

Un malaise pesant s'installa mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité de ma mère et son envie à découvrir la fille de son ami.

_Heu, tu nous la présente quand ton diamant ? Sollicita Esmée

_Vrai, de plus je commence à avoir faim moi, ajouta Emmett

Rosalie gratifia son mari d'une tape derrière la tête. Ces deux là, toujours en train de se chamailler, Emmett devait être un maso à toujours prendre les coups de Rose en même temps, il n'avait guerre trop le choix. Je remarquais que depuis le début, Charlie ne s'avait pas où se mettre, il essayait de dire quelque chose mais n'y arrivait pas. Isabella doit être encore sur le coup. Elle vient à peine d'arriver et elle rend déjà la vie difficile à son père, le pauvre. Mon père dût remarquer son malaise car avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il s'interposa.

_Charlie ? Ça va ?

_Heu, oui, oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas Carlisle. Je dois vous prévenir pour Bella, ce n'est pas qu'elle est méchante ou autre, juste qu'elle est un peu asociale mais quand on la connaît c'est un amour.

J'en étais sûr ! Isabella est une égocentrique, elle ne pense qu'à elle et s'en fout éperdument des autres et de ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir. Comme son père. Même à son père ! Quelle honte…

_Vrai, elle est super sympa ta fillette Charlie !

_Ah, tu l'as rencontré Emmett ?

_Oui, et on a bien conversé ! Je l'ai ramené après les cours, elle n'est pas très bavarde mais sympa tout de même.

Charlie acquiesça tout en ayant l'air d'être dépossédé. Il semblait réfléchir. À croire la façon à laquelle il avait été surpris du fait qu'Emmett connaisse Isabella, sa fille ne lui avait pas parlé depuis son retour.

_Charlie, t'es sûr que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air désemparé. C'est ta fille, elle a un problème ? demanda mon père ayant aussi remarqué le trouble de Charlie.

_Oh, rien de spécial. Juste que Bella, est un peu « absente », j'ai l'impression que je suis face à un mort-vivant. Je sais qu'elle est troublée et quelques peu traumatisée mais bon…

Cette dernière phrase il l'avait marmonné dans sa barbe. Je pense qu'il parlait plus pour lui que pour nous, mais à sa fatalité, il avait pensé fort. Qu'entendait-il par « troublée » et « traumatisée », demoiselle s'était-elle elle-même froissée avec son propre nombrilisme ?

_Tu entends quoi par traumatisée ? Quémanda Alice

A voir le fascia de Charlie, il ne s'était effectivement pas rendu compte du fait qu'il parlait assez fort pour notre audition.

_Il y a de cela environ 3-4 ans, Bella a… je, je ne pense pas que se soit à moi de vous parler de tout ça, en gros elle a vécu certaines choses.

Il y eu un silence glacial. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'en fond, on pouvait percevoir des tonalités, et grâce à ma pratique assidue, je sus qu'il s'agissait donc de piano elle devait sûrement être en train d'écouter un CD qui traînait par là, car je ne pense pas qu'elle soit musicienne.

_Elle aime la musique classique ? demanda Emmett avec un air dégouté sur le visage.

_Oui, elle aime bien, mais elle préfère largement pratiquer, répondu Charlie avec son air songeur.

Mais, je REVE. Cette énergumène pratiquait du piano. Je suis sûre que la demoiselle était du genre « je-me-crois-super-douée-et-je crois-pouvoir-entrer-dans-la-Julliard School ».

_Bon, bah… je vais appeler Bella, nous informa Charlie.

Notre ami à peine monté, redescendit aussitôt.

_Elle arrive de suite, nous annonça-t-il, sourire –qui sonnait faux- aux lèvres

Le moment était venu. J'allais rencontrer, cette fille que j'ai tant « haïs » sans connaître. J'avoue avoir été immature d'avoir eu une telle réaction, mais bon.

On pouvait entendre de légers bruits du plancher au dessus. Sûrement Isabella qui se déplace.

**Bella POV**

C'est sur les premières notes de **Pavane **du merveilleux Ravel, que mon père s'est introduit dans mon sanctuaire après avoir effectué des frappements sur la porte. Je l'indiquai d'entrer.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, Charlie avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Du moins il était passé par toutes les couleurs, d'abord le rouge pour passer au vert après une bifurcation sur le vert pour finir sur un teint aussi blanc que neige. Je vis ses yeux passer sur toutes les façades de la pièce.

_Juste pour te pré, prévenir que. Que les invités sont là et qu'on, qu'on passe à table donc on t'attend, bafouilla-t-il lamentablement.

C'est vrai que la chambre n'était pas exactement comme à mon arrivée, mais bon sachant que c'est Mon « jardin-secret » je suis sensée le customisée comme bon me semble. L'un des « Ami » de l'analyse que j'avais consultée à Phoenix, soit un Psy, m'avait conseillé d'extérioriser mes sentiments par l'affichage des mots. Du coup, mes murs étaient déjà remplis de feuilles marquées de mots. Du genre « Haine », « Incompréhension », « Désarroi », « Mort » et j'en passe les autres. Ca peut paraître effrayant au début, mais à force on s'y habitue comme tout d'ailleurs.

Je décidai qu'il était temps de rencontrer les « amis » de Charlie. Je passai dans la salle-de-bain pour me rendre présentable. Je passai juste une brosse dans mes cheveux les attachant en une queue de cheval haute. Je profitai pour regarder mon reflet dans la glace il y a vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter sur mon état physique. Les valises que je me payais sous les yeux étaient vraiment effroyables. Mes cernes sont violettes foncées, enflées, et énormes. Vraiment _rien à faire, tout à refaire_, bref.

J'attaquai la descente des marches de l'escalier. J'entendis des éclats de voix. Bon, j'allais devoir affronter les regards indiscrets des amis de Charlie, et leurs remarques sur moi. Genre, « Oh mon dieu, chérie tu devrais faire plus attention à ta personne » ou encore l'hypocrisie et les entendre converser derrière ma « pauvre personne » du genre « Oh mon dieu, la fille de Charlie, vraiment elle fait peur » et le reste.

_Ne fais pas comme si tu n'es pas habituée._

Isabella, encore là. Mais même si je suis habituée ce n'est pas pour autant que ça me plaît !

_Pff, ouais. Ou pas, qui dit tu es peut être maso et tu aimes te faire du mal et cætera._

Mouais, parles pour toi. Dis, je peux te demander un service ?

_Hum, ça dépend si c'est question gentillesse, ni pense même pas !_

Non, du tout. Si j'ai un problème ou un blocus avec les amis de Charlie, pourras-tu prendre ma place, et m' « aider », un peu.

_WOW, c'est carrément Noël ! Mais saches que je ne t'aiderais pas ! Je vais juste prendre la place qui m'est dû !_

Ouais, si tu veux. Le résultat est le même. Mais je précise, tu réagis seulement si c'est indispensable !

_Oui, chef ! Pff, tu es carrément soulante et rabat-joie, chérie._

Je rangeai Isabella, dans un coin de ma tête, et continuai ma descente. Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai l'impression d'avoir d'énormes gouttes de transpiration me perlant sur le visage, je sens mes mains moites. Wow, il faut vraiment que je me calme, c'est juste de simples humains aussi enquiquineurs que les autres, alors pas de quoi s'affoler. Il s'agit d'une routine maintenant, une habitude.

_Tu es ridicule à vouloir te convaincre comme ça._

Pas maintenant, Isabella, pas maintenant.

_Blablabla, avances Swan !_

Sur les mots d'Isabella, je passai ma tête dans l'embrassure du salon. D'où je suis, personne ne peut me voir, du moins pas encore. J'arrive à voir un couple d'environ une quarantaine d'années, pas plus. L'homme ressemble à deux gouttes d'eau à un ange ! Il a de beaux cheveux blonds, parfaitement coiffés. Des yeux d'une couleur bleue-grise, selon moi, la distance qui nous séparait ne m'aidait pas pour une description parfaite. Un visage beau, avec un menton carré, mais pas trop. À ce que je vois, je pourrais le qualifier d'être parfait. La femme à ses côtés, sûrement sa femme vu leurs mains liées, avait une beauté égale à son conjoint. Elle a des cheveux bouclés de couleurs caramel, de magnifiques yeux en amandes, un joli visage en cœur. Vraiment, ce couple se vaut. Ma description finie, la belle femme se tourna directement vers moi. Vu son sourire radieux, elle m'a repéré. Je suis donc dans l'obligation de me « présenter ». Je décidai d'avancer, pour pénétrer dans le salon, sous l'emprise de l'appréhension les yeux mi-clos. Je perçu la clarté des spots, vraiment, très lumineux !

_Ah ben, enfin Belli !

QUOI ? Non, mais je rêve. Qui m'appelle ainsi, enfin, si je sais mais que fait-il là, chez moi, dans mon salon ?

_Em, Emmett ? Tu, que fais-tu ici ?

Ma voix partait légèrement en couilles, dans un son strident ! Bon, on se reprend et on fait une tête potable. À ce moment précis, Charlie s'avança vers moi et posa sa main à mon dos en y ajoutant une légère pression, pour me permettre d'avancer.

_Heu, Bella. Je te présente mes amis les Cullen. Avec Carlisle et Esmée.

Les anges se levèrent et me firent la bise. Waouh ! J'embrasse des êtres de lumières.

_Enchantés Isabella, répondirent-ils en chœur.

_Hum, de même. Mais juste Bella, répondis-je pitoyablement.

Esmée avait un sourire digne d'une pub Colgate, un air maternel au visage. Elle doit sûrement être une mère exemplaire j'en jugerais bien assez tôt sachant qu'on aura inévitablement à se fréquenter. Carlisle est exactement comme je l'avais décrit. Beau, un air serein et il paraissait énormément sage. Un léger mouvement à l'arrière me ramena à la réalité.

_Maintenant, Emmett, qu'apparemment tu connais déjà, et Rosalie, sa copine.

Et bien, cette famille avait carrément été sélectionnée dans une agence de mannequinat.

La dite Rosalie était grande, genre 1 mètre 75, blonde, belle, les yeux bleus océans dans lesquels n'importe qui se serait perdu. À voir son air d'un coup d'œil, elle paraît hautaine, froide et ressemble à une vraie peste. Mais son sourire, lui, effaçait tous doutes de son « mauvais caractère ». Il est chaleureux et communicatif.

_Salut Bella, moi c'est Rosalie.

_Ravie de faire ta connaissance j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Le mannequin regarda immédiatement son ours de petit-ami et lui sourit amoureusement. BEURK ! De l'Amour avec un énorme A.

_Bon, Belli-Bell's je te présente les…

_Salut, moi c'est Alice !

Emmett n'avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'une fille à taille de lutin l'avait interrompu. Selon Emmett, c'était une pile. Moi, je dirais carrément que c'est une décharge électrique ! Disons, qu'elle est impressionnante dans sa catégorie. Petite –plus que moi-, brune avec les cheveux courts partant dans tous les sens, les yeux couleurs noisette, avec la forme « yeux de biche » dû à son eyeliner, en gros, très jolie.

_On sera de grandes amies, je le sais !

_Lili, calmes-toi, tu vas lui faire peur.

_Ah, oui. Bella, je te présente Jasper, mon petit-ami et le frère, de sang, de Rosalie.

Effectivement, le jeune homme en face de moi, ressemblait énormément à Rosalie. Blond, cheveux mi-longs du genre frisés, assez grand, mince mais plutôt bien bâtit, cependant, le plus marquant c'est ses yeux. Soit, il a les mêmes que sa sœur, mais les siens étaient tellement, je ne sais comment les décrire. Sa couleur océan était si expressive. À travers ses yeux, on pouvait voir se miroiter nos propres émotions et sentiments.

_Enchanté, Bella. On peut enfin mettre un visage sur la personne dont on nous a si souvent parlé.

A sa remarque, je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_Et pour finaliser, voici Edward.

Charlie avait à peine finit d'annoncer le prénom que je restai bloquée. Enorme bug il faut à tout prix que je trouve la touche Echap de mon organisme pour m'émanciper face à cet énorme virus. Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, je crois bien que vous allez assister à l'AVC d'Isabella Marie Swan. En face de moi se tenait un Apollon et encore, le mot est faible. L'éphèbe est grand, mince, mais sa chemise assez près du corps laisse apparaître une belle musculature, sa tignasse désordonnée couleur cuivre m'était captivante. Je n'avais qu'une envie, passer mes doigts inlassablement dans ses cheveux ils paraissaient si doux. Je continuai à m'attarder sur lui. Waouh, ce mec a carrément la classe. Pendant que certains ont des yeux niais et inintéressant –comme les miens-, lui il se coltine avec des pierres précieuses à la place des yeux nan mais c'est vrai il a des émeraudes au lieu d'avoir des yeux. Son regard est d'un de ces verts ! Je crois bien avoir besoin d'une carte, pourquoi, ben tout simplement parce que je m'y suis perdue !

_Bonsoir Bella.

_Salut.

Je crois bien que je suis en ébullition. Sa voix est d'une douceur on dirait presque une berceuse. Bon, on va se calmer, sinon je crois bien que je vais fondre.

_Bon, ben les présentations faîtes, on passe à table.

Bizarre, je me sens étrange. Tout cela est si novice pour moi, en fait, « pas-à-ma-place » conviendrait mieux. Une petite main me ramena à la réalité en me tirant vers l'avant, Alice.

_Allez Bella, plus vite. On a faim nous !

Quand nous arrivâmes à la salle-à-manger –simple mais jolie, dans les tons de beige, mêlant tradition et modernité-, la populace était déjà installée. Alice retrouva son bienaimé, je me plaçai donc en dépit. A ma droite, Emmett avec sa dulcinée, aux bouts de table Charlie et Carlisle mais j'étais surtout en face du dit Edward qui, lui, a à ses côtés Jasper, Alice et Esmée. Cette dernière entama la distribution de l'entrée. Vu le silence, je sens que dans peu de temps une personne va me poser des questions sur moi.

_Heu, Bella, tu habitais où exactement en Arizona ? me demanda Carlisle

BINGO ! J'avais vu juste.

_A Phoenix.

_Cool, le soleil, le volley, les filles bronzées limites oranges en minishort, blondes…

Seul Emmett pouvait sortir une sottise du genre. Cependant, c'est sans compter sur Jasper qui le coupa dans son élan.

_Mais tu sais très bien que c'est des clichés.

_La preuve vivante, Bella !

_EMMETT, s'offusqua Esmée

_Oh non, c'est bon. Je le prends pour un compliment, défendis-je mon « ami »

_Parles-nous de toi, Bella. Qu'aimes-tu faire de ton temps libre ? Me demanda l'angelot blond

_J'aime bien lire et je joue aussi.

_A quoi ? me demanda Rosalie

_Au piano et à la guitare.

_Et ben, c'est super ! commenta Alice

Je suis sûre et certaine d'être aussi rouge que la tomate qui se trouve dans mon assiette.

_Arrêtez, vous la gênez. Saches que nous aussi, nous avons nos musiciens.

_Un pianiste et un guitariste, je parie.

_Effectivement.

Selon mes observations, Edward a d'assez longs doigts alors je dirais qu'il est pianiste, de plus, il a le tic de jouer avec un piano imaginaire sur le bord de la table. Quant au guitariste, grande hésitation entre Jasper, Carlisle et Alice.

Cette dernière paraît beaucoup trop excitée de nature pour se concentrer sur un instrument. Carlisle et Jasper, se ressemblent beaucoup côté caractère calme, serein. A leurs doigts je pourrais en apprendre plus. Vu que Carlisle ni prête pas particulièrement d'attention et que Jasper, depuis un moment, semble ôter des choses sur ses bouts de doigts sûrement sa peau détériorée par les cordes de la guitare.

_Je pense que Jasper joue à la guitare et Edward est pianiste.

En citant son nom, le voyant relever la tête vers moi et me fixer, je crois que je me serais effondrée si je n'étais pas assise. Vu l'effarement général, je crois bien que j'ai vu juste.

_Waouh ! Et bien tu nous expliques ta technique ? Me sollicita Rosalie

_Juste des constatations. Edward a de longs doigt et a pour mécanisme de « jouer » sur le bord de la table et Jasper retire sa peau irritée par les cordes de la guitare.

_Observatrice ! lança Carlisle

_Et vous Carlisle, que faîtes-vous ? Si je puis me permettre.

_Je suis chirurgien et Bella, pas de vouvoiement entre nous.

_Hum, et vous Esmée ?

_Oh, rien de spécial. Décoratrice d'intérieur, mais en général c'est plus un hobby. Sinon je suis femme au foyer. Et pas de vouvoiement non plus pour moi, ça me donne des rides, me gratifia-t-elle d'un sourire

Le dîner finit, j'aidai Charlie au nettoyage. La fatigue commença à me conquérir. Le ménage achevé, je montai dans ma chambre pour méditer et me remémorer les évènements de la soirée. Les Cullen est le genre de famille que l'on classe dans la catégorie parfaite. Les parents sympas, les enfants exemplaires, beaux comme des dieux et tout le toutim.

Direction le lit, ce repas m'a vraiment épuisée ! Edward, c'est louche à quel point il me tarde de le revoir. Je m'endormi en repensant au si beau visage d'_Edward_.


	5. Entente et altercation

**J'espère satisfaire vos envies dans ce chapitre...**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Le retour à la maison fut bizarre. Dans la voiture, Rosalie et Alice s'extasiaient de leur connaissance, Emmett participait ardemment à leurs conversations et Jasper, lui, commentait de temps en temps.

Arrivé à la maison, je montai directement à ma chambre. Confusion Voilà mon sentiment présent Je pris ma télécommande et allumai ma chaîne hifi, **I'm****Crazy**** For ****this**** Girl**.

C'est fou comme cette chanson pouvait paraître adéquate à la situation. Paraître, parce que je ne suis pas fou de Bella. Je l'ai regardé à peine dix minutes en tout, jolie mais je ne la connais pas assez pour être « fou » d'elle. En fait, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ce qu'il ce passe. Déconnecté, je crois bien que j'ai laissé la surface terrienne.

_Toc, toc.

Cette personne devait être maudite pour pouvoir me tirer de mon détachement planétaire.

_Entrez, braillai-je

Blondinet, air d'ange. Jasper.

_Salut mec, me lança-t-il.

_Mouais, lâchai-je la tête dans mon oreiller

À ce moment, les paroles fut claires pour lui en tout cas.

**Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl**

_(_

_Souhaitez-vous regarder__  
__Elle me regarde__  
__Elle me fait penser à elle en permanence__  
__Mais elle ne sait pas comment je me sens__  
__Et comme elle exerce sans aucun doute__  
__Je me demande si elle a compris__  
__Je suis fou de cette fille__  
__Ouais, je suis fou de cette fille)_

_Ah, je vois et c'est justement pourquoi je suis ici.

Il vient me parler de Lifehouse ? Il blague ! Soit c'est un bon groupe, mais bon, voilà quoi… Il dut voir mon incompréhension à la phrase car il m'éclaira vite, me laissant au passage sur le cul.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Bella. Pourquoi tant de confusion ?

Je savais que mon frère était fort pour deviner les sentiments des autres, mais bon, pas à ce point ! J'aurais beau nier, mentir ou autre qu'il le verrait autant lui dire directement sans falsifier.

_En fait, je ne sais spas. Je crois que je me remets en question, lâchai-je d'une vitesse ahurissante.

Il me lança le regard « Tu-peux-tout-me-dire », et je ne sais comment, une vague de « no-stress » suivie de près par une de confiance passa dans la salle.

_C'est vrai quoi ! Durant une semaine, j'ai haïs puérilement, une personne que je ne connaissais pas. Limite à la traiter de tous les noms, au lieu qu'en fait, Bella se révèle être ou paraît être, une personne…

_Bien, gentille, plutôt jolie dans son genre, timide et surtout c'est une musicienne, finit-il pour moi.

_Et ben, disons que je n'allais pas dire autant, mais ce que tu dis n'est pas entièrement faux.

_Du coup, tu te sens démangé par le regret et la culpabilité du fait de l'avoir jugé sans la connaître et un peu penaud du fait de t'être trompé sur toute la ligne, n'est-ce pas ?

WAHOU ! Sur cette lancée, Jasper aurait énormément d'avenir dans ses projets.

_Tu testes ta psychanalyse sur moi ! Tu n'as pas honte ! Déballai-je faussement outré

_Désolé, me répondit-il pas désolé du tout. C'était plus fort que moi. Mais, au moins je t'ai aidé, et tu sais exactement, ou presque, ce que tu ressens maintenant. Donc pour conclure, ça te fera 50 $. Et dis toi que ce n'est pas cher, je t'ai fais un prix de famille.

_Tu rigoles j'espère il est hors de question que je te paye. Je te signale que tu n'es pas encore psy ! Allez oust ! Sors de ma chambre espèce de charlatan.

Il sortit de la pièce plié en deux. J'avais donc à partir de maintenant, un défi, une mission de taille : essayer une quelconque amitié avec Bella. Comme ça je pourrais me rattraper pour mes réactions ignobles à son égard. Il s'agit plus d'une tâche personnelle, pour me dire : « Non Edward, tu es un gentil garçon », soit, mais je souhaite réellement, enfin je pense, être l'ami de la fille de Charlie.

La nuit s'écoula vite, beaucoup trop vite. Mon réveil sonna 6h00. Plus d'une heure avant les cours, j'avais largement le temps de me préparer. Des sons de voix me permirent de savoir que je n'étais pas le seul éveillé.

Une douche ne serait vraiment pas de refus. Ma toilette finit, serviette autour de la taille, destination le dressing. Un jean genre bleu délavé, T-shirt noir et ma veste noire en cuir, sans oublier mas converses noires, je pense que ça fera l'affaire.

Habillé, je ne pris même pas le temps de me coiffer, je pris mon sac et mes clefs sur mon élan. Je ne sais d'où me vient cette bonne humeur, mais je l'adore.

Je retrouvai mes parents et mes frères dans la cuisine. À mon arrivée, mon père se leva pour partir, embrassa ma mère amoureusement, comme à son habitude donna une tape amicale aux épaules de mes frères et en passant ébouriffa mes cheveux.

_La belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée !

J'ignorai la remarque d'Emmett et allai embrasser ma mère sur le front. Une assiette remplie de pancakes avec à ses côtés la bouteille de sirop d'érable m'attendait le pied !

_Les filles ne son pas encore prêtes ?

_Nan, ell' ch. preparr, me répondit Emmett en me piquant en même temps dans mon petit déjeuner.

_Emmett, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Et laisses l'assiette de ton frère tranquille.

_Oui M'man !

Faudrait qu'Alice et Rosalie se magnent si on ne veut pas arriver en retard il est déjà 7h15, BORDEL !

_Alice, Rosalie, dépêchez-vous ! Hélai-je

_On arrive, Alice choisit ses chaussures ! me cria Rosalie

Arf, Alice et la mode, une grande histoire d'amour. Je me demande même parfois si Jasper n'en est pas jaloux…

7h30, mes sœurs nous firent l'honneur de leurs présences. Dans la voiture, ces dernières s'enthousiasmaient à la seule idée de voir Bella. Jasper, indifférent, regarde par la vitre le paysage et Emmett lui il taquine Rose, qui elle, lui retourne des regards noirs. Moi, je conduis. Comme la majorité du temps. Arrivés sur le parking, 7h50, nous restèrent tous accoudés à ma voiture -l'amour de ma vie, pour l'instant- sous le prétexte des filles disant que Bella aurait peut-être besoin d'aide mais officieusement juste pour la voir, lui parler et tout le reste.

Au loin, je remarquai l'Audi de Charlie. Côté passager une petite brunette, je nommai Bella, descendis. À son passage, plusieurs personnes se retournaient, ou lançaient des regards vraiment indiscrets. La pauvre, je la plains je sais ce que s'est d'être l'attraction des autres quand on est nouveau. Tout le monde, te regarde, parle de toi, veut te parler ou autre… Vraiment pas très fascinant.

Alice voyant la gêne de Bella la héla, et franchement, ça n'arrangea pas son sort côté regards curieux.

_BELLA ! ON EST LA ! cria-t-elle en agitant les mains de façon vraiment...débile.

Cette dernière nous regarda et avança vers nous de façon pas très assurée. Elle paraît si faible, fragile. C'est fou à quel point ça donne envie de la protéger.

_Salut Bell's, ça va ? Bonne nuit ? demanda Emmett

_Hum, ouais.

Je regardai dans sa direction. Elle portait un jean simple bleu foncé, un T-shirt à col roulé à longues manches noir et des converses noires. Très simple, pas d'accessoire. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui faisaient des boucles naturelles. Son visage si fin paraissait si fatigué, laissant apparaître d'énormes cernes violettes mais, il n'était camouflé d'aucune trace de maquillage. Ses yeux étaient si délectables, je n'avais qu'une envie : les engloutir. Leur couleur chocolat était si intense. Sa bouche est si pulpeuse, pas trop mais juste assez pour la dimension de son visage en cœur.

_Salut Bella, s'avança Jasper, comment vas-tu ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il de façon très douce

_Bien, en répondant par ce simple mot elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure de façon très...stressée ? Et rajouta, et vous ?

_On va super, rien qu'à ta présence ! répondit Alice

Cette dernière toujours aussi excitée sautillait un peu partout, on était habitué, mas Bella non. A voir sa tête, elle devait se demander si Lili aurait des problèmes… mentalement parlant. Je décidai donc d'éclairer sa lanterne.

_N'ais pas peur, Alice est toujours comme ça, et elle n'a pas de problème mentaux…

Tout le monde me regarda avec effarement. Bon, c'est vrai que depuis le début de l'arrivée de Bella je n'avais pas décroché un mot, mais bon… Pas la peine d'exagérer à ce point. Et à ce moment précis, c'est comme si Alice avait eu ce qu'elle appelle ses _visions_ et elle s'est mis carrément à sauter en tapant des mains ! Exaspérant ce lutin joyeux.

_Oh, Bella ! Je vois de grands projets à propos de ton avenir parmi nous ! Edward, je t'aime, je t'aime tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !...

_Heu, bah ok Alice. Ce n'est pas que, mais j'ai cours moi.

Sur mes derniers mots, je partis et laissai les autres en plan près de ma voiture. Sur le chemin vers ma salle de cours, j'entendis des filles en plein potin ça ne m'a jamais intéressé sachant que je m'y étais habitué depuis notre arrivée à Forks, moi et ma famille mais là j'ai entendu :

_« Les Cullen » _et_ « Isabella, la nouvelle »_

J'en étais sûr, notre « liaison » avec Bella ne passerait pas incognito, mais de cela à jacasser sur ça ! Soit « les Cullen » ne se mélangeaient pas et cætera, mais bon pas la peine de faire une histoire d'état du fait que nous parlions avec la nouvelle. Vraiment tous trop cons ces lycéens, ils sont si petits d'esprits !

La matinée passa lentement, mais le moment désiré arriva finalement, le déjeuner !

Je pourrais faire ample connaissance avec Bella, et oui je tiens à cœur ma mission.

**Bella POV**

Ma matinée fut très, commet dire… mouvementée ! Nan mais c'est vrai quoi. L'interpellation d'Alice ce matin pas du tout discrète, n'était pas passée inaperçue. Les bruits couraient déjà genre _« Isabella Swan, amie des Cullen »_, _« La nouvelle rentre dans le rang des Cullen »_ mais ça, ce n'était rien par rapport aux ragots de certaines filles style _« Est-ce que Bella est la dernière du clan Cullen ? »_ ou encore_ « La nouvelle serait-elle la nouvelle Cullen, donc sûrement la __**petite amie**__ du dernier, Edward… »_. Non, pas que ça me dérangerait d'être la petite amie de l'Apollon mais…qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Genre je pourrais sortir avec Edward…

_Je confirme ! Tu prends tes fantasmes pour une vérité chérie…_

Je ne t'ai pas sonné Isabella. Et je n'ai jamais dis que je voudrais être sa petite amie !

_Mouais, de plus si c'est pour le faire souffrir comme tu fais avec tout ton entourage, LAISSES TOMBER ! Et je suis mieux pour lui que… toi !_

Mais, TA GUEULE. Je ne fais de mal à personne, et puis merde, laisses moi !

_Comme tu veux…_

Isabella classée dans une partie de ma tête, je me dirigeais vers le self. Sur le chemin, tout le monde se détournait pour me regarder super ! Et là… une folle furieuse, au premier sens du terme, me sauta presque dessus ! Blonde platine, yeux verts sans aucune expression (contrairement à Edward), cheveux mi-longs, la peau bronzée sûrement par les UV. Mais le pire, c'est sa voix nasillarde, quand elle m'a parlé ! INSUPPORTABLE

_Alors toi, SWAN j'ai deux mots à te dire ! Edward Cullen est MA propriété, CAPICHE ! N'oses même pas l'approcher, de toutes les façons, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi donc essaye toujours !

Mon néant de changement de personnalité s'entama ça s'annonce mal pour cette fille.

**Isabella POV**

Nan, mais je rêve ! J'hallucine ! Elle se prend pour qui cette pouffe à deux balles ! Je vais rester diplomate, mais faut pas pousser le bouchon non plus, je préviens !

_Heu, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, désolée, m'excusai-je pas du tout désolée.

_Ne joues pas ta maligne avec moi ! Je sais que tu veux Eddy pour toi, mais tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ma vieille, parce qu'il m'appartient !

_Si Edward avait envie d'appartenir à quelqu'un, je pense qu'il chercherait plus quelqu'un d'intelligent, et assez mature et malheureusement pour toi tu ne réponds pas à ces critères. De plus s'il voulait un toutou il irait chez le vétérinaire, au pire à la fourrière… Mais après c'est toi qui vois, _ma_ _vieille_, répondis-je en appuyant bien sur mon dernier mot pour lui rappeler ses propres paroles.

La pauvre petite blonde écervelée resta choquée… Ben oui _ma vieille_ il fallait s'attendre à ce que je te réponde vraiment, je la plains cette meuf. Bon, vu que cette dernière ne réagit pas, autant la laisser.

_Sur ce, Bye !

Le brouhaha s'éleva d'une vitesse considérable. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait autant de gens autour de nous. Je continuai mon chemin vers le self.

a peine arrivée, je vis Emmett se mettre debout sur la table et me faire des signes. Il ne peut vraiment pas être discret lui… Je m'orientai vers eux de façon décidée, oui, car ils étaient tous là, les enfants Cullen en entier, avec bien sûr Edward. Parvenue à beau port, ils durent voir mon air énervé, car tous me regardaient…craintifs ? Bon ok c'est vrai que je fais peur quand je suis sur les nerfs, mais pas à ce point, si ? Sauf Emmett qui lui souriait comme jamais je l'avais vu sourire, avec un brin de fierté ?, dans le regard.

_Alors Bell's comment ça c'est passé avec la vipère ? me lança Emmett hilare

_Tu le sais très bien, pourquoi me poses-tu la question, lui répondis-je froide sur les bords

_C'est bon du calme ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle te jalouse. Belli est plus drôle avec ses rougeurs, répliqua-t-il avec une mine boudeuse.

C'est fou à quel point le fait qu'il nous démarque Bella et moi m'impressionne ! Pas du fait que je pense qu'il soit bête ou autre, non, juste parce que peu de personnes le savent et y arrivent, ces personnes se comptent sur une main…

_Bon ok, désolée Emmett. Mais elle m'a mis sur les nerfs.

_Bon c'est pas que, mais j'aimerais aussi participer aux festivités moi ! S'offusqua Alice

_Oh que oui ! Alors je t'explique tout Lili ! Bella, ici présente a été « agressé » par Lauren Mallory ! Cette dernière a carrément dit à Bell's de ne pas approcher à SON Eddy, que c'est sa propriété. Alors Bella lui a dis en gros qu'elle est trop conne pour qu'Edward lui appartienne et que si ce dernier voulait avoir un toutou il irait directement à la fourrière ! Du coup notre blondinette est restée estomaquée ne sachant pas quoi faire et tout le monde a commencé à se moquer alors notre petite Bella est partie de façon héroïque mieux que dans les films en disant « Sur ce, Bye ! ». C'était juste WOW !

L'auditoire resta sur le cul, et encore, sur le cul est un euphémisme ! Durant son récit, Emmett avait limite des étoiles qui scintillaient dans les yeux…

_Eh ben, Bella. Je ne te savais pas si…intrépide. Et pour cet acte épique, tu ne peux savoir à quel point je te respecte elle l'a bien mérité cette Lauren, me dit Rosalie énervée sur le bord en citant le nom de la connasse du jour.

Edward, lui, ce faisait tout petit. Gêné, il ne savait pas où se mettre… Peut être que… et si, NOOON, quand même pas…

_Si ça t'as vexé ce que j'ai dis à ta copine, j'en suis désolée. Mais elle m'a cherché, lui dis-je réellement désolée cette foi-ci.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, avec de l'incompréhension ? Mais quoi !... Je m'excuse déjà, il pourrait au moins me répondre. Soit il a une belle gueule mais aurait-il de quelconques lacunes mentales ? Et là, il comprit et parut surpris en rajoutant de sa si belle voix :

_Lauren n'est pas ma petite amie ! S'offusqua-t-il

_Ah…Bah tant mieux pour toi alors, parce que franchement cette fille est tout ce qu'il y a d'insupportable avec ses tonnes de couches de fond de teint …

_Tu ne manges pas Bella ? Me demanda Jasper pour changer de sujet et détendre l'ambiance.

_C'est Isabella ! M'emportai-je

Nan, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Je suis IS ABELLA ! Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre. Ils me regardèrent tous, sans exception, de façon surprise.

_Tu n'étais pas obligée de t'emporter contre eux ! De plus ils vont me croire folle sachant que je leur demande de m'appeler Bella !_

Vraiment, là je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire Bella, en deux mots : TA GUEULE ! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à te supporter.

_Je te déteste ! Tu vas me faire perdre mes amis, les seuls dans ce bled pourri._

Je classai la petite Bella dans un casier et je revins au moment actuel, soit les Cullen.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, c'est Bella. Quand elle est énervée elle, se transforme ? Dis Emmett pas très sûr de lui.

_C'est vrai, je suis désolée. Juste que tous les évènements de ma nouveauté dans ce lycée me saoule un peu. Et pour répondre à ta question Jasper, je ne vais pas manger. Je n'ai pas très faim, répondis-je avec un sourire légèrement pincé.

Je vais éviter de montrer la double personnalité de Bella. Parce que quand on la prendra pour une folle, on me prendra aussi pour une folle et franchement je n'ai pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant en tout cas.

Le déjeuner se termina dans le silence et la gêne. Mon après-midi est passée très vite. Tout le monde ne parlait que de la confrontation que j'avais eue avec Lauren Mallory. Cette dernière faisait passer comme bruit qu'elle se vengerait et cætera et franchement, je n'attendais que ça pour pouvoir contre-attaquer. L'heure venue, Charlie vint me chercher au lycée, et vu le regard que je lui avais lancé en rajoutant le silence qui suivit après, il dut comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à me parler ou autre, au péril d'y laisser son cœur je devrais être plus gentille avec lui et surtout reconnaissante envers lui du fait qu'il m'accueille à bras ouvert mais la colère est bien trop grande !

Arrivée à la maison, je me dirigeais sans détour à ma chambre et commençai à jouer inlassablement le **Sonate14 Opus 27** de Beethoven avec toute la contrariété et l'agitation hargneuse qui émanaient de ma personne. Je ne descendis pas dîner, la faim n'était pas présente. Cette nuit promettait d'être longue; heureusement, c'est le Week-End...

* * *

**Alors, vos impression générales?**

**L'altercation avec Lauren vous a-t-elle plu?**

**L'envie d'Edward pour être l'ami de Bella changera-t-elle après son dédoublement de personnalité..**

**Donnez vos idées! :)**

**Bisous J'Hollyday'z**


	6. Ballade et Souvenirs

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fais attendre..**

**Espoir que ça vous plaise [...]**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Vendredi soir, je me retrouve dans le salon en train de regarder _Dirty Dancing_. A ma droite, les filles regardaient avec envie, si je puis dire, Johnny Castel se déhancher sur la scène finale. A ma gauche, les mecs, en train de tirer la gueule. Je peux les comprendre, Patrick Swayze n'est pas exactement ce qu'ils voulaient voir mais bon, j'y peux rien moi !

_**Flash-back.**_

__On est deux pour Ong Bak et vous êtes deux pour l'autre comédie musicale has-been ! Allez les filles, s'il vous plaît ! Quémanda Emmett avec la tête chien battu._

__NON, NON et NON ! Emmett, on ne cédera pas ! On veut voir Dirty Dancing et pas votre foutu film rempli de violence. Ce n'est pas discutable._

__C'est bon Lili, on a qu'à demander à Edward pour nous départager, plaida Jazz._

_A ce moment, Emmett et Jasper me regardaient avec beaucoup de confiance, trop même ! Quant à Rosalie et Alice, elles, avaient plaidé pour « le-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue » mélangé avec les yeux larmoyant de malheureux cocker made in Alice Cullen. Du coup, j'avais quatre regards quasi collés sur ma personne. Et c'est à ce moment que les promesses débutaient…_

__Ed', si tu choisis Ong Bak, je te promets d'arrêter de t'appeler Eddy durant UNE semaine ! Et j'arrête aussi mes blagues pendant UNE semaine entière ! Tu te rends compte, ce n'est pas rien !_

_Je dois avouer que ce serment était assez intéressant, voir très alléchant ! Effectivement, venant d'Emmett ce n'était pas rien ! Jasper, lui, m'offrit un sourire rempli de sous-entendus genre « Ecoute ce qu'Emmett te dit ! ». J'aurais bien accepté cette offre, mais ça, c'était avant le phénomène Lili._

__Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, si vous accepté cette proposition, je vous jure que vous allez le payer et par le prix FORT !_

__Eclaires ma lanterne Alice, demandai-je soucieux._

__En deux mots : SHOPPING EXTREME !_

_NON, elle n'oserait pas ! En fait si, elle oserait. Je préfère Eddy que Shopping…_

__Va pour Dirty Dancing…_

__YESS ! On est les plus fortes, une fois de plus, s'écria Rosalie._

_**Fin du Flash-back.**_

Alice et Rosalie se trémoussaient sur le sofa, l'air triomphant, quand le film était sur sa fin. A ce moment, mon père arriva et notre mère nous pria de venir à table.

_Alors, ce dernier jour était comment ? Débuta Carlisle.

_Comment ça dernier jour, on est déjà en vacances ?

_Non, Emmett. Il demande comment s'est passé le dernier jour de la semaine ! L'éclaira

Jazz.

Et là, FROID ! Un calme imperturbable. Dans l'esprit de mes parents, je devinai de l'incompréhension. Par contre, dans ceux de ma fratrie je savais exactement ce qu'il se passait. Tout le monde se demande, s'il faut dire ou pas. Mais ce silence fut interrompu par notre mannequine blonde.

_EXTRA, ou presque… Il y a eu beaucoup d'action au lycée. Disons que ça change !

_Et Bella, elle était comment, du moins est-ce qu'elle s'est intégrée ?

_Pour s'intégrer, elle s'est bel et bien intégrée Maman et tu peux me faire confiance sur ce point… Lançai-je légèrement acerbe

Sur le coup, Esmée ne comprit pas. Mais Alice éclaira sa lanterne en lui racontant la « légère » altercation qu'Isabella avait eu avec Lauren, sur le fait que cette dernière voulait se venger parce qu'elle s'était sentie humiliée…

_N'empêche, Bella avait du caractère, vous l'auriez vu ! Vraiment, moi qui la croyait fragile et tout, ben elle s'est montrée être assurée, expliqua Rose à nos parents.

_Peut-être un peu trop même…

Je m'attendais à ce que ma remarque mette un certain blanc au dîner. Mais il fallait dire les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient. Ce n'est pas de ma faute cette fois-ci…

_Rabat-joie ! Il faut toujours que tu gâches tout, et à chaque fois ! s'écria Alice

_Ouais, peut être. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si Isabella est bizarre !

_Edward ! S'outra mon père. Expliques au moins pourquoi tu dis ces absurdités…

_Tout simplement parce que Mademoiselle, ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui et qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur les autres, voilà tout !

_MENTEUR ! Elle était juste un peu énervée, et elle s'est excusée, plaida Alice.

_Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parler ? nous interrogea Esmée

Jasper expliqua à nos parents la façon dont Isabella s'était énervée contre lui, tout ça parce que ce dernier l'avait appelé « Bella » au lieu d'Isabella et que surtout c'est ELLE et personne d'autre qui avait demandé à ce qu'on l'appelle ainsi…

_Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous en faîtes une histoire d'Etat… De plus, elle s'est excusée. Ça arrive à tout le monde de s'énerver de temps en temps.

_Oh, non Maman ! Ne dis pas « VOUS » parce que le seul qui en fait une affaire digne de _Voici, Voilà _c'est Edward…

Le dîner prit donc fin sur une légère tension qui était vraiment trop palpable à mon goût. Carlisle monta s'enfermer à son bureau, suivi de près par ma mère. Les autres, eux, décidèrent de regarder un film. Moi et mon amie la plus fidèle, la solitude, nous décidèrent de monter à ma chambre.

Affalé sur mon lit je réfléchis à cette journée. Disons quelle était assez… différente des autres. Normal, Isabella était là. Malgré le fait que j'ai été horripilé par son comportement de ce midi, je dois tout de même avouer que ça ne m'avait pas déplu… En fait en y repensant bien, elle m'avait _défendu_ à sa façon. C'est vrai ! Elle a dit que si je voulais un chien j'irais voir chez le véto et que je prendrais quelqu'un de plus intelligent. Pour moi c'est une sorte de défense. Parce que franchement, être « _LE EDDY_ » de Lauren Mallory est tout sauf un compliment. Cette fille est la superficialité en personne ! Bella m'avait presque protégé des griffes de la blondasse, si je puis dire ainsi, et moi toujours dans ma connerie je lui en voulais du fait qu'elle se soit énervée. Putin, je suis qu'un crétin, un crétin fini !

_Il faut que l'on parle sérieusement ! Entendis-je à l'entrée de ma porte.

Je relevai ma tête pour voir face à moi Jasper avec une mine déconfite. Il semblait assez contrarié, presque perdu. Si son regard ne me passait pas le message « les-temps-sont-graves », je ne me serais pas gêné pour éclater de rire. Mais quand mon frère me faisait CE regard, ça voulait vraiment dire que c'était grave !

_Bon, bah tu te décides à parler ou tu restes debout avec cet air d'enfant torturé ?

_Edward, je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire… Vraiment.

WOW, ça devait être énorme son truc. Alice l'a plaqué ?, nan impossible. Sans un mot ni même un regard, Jasper s'assit sur mon sofa couleur grise. Et là, releva les mirettes vers moi avec de… l'énervement ?

_Edward qu'est-ce que tu fous… murmura-t-il.

S'il ne me fixait pas ainsi, j'aurais pu croire qu'il parlait plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Mais ses yeux rivés droit dans les miens prouvaient bel et bien qu'il me parlait.

_Pourquoi changes-tu si vite. Hier, tu avais de bonnes résolutions, si je puis dire. Et aujourd'hui, tu les contredises.

_Heu… Jazz, de quoi tu parles là ?lui demandai-je interdit, même si je dois avouer avoir mais hypothèses…

_Je suis encore là pour te parler de Bella, tu fais chier ! Mais bon-sang c'est quoi ton putin de problème avec elle !

Depuis que je connais Jasper, soit un bon moment, je ne l'avais jamais entendu dire autant de mots vulgaires en une phrase c'est plus du genre Emmett… Il doit vraiment être énervé !

_Je savais que tu m'aimais beaucoup Jazz, mais je ne savais pas que c'était si…ardent !

_Vraiment, Edward ne commences pas ! Réponds à ma question. C'est quoi le problème avec Bella ? Parce que vraiment, je ne comprends pas ! Hier, on a parlé tout ce passait bien, je t'ai éclairé et tout et aujourd'hui, c'est comme si rien ne c'était passé !

_Ban, en fait, je suis comme toi. Je ne comprends pas. C'est vrai quoi, Bella paraît sympathique mais quand elle s'est énervée à midi, elle paraissait différente. Féroce, sauvage voir méchante. Et je préférais largement celle de la matinée. Gentille, fragile et aimante si je puis dire…

_Serait-ce un coup pour ton égo ? me demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils

_Mais du tout ! De quoi tu parles ?

_Mais si ! La gentille Bella comme tu dis, te donnait envie de la protéger contrairement à la « féroce » qui elle te fait te sentir faible…

_Mais tu racontes que des conneries ce soir… Pff, okay, je me suis mal comporté mais je vais me rattraper ! Je vais même devenir son meilleur ami si tu veux, non je rigole ! Il ne faut pas trop poussé non plus ! Bon Jazzy-chéri, je suis épuisé donc à demain !

Il tiqua pour le surnom que je lui donnai et s'en alla pas sans avoir fait un soupir bruyant.

Je me retrouvai dans ma chambre, seul. Selon mon réveil il était tout juste 22h00, cette heure me parait suffisante pour que Morphée me fasse l'honneur de me prendre dans le creux de ses bras. Je délire complètement là…

PUTIN, c'est quoi cette musique de merde ? Je ne peux pas me réveiller un samedi matin en ayant la paix ! Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut écouter **Fashion** à 8h00, vraiment ce n'est pas l'idéal de se réveiller avec Lady Gaga !

_ALICE ! Il y en a qui dorment ! Hélai-je

Et là, comme si je n'avais rien dit, le lutin qui me sert de sœur n'a fait qu'augmenter le volume. Super ! Moi qui comptais au moins me réveiller dans les environs de 10h00. Là, c'est raté. J'essayai en vain de me rendormir, rien à faire. Je décidai donc de prendre ma revanche. On ne réveille pas Edward Cullen un samedi matin aussi tôt sans payer les conséquences ! Sachant qu'Alice n'apprécie pas énormément les chansons des « filles déprimées » comme elle dit autant lui mettre du dépressif acoustique voir du folk avec Alela Diane avec **Can You Blame The Sky**. Au moins avec ça, même si elle gueule. Elle comprendra de ne plus jamais me réveiller avec sa Pop. Avant de lancer la chaîne Hifi, il vaudrait mieux que je ferme la porte de ma chambre à clef !

Serrure fermée, j'augmentais le son de tel à ce que ma sœur, soit le diable incarné, s'explose au moins une durite. Ça sera marrant, je le sens ! 5…4…3…2…1.

_EDWARD ! Enlève cette merde tout de suite ! cria-t-elle en essayant d'ouvrir ma porte

Et là, je décidai qu'il était tant d'abréger mes souffrances les miennes, parce qu'entendre Alice Cullen crier n'est pas d'une pure jouissance, –je comprends mieux pourquoi Jasper ne la contrarie jamais- alors augmentation monstre du volume ! Niark, je deviens sadique…

à l'extérieur, c'est carrément la crise ! Du fait d'avoir mis cette boule d'énergie en rogne, je dois avouer que ma journée ne sera qu'allégresse.

Douche prise toujours en musique, je décidai de faire surface hors de ma chambre, vêtu d'un simple pantalon en voile blanc, un T-shirt avec un col en V simple.

Arrivé en bas, la boule d'énergie de la maison me sauta dessus.

_Edward ! C'est bien la dernière fois que tu me fais supporter tes chansons de gamines dépressives ! Suis-je bien claire !

_M'ouais, mais tu m'as cherché ! Répondis-je « innocemment »

_Bref, tu vas manger et ensuite tu nous rejoins dans le salon.

Vu son excitation, Alice est surement en train de préparer « quelque chose », et je ne sais pourquoi mais je ne suis pas du tout rassuré ! Je décidai de prendre une pomme pour mon petit-déjeuner et allai rejoindre les autres au salon. Tout le monde était là, même mon père ! Le « quelque chose » de Lili est bien plus grand que je ne le croyais.

_Allez Eddy, magnes-toi ! Il manque que toi pour que ça commence !

_Emmett, laisses ton frère ! Le réprimanda Esmée

C'est fou à quel point notre mère est protectrice avec nous, et qu'importe la chose, aussi infime quelle puisse être.

_Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer ! Commenta Alice

_Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Se plaint Emmett

_Si tu commences comme ça, on n'y arrivera pas ! commenta-t-elle. Alors, si nous sommes tous rassemblés ce matin c'est pour traiter un problème, si je puis dire ! Sujet : Isabella Swan. Problématique : Comment prendre cette dernière en main, tout en sachant, qu'elle ne le veut même pas ! Le plan : I) Apprendre à la connaître, II) Faire ami/ami et III) Faire intégrer Bella dans la meilleure famille que l'Amérique a eu jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai nommé les Cullen ! Et j'ai entendu dire que dans cette merveilleuse famille, il y avait un être formidable, beau, intelligent, rusé et de sexe féminin, j'ai nommé Alice Cullen !

Et là, ce fut l'hilarité générale. Emmett, Rosalie et moi, ne nous privâmes pas pour exploser de rire, Jasper et Carlisle se retenaient et seule Esmée soutenait **LA** Alice Cullen.

_Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Mon idée est bien… bouda cette dernière

_Disons que l'humilité, ça te connais. Lui lança Rosalie pliée en deux

Après bien cinq minutes de rigolade, nous nous remîmes au sérieux.

_Alors, moi je pense qu'on devrait aller se balader à Port-Angeles et après aller faire du shopping, je suis sûre que Bella adorera ! S'extasia Alice

_Parles pour toi… murmurai-je, plus pour moi qu'elle mais vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé, je crois bien qu'elle m'a entendu.

_Pourquoi pas un pique-nique ou un dîner à la maison, proposa Esmée

_Non, on a déjà diné chez les Swan la dernière fois, moi je suis plus pour la ballade, de plus pour une fois, il fait beau. Commenta Jasper

_Et vous devriez allez entre jeunes, elle se retrouvera mieux, enfin je pense. Précisa mon père

_Moi, je dis qu'on devrait la laisser tranquille, parce qu'elle vient d'arriver et que vous allez la brusquer. Je dis ça mais je dis rien, c'est mon avis, expliquai-je

Parce que bon, Alice est super cool et tout quand on la connaît mais quand on ne la connaît pas et qu'elle a décidé, à peine après vous avoir rencontré, de devenir votre amie et de vous trainer partout où elle va, là c'est tout autre chose…

_Bah, tu as bien raison ! Tu dis rien et tu écrases ! Parce que ton avis Edward Le lunatique, je m'en contrebalance éperdument, répondit Alice

_Moi, LUNATIQUE ?

_Ne fais pas le mec outré ! Parce que une fois tu es « Tuons Isabella » et après tu es « Sauvons Bella »… Alors oui, tu es lunatique. Donc, va pour la ballade simple entre « jeunes » à Port-Angeles ! Donc il est 9h00, à 10h00 tout le monde doit être en bas alors allez vous préparer !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt les « jeunes » montèrent se préparer. Moi, je suis déjà prêt ! Je décidai donc d'aller regarder la télé, la tête callée dans le cou de maman, comme quand j'étais petit, je commençai à changer les chaînes, mais ça se fut avant que la boule d'énergie redescende en courant dans les marches d'escalier.

_Edward vas te préparer ! Parce que je te préviens, tu ne marcheras pas habillé de la sorte derrière moi !

Et Alice remonta, l'air de rien… Non, mais quel culot cette nana ! Moi, j'aimais bien comment j'étais habillé ! Pff, jamais satisfaites ces femmes. Je montai donc à ma chambre pour me changer. Un jean noir, une chemise bleue nuit légèrement ouverte avec mes Keds de même couleur. Sur le chemin de la sortie de la chambre, je pris mes Wayfarer noires, mes clefs de voitures et mon portefeuille. Au salon, mes frères étaient déjà là, les filles non rien d'étonnant ! Au loin, j'entendis Esmée au téléphone avec Charlie le prévenant qu'on venait chercher Bella la pauvre…

**Bella POV**

Samedi, moi qui croyait flemmarder, jouer au piano ou à la guitare et pourquoi pas les deux. Mais la « bonté » des Cullen à voulu que les enfants viennent me chercher pour aller me promener avec eux voir le côté positif, je pourrais découvrir la bibliothèque !

_Oui… Mais, ils vont te poser pleins de questions… Je te plains, nan je rigole j'm'en fous pour ta gueule !_

Toi, la ferme ! Déjà que j'ai du me rattraper pour ton comportement hier, alors t'enfonces pas !

_Et si je le fais, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu vas t'énerver et quand tu t'énerveras, j'interviendrais à ta place et ça recommencera à chaque fois…Désolée chérie, tu es mal barrée._

Pff, laisses moi me préparer.

_Y'a pas grands choses à faire, je t'assure !_

La ferme Isabella…

Voyant qu'elle ne s'opposa pas à mes dernières paroles, je courus enfiler un vêtement « potable » pour cette ballade. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de faire un effort vestimentaire mettre des couleurs, pas trop flashy, mais quelque chose de plus coloré que le noir et le gris, mes couleurs primaires.

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Avoues que c'est pour le beau rouquin…_

Pff, du tout ! Edward, ne va pas me faire mettre une couleur… Disons que c'est pour me rattraper de TON comportement de hier…

_Genre en mettant des couleurs ils vont oublier que tu es folle... Ça ne marche pas comme ça gamine. Allez, avoues que c'est pour Edward. N'oublies pas que je ressens exactement de la même force que toi les battements de ton cœur quand je dis EDWARD._

Isabella, ça ne sert à rien d'insister !

Mon T-shirt noir avec la pomme des Beatles, une veste tailleur noire, un pantacourt noir en jean de ma taille (!) et mes Bensimon noires à lacets parfait ! J'ai soit pas mis beaucoup de couleurs, mais au moins j'ai mis un jean assez près du corps, très… féminin ! Et la touche finale, mon sac. J'optai pour mon vieux sac Longchamp noir, voilà, je suis prête !

_Hé, minute. Tu oublies quelque chose d'important je ne veux pas être ridicule MOI !_

Et vu que tu ne veux pas l'être, tu peux me dire quoi ?

_Tes lunettes de soleil, Banane ! Tu vas te balader, il y a du soleil et tu ne te protèges pas les yeux !_

Isabella a raison, mes lunettes de soleil… Franchement, ce n'est pas ce qui me manque. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai gaspillé tout ça d'argent dans l'apparence !

_De un, j'ai TOUJOURS raison, même quand j'ai tord. Et de deux, l'argent que tu as passé dans « l'apparence » comme tu dis, n'a pas été gaspillé. Juste que maintenant, Mademoiselle veut se la jouer Hardcore donc elle s'habille qu'en couleur sombre ! Alors elle ne profites pas des bienfaits de la mode…_

Bon, alors Isabella, je prends quelles paires ?

_Moi je dirais les Clubmaster noires ! Ça sera trop stylé par rapport à ton haut !_

Va pour les Clubmaster…

Maintenant que je suis prête et vu que les Cullen ne sont pas encore là, autant profiter pour jouer de la guitare de plus je l'ai un peu délaissée depuis que je suis arrivée. Et la première chanson qui me vint fut **The Galway Girl**, cette chanson était si belle dans le temps…

_**Flash-back**_

_Dans ma chambre, j'étais blottie sur le lit, dans ses bras. Je sentais que ses yeux gris-vert m'examinaient depuis un moment, que sa main si douce qu'il passait inlassablement dans mes cheveux était crispé, qu'il y avait un malaise. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais l'envie de lui demander ce qu'il avait était minime. J'étais si bien refugiée contre lui, son odeur fruitée m'était si délectable, que, je sens que si le film ne tournait pas je serais complètement alitée sur lui. Voyant que je l'avais surpris m'observer, il détourna le regard. Ses cheveux châtains clairs que je savais si doux m'envoyaient des appels pour que j'y plonge mes doigts, et je ne m'en privai pas. Mais, par rapport à d'habitude, il était si distant…_

__Bon, tu vas me dire ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?_

__Rien, pourquoi ? Bella, j'suis normal…_

__Matthew, c'est quoi le problème ?_

__C'est bon, calme toi ma chérie, juste que ton film…il m'émeut._

__MENTEUR ! Tu as jamais été attendrit par P.S. I Love You !_

__Mouais, pas faux. Je n'ai pas été fort sur ce coup… Juste que si je dois mourir, j'aimerais faire la même chose pour toi. Ça serait trop mignon !_

__Ouais, ou pas. Et puis toi tu n'ai pas malade et tu ne mourras pas parce que tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule ! Et puis tais-toi et laisse moi écouter Jerry chanter The Galway Girl !_

__Je te le promets, je reste avec toi jusqu'à la mort !_

__Chut Matt !_

__Oui Chef !_

_En disant ces mots, il m'a embrassé la tempe et a continué à regarder P.S. I Love You avec moi, malgré le fait qu'il ne l'aime pas. Promesse, il m'a fait SA promesse._

**Deux mois plus tard, il s'est suicidé.**

_**Fin du Flash-back.**_

Promesse, ce mot n'a plus de sens pour moi. Mon cœur a été broyé à cause d'une promesse… En repensant à ce souvenir, les larmes commencèrent à couler de plus en plus.

_BELLA, entendis-je. Les Cullen sont là.

Je filai dans ma salle de bain pour rincer mon visage et descendre dans un silence de mort. Ma journée s'annonçait vraiment bien avec mon début de larmes… ironique bien sûr.

À peine sorti de l'habitacle de la maison, les garçons dans la Volvo d'Edward et nous les filles dans la Porsche d'Alice, nous nous dirigeâmes à Port-Angeles pour une journée entière. Cette journée sera longue, très longue.

* * *

**Alors?**

**Vos Impressions, idées, ce qui vous passe par la tête?**

**Avez-vous appréciez les "Flash-back"?**

**PS: Le souvenir de Bella pour ne pas oublier que Matt est mort par sa faute [..]**

**Bisous J'Hollyday'z**


	7. Noyade

**Bella POV**

Cette ballade avait été riche en émotions ou devrai-je dire en sensations. Avec les enfants Cullen, on avait été se promener dans les environs d'un lac. Malgré le fait que mes souvenirs de hier matin soient assez « sombres », les Cullen ont réussi à me voler quelques soupçons de sourire. Entre Alice et ses excentricités, Jasper qui essaye de la calmer, Rosalie tel un mannequin regardant toutes les scènes avec froideur, mais dans ses yeux et sur son visage se lisait l'amusement et énormément d'amour. Emmett, et ben, Emmett restait Emmett toujours à taquiner tout le monde dans la joie et la bonne humeur, cette famille était vraiment du type Heureux avec un énorme H. Mais ça c'est sans compter Edward. Lui, était assez distant. Pas de façon sournoise ou méchante, non, juste qu'il restait sur ses gardes. Parfois il participait aux divertissements et d'autres fois il restait en retrait.

_ATCHOUM !

Arf, non seulement j'étais à Forks, où il faisait froid naturellement mais il fallait en plus que je tombe malade !

_**Flash-back.**_

_Je longeai le long du lac s'il ne faisait pas froid, ici, -même si il s'agissait d'un jour de « soleil »- j'y aurais plongé toute habillée. Les autres étaient déjà loin, très loin. Ils n'étaient plus que des petits points. En voyant l'étendu d'eau, je repensai à ce matin. Les faibles rayons de soleil qui miroitaient sur le flot, me rappelaient ses beaux cheveux si soyeux et si…_

_Et d'un coup, glacial, mon environnement présent était si froid. Je me sentais tel un nourrisson dans le ventre maternel. Etait-ce ça la mort, ma mort était-elle si cruelle. Peut-être était-elle digne de moi. Rude pour me faire payer la mort d'un être vivant précieux à la Terre. Je méritais cette souffrance, et même elle était euphémisme par rapport à ce que j'aurais du endurer depuis bien longtemps… J'étais séparée entre l'envie de voir l'extérieur, à quoi ressemblait la mortalité et entre la peur, oui, j'avais peur. Pas de la mort, ça j'y suis déjà prête. Juste au fait de ne pas savoir ce qui m'attendait après, et est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose après… Et là, je me sentis tirée vers le haut dans l'étau d'une chose dure. C'est bon, ma fin est venue, au moins ça sera un poids en moins pour ma famille…_

_Aérée, la mort avait-elle de la place pour l'oxygène ?_

__Bella ! Entendis-je héler_

_Et je sentais des coups sur le visage, aucune douleur. Et une pression douce, je décrirai presque de délicieuse si elle était plus longue, se posait de façon constante sur mes lèvres. Si la mort était si agréable, je n'en voulais pas ! Pourquoi aurais-je droit à une fin plaisante sachant que Matt, lui n'avait que souffert. Il fallait que je me batte pour vivre et ne pas mourir convenablement. Je mourrai une prochaine fois. Et j'ouvris les yeux. Un ange me regardait apeuré… Et merde ! Je suis morte et le pire, je suis au paradis, non, non, NON ! Les mirettes de l'angelot ne m'étaient pas inconnues. Je les aurais reconnues parmi des milliers. Emeraudes, des émeraudes, BON SIGNE, c'est Edward il est vivant lui. Ses belles lèvres bougeaient vite, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Après tout c'est passé très vite. Et j'ai compris, je suis VIVANTE ! Merci, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est hurler de joie, je ne suis pas morte dans le bonheur !_

_**Fin du Flash-back.**_

En fin de compte, mon environnement glacial n'était autre que le lac. Comment étai-je arrivée là, un seul mot : Emmett. Ce dernier avait voulu me faire une farce, mais il n'avait pas prévu le fait que je ne remonte pas à la surface.

Du coup on était tous rassemblés dans le salon de Charlie Esmée, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie et Edward étaient furieux contre mon ours d'ami. Charlie et Jasper, eux étaient surtout soulagés du fait que je sois vivante…

_Non, mais tu es vraiment inconscient ! Elle aurait pu se noyer ! S'écria Alice

Vraiment je dois avouer qu'elle fait énormément peur quand elle est énervée ! Déjà au naturel quand elle est guillerette j'en suis terrifiée mais là…

_Le point positif est qu'Edward soit bon nageur et en plus qu'il sache faire le bouche-à-bouche… plaida Charlie.

Connaissant mon père, il voulait à tout prix éviter les disputes et tout le reste… STOP ! J'ai mal compris là ? Pourquoi il y a de minimes rougeurs sur le visage d'Edward ? Ai-je bien entendu… Cette pression si douce était, était SES LEVRES ! Oh mon dieu ! J'aimerais disparaître six pieds sous terre ! Je dois être aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Edward m'a embrassé !

_Non p'tite imbécile, il t'a juste « sauvé » la vie. Ne rêves pas trop non plus…_

_Bella ! Eh oh, on t'a posé une question, me sortit Rosalie de mes pensées

_Oh, désolée… Vous disiez ?

_On te demandait pourquoi tu n'es pas remonté à la surface quand l'Autre-là, t'a poussé à l'eau ? M'éclaira Alice tout en envoyant un regard froid à Emmett

Que dire ? Que je ne voulais pas remonter à la surface tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas que j'étais dans l'eau. Je croyais que j'étais morte et j'en étais contente et cætera… NAN, je ne pense pas ! Ils me prendraient pour une folle !

_Je…je ne sais pas. Je crois que je n'ai pas réalisé… répondis-je d'une petite voix

Tout le monde me regardait abasourdi. Encore heureux que je ne leur ai pas vraiment dis pourquoi je ne suis pas remontée à la surface…Sinon, je serais bonne pour l'asile.

_Tu as été poussé dans de l'eau glaciale, et tu n'as pas réalisé ? S'étonna Jasper

_J'sais pas comment expliquer, mais l'essentiel est fait, je suis vivante, Edward m'a sauvé juste à temps et personne n'est blessée ! Atchoum ! Et de plus je suis tombée malade pour la première fois depuis que je suis à Forks, ça se fête non ? Emmett n'y est pour rien, il voulait juste rigoler…

_Je suis d'accord Bella, mais il faut qu'Emmett comprenne que ses blagues sont parfois de mauvais goût, et que ça peut être énormément néfaste ! Au moins il aura eu une leçon en se disant qu'il a faillit tuer son amie… M'expliqua Esmée

J'aurais tellement préféré qu'il n'y ai aucun bon nageur ni de personne sachant faire le fameux « bouche-à-bouche » -n'empêche qu'au moins j'ai déjà goûté aux délicieuses lèvres d'Edward, même si ça n'a duré que quelques minutes- comme ça à l'heure qu'il est je ne serais plus…

_Qu'est-ce que tu es chiante Bella ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, une fois tu veux mourir une autre, tu ne veux pas car ta mort n'était pas assez induite de souffrance ! Y'en a marre… Tu te plains tout le temps, et tu n'es jamais satisfaite !_

Isabella a raison, je me la joue trop dramaturge… Mais c'est tellement vrai.

_Bon, ben… Merci pour cette journée. J'ai beaucoup apprécié, ça m'a fait sortir, je gratifiai ma phrase d'un sourire et me levai du fauteuil individuel dans lequel j'étais assise.

_Tu…tu pars ? Me demanda Alice avec les yeux… larmoyants ?

_Non, enfin si. Je vais dans la cuisine… répondis-je pitoyablement.

Je me levai, pas sans manquer de m'emmêler les pieds dans le tapis vraiment, je ne vois pas la nécessitée d'avoir ce tapis juste là ! Pff, je vais l'éviter à l'avenir… Arrivée à la cuisine, je m'appuyai sur le plan de travail et regardai le réfrigérateur de toute sa hauteur. Et là une seule question me vient en tête : « Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » nan mais c'est vrai… Je n'entendais plus ma mère s'extasier au simple fait de nous raconter sa journée à Phil et à moi. Je n'avais plus de moments père/fille avec Phil parce que oui, je le considérais comme tel, car il a toujours été là pour moi depuis que j'ai cinq ans, dans les bons et mauvais moments. Le peu d'amis que j'avais à Phoenix commençait à me manquer, Jacob, ses cheveux courts de jais et ses techniques de combat. Sa caméra qu'il emportait partout avec lui tout comme MON meilleur ami. Ces deux là, ne passaient jamais une journée sans leurs caméras, ils disaient qu'avec, on gardait toujours qu'importe l'endroit où nous étions les plus vieux souvenirs… SA chambre me manquait, SON lit me manquait, SON odeur me manquait, SON sourire… Il ne se passait un jour sans que je sois avec mon meilleur ami, Matthew Smith… Je portais parfois ses vêtements, je dormais parfois chez lui et lui chez moi. Il m'avait tout apprit. Malgré le fait qu'il soit âgé de deux ans de plus que moi, il n'éprouvait aucune honte si je puis dire à être en ma compagnie. Et cela durait depuis mes quatre ans !

_Bella, entendis-je.

Je me retournai vers cette personne qui m'avait retiré de ma nostalgie. Et j'y trouvai Alice. Sur le coup, elle était si…simple. Du moins elle était quasi normale. Ni super excitée, ni super énervée, rien de SUPER… Juste une jeune fille normale. Je décelai dans ses yeux une lueur qui lui était inconnue, de l'incertitude. Ça ne lui ressemblait guerre…

_Quelque chose ne va pas Alice ? Lui demandai-je prudente

_Tu me voles les mots de la bouche…

Et le silence s'installa. A chaque fois que l'une d'entre nous voulaient dire quelque chose l'autre l''interrompaient et après s'excusaient. Mais cet air gêné du lutin d'habitude si joyeuse et sûr de soi, me désarçonna. Il fallait que je sache !

_ C'est que le petite Bella devient curieuse…_

Du tout, juste que c'est « intriguant » ! Avoues que toi aussi tu es un peu choquée du fait qu'Alice soit si peu sûre d'elle…

_Je n'avouerai rien du tout ! Je remarque juste…_

_Vas-y parles Alice, c'est toi qui est venue me rejoindre. Réussis-je à placer

_En fait, Bella. Je ne suis pas très observatrice, ça c'est plus Jasper et Edward mais il y a des choses qui se voient de trop pour ne pas que j'y fasse attention… Est-ce que, enfin non. Bella, tu sais, si tu as des besoins de confessions, ou une écoute ou qu'importe, saches que je suis là. On ne connaît pas énormément, mais je reste sur la phrase que je t'ai dis lors de notre rencontre : « Je sens que l'on sera de grandes amies »… Enfin, tu es super gentille, attachante, belle, et tu as tout de même un caractère bien trempé parfois, mais je sais que sous cette carapace, tu caches une chose de dure, de bien trop rude pour toi. Et tu devrais, enfin je pense, que tu devrais te confier à quelqu'un, et je suis là…

Durant son beau discours, Alice ne cessait de regarder un peu partout mal à l'aise. Je dois l'avouer, sa « déclaration » m'a bel et bien touché. Durant quelques secondes, j'ai ressenti mon cœur battre normalement comme il y a quatre ans. Elle me trouvait jolie, gentille, attachante et aimait mon « caractère »… Elle a réussi à voir que je souffrais. Soit, ce n'est pas difficile, mais c'était bien la première personne qui avait osé venir me voir pour me le dire. Alice voulait être mon amie, voulait que je me confie à elle si j'en sentais le besoin. La boule d'énergie me montrait une autre phase d'elle, moins exaspérante que la première. Tellement plus douce, si aimante et tant compréhensive et cela sans même savoir ce qu'il ce passait dans ma misérable existence.

_Merci… fut le seule mot que je pus lui répondre.

Et sans que je ne m'y attende, elle m'attrapa dans une étreinte très amicale, et si chaleureuse. Je crus même l'entendre lâcher un sanglot. Ça datait la dernière fois que j'avais laissé quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras. Mais, là, ça ne me dérangeait en rien. Je dirais presque que ça m'apaisait.

_Tu pleures pas, hein ? Demandai-je de façon assez ridicule

_SI ! Je pleure… Désolée Bella, mais je suis si émotive parfois… Mais pleurer n'est pas une honte, bien au contraire.

Le reste de la soirée se passa simplement et assez vite, même trop vite. La seule idée de rester seule m'horrifiait. En compagnie, je ne repensais pas à mes souvenirs, j'essayais de paraître dans le « coup », mais quand j'étais seule, je ne faisais que broyer du noir… Me rappeler mon si beau passé… Il faut que j'aille dormir pour éviter de déprimer et repenser à lui, et même en dormant, je rêverais de lui…

**Alice POV**

Pour retourner à la maison, Rosalie monta avec moi et je conduisis ma belle Porsche jusqu'à la maison. Durant le trajet, je n'avais pas décoché un mot mis à part des « hum, hum » ou encore des « Ah ouais ? », Rose n'était pas dupe mais avait tout de même préféré faire comme si de rien était. Parfois elle me surveillait du coin de l'œil…

Je dois avouer que ce soir, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller au lit ! Cette journée m'a épuisé, émotionnellement parlant, parce que physiquement, j'ai toujours la pêche ! Entre Emmett qui fait le con en poussant Bella à l'eau, cette dernière ne remontant pas sous prétexte qu'elle n'a pas « réalisé » -c'est une si piètre menteuse…- et le moment « mini-confession » de fin que j'ai eu avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie, mais je sais que c'est horrible, beaucoup trop horrible pour elle qui paraît si frêle… enfin, une fois sur deux ! Et jusqu'à maintenant, je trouve bizarre la façon de laquelle elle change de caractère ! Je pense qu'elle se protège en fait. Destination atteinte, je montai directement dans ma chambre, sans un mot. Je voyais les autres me regarder avec tous pleins de questions, mais je n'avais pas envie de les affronter, sinon je m'effondrerais en sanglots ! Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'affalai sur mon lit, et regardai le plafond. Qu'est-ce Bella a ? Que s'est-il passé de si horrible, pour qu'elle soit à ce point traumatisée ? Pourquoi avait-elle quitté Phoenix si subitement, sachant que selon Charlie, elle adorait cette ville… On me sortit de mes pensées par un frappement sur la porte, sûrement pas Jasper vu qu'il ne frappe pas sachant que c'est aussi sa chambre, oh mon Jasper, comme je l'aime… Ni Emmett, parce que lui ne frappe jamais ! Rosalie regarde sa série vu qu'il est 20h15, et mes parents sont trop occupés à fricoter donc il s'agit d'Edward !

_Entre Edward…

Mon jumeau, parce que oui je le considérais comme tel, entra dans la chambre et me fis son regard « Que-ce-passe-t-il-? ». Avant même qu'il ne prononce la phrase fatidique, je lui répondis, j'adorais le devancer parce que, je ne sais comment mais je savais ce qu'il voulait me dire, et pas seulement pour lui, pour tout le monde et j'avoue que ça sert !

_Je n'ai rien Edward, et maintenant tu peux retourner avec les autres parce que je suis épuisée !

_Soit, tu mens très bien, mais je sais que ce que tu dis est contraire à ce que tu penses… me répondit-il de suite

ARF ! J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait « lire » en moi, voir chez les gens… Ça gâche tout, il fallait que j'ai un jumeau qui peut savoir quand je mens ou pas.

_Alors, j'attends… continua-t-il

_Mais rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu veux !

Je préférai l'insulter pour qu'il soit blessé et qu'il me laisse tranquille. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas à lui mentir et même s'il se vexe, j'aurais qu'à lui demander pardon, qu'il arrêtera de tirer la gueule.

_Ce n'est pas en m'insultant que je vais laisser tomber Lili, c'est mal me connaître. Est-ce que tu ne serais pas embêtée par rapport à Bella ? Parce que un, j'ai vu tes yeux rouges causés par des pleurs, deux tu étais beaucoup trop concentrée par rapport à d'habitude et trois, tu fronces beaucoup trop les sourcils pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher…

Dire que je ne suis pas sur le cul serait mentir, et j'ai déjà assez menti pour aujourd'hui… Comment Edward, arrivait à voir tout ça ? Je me suis cachée, j'ai fuis du regard tout le monde, mais bien sûr il faut que Mr. Je-lis-dans-les-pensées, voit ça lui !

_Je n'ai rien je t'ai dis… répondis-je un peu plus sereine

_MENTEUSE ! Allez, avoues.

_Bon, ok ! Tu as raison, maintenant que tu as pour satisfaction personnelle le fait d'avoir raison, tu peux me laisser seule ! Lui criai-je dessus

_Je me moque d'avoir raison… enfin presque, mais je veux juste que tu saches, que tu peux te confer à moi –comme toujours d'ailleurs.

SUPER ! Il me refait exactement ce que moi j'ai fais à Bella un peu plus tôt ! On n'ira pas très loin comme ça…

_Bon, d'accord… cédai-je. En fait le problème est que Bella ai un problème, tu comprends ?

_Alice, tout le monde a des problèmes…

_Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! Bella a un GRAVE problème, et je le sens. Mais elle est si renfermée sur elle-même, que je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider même si j'ai toute la volonté du monde. Comme le dicton dit « Aides toi, le ciel t'aidera »…

_Mais elle ne t'a rien demandé… Et elle ne veut peut-être pas arranger son « problème » ! Donnes lui du temps, Lili. Il faut la comprendre aussi, elle vient d'arriver ! Elle a quitté chez elle, sûrement des amis à qui elle tenait…

O.M.G ! Edward jouait à l'avocat de la défense mais ça n'a pas de sens du tout cet alibi !

_Mais Edward, ça n'a pas de sens ! Si elle aimait tant ses amis et sa ville elle ne serait pas venue ici, parce que n'oublies pas qu'elle n'a été forcée en aucun cas ! Et puis, j'ai un service à te demander… Arrête d'être Lunatique, du moins, restes comme ça ! A la protéger… C'est tellement mignon ! Mais j'y pense, peut-être qu'elle a laissé plus que des amis ! Peut-être son… son petit-ami ! M'écriai-je

Mon plan a fonctionné à merveille ! En finissant ma phrase, mon jumeau chéri s'est tendu et a perdu tout soupçon de sourire, laissant place à une mine horrifiée, dégoutée et détruite… J'en étais sûre ! Edward a le béguin pour Bella ! C'est super, comme ça on pourra faire des sorties entre couples tous ensemble ! Emmett et Rose, Jazz et moi et surtout Bella et Edward… N'est-ce pas juste sublime ?

_Les étoiles que tu as dans les yeux ne me disent rien qui vaillent. Alors Alice qu'importe soit l'idée que tu ai dans la tête, OUBLIES la !

-Mais… Arf, tu m'énerves à toujours tout savoir ! Bref, maintenant que tu sais, tu fais quoi, tu m'aides ou pas ? Allez Edward, je sais que tu as envie de m'aider et indirectement d'aider Bella !

Il va dire oui ! SUPER, si ce n'était que pour moi il aurait hésité, mais sachant que j'ai insisté que c'est pour Bella, là ça change tout. Mais connaissant le spécimen, il va dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est dedans qu'il y participera…

_Ce n'est pas parce que Bella est indirectement l'intéressée que je vais t'aider… Mais vu que c'est toi, j'accepte… me répondit-il en essayant de jouer l'air détaché

BINGO, j'en étais sûre ! C'est hilarant la façon de laquelle Edward peut être prévisible, parfois, parce que d'autre fois…Enfin sans commentaire je vais faire genre que je suis tombée dans son jeu « je-suis-totalement-indifférent-au –charme-de-Bella » -celui auquel il se prête depuis qu'il l'a rencontré…

_Oh, merci Edward ! M'écriai-je en lui sautant au cou. Merci, merci, merci ! Tu es le meilleur.

Je plaquai mes lèvres sur sa joue tout en faisant un bruit sonore je savais qu'en faisant tout cela, il serait gêné. Edward, n'a jamais été très démonstratif. Pas de bisou, pas de câlin, pas de yeux doux… rien de tout cela, et cela même quand il sort avec une fille ! Contrairement à mon Jasper chéri, qui lui est tellement absorbé par ses émotions et celles des autres qu'il le démontre sur son visage, son si beau visage, et ses lèvres si… Bref, on se reprend Alice ! Je disais, non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Quand il sortait avec Heïdi, la jolie brune aux yeux bleus, elle était si élégante… mais tellement arrogante ! Et elle aimait trop attirer l'attention, genre croqueuse d'homme… ou encore quand il tripait avec la rousse, c'est bien ça une rousse nommée Victoria. Belle, gentille enfin parfois, mais si capricieuse et elle n'écoute jamais personne mis à part son instinct… Bref tout ça pour dire qu'avec ses copines, malgré le fait qu'elles soient belles bah il n'est pas EXPRESSIF ! En y pensant, Edward n'a jamais présenté beaucoup de copines… Peut être que Bella est la bonne ! OUI, je le sais ! J'ai juste hâte !

_Bon, Alice quand tu as une idée ou autres, bah tu me tiens au courant ! Alors à pl…

_TOI, tu restes là ! Sui-je bien claire ! lui criai-je dessus

En général, j'aime bien « m'énerver » contre les gens… Parce qu'ils en sont effrayés. Et j'aime que les autres soient effrayés ! Nan, mais c'est vrai, vu que je ne suis pas très grande, les étrangers ont tendance à croire que je suis fragile et cætera, bah non !

_Alors Edward, tout d'abord, il nous faut le numéro et l'email de Bella ce soir ! Et pas demain ! Donc, tu appelles Charlie, tu demandes pour Bella et après tu lui demandes !

_Non, mais ça ne va pas ! Okay, j'ai accepté de t'aider, mais pour passer à l'action et tout, ça c'est ton problème ! me répondit-il légèrement sur les nerfs.

_Bon, ok. J'appelle Charlie, je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro. Je ne te savais pas si timide avec les filles Ed, et j'accompagnai ma phrase d'un clin d'œil

_Ne m'appelle pas Ed et je ne suis pas timide avec les filles et encore moins avec…

_Allo, Charlie ? C'est Alice ! Dis tu peux me passer Bella si elle ne dort pas biensûr.

[ _Evidemment, attends je l'appelle. Bella, téléphone pour toi ! Elle arrive…]

_T'es vraiment trop con de dire des choses comme ça quand j'appelle Charlie ! Vraiment Edward tu es encore plus bêtes que mes…

[ _Heu, bonsoir ?]

_Ah ! Salut Bella, c'est Alice. Tu sais la plus sympa des Cullen !

[ _Oh, Alice…Tu vas bien ?]

_Oui oui ! Très bien même. Dis Bella, aurais-tu un portable et une adresse email ?

[ _Ouais…]

_OK ! Donc, tu me les donnes.

_Oh, okay.

Après m'avoir donné son numéro et son adresse, j'allai directement l'ajouter sur MSN. Cool, je pourrais lui parler comme bon me semble ! Edward, lui était toujours debout en face de mon magnifique lit. Pauvre mec, sa tête de paumé me fait de la peine !

_Bon, heu Edward. Tu peux partir si tu veux…

_Ah, heu, ouais merci.

_Attends ! Tu ne veux pas que je te donne les cordonnées de Bella ? Lui demandai-je légèrement suspicieuse.

Plusieurs émotions s'exprimèrent sur son visage, lui qui était très peu expressif, bah là il y avait indécision, gêne, persuasion et après fermeté ! Un vrai combat intérieur.

_Heu, non merci… Je ne suis pas si proche avec elle pour avoir son numéro et tout.

_Mouais… Ok, vous pouvez disposer dans ce cas. Lui répondis-je hilare

Il ne releva pas et s'en alla. Bon, alors Bella va se connecter mais quand ?

Ah voilà !

_Bella vient de se connecter._

C'est tout ? « Bella », pas de « Bell's » ou « Belli » c'est tellement… simple. En même tant c'est Bella.

_Vous avez envoyé un wizz_

_**Lili La tigresse dit :**_

_Salut Bella ! Comment vas depuis… tout à l'heure ? _

_**Bella dit :**_

_Heu, bien. Et toi ?_

_**Lili La tigresse dit :**_

_SUPER ! Comme toujours… Dis Bella, pourquoi tu n'a pas de photo de profil ?_

_**Bella dit :**_

_Je n'en ai pas_

_**Lili La tigresse dit :**_

_Tu n'as pas de photo ! Tu rigoles j'espère o_Ô_

_**Bella dit :**_

_Heu, non…_

Pas de photo, pas de pseudo drôle, et pas de conversation ! C'est sûr, Bella n'est pas une fille ! C'est mal de dire ça mais même les filles simples ont des photos ! Edward qui déteste les photos en a, malgré le fait qu'il soit super photo génique !

_**Lili La tigresse dit :**_

_Alors, tu dis quoi de beau ?_

_**Bella dit :**_

_Rien. Et toi ?_

_**Lili La tigresse dit :**_

_Tout, tout est beau ! La vie est belle !_

_**Bella dit : **_

_Heu, ouais. Ou pas_

_**Lili La tigresse dit :**_

_ARF ! Ce que tu es pessimiste B._

_**Bella dit :**_

_Si tu le dis._

_**Lili La tigresse :**_

_Bon, dis Bella, tu comptes faire quoi pour les grandes vacances ?_

_**Bella dit :**_

_Réviser, vu qu'on a le diplôme à la fin de l'année_

_**Lili La tigresse dit :**_

_C'est tout ! Pas de fête, pas de voyages et surtout pas de shopping ?_

_**Bella dit :**_

_Nan, je ne crois pas. Et j'aime plus le shopping._

Est-ce qu'elle a dit plus ? Cela veut tout dire ! Elle a aimé le shopping ce fût un temps. Bella a été une vraie fille. TROP COOL… Mais cette dernière se rattrapa bien vite.

_**Bella dit :**_

_Enfin pas. Je n'aime pas du tout le shopping… Désolée Lili La tigresse ! ^^'_

_**Lili La tigresse dit :**_

_Dommage… Mais tu viendras avec Rose et moi une journée fille, hein ? STEUPLAIT !_

_**Bella dit :**_

_On verra… -_-' Bon Alice il est déjà __22h00__, je vais dormir je suis épuisée. Notre journée m'a exténuée !_

_**Lili La tigresse dit :**_

_VRAI ! Désolée, j'avais failli oublier que mon débile de frère avait failli te faire te noyer ! : Bisous B. _

_**Bella dit :**_

_Bonne nuit Lili. Fais de beaux rêves… _

_**Lili La tigresse dit :**_

_Je ne peux que faire de beaux rêves dans les bras de Jazz *_* ! A demain chérie, je t'appellerais ! _

_**Bella dit :**_

_Bella est actuellement hors-ligne._

Après tout ça, j'ai réussi à décocher un cœur de Bella ! Ça s'annonce bien ! SUPER, je passerais une meilleure nuit ainsi… Et lovée dans les bras de mon dieu grec, j'allai saluer Morphée…


	8. April Fool's

**Enormément de retard pour ce chapitre du à des problèmes familiaux [...]**

**En espérant malgré tout qu'il vous plaîra =)**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Deux longues semaines se sont déjà écoulées… Pas si longues que ça en fait, vu que je ne les ai pas vues passer. Je sens que cette journée va être exécrable… pourquoi ? Aujourd'hui, nous sommes la « April Fool's » _(N/A : équivalent du poisson d'avril)_, déjà au naturel les élèves du lycée sont chiants, alors à fortiori un jour de duperies totale… Rien qu'à y penser, je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école. Parce que malgré le fait que la populace soit moins sur mon affaire, elle est toujours sur celle de ma « liaison » avec les Cullen. Sincèrement, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème, les enfants Cullen et Isabella disent que c'est de la pure jalousie, même si cette dernière n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ils seraient jaloux de moi, et je la comprends.

Ma vie à Forks est déjà devenue une routine ennuyante me réveiller, prendre une douche, mon petit-déjeuner (rarement), cours, piano/guitare, essayer de dormir… et après ça se répète. Ces deux dernières semaines, mis à part à l'école, je ne voyais plus les Cullen. A chacune de leurs invitations, je déclinais. Je parlais parfois avec Alice et Emmett sur MSN, je saluais poliment Jasper et Edward et je discutais rarement mais tout de fois pleinement avec Rosalie. C'est tout. Pourquoi je ne parle pas aux autres sur MSN ?, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas leurs adresses, et je ne le vis pas mal.

_Ouais, parles pour toi ! Moi, j'ai besoin de sociabilité…_

Je sais Isabella, mais pas pour l'instant…

Pourquoi elle ne me répond pas comme une sauvageonne ?, parce qu'on ne se dispute plus. La majorité du temps, je me rends compte qu'Isabella a raison, alors pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps à vouloir m'en convaincre…

_VRAI ! Bon Bella on a cours. Et j'ai hâte de voir ce que ces stupides lycéens vont faire pour cette journée de duperies…_

M'ouais comme j'aurais préféré être Français, juste des poissons avec des farces sur le dos…

_Ouais… Mais en tant qu'Américains on fait tout en grand ! Pas de poisson foireux, juste d'énormes farces ! Je préfère comme ça._

Etant prête pour partir, je décidai de descendre. Charlie m'attendait, comme tous les matins… Pour nos libertés communes, j'aurais pu décider d'avoir une voiture, Maman ou Phil l'aurait payée, et Charlie aurait participé à la dépense mais je trouve ceci si inutile… Avec les trois salaires, j'aurais pu me choisir n'importe quelle voiture… Le nouveau poste de Charlie paye bien, Phil est joueur professionnel de baseball dans la ligue majeure _(N/A : ce qui change du livre où Phil est dans la ligue mineure…) _et Maman est prof à l'Université… Franchement, financièrement, pas de quoi se plaindre mais je n'aime pas profiter des autres, et encore moins de leurs sous. Alors voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas de voiture.

Arrivée au lycée, tout était comme d'habitude… Pas de filles à poils, pas de travestis, rien de bizarre. Les gens me regardaient, comme d'habitude. Rien de très inquiétant… La Volvo d'Edward n'est pas encore là, ni aucune des voitures de la fratrie d'ailleurs… Avaient-ils décidés de sécher cette journée morbide ? Mais pourquoi donc Alice ne m'a pas prévenu… ça serait la moindre des choses !

_T'es hilarante toi ! A chaque fois qu'ils essayent une certaine approche, tu les fuis. Et là tu veux qu'ils viennent te prévenir qu'ils vont sécher…_

Pas faux et ben, je n'aurais qu'à endurer une journée totalement seule, pas de quoi dramatiser… Je retire ce que j'ai dis, énorme Jeep en vue ! Et voilà les Cullen descendent de la voiture, pas sans leur grâce hors norme. Il y a un truc de différent sur eux aujourd'hui… Je n'arrive pas à déceler quoi, mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude.

_C'est normal Banane ! Ils sont en maillots, comme tout le monde dans ce foutu lycée…_

Et merde ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué que tout le monde était en maillot… Sauf moi, et je ne sais pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais en payer le prix. Alors c'est ça la duperie de cette année ? Pff… En tout cas Isabella si il y a un problème, c'est à toi de… SPLASH !

**Isabella POV**

Non, mais je rêve ou je suis réellement trempée jusqu'aux os ? Faîtes pour la personne qui a commis cette connerie que ça soit un rêve ! Vu le silence qui règne sur le parking plus les têtes choquées de certaines personnes y compris les Cullen, c'est bel et bien la réalité…

_Qui a fait ça ? Demandai-je d'une voix légèrement énervée.

Si le crétin se dénonce, je vais essayer de me calmer, mais si personne ne dit rien et qu'ils continuent tous à me regarder avec ces regards de merlans fris, je les décapite tous ! Je vais m'énerver, nan, je suis déjà énervée !

_Vas-y Isabella ! Montres leur qu'il ne faut pas te provoquer ! Mais pas trop non plus hein…_

Comment ça pas TROP ! Je suis trempée, j'ai froid, et tout le monde me regarde et plus que d'habitude, et tu me demandes de ne pas en faire TROP ! Tu te fous de ma gueule Bella ?

_Heu, oui… Enfin. Fais ce que tu veux, au point où j'en suis je ne vois pas ce qui peut m'arriver de grave._

Je suis touchée de ton soutien…

Revenons à nos moutons, toujours personne qui lève le doigt, ne se dénonce en ayant un élan d'héroïsme ? NON, biensur que non ! Ils sont tous trop lâches dans ce bahut.

_Je me répète, .l'.é. ? M'écriai-je en articulant chacun de mes mots.

Et là magie ! Une personne a eu le courage de se dénoncer, j'aurais eu pitié de cette personne si ce n'était pas Pétasse n°1 du lycée. Mais biensur, la chance me sourit ! J'aurais une raison valable de la cogner cette Mallory mal-baisée. Et en plus elle va parler avec sa foutue voix merdique et ses airs « je-suis-la-pute-du-lycée »…

_C'est moi qui ai osé faire ça ! Pourquoi, ça te dérange Swan ? Tu n'avais pas entendu que le débile qui venait habillé serait aspergé d'eau ? Non, biensur vu que tu es la seule pommée du coin ! Et puis quoi je t'ai mouillé, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Appeler papa ? Aller voir le proviseur ? Demander de l'aide à tes soit disant amis les Cullen ? J'avais dis que je me vengerais…

Elle continua ses paroles soulantes et inintéressantes… Après chaque phrase, elle rigolait de façon presqu'aussi stupide qu'elle. A chaque mot qu'elle rajoutait, mon envie de la frapper grandissait… Du haut de ses talons, du morceau de tissu qui lui servait de jupe et de son top trois fois trop petit pour elle, elle se trémoussait vulgairement tout en faisant des gestes avec les mains. Vraiment, la TOTALE !

_Je vais tout simplement te frapper…

Là, ce fut le silence ! Lauren arrêta tout mouvement et me regarda avec des yeux concurrents à des soucoupes… J'y décelai de la peur, de l'angoisse, de l'incertitude et tout le reste… Ah ! Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça pétasse liposucée ! Elle fit son geste l'Oréal avec sa chevelure, même si pour elle ça serait plus adéquate : « L'Oréal, parce que je ne vaux rien »…

_Tu crois que tu fais peur à qui Isabella ? Franchement, R.I.D.I.C.U.L.E ! C'est pire que les séries B. Tu fais vraiment pitié à vouloir te convaincre de choses... Bref, haha.

Elle était à peine à deux mètres de moi, je mis fin à l'espace qui nous séparait et lui plaqua mon poing dans le nez... un « Oohh » général s'éleva dans le parking.

_Mais tu es carrément malade ! Vas sérieusement te faire soigner, aouch, mon nez ! S'écria Blondie avec une main sur le nez.

_Oses répéter que je suis malade et tu verras qui devra être sérieusement soigné !

_Va te faire, AIE !

Mais elle est carrément suicidaire cette meuf ! Elle m'a dit d'aller me faire foutre ! Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus je lui plaçai un Roundhouse-Kick au flanc gauche. Son poids céda sous ses talons de douze centimètres, dans lesquels je précise elle ne sait pas marcher ! La rage m'emporta, si fort que je m'apprêtais à lui foutre un coup de pied au ventre histoire de la voir agoniser à terre et de voir son sang pourri couler de sa grande gueule, mais quelqu'un d'assez fort me tira en arrière, et je me laissai faire. Les visages des lycéens étaient tous mis sur pause. Autant les mettre en garde tant que j'y suis…

_Le prochain qui ose me faire chier subira la même pénitence !

_Tous dans vos salles, tout de suite ! Mademoiselle SWAN ! Dans mon bureau ! Entendis-je

Et voilà, il fallait s'y attendre… Toutes bonnes choses ont une fin. Je me dégageai de la prise de la personne assez forte pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Emmett, qui d'autre !

_Bell's, ça va ? Me demanda-t-il un peu inquiet

_Je vais très bien ! Tu devrais plus t'inquiéter pour l'autre poufiasse.

Je regardai du côté de cette dernière et remarquai que l'infirmière scolaire était déjà à ses côtés en train d'appeler les urgences. J'espère au moins lui avoir cassé le nez !

_Bon, bah à plus vous autre, lançai-je aux enfants Cullen

_Bella !, me héla une vois presque étrangère, je me retournai et vis Jasper les pouces en l'air continuant sa phrase, Bonne chance !

_Merci, j'en aurais besoin !, j'accompagnai ma phrase d'un clin d'œil et m'en allai vers le bureau du proviseur

Je lis la pancarte de la porte devant laquelle j'étais, une énorme plaque dorée gravée en noir des écrits « Mr. Rodney ». C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle le proviseur ? Abon… Je frappai sur la porte et après avoir entendu le « entrez », j'entrai. Un homme petit, grassouillet, avec la tête de Grincheux dans Blanche Neige, on dirait même qu'il avait un balai dans le cul tellement il paraissait coincé… C'est ÇA le proviseur ? Vu sa voix je m'attendais à un homme grand avec la classe et tout du style Obama ! Pff, foutu lycée.

_Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai appelé votre père. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Vous pouvez éventuellement vous asseoir.

Je ne me fis pas prier et m'assis sur la chaise en face de Mr. **B**alai-**D**ans-le-**C**ul. Et attendis… Le temps n'était vraiment pas pressé, j'entendais le « clic » de la petite aiguille de l'horloge murale. Clic, clic, clic… Et TOC TOC, enfin ! « Entrez » s'écria **BDC**. Charlie entra dans la pièce, posa son regard sur le « proviseur » puis sur moi et encore sur le « proviseur » et finalement se décida à saluer ce dernier. Vu la tête de mon père, on avait du le déranger, et Mr. **BDC**, ne manqua pas de remarquer ce détail et sa tête se métamorphosa en Mère Theresa…

_Bonjour Mr Swan... Je…je vous ai sûrement dérangé…mais, c'était un cas d'urgence, bredouilla-t-il minablement.

_Venons-en au fait. Trancha mon père d'une voix stricte que je ne lui connaissais pas

_Biensur… En fait, votre fille a transgressé une de règles fondamentales du…enfin bref, elle a frappé un élève.

_Bella ? Est-ce vrai ? me demanda Charlie avec un soupçon de crainte dans le regard

_Tout à fait. Répondis-je de façon fière, autant garder la tête haute

_Si je devais respecter à la lettre les règles, elle serait déjà renvoyée définitivement du lycée ! Plaida Rodney fier de violer le règlement. MAIS, vu le dossier exemplaire de votre fille et l'absence de réprimande sur celui-ci, je m'interroge !

Je déteste sa façon de parler comme ci je ne suis pas là ! Et sa façon de lécher le cul de Charlie m'insupporte…

_Peut-être qu'elle a rechuté… Enfin, j'ai vu son dossier médical et vous voyez ! Il s'agit peut-être d'une certaine récidive par rapport à son passé…

Par mon passé, il parle de ma dépression réactionnelle par rapport à Matt… Ça me suivra partout ce truc.

_Vu qu'il s'agissait tout de même d'une dépression exogène assez forte…

_Vous savez que je suis encore devant vous Mr. Rodney ! M'écriai-je hors de moi il se prend pour qui ce mec ! Je sais ce qu'il m'est arrivé et mon père aussi. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi il se mêle !

_Excusez-moi Mademoiselle Swan… Bon…heu, tout ça pour dire que je vous renvoie tout de même durant deux semaines et Monsieur vous devriez peut être renouveler les thérapies de votre fille…

_Merci du conseil, l'arrêta Charlie. Et merci de ne pas avoir renvoyé de façon définitive Isabella et bonne journée…

Sur ce, nous quittâmes la salle et nous engageâmes à l'extérieur des enceintes du lycée. En pénétrant dans le parking, il n'y avait que des voitures, tout le monde avait déjà repris les cours, tous sauf eux, biensur ! La fratrie Cullen au complet était dans les environ de la Jeep d'Emmett. Alice et Rosalie à l'arrière papotaient, Edward à la place du passager écoutait de la musique avec son Ipod et Jasper et Emmett étaient appuyés sur le carrosse en regardant sur l'IPhone de ce dernier je ne sais quoi. Charlie hésita entre aller les voir ou partir en direction de sa voiture. Mais Alice nous vis avant.

_CHARLIE ! Bella ! cria-t-elle

Alors d'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers eux, moi sur les basques marchant je dois l'avouer d'une nonchalance exemplaire ! Emmett courra vers moi avec ses éternelles étoiles aux yeux.

_Alors Bell's ? On t'a fait quoi ? Quémanda-t-il excité comme une puce

_Un renvoi de deux semaines… Plutôt réussi pour une nouvelle ! Répondis-je assez amusée

_Justement ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu frappé un élève ? Demanda Charlie avec une mine déconfite

_Une élève m'a provoqué et insulté… Je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser faire !

_Alors chaque personne qui te provoque, tu frappes ? Et déjà pourquoi est tu trempée ? Continua-t-il

_En plus ! Elle m'a mouillé ! Et puis elle l'a bien mérité ce n'est qu'une…

_STOP ! Ok, j'ai compris mais entre temps, tu es renvoyée Bella. RENVOYEE ! C'est toi qui explique ça à Renée…

_Ok, Maman comprendra…

_N'empêche Charlie, tu peux être fier d'avoir une fille comme elle ! Elle a assuré. Plaida Jasper pour faire descendre la tension

_VRAI ! Je vais te montrer toute la vidéo du début à la fin, renchérit Emmett tout en brandissant son téléphone.

_LA VIDEO ? M'écriais-je. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient filmé…

_Bah ouais, Lauren et ses amies avaient prévues leur coup donc ont demandé à Newton de filmer toute la scène… Mais elle n'avait pas prévu à se prendre la raclée de sa vie. S'exprima Edward qui venait tout juste d'arriver au niveau de ses frères

_Ah… Donc Bella a été victime d'un guet-apens, c'est ça ? Postula Charlie

_EXACT ! C'était horrible, pauvre petite Bella ! Revendiqua Alice avec un regard larmoyant, plutôt bonne actrice la petite.

Charlie marmonna dans sa barbe et déclara qu'il « comprenait » mon comportement et qu'il serait inutile d'alerter Renée pour si peu tout en sachant que ma réaction était expliquée.

_Bon, les jeunes à plus tard alors…

_Bye Charlie, s'écrièrent « les jeunes » à l'unisson.

_Bon, ben à plus ! Et je vous revaudrais ça… murmurais-je de telle sorte que seuls eux m'entendent

_C'est ce que font les amis Bella, me répondit Rosalie

Sur ces mots je partis en direction de la voiture de Charlie pour ma destination des deux semaines suivantes, ma chambre ! En arrivant dans mon sanctuaire, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau pris une feuille et mon feutre noir. « Amitié » est un tout nouveau mot dans mon dictionnaire mural. J'ajoutai un point d'interrogation à la fin. Ma feuille du jour est « Amitié ? ». Après ma tâche effectuée, je m'affalai sur mon lit et méditai aux paroles de Rosalie : _« C'est ce que font les amis Bella ». Amis_, j'oubliais la définition de ce mot… mais peut-être, un jour, je la réapprendrais…

**Edward POV**

Hier la nouvelle circulait pour la farce de April Fool's. Le thème de cette année, Bikini Day… L'année précédente avait été T-shirt (blanc) mouillé tous les renseignements sont divulgués dans le journal du lycée. A chaque journée du 1er Avril, certains lycées des Etats-Unis mettaient en place une idée différente de divertissement, film la scène et la poste sur tous les sites possibles pour avoir les commentaires et avis des autres, donc _Facebook_, _Youtube_, _Twitter_, _Netlog_, _DailyMotion _et compagnie sont tous de la partie, y compris le site des lycéens des Etats-Unis . Après, il y a lieu un classement. En général Forks High School n'atteint que la 10 750 ème place (sur environ 20 400), vraiment minable ! Les autres établissements, eux, ont des idées originales, assez atypique genre bataille d'eau (comme ça tout le monde est mouillé), journée travesti ou même journée body-painting ! Et nous, Bikini Day, vraiment banal…

Ça c'était ce que je pensais avant, à mon réveil… Maintenant, je retire ce que je dis. Cette journée, ou du moins juste le début de la matinée a été EXTRA ! Effectivement, on a eu Bikini Day, mais avec un bonus de Combat ! Enfin, quelqu'un a remis cette Mallory en place, et pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre que cette personne n'est autre que Bella Swan ! Qui aurait cru que la petite Bella qui rougit seulement lorsqu'on lui dit bonjour savait aussi bien utilisé ses membres, j'entends par là son poing et son pied. Avec la force à laquelle cette dernière a frappé Lauren, je suis certain que Blondie en a au moins pour une côte cassé… Cet après-midi est réservé à nos « devoirs », vu que le mercredi on ne fait rien de spécial, Maman «exige» que l'on se concentre un minimum sur nos devoirs du coup nous sommes tous dispersés dans la maison avec nos ordis. Ça fait un bail que je ne me suis pas connecté… Autant y remédier pour tuer le temps.

_Vous avez 150 nouveaux messages._

J'abandonne MSN durant deux semaines et j'ai tout ça ! ARF, j'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un site de défilé de mode qu'Alice m'aurait encore envoyé… C'est bien ce que je disais ! Alice et ses défilés, avec Emmett et ses sites de rencontres –si Rosalie apprend ça, il est M.O.R.T-, Jasper et des conférences sur l'analyse psychique… En gros rien d'intéressant.

_Freud's Brother vous a envoyé un wizz !_

**Freud's Brother dit :**

Je vois que tu t'emmerde comme moi -'

**Dracula dit :**

M'ouais... Tu n'es pas sensé réviser un devoir de Social ? o_Ô

**Freud's Brother dit :**

Et toit t'es pas sensé réviser ta Bio, HEIN ?

**Dracula dit : **

Touché !... ^^'

**Freud's Brother dit :**

J'suis trop fort ! Et ça te dit une convers. A plusieurs ?

**Dracula dit :**

On voit celui qui s'ennuie ! XD Ouais pourquoi pas… :)

_Monkey__ Man vous a envoyé un wizz !_

**Lili la Tigresse dit :**

Je te préviens Emmett, si tu commences à wizzer tt le temps je me barre !

**Barbie dit :**

Moi je me barre et je te frappe ! :

**Monkey**** Man dit :**

Que Minimoys se barre dac ! Mais que toi ma Rosie tu le fasse et en + me frappe… =/

**Freud's Brother dit :**

Oooooh ! Ne vous acharnez pas sur ce p'tit mec, il est tout bouleversé maint'nan..

**Barbie dit :**

Sorry Honey! Je me suis emportée… Je m'excuserais à ma façon + tard… )

**Monkey**** Man dit:**

J'AIME ! j't'adore Jazz ^^ J'aurais doit à quoi, psk il en faut bcp pour excuser de telles paroles… :D

**Dracula dit : **

Mettez vous en conversation privée ! On veut pas savoir se que vous ferrez + tard, entendre vos […] suffise -_-'

**Monkey Man dit:**

On voit le frustré... XD Si tu veux Ed' j'ai de vieux mag' )

**Dracula dit : **

Arf, je vais men passer... T'as vu Rose, Em' garde ses mag' porno malgré le fait que vous soyez ensemble. J'srais toi, je me poserais des questions ! é_ê

**Barbie dit :**

=O… Emmett Cullen on a sérieusement à parler…

**Monkey Man dit:**

Je rigolais Rosie ! Edward t'es mort !

**Lili la Tigresse dit :**

Bon, heu vous avez fini vos enfantillages ? Parlons de choses attractives… Et je n'entends pas par là le SEXE Emmett !

**Monkey Man dit:**

Okay ! J'ai un sujet que tout le monde va adorer… Le fight de Bell's ! EXTRA, non mais trop énorme quoi, 8D.

**Freud's Brother dit :**

Je confirme ! C'était splendide, dab le coup de poing, ensuite son coup de pied… ^^

**Lili la Tigresse dit :**

Digne des matchs de combats télévisés d'Emmett, et mieux vu que c'était en LIVE !

**Barbie dit :**

Bella a le caractère, plus la forme physique ! Elle le cache bien, avec ses airs de timide…

**Dracula dit :**

J'pense qu'elle est vraiment timide mais juste qu'elle se révolte quand on l'exploite, et franchment : J'ADORE, J'ADHERE !

**Monkey Man dit:**

YEP ! mais vous savez qu'il s'agit tout 2 même d'1 prise de Kick ! Il faut un min. d'entraînemnt pour savoir faire ça…

**Lili la Tigresse dit :**

J'en étais sure ! Bella a du suivre des cours, qui dit ptèt que c'est une championne et quelle se cache ! :D

**Barbie dit :**

GRAVE ! Psk la hauteur qu'elle a levé sa jambe avec l'aisance et tout…

**Monkey Man dit:**

Effectivemnt, faut bcp d'entraînemnt pour lever sa jambe…J'pourrais te montrer si tu veux ma chérie…=P

**Freud's Brother dit :**

Em' ! Steuplait quoi ! C'est un peu ma sœur donc pas devant moi…

**Monkey Man dit:**

TG, Jazz! Psk moi j'te dis rien quand tu déboîtes Lili… ^^'

**Lili la Tigresse dit :**

Emmett déclares que quand Maman nous dis qu'on a assez « bossé » t'es un homme mort ! :

**Dracula dit :**

Heu, donc Em' tu sais c'est quoi la technique que Bella a utilisé ?

**Monkey Man dit:**

Biensur que je sais ! Dab un coup droit dans le nez ensuite un Roundhouse-Kick sur le flanc gauche de Blondie ! =D

**Lili la Tigresse dit :**

En parlant de la Karatéka, elle vient de se connecter ! :)

**Barbie dit :**

Tu as son adresse ?

**Lili la Tigresse dit :**

Ouais, et Em' aussi ! -_-'

**Barbie dit :**

Em' pk tu ne m'a rien dit ?

**Monkey Man dit :**

J'savais pas que tu la voulais… Désolé chérie =/

_Bella a rejoint la conversation._

**Lili la Tigresse dit :**

SALUT BELLA ! :D

**Bella dit :**

Coucou… C'est qui tout ces gens ? (mis à part Emmett)

**Barbie dit :**

Salut, c'est Rosalie !

**Freud's Brother dit :**

Moi Jasper ! ^^

**Bella dit :**

Donc Dracula, c'est Edward.

**Dracula dit :**

Exact !

**Bella dit :**

Vous n'avez rien à faire mis a part vous parler sur MSN tout en sachant que vous êtes ds la même maison ? o_Ô

**Monkey Man dit:**

NON ! on s'emmerde et on est sensé travailler, mais déjà fini ! -_-'

**Barbie dit :**

Et toi tu fais quoi ?

**Bella dit :**

Rien de spécial…

**Freud's Brother dit :**

Bienvenue au club ! ^^'

**Lili la Tigresse dit :**

Bon, assez blablater passons aux choses sérieuses !

**Dracula dit :**

Mes amis, dîtes au revoir à vos paisibles vies…

**Lili la Tigresse dit :**

Ahahah… Très drôle ! Je disais : Bella, tu n'a rien à nous dire ? *haussement de sourcils suggestif *

**Bella dit :**

Heu non, pas que je sache… je devrais ?

**Lili la Tigresse dit :**

OUI ! Monkey, pose lui la question qui te tourmente…

**Monkey Man dit:**

AH! ENFIN… Alors la question est... ROULEMENT DE TAMBOUR !

**Barbie dit :**

Arrêtes de faire le pitre ! Magnes tes fesses !

**Monkey Man dit:**

J'sais que tu les aimes mes fesses ma Rosie…=$ Alooors ! Bella, j'aimerais savoir : Comment tu as fait pour foutre ce sacré coup de pied dans la gueule à Blondie !

**Bella dit :**

Heu, bah j'ai levé le pied et j'y ai mis de la force et je le lui ai flanqué… voilà tout !

**Barbie dit :**

Hep hep hep ! Joue pas à la maligne p'tite Bella, + sérieusement que ça ? T'a pris des cours de combats ?

**Bella dit :**

Ouais entre autre.

**Freud's Brother dit :**

C'était qui ton prof, si je puis me permettre ?

**Bella dit :**

Un ami. Bon je vais y aller. Bye !

**Dracula dit :**

Déjà ! Bon ok Bye.

**Barbie dit :**

Eh ! Bella ça te dérange si je prends ton adresse ? *~*

**Freud's Brother dit :**

Ouais ! moi aussi, je peux Steuplait ?

**Dracula dit :**

Moi aussi si ça ne te dérange pas Biensur… Et Jazz tu fréquentes bcp trop Lili avec ses « STEUPLAIT »… XD

**Bella dit :**

Pas de prob. Bise tout le monde

_Bella a quitté la conversation_

**Monkey Man dit :**

Vous trouvez pas bizarre comment Bell's est partie ! Comme si elle fuit (une fois de plus) nos questions…

**Lili la Tigresse dit :**

C'est qu'il devient intelligent notre singe de famille ! Je suis fière de toi Em' XD

**Monkey Man dit :**

Pff ! T'es chiante Minimoys…

**Freud's Brother dit :**

N'empêche, j'suis dac avec Em'… Il y a anguille sous roche !

_LES ENFANTS, A TABLE ! Nous cria Esmée

Nous laissâmes tous nos ordis pour aller manger. L'après midi était passé drôlement vite ! Et comme dit Freud's Brother soit Jasper, « Il y a anguille sous roche… »

* * *

**VOILA !**

**Donnez vos avis.. ^^'**

**Bisous J'Hollyday'z**


	9. Cauchemars

**Longue absence due a des préparation funéraire.. Rien de très réjouissant -'**

**Je tiens à tous vous remercier, pour votre soutien sur cette fiction, ça fait chaud au coeur !**

**Malgré le fait que j'écrive par plaisir, j'aimerais tout de même un tout 'tit peu plus de Reviews, ça fait toujorus plaisir.. =/**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ^^'**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Jeudi, cela fait seulement deux jours que Bella a été renvoyée. Mais ces infimes petites journées paraissaient éternité… Oohh, je sais c'est mignon et franchement j'en suis pas réellement fier. Il y a une phrase qui dit qu'on ne voit jamais à quel point quelqu'un compte pour nous quand il est là ou un truc du genre, et j'ai le regret d'annoncer que c'est vrai. La Isabella Swan, fille que j'ai accessoirement détesté sans connaître, me manquait, enfin non, je n'irais pas jusqu'à là mais il y a tout de même un certain blanc. Quand elle était là, il y avait les pouffes du lycée qui s'amusaient à ragoter à propos de sa liaison avec nous. Pas que j'aime les ragots, bien au contraire, mais avec elle ça donnait un certain_ punch_ à la désolation des jours. Les rumeurs courraient que Bella se serrait faîte renvoyée de façon définitive, d'autres que ce combat n'était que pour trouver un prétexte pour un départ au bout du monde, vraiment l'imagination avait battu son plein. Mais parfois, il y avait tout de même des rumeurs beaucoup moins drôles, disant que si Bella n'était pas renvoyée de façon définitive c'était tout simplement parce que cette dernière payait par la chair le proviseur…

En entendant ces paroles, je n'avais qu'une envie protéger Bella. Non, pas à vouloir la venger ou autre, non. Juste la défendre contre tous ces racontars. Certes, Bella sait très bien se protéger enfin physiquement parlant. Mais psychologiquement, je ne pense pas elle reste toujours la petite fille fragile qui semble perdue.

_Alors Ed', la tête dans les nuages ? Entendis-je

_Laisses Em', tu perds ton temps. Edward pense à sa chère et tendre… répondit une autre voix

_Tu as raison Lili, sûrement à Lauren… lança une voix masculine moqueuse

_Ou à Bella…répliqua Rose évasive

STOP ! Comme un problème là. Les voix parlent de moi et de Bella ?

_Vous causé de quoi là ? Demandais-je guerre rassuré

_AH ! J'ai gagné mon pari, Jazz mon chéri, fais monter la monnaie ! S'écria Alice tout en sautillant assise.

_Je savais que tu pensais_ parfois _à Bella, mais je ne savais pas que c'était si… intense ? Me lança ce dernier

Et là, tout me revint en tête. On était jeudi après-midi, après les cours pour être plus précis et comme tous les jours, nous étions en route vers la maison avec moi au volant. J'émergeais...

_Mec, t'es grave atteint ! T'en perds tes sens vitaux… me maugréa Emmett

_Heu ouais…Vous parlez de quoi au juste ?

_Edward, depuis qu'on a quitté le parking du lycée, t'es sur ta planète Bellaland ! Me sermonna gentiment Rosalie

Pourquoi, tout le monde songeait que je pensais à Bella dès que j'étais dans la Lune ? Et puis, je ne dois pas spécifiquement penser à Bella pour être ailleurs ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je pensais tout le temps à elle non plus. Je le fais que très rarement même… enfin, je suppose et je l'espère.

Arrivés à la maison, nous nous dirigeâmes chacun dans des pièces différentes. Emmett, la cuisine, parce que Monsieur a toujours faim Alice et Rosalie les nouveaux magasines, Jasper la télé et moi mon piano. Quand les parents rentrèrent, je n'ai pas vraiment compris le mouvement de populace, mais j'en ai senti les conséquences…

_MAMAN ! PAPA ! Venez vite dans le salon, on a une grande nouvelle ! Brailla Emmett

En entendant le ton pressant de mon frère, mes parents se précipitèrent dans le salon sachant que quand Emmett s'impatientait, ce n'était pas bon… Foutu enfant gâté.

_Alors ? Demanda Carlisle d'un ton lasse. Comme à chaque fois qu'Emmett avait une grande nouvelle.

Je ne pris donc pas attention à ce qu'Emmett dit, sachant que ça ne m'intéresserait pas du tout. Et retournai à mes gammes journalières en tant que passionné de mon instrument musical. Moi qui ne faisais jamais attention à toutes les sottises qui sortaient dans la bouche de mon frère, je regrette maintenant de ne pas avoir fait attention à tout ça plus tôt… Et là, la phrase tomba :

_Edward est amoureux.

Durant des années, je m'étais appliqué à ne jamais faire de fausse note, et j'avais réussi. Mais là ! Ce fût pire que dans les vieux films sourd-muet… Enfin le cataclysme quoi !

_Quoi ? M'écriai-je d'une voix plutôt aigu, si je ne connaissais pas mon entre-jambe, je crois bien que j'aurais douté de toute marque de masculinité.

_C'est SUPER ! C'est vrai ! Oh mon dieu, mon petit chéri est enfin…

-Maman du calme, c'est faux...

-C'est fantastique, tu me la présente quand, elle est comment ?

_Je ne sais pas vue que ce n'est pas…

_Oohh ! Carlisle, imagines ! 3 mariages et tout pleins de petits enfants et oh, mon Edward est amoureux…

_STOP !

Enfin, le silence régnait, ENFIN dans le salon… Tout c'était arrêté. Comme si j'avais appuyé sur le bouton pause de ma mini-chaîne et vraiment, je l'avoue, c'est agréable.

_Bon, alors cas par cas ! Maman, je ne suis pas amoureux, alors pas de troisième mariage, ni de petits-enfants en tout cas pas de ma part. Alors désolé, mais tu connais Emmett ! Et venons en, c'est quoi ton problème ? Nan, mais sérieux, tu veux vraiment que Maman est un arrêt cardiaque ?

_Nan… Mais enfin, ça serait tout de même un scoop ! Trancha le gaffeur

_Ouais, mais non…

_Bon, ben je vais faire le dîner… grommela Esmée avec un sourire triste

Chose que je ne supporte pas, voir une femme triste et surtout quand je l'aime. Parce que oui, je l'aime ma mère. Et si je le pouvais, je le crierais sur les toits à tue-tête. Et sachant, que j'étais indirectement la cause de cet ascenseur émotionnel, je décidai de l'enlacer dans me bras, poser mon menton sur le haut de la tête et d'embrasser ses somptueux cheveux.

_Désolé Maman… m'excusai-je

_Oh, non. C'est moi qui m'excuse. Désolé Edward, c'est que je veux que tu sois heureux et tu es quelqu'un de bien, j'aimerais que tu trouves quelqu'un de bien aussi… elle accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire gêné.

Dieu, comme elle était magnifique. Tout être humain de 3 à 90 ans craquerait avec ce regard. Je comprenais mon père quand il avait dit avoir eu le coup de foudre pour Esmée. Elle a cet air que toute jeune femme doit avoir, ou a déjà eu au moins une fois dans sa vie. Celui effrayé, avec un soupçon d'espoir illusion de ce monde hostile. A travers un regard, on pouvait voir énormément de choses, discerner beaucoup d'esprits. Et ce regard avec un tantinet de peur me rappelait étrangement celui de Bella sauf qu'avec elle, l'analyse de pensée était bien plus rude. ..

_Bon allez. Tes frères et sœurs t'attendent je te laisse mon chéri, me coupa Esmée dans mes pensées tout en m'embrassant la joue.

Je rejoignais la fratrie qui était installée dans la bibliothèque. A peine arrivé, qu'Alice me sauta dessus en me disant qu'il fallait mettre les choses au clair… Et après quasi une heure à parler avec les « spécialistes » de l'analyse, des mots tombèrent :

_Tu…

_…Es

_Amoureux…

_De Bella...

Dire que je suis sur le cul est un euphémisme ! Ils avaient tous parlés, avaient collés les morceaux, et tout le reste. Et avaient trouvé ça. Selon eux, des choses surnaturelles se produisent dans ma conception de la relation avec Bella. Sauf qu'ils oublient une chose, il n'y a pas de relation qui tienne. Je crois que j'ai déjà plus parlé à mon cul qu'à Bella, faut pas exagérer… Bien que je commence à comprendre leurs avis, je nage en pleins cauchemars.

Vraiment ridicule ! Moi, être _amoureux_ de Bella ? C'est du n'importe quoi. _Enfin…_

**Bella POV**

Comme je m'ennuie depuis mardi. Soit, sur le coup frapper Lauren, était assez sympa. Mais maintenant, c'est nul parce que je suis clouée chez moi durant deux semaines ! Le soir, Alice m'avait donné des nouvelles du lycée. Tout le monde, y compris les profs parlaient de moi. Hier après-midi, elle avait voulu me rendre visite, mais sa mère le lui avait interdit tant qu'elle ne finissait pas son devoir d'Espagnol. J'apprécie de plus en plus la présence de cette dernière. Malgré sa curiosité innocente sur mon passé, elle reste tout de même quelqu'un d'agréable, frais, et plein de joie de vivre.

Depuis mardi, je n'ai pas vraiment adressé la parole à Charlie. Comme dit, il n'avait pas souhaité que j'appelle Renée. Et en y pensant, j'avais eu quelques remords. Je ne suis qu'une fille ingrate et égoïste. Jamais depuis que je suis arrivée à Forks, je n'ai appelé ma mère ou Phil, ces derniers avaient appelés la semaine dernière pour prendre des nouvelles et à ce moment, je dormais et biensur trop contents que je puisse me reposer ils avaient insistés au près de Charlie pour me laisser dormir. Et jamais je n'avais rappelé, ni même envoyé un message pour dire que j'avais eu part de leur pensée. Mais les appeler me rappelait beaucoup trop Phoenix et Matthew par la suite. Ah ! Et puis merde, je ne vais pas non plus les laisser sans nouvelle.

_Tout à fait… Et en plus tu connais maman, elle doit s'inquiéter 24h/24 à ton propos. Appelle !_

_Allo ?

_Hum, salut Phil !

_Bella ! Oh, ma petite libellule ! Comment vas-tu ?

Comme ce surnom m'avait manqué… Phil, et seulement Phil m'appelle comme ça. Depuis qu'il me connaît il m'appelle de cette façon.

**Flash-back**

__Bella ! Ma chérie tu es où, je viens te présenter mon amoureux._

__Suis dans le sa'on m'man !_

__Ah, enfin te voilà ! Alors Bella, je te présente Phil. Phil, Bella!_

_Un homme grand baraqué aux cheveux coupés avec de grands yeux gris-vert foncés. Il avait un air dur, mais son sourire et ses yeux remplis de malice effaçait le doute._

__Bonjour Bella… Tu dessines quoi dis moi ? demanda-t-il_

__Mais je dessine mes coupines biensur !_

__Mais c'est vrai ! Que je suis bête. Et qui sont tes copines ?_

__Les 'bellules ._

__Elle dessine des libellules, me reprit Renée._

__Oohh ! Tu aimes les libellules ! Et ben devines quoi moi aussi. Répondit Phil en me pinçant le nez amicalement. Alors ma petite libellule, on fait quoi maintenant ?_

__Comme tu veux ! lui répondis-je. Maman j'aime bien ton Namoureux, glissais-je à l'oreille de Renée._

**Fin du Flash-back**

_Je vais bien. Et toi ? Par quel miracle tu peux être à la maison pour répondre au téléphone ? Demandais-je du ton moqueur

_Bella t'as vu l'heure ? Encore heureux que je sois chez moi ! J'suis crevé…

_Toujours en train de se plaindre… Sinon quoi de moche ?

_Bah rien, tout roule !

_Arf c'est trop nul !

_Toujours accro au mal…Tu veux parler à Renée ?

_NON ! Enfin, elle est occupée ?

_Attends… Chérie ! Bella au téléphone.

_Oh ! Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Tu ne devrais pas dormir à cette heure ? Et Forks, pas trop froid ?

_Oui. Je vais bien. Et Forks, bah c'est…Forks.

_Mouais. Tu t'es fais des amis ? Et Charlotte t'embrasse, on a passé la soirée avec elle.

Charlotte, Charlotte _Smith_. La mère de Matthew et la meilleure amie de Renée… De taille moyenne, une fine silhouette. De longs cheveux blonds avec des mèches châtaines souvent coiffés d'une tresse laissant s'échapper plusieurs mèches folles _(voir mon profil)_, de grands yeux couleurs noisette, et toujours ce magnifique sourire scotché au visage. Cette femme que j'aimais tant, celle que je considérais comme ma deuxième mère…

_Oh, merci… Oui et non, des connaissances. Les enfants d'amis de Charlie…

_Charlie. Des amis. Fais-moi rire !

_Si, je t'assure. Et je dois avouer qu'ils sont plutôt sympas

_Je veux tout savoir ! Ils sont comment ? Gentils, beaux, intelligents… Et puis merde ! Je veux TOUT savoir !

_Heu…Maman, je suis fatiguée. Je te donne toutes les infos par email.

_Oh ! Biensur Bella, bisous !

_Bisous, embrasse Phil et Charlotte de ma part.

_Ok ! Je t'aime ma chérie…

_Mouais…

La voix de Renée était toujours aussi enjouée. Ses démonstrations affectives sont toujours aussi présentes, et cela malgré le fait d'être transmises pas un téléphone. Son ton était toujours aussi chaleureux, je dirais même coloré. Si je devrais mettre une image sur la voix de ma mère, je dirais arc-en-ciel ! C'est vrai, couleurs, chaleur…Phoenix. ARF ! Autant que j'aille dormir, sinon je vais trop réfléchir.

_Je me réveille à cause des rayons du soleil. Foutu soleil ! Minute…Du soleil ? A Forks ? Naan… VLAM !_

__Allez debout les feignants ! Il est midi passé_

_Et là encore plus de soleil. Charlotte a ouvert le rideau, mais a tout de même laissé le voilage. Je me retournai pour voir qui est l'autre feignant, même si je suis déjà sûre de son identité. J'essayai en vain de me tourner, mais n'y arrivai pas. Matt me serrait trop fort contre lui pour que je fasse quelconque mouvement. Charlotte tira d'un coup sec la couette qui nous recouvrait. Je me trouvai dans un grand T-shirt, surement celui de Matthew, ce dernier était juste en caleçon, me tenant assez fermement par la taille. Nos pieds étaient entrelacés, tout cela dans le but de réchauffer les miens._

__ALLEZ ! Matthew lâche Bella. Debout, il est 13h30 et vous êtes encore au lit !_

__M'maan ! La paix Steuplait…_

__Matthew Adrian Smith, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever et plus vite que ça ! Et Bella a envie de se réveiller mais tu la retiens._

_Il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante et me lâcha. En voyant son fils faire un effort, Charlotte sourit et sortit de la chambre. A peine qu'elle eu fermé la porte, Matt retira sa tête de son oreiller et me demanda si sa mère était partit. Après avoir eu confirmation, il replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller. Je montai à califourchon sur son dos et le lui griffai gentiment. Il se retourna d'un coup me faisant valser sur le côté mais me rattrapa à temps pour ne pas que je tombe du lit. Il resta un moment à me regarder sans dire mot. Et j'aimais ce silence. Puis d'un coup, il sortit du lit, me laissant voir sa parfaite musculature, qui du haut de mes quatorze ans m'était dans tous ses états mes pauvres hormones. Et il activa sa mini-chaîne, sur le dernier morceau qu'il écoutait qui n'était autre que __**Hold on**__, il revint vers moi et mis les gestes aux paroles de la chanson._

So hold on to me tight

_(Alors, serre-moi très fort)_

_Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front._

Hold on to me tonight  
We are stronger here together

Than we could ever be alone  
(_Serre moi fort ce soir  
Nous sommes ici plus forts ensemble  
Que seul)_

_Me serra encore plus fort, mais sans pour autant me faire mal colla son front au mien me regarda et me sourit…__  
_

So hold on to me  
Don't you ever let me go

_(Alors serre-moi fort  
Et ne desserre jamais ton étreinte)_

…_et je lui rendis son sourire. Et cette fois se fût moi qui le serrai fort contre moi. Ne voulant jamais briser cet enlacement…_

_Mais ce si beau souvenir se fana bien vite… Le décor changea. J'étais devant la porte de la chambre de Matthew, les joues encore humides par les larmes. J'ouvris la porte et pénétrai dans sa chambre _(voir mon profil) _et découvris mon meilleur ami suspendu à une corde, les yeux ouverts rougis, ses joues tout comme les miennes humidifiées par les pleurs. Son _

_Corps se balançait de façon régulière et très lente. Et la scène disparût laissant place à Matthew, assis sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains, en sanglots. Je m'approchai lentement de lui, lui touchai l'épaule doucement. Et d'une vitesse impressionnante, il se leva et me regarda avec une haine indescriptible dans le regard. _

__Tout est de TA faute, Bella ! Si je suis mort, c'est de TA faute !_

__C'est faux ! Criai-je en me bouchant les oreilles_

_Il tira sur mes mains de façon à ce que je puisse l'entendre, et répéta les mêmes paroles inlassablement._

__STOP ! Ça suffit… Je t'en prie Matt._

__Non ! Regarde comment je souffre. Ressens cette douleur au niveau de mon cou_

_Il passa une corde à mon cou et la resserra. Je criai, suffoquai, suppliai. Rien à faire, Matthew resta à me regarder mourir avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ma vue se brouilla, non seulement à cause des larmes de supplications mais aussi à cause du manque d'oxygène. Mon corps commença à trembler, mes jambes cédèrent, je me retrouvai à genoux en face de mon meilleur ami et essayai une ultime fois ma requête :_

__Je t'en prie Matt, je suis désolée…_

__C'est trop tard Bella… Tu mérites amplement ce supplice._

_STOP ! Non, non ! Criai-je, me réveillant en sueur

Charlie déboula dans ma chambre, me demandant les raisons de ces cris. Je portai mes mains à mon cou et respirai avec difficulté.

_Bella ! De quoi as-tu rêvé ? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, me rassura Charlie tout en me prenant dans ses bras pour me balancer doucement.

_Tout…tout est de…ma faute. C'est moi. J'ai…j'ai tué Matt. Je, je l'ai tué. C'est de ma faute.

_Non Bella. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je refuse que tu t'accuses de cet accident. Allez, rendors-toi…

Je me recouchai et laissai Charlie partir. Je regardai mon réveil, 3h50. Je me tournai plusieurs fois dans le lit dans l'espoir de retrouver le sommeil, en vain. Je me levai, allai dans ma salle-de-bain et aspergeai mon visage d'eau. Je pris mon Ipod et m'assis dans le coin de la chambre près du piano, et me balançai d'avant en arrière avec démence.

_« Si je suis mort c'est de TA faute Bella… Tout est de TA faute. » « Ressens ma souffrance… » « Tu mérites amplement ce supplice… »._

Matthew a raison, tout est de ma faute. Et je dois vivre avec. Je suis une immonde personne, une meurtrière. J'ai tué mon meilleur ami.

_Reprends-toi Bella ! Bon-sang, le vrai Matthew ne t'aurais jamais mit ça sur le dos ! C'est faux, c'est moi Isabella qui te le dis, c'est faux !_

Non, c'est vrai. Tu le disais toi-même… Et Matt ne m'a jamais menti, je l'ai tué Isabella, je l'ai tué…

* * *

**Alors ? Le verdict ?**

**Vos impressions, vos attentes et aussi vos idées... Tous ce qui se passe dans votre tête ! :D**

**Bisous J'Hollyday'z !**


	10. Qui est elle ?

**TADA !**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer, comme moi j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre ! :D**

**Merci pour vos Reviews !**

**mathildeD:** je te l'aurais bien dis mais... ça gacherais le _suspens ^^'_

******Bloondie :) :** Merci Pour tes commentaires, et je suis heureuse de voir que tu ai eu les larmes aux yeux, çaa veut dire que j'arrive à avoir le résultat voulu ! :)

Un grand merci à** _Helimoen, Emichlo, yayalia, Mariefandetwilight, Lydie's, nini88, Tinga Bella, Oliveronica Cullen Massen _**, pour leurs soutien et leur régularité ! :D

**Sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Aujourd'hui, ça fait exactement une semaine que j'ai fais ce cauchemar… Je ne suis pas sortie de la semaine. Les Cullen sont passés le week-end pour me proposer un camping, biensur j'ai refusé. Aujourd'hui, comme toujours je suis seule, parce que Charlie travaille, et que les seules personnes que je connaisse vraiment, ben, elles sont en cours. Je m'ennuie ferme…Pour une fois je l'avoue, j'aimerais avoir une vie sociale…

**Hip hip**

**Hip hip**

**When you're on a holiday**

**You can't find th****e words to say**

**All the things that come to you**

**And I wanna feel it too**

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu la sonnerie de mon portable… **Island in the sun**, comme j'adore cette chanson.

_C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faudrait peut être répondre, non ?_

Ah, oui. Pas faux Isabella.

_ Allo ?

[ _ Bah c'est pas trop tôt !]

_Alice ! ça va ?

[ _M'ouais, ça va. Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ? Nous on est au self…]

_Je vais bien. Bah, je, je te parle…

[ _Très drôle ! On voit celle qui s'ennuie… T'inquiètes, nous aussi on s'ennuie. Emmett est intenable…]

_Rien d'inhabituel…

[ _Je reprends… Emmett est encore plus intenable que d'habitude ! Il sautille, comme, comme MOI !]

_Aouch… Je vous plains, et vous savez pourquoi il est comme ça ?

[ _J'y arrivais ! Attends je te mets sur haut-parleurs, tu ne parles pas trop fort, parce que c'est interdit à la base…]

_Wouuu, Alice transgresse les lois !

[ _ Très drôle… Bon vous autres c'est Bella au téléphone ! Vous dîtes bonjour…]

[ _BONJOUR Bella !]

_Heu, salut tout le monde…

[ _Ed', t'as pas dis bonjour !] entendis-je Emmett avec une voix boudeuse

[ _Bonjour... Bella.]

_OH MON DIEU ! T'as entendu sa voix ? Trop Sex ! _

Oui, j'ai entendu Isabella…

_C'est tout ? Tu as entendu… Et alors, pas de commentaire ?_

Bon, Okay ! J'avoue, jolie voix…

[ _Bella ? Tu as parlé ?]

MERDE ! J'ai pensé à haute voix… FUCK !

_Heu, non Alice. J'ai pensé à haute voix rien de très… important. Bref Emmett il parait que tu es insupportable.

[ _ C'est moi ou tu changes de sujet Belli ? Et je ne suis pas insupportable. Juste, fier, content, heureux, bref… j'suis bien quoi !]

_Contente pour toi… Et votre journée ?

[ _Horrible ! J'ai du supporter Emmett dans la majorité de mes cours !] Se plaignit Rosalie

[ _ Normal… Les gens sont un peu surexcités mais normal] répondit Jasper

[ _SUPER ! C'est ma meilleure journée depuis que je rentre dans ce bahut !] S'extasia mon ami aux allures d'ours

_Heu, bah cool alors…

[ _ Et toi, ta journée ?]

_SUPER ! Vraiment Emmett je suis en plein party V.I.P. Je dance, je chante, je bois, je m'amuse, la totale ! Le pied quoi !

[ _ Tu sais, je t'aurais cru, si tu n'avais pas dis que tu t'amusais… Parce que tu es incapable de t'amuser ! Mais bon, ce soir on passe chez toi !]

_Mais, je…

[ _ Et je ne veux pas entendre parler du fait que tu sois fatiguée ! Tu as déjà assez dormi en une semaine ! Et j'ai une GRAAANDE nouvelle pour toi ! ]

_Bah ok…

[ _ Je savais que tu accepterais ! Je vous avais dis ça les mecs !]

_C'est pas comme si tu me laissais le choix…

[DRIIIIIIIING]

[ _ Désolée Bella, mais les cours reprennent pour nous… A ce soir.]

_Ouais, bye Alice.

Aussi courte que la conversation avait été, je l'avais adoré ! J'avais eu durant cinq minutes une vie sociale, je passe limite pour une désespérée. Mais je suis quand même intriguée… Emmett a une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer, il est excité comme une puce, Jasper a dit que tout le monde était excité… Mais pourquoi ?

_Bah, tu attends ce soir et tu verras… Entre temps, la question est : On fait quoi en attendant ?_

Heu… La télé ? Le piano, la guitare ?

_NON ! On a fait que ça durant une semaine… Tu dois envoyer un mail à maman pour lui donner les détails sur les Cullen et sur ta vie à Forks._

Ah… ouais.

Après avoir allumé mon Macbook Air et j'allai directement envoyer le mail tant attendu par ma mère depuis une semaine…

_Salut Maman, _

_Désolée pour le retard, disons que ces jours ci je suis débordée… Je sais que tu sais que je mens. Effectivement, je n'étais pas débordée, juste que j'ai oublié. Alors, comment je m'intègre à Forks… Bien ça parait étonnant mais c'est vrai ! Personne ne me connaît, j'ai recommencé une vie. Comme je te l'ai dis à mon départ : « Nouveau territoire, nouvelle vie ». Au début il y a eu beaucoup de ragots mais c'est normal, c'est ça les lycéens avec les nouveaux mais je pense qu'ils seront moins encombrants, vu le petit combat… Je t'explique : c'était le April's Fool, et les lycéens se sont fait passé le mot de tous se mettre en maillot, et je n'en savais rien. La personne qui venait habillée devait être trempée, donc t'imagines ! Je me suis énervée, de un parce que c'était le matin, et je ne suis pas matinale, de deux parce que tout le monde était mis sur pause… et de trois, la personne qui m'a trempé n'était autre qu'une pouffe blonde siliconée avec une voix horrible ! Tu sais comme je déteste ce genre de fille, bref et elle a eu le toupet, d'avouer à haute voix devant tout le monde dans le parking que c'était elle, après elle m'a fait passer pour une mauviette en disant des absurdités du genre que j'appellerais des gens à ma rescousses. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais laissé passer, mais c'était Elle ! Celle qui a mon arrivée m'avait menacé sans me connaître, alors mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je lui ai donné un coup de poing au visage et là, elle a signé son arrêt de mort en me traitant de folle alors un léger coup de pied aux côtes, rien de grave, enfin j'espère pour elle ^^'. Et j'ai été renvoyée deux semaines. Je m'ennuie un peu, mais les enfants Cullen m'appelle assez souvent. Venons-en aux Cullen. Une famille sympa et tous ses membres sont beaux comme des mannequins. Les parents ont dans la quarantaine, le père, Carlisle, est médecin blond gentil, la mère, Esmée, a les cheveux caramel (si je t'assure) elle est très maternelle bref… Ils ont adoptés cinq enfants ! Bah ouais cinq, et ils sortent ensemble, quand on ne connaît pas ça parait bizarre, mais en fait non. Il ya Rosalie et Jasper des blonds qui sont frères et sœurs, Rosalie est magnifique, Jasper est très gentil et doux, un ange. Ensuite il y a Emmett, un brun qui ressemble plus à un ours qu'à un humain, très gentil avec 4ans d'âge mental, Alice une pile électrique, brune aux yeux bleus environ 1 mètre 55, super gentille, je la considère beaucoup avec Emmett. Et Edward, il a des cheveux cuivrés (la couleur biensur ^^') des yeux verts, assez réservé. Côté relation : Rosalie&Emmett, Jasper&Alice et Edward est seul, enfin je crois… Ils sont tous très sympas. Bon, Maman à la prochaine. Dis à Phil que sa libellule l'embrasse. (L)_

Je pense que ce message satisfera largement la curiosité de Renée. J'ai toujours été proche avec elle nous entretenons une relation Mère/Fille très complice, depuis toujours. Elle était un peu comme ma meilleure amie. Jusqu'à ce que Matthew arrive…

**Flash-back**

_Ce n'était pas le premier jour d'été, où tout le monde sort son maillot de bain, où tout le monde sort son barbecue et invite ses voisins pour un après-midi sympa. Non, rien de tout ça. Juste un jour banal de printemps. Ça faisait une année que Renée et moi avons quitté Jacksonville pour Phoenix. J'ai tout juste quatre ans et à cause de ce déménagement je suis obligée de changer de maternelle, pas grave je n'aimais pas la Floride… Nous sommes en pleins dans les vacances de printemps, et comme toujours, je suis en maillot près de la piscine les brassards aux bras, Maman allongée sur le transat en train de bronzée et Phil dans la piscine mouillant les alentours._

__PHIL ! Arrêtes de me mouiller j'essaye de profiter du soleil !_

__Oh ma chérie, le soleil est toujours là, mais moi non ! Alors s'il te plaît, laisses-moi t'éclabousser. Demanda-t-il avec son air angélique_

_Renée le regarda suspicieusement en abaissant ses lunettes de soleil sur le bout de son nez, lui sourit et comme à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait ce regard, elle céda et perdit… Et sauta à l'eau, nous prenant Phil et moi au dépourvu. Ils riaient aux éclats, l'image était magnifique. Le couple à l'eau s'amusant comme des enfants, la petite fille avec ses brassards oranges pataugeant ses pieds dans l'eau de temps à autre… Un brui de l'extérieur nous attira l'attention. Malgré les nombreuses précautions prises par Phil, les paparazzis arrivaient souvent à s'introduire dans sa vie privée, et Renée n'était pas prête à être dévoilée au grand jour sa relation avec ce dernier à la presse, alors tout devait perpétuellement être surveiller…_

__Je vais voir, lança Phil_

_Après une dizaine de minute il revint expliquant que c'était les nouveaux voisins. Je n'avais qu'une envie, savoir qui s'étaient ! Et j'espérai désespérément et secrètement, qu'il y aurait un enfant de mon âge, parce que dans le coin, il n'y a que des vieux… Après avoir supplié ma mère d'aller voir qui s'était, elle céda et sortit de l'eau pour m'accompagner. Elle enfila son paréo et je l'imitai. Elle mit ses lunettes, et moi les miennes en formes de pommes que j'adorais _(voir mon profil). _Arrivées devant la maison, nous vîmes les camions de déménagements partir et une Mercedes garée devant la maison. Maman me prit la main et nous traversâmes la petite route qui séparait notre maison de celle d'en face _(voir mon profil)_. Et nous vîmes une femme sortir de la maison, quand elle nous vit, elle nous sourit chaleureusement. Renée et elles parlèrent longtemps, et tout de suite le courant passa. Puis la phrase que je souhaitais tant tomba :_

__[…] mais avant tout, il faut que je convaincs mon fils à sortir de la voiture…_

_Sans attendre une minute de plus je m'accourus vers l'extérieur, attirant les rires des deux femmes. Arrivée devant la voiture, j'ouvris la porte arrière et découvris un garçon plus âgé que moi boudant. En me voyant, il sursauta et me demanda qui j'étais._

__Je suis ta nou'elle voisine. Pouquoi tu pleures ?_

__Je pleure pas ! Et laisses moi tranquille, je veux pas que tu sois ma voisine_

__Pouquoi ?_

__Parce que je veux pas habiter ici !_

__Pouquoi ?_

__Arrêtes de dire pourquoi à chaque fois !_

__Pouquoi ? Demandai-je exprès pour l'embêter_

__Tu fais exprès ou quoi ?s'énerva-t-il_

__Oui ! Répondis-je toutes les dents au balcon. Je m'appelle Isabella, mais j'aime pas. Alors je m'appelle Bella, et j'ai quatre ans… Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?_

_Il me regarda suspicieusement, me sourit, laissant apparaître le manque de ses dents de lait avant et descendit de la voiture et s'assit à terre je le rejoignis assez vite._

__Je m'appelle Matthew, mais j'aime mieux Matt et j'ai six ans. Elles sont belles tes lunettes !_

__Merci, c'est Phil qui m'a offert._

__C'est qui Phil ?_

__Le Namoureux de ma maman, c'est mon deuxième papa. Paseke mon papa à moi il est loin, loin, loin ! Et toi, ton papa est où ?_

_Et sans que je comprenne la suite, Matt s'effondra en pleurs attirant l'attention des mères à l'intérieur qui arrivèrent en courant à l'extérieur. Je leur expliquai que je ne lui avais rien fait et qu'il pleurait comme ça. Et le petit garçon s'accouru dans les bras de sa mère pleurant, criant des « Papa… » et sans comprendre, je me mis aussi à pleurer à en avoir le hoquet. Mon voisin retira sa tête du cou de sa mère, sécha ses larmes et vint me voir avec un mouchoir en tissu qu'il sortit de sa poche et me le donna pour essuyer mes pleurs._

__Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

__Paseke…tu pleures, et…à cause de, moi. Hoquetai-je_

_Après avoir essuyé toutes traces de larmes sur nos visages, je sus que ce n'était pas de ma faute, ou du moins pas volontairement de ma faute si Matthew pleurait. Il pleurait parce qu'il avait perdu son père il y a de cela trois ans dans la guerre du Rwanda car ce dernier était un médecin sans-frontière, et qu'en en parlant, j'avais éveillé de vieux souvenirs. Depuis, Matthew et Bella devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde, inséparables, à toujours faire les quatre-cent coups_

**Fin du flash-back**

En repensant à notre première rencontre les larmes me montèrent aux yeux… J'effaçai ce souvenir en secouant légèrement la tête. Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée m'attira l'attention.

_Papa, c'est toi ? M'écriai-je

_Oui, Bella !

Ce faisait-il si tard pour que Charlie soit rentré ? Je regardai le réveil pour le voir afficher 17h50. Soit il n'est pas super tôt, mais tout de même. Il rentrait plus tard d'habitude. Je descendis et le rejoignis au salon sur le fauteuil devant son écran plat.

_Que se passe-t-il Papa ?

_Rien pourquoi, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

_Bah… Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui…

_Oh, oui… J'ai su que les enfants Cullen venaient ici alors Esmée et Carlisle m'ont invité à dîner.

_Oh… Attends, ça veut dire que les enfants Cullen dînent ici ?

_HELLO PEOPLE !

_Emmett ! Je ne savais pas que tu parlais français… dit mon père

_Mon cul ouais, il a apprit deux mots sur internet… répondit Alice

_ Ca sert pour les sites de rencontres, pour parler aux Françaises !

_Emmett ! Dis-moi que tu rigoles ! Tu n'es qu'un triple imbécile…

_Mais non ma Rosie !

La scène était digne des Feux de l'amour… Emmett implorait Rosalie presqu'à genoux, cette dernière ne le regardant même pas. Charlie partit, Alice, Jasper et Edward s'assirent sur le fauteuil. Alice à mes côtés regardait la scène avec autant d'hilarité que moi. Malgré toutes les supplications d'Emmett, Rosalie ne lâcha pas l'affaire mais ce dernier lâcha en français un « Rosie come back to me… » (Rosie reviens-moi) et la belle blonde céda. Après leurs séances câlines, Emmett se tourna vers moi et me regarda d'un regard qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

_ 217, ça te parle ce nombre ? Me demanda-t-il

_Heu… Non, ça devrait ?

_Biensur que si ! Mais aucun de vous en suis les infos, ce n'est pas possible !

_Emmett, toi, suivre les infos ? S'intéressa Jasper

_En général non… Mais en cette période ! Bref, Belli-Bell's peux-tu aller me prendre ton ordi s'il-te-plait ?

Je montai en hâte dans ma chambre, débranchai le chargeur de l'ordinateur et descendis. Tout le monde était la, sauf Emmett… J'en déduisis qu'en suivant le bruit je trouverais, BINGO. Dans la cuisine pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée…

_Bah, vas-y fais comme chez toi…

_Merci, Bell's. Alors prête pour la nouvelle du siècle ? Si, alors dans le salon. Les autres découvriront en même temps que toi.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous deux vers le salon et je déposai mon Macbook sur la table basse. Rosalie me complimenta pour mon ordi. Je proposai à boire aux autres vu qu'Emmett n'avait servi que lui. A peine arrivée dans la cuisine, qu'Emmett me cria aussi fort qu'il pu, soit très fort :

_BELAAA ! Ramène ta fraise, tout de suite !

**Alice POV**

J'étais statufiée face à l'écran du Mac de Bella. En fait non, je reprends, nous étions tous statufiés. Elle revint assez vite avec les boissons en mains et demanda ce qu'il se passait, elle semblait assez investigatrice face à nos têtes. Mais c'est tout à fait normal qu'on soit aussi scandalisé… Qui l'aurait cru, la petite Bella paraissant si « prude » si je puis me permettre, serait habillée de la sorte, pas qu'elle soit vulgaire ou autre, non mais WAHOU ! Bella regardait l'objectif avec un regard malicieux avec très peu de maquillage, mais juste comme il faut. Ses cheveux détachés faisant des boucles dignes des plus grands salons de coiffure, _(voir mon profil) _et sa robe, mais juste trop belle, pas trop courte laissant apparaître de superbes jambes que je n'aurais jamais imaginé venant de Bella. Avec le bustier noir faisant un dégradé pour aller vers le rouge plus bas _(voir mon profil) _et biensur pour la touche final, les indémodables escarpins Louboutin, le genre de chaussures inoubliables _(voir mon profil)_, je crois même que Rosalie a les même… Bon ça c'est une partie mais après quand on voit un mec, oui oui je dis bien un MEC, tenir cette dernière par la taille, lui glissant un mot par à l'oreille et cette dernière avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Si c'était n'importe quel mec j'aurais passé l'éponge. Mais la c'était THE mec je t'aime mon Jazzy, mais faut pas se voiler la face, ce mec est une bombe. Vêtu d'un magnifique smoking classique mais à la place de la chemise blanche, une noire avec si je dois en juger au loin la texture de la soie et une fine cravate noire _(voir mon profil)_. Ses cheveux légèrement en bataille mais façon sophistiquée vu qu'il parlait à Bella, je ne pouvais pas voir exactement la couleur de ses yeux, mais le peu que je peux apercevoir est mirifique. Après cette brève description, je regardais les autres autour de moi et je ne suis effectivement pas la seule sur le cul… Rosalie est exactement dans le même état que moi, Emmett, Edward et Jasper eux, ont les yeux exorbités. Pour briser le silence, je décidai de parler :

_Et bien… Bella ! Tu nous cache des choses… j'accompagnai mes paroles d'un clin d'œil

L'assistance releva la tête comme un seul homme et tous, sauf Bella biensur, regardait cette dernière avec un regard suspicieux. La concernée rougit de tel point à rivaliser avec mon vernis à ongle, soit très rouge ! Rosalie la regarda avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres et un regard du genre «Nous-avons-sérieusement-à-parler » et je doublai la mise en l'imitant.

_Heu, Alice, Rosalie. J'aime, pas ce…ce regard, bredouilla-t-elle

_Qui est cette bombe ? Continua Rose

_HEEYY ! Merci pour moi, s'offusqua Emmett

_Va voir tes Françaises, répondit-elle relevant l'histoire « passée ». Alors Bella ?

_Mon meilleur ami… Bon Emmett, tu voulais me montrer quoi à la base ?

_Belli, tu changes de sujet…

_Je reprends, Emmett tu voulais me montrer quoi ! S'énerva-t-elle

Oula… Bella s'énerve, mauvais signe, très mauvais signe…Tout le monde comprit le message silencieux de Bella soit, « On ne parle pas de ce sujet !». Et Emmett, pour une fois de sa vie, de manqua pas de tact et chercha directement sur Safari ce dont Bella parlait et ajouta :

_Heu, Bell's. Assieds-toi… Enfin, pour la, le site… dit-il légèrement anxieux

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Emmett appelle tantôt Bella, Belli et d'autres fois Bell's… Bref ! Cette dernière s'assit et s'adoucit. Et comme si elle se reprenait, elle sourit à Emmett avec une légère pointe d'excuse aux yeux. La joie débordante de mon ours de frère revint et il se remit à sautiller comme à l'heure du déjeuner…

_Je retire ce que je dis, 217 n'est plus un nombre important. Le nombre final important est 109 ! S'exclama-t-il. Venez voir ça !

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les six devant l'ordinateur sur le site des lycéens américains, tout comme moi, personne ne comprenait, mais ça changea très vite quand nous vîmes ces cinq mots :

**RESULATS FINAUX (APRIL'S FOOL)**

Tout est beaucoup plus clair… Puis, Emmett cliqua sur l'onglet de **La + grande ascension jamais connue**. Et nous limâmes l'article joignant cette fenêtre :

_La meilleure ascension que l'April's Fool n'est jamais connue a été produite par le lycée de Forks, WA. En effet, __Forks High School a gravi plus de 10 500 places passant de la 10 750__ème__ place à la 109 ! Qui aurait cru qu'une simple __Bikini__ Day tournerait en combat ? Surement pas moi… La vidéo d'April's Fool actuellement la + regardez sur Youtube, un vrai succès avec plus de 700 000 vues ! Alors, parce que je tiens à vous je vais vous raconter l'histoire de ce 1__er__ Avril dans l'état de Washington. Isabella Swan, nouvelle dans ce lycée plutôt dan son coin, arrive ce fameux matin, habillée comme toute personne normale. N'ayant pas eu l'information que ce jour serait la Bikini Day, elle se fait aspergée d'eau. Ne prenant la blague, cette dernière s'énerva et menaça la personne ayant OSÉ la mouiller, une « brave » personne se désigne : blonde, yeux verts, bimbo à talons, qui d'autres que Lauren Mallory, la chef des Cheerleaders… Ces deux jeunes filles avaient déjà un contentieux et Lauren voulant se faire « respecter » avait promis une revanche près de Mlle Swan. Alors d'un pas Isabella s'avança mis une droite au nez de l'autre suivit de près par un coup de pied plutôt bien placé ! Résultat final, Mallory a le nez cassé et deux côtes fracturées et notre héroïne est renvoyée. Définitivement ou pas ? Telle est la question. Pour tous les détails regardez la vidéo et les photos ci-dessous. Sur ce Bye !_

_John Sevsk, délégué-président des lycéens d'Amérique_

_PS : Quiconque vous soyez, si vous avez des nouvelles de Mlle Swan, CONTACTEZ-NOUS !_

_WOOW ! Je comprends mieux Emmett maintenant… Bella, tu es lycéennement connue ! dit Rosalie

_M'ouais… Bah cool !

_COOL ? Tu rigoles Belli, c'est plus que _COOL_. Tu te rends compte, grâce à toi, on est la plus grande ascension ! T'es limite une vraie Star; t'aura besoin d'un garde du corps ! Mais bon, je suis là, je t'aiderais. Et je pourrais même être ton manager !

_Emmett a raison ! Et Rosalie et moi serons tes conseillères d'apparences, ça veut dire vêtements, maquillage, coiffure, TOUT ! m'extasiai-je

_Moi, ton psy pour t'aider dans ce monde de fous… lança Jasper légèrement amusé

_Et moi, le rabat-joie qui les ramène tous sur Terre en leur disant de laisser tomber leurs rêves d'idiots, finalisa Edward.

_T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets Ed', si c'et parce que tu n'as pas de rôle, on peut t'en trouver ! lui proposai-je

_Merci Edward, de ton soutien… Non mais oh ! Vous vous êtes vu, manager, garde du corps… Pff, faut pas pousser non plus.

_M'ouais ! Bon on regarde la vidéo puis les commentaires ! Coupa Emmett

La vidéo était EXTRA ! On dirait presqu'un film, avec les nuances, les personnages et tout le reste. Le « film » commence au moment où on voit Bella descendre de la voiture de Charlie. Elle ne regarde personne comme d'habitude et son visage « s'illumine » quand on arrive, après on montre Bella trempée suivit de tout les visages choqués… Elle fait sa menace, et on voit Blondie arriver avec ses talons merdiques en train de se déhancher vulgairement et on entend sa voix nasillarde. Premier coup, Blondie se relève en tenant son nez qui pisse du sang et crie comme une malade et après BAM, LE coup de pied de la mort qui tue… Après on voit Bella prévenant les prochains chieurs et le proviseur arrive. On voit notre héroïne nous parler, (OMG, je suis passée à la télé, enfin sur ordi…) et partir d'une nonchalance exemplaire ! En image de fin, Lauren agonisant sur le brancard de l'ambulance. Après, générique. Tout ça avec comme fond sonore **Troublemaker **de Weezer. Excellent ! Après nous commençâmes à regarder les commentaires, et WAHOU, il y en avait…

**French High School of New ****York:**

Magnificent! I would have liked being in this just high school this day there…

This Isabella is fantastic. I pity the other one, but she looked for him. Furthermore it takes itself not for some shit and I hate that! And for conclude, who is thus mysterious Isabella Swan?

Lisa Dubois, Delegate-President

_(Magnifique! J'aurais aimé être dans ce lycée juste ce jour là … _

_Cette Isabella est fantastique. Je pitié pour l'autre, mais elle l'a cherché. En outre elle ne se prend pas pour une de la merde et ça, je déteste. Et pour conclure, qui est donc cette mystérieuse Isabella Swan ?_

_Lisa__ Dubois, Déléguée-Présidente)_

**Illinois Lutheran School:**

Wooow ! Elle l'a bien eu la Blonde… Bien joué Isabella! Je ne sais pas si tu liras ce message ou pas, mais saches que le lycée que je représente est carrément avec toi ! N'empêche je plains Forks d'avoir pour capitaine des Cheerleaders une telle… BEURK ! Et sa voix… Bref, Bisous à tous !

PS : on veut des infos sur l'héroïne…

Samuel Sanchez, Délégué-co/Président

En gros tous les commentaires étaient sympas, ils y en avaient même qui avaient fait des groupe sur Facebook de Bella pour être Fan et tout. Certains disaient qu'ils essaieraient de convaincre leurs parents de les amener à Forks pour voir Bella. D'autres voulaient venir pour voir Lauren et pas en positif, ça lui apprendra à cette morue de se croire populaire. Quand elle verra ça ! J'aimerais être là pour voir sa tête. Niark niark niark ! Puis vint le commentaire inhabituel…

**Central High School de Phoenix Union High School District:**

Mais c'est que nous avons retrouvé notre Bellissima ! Aurait-elle reprit ses tendances violentes ? Naaaan ! Content de voir que tu t'intègres… X') Pas trop froid à WA _(diminutif de WASHINGTON). _Nous toujours plein soleil ! La pouf qui serre de Chef des Cheerleaders aurait pu être jolie, mais seulement si on m'était un sachet sur sa tronche, et du scotch sur sa bouche, parce que OMG ! Sa voix est insupportable. Et l'héroïne égale à elle-même. J'espère que tu liras ce message et content que tu utilises les bases du Kick. (^^'). Le lycée te soutient ! (comme toujours d'ailleurs…)

Jacob Black, Président du conseil

Ce Jacob, connaissait Bella. En l'interrogeant, elle a dit que c'était une connaissance de son ancien lycée… « Connaissance », et mon cul c'est du poulet ? Non, j'dirais plus de la dinde… Bref, une connaissance ne t'appelle pas « Bellissima », une connaissance ne te demande pas si tu t'es adapté au climat, une connaissance ne dit pas que tu es égale à toi-même… Alors, NON ce n'est pas une connaissance. En y repensant, tous les commentaires avaient pour mot de fin, l'envie de savoir qui Isabella Swan était. Je la connais plus que ces gens, si je peux appeler ça connaître, et je ne sais pas qui elle est ! Alors, moi aussi en mot de fin je me demande, _qui es tu Isabella Swan ?..._

* * *

**_PS: MATTHEW EST COMME GASPARD ULLIEL, MAIS IL A LES CHEVEUX CHATAINS CLAIRS et LES YEUX GRIS-VERT..._**

**VOILA, alors, je continue sur cette voie ou pas ?**

**Donnez vos Avis !**

**Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir sur mon profil pour les images; parce que c'est mieux quand on a une image ! **

**J'attends vos Reviews avec impatience!**

**Bisous J'Hollyday'z**


	11. Obsession ? & Hallucination !

Coucou tout le monde! Merci à toutes de votre soutien, merci, merci, merciii !

Non, j'suis pas folle, ou du moins pas encore ^^'

J'espère que vous allez bien moi j'suis vivante.

Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chap. est un peu "Too Much..."

Sorry! Mais, bon j'espère que vous apprécierez quand un tout p'tit peu =/

**Tinga Bella: **Je suis contente, mais tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, que tu te mettes à la place de Bella... :D

**Mariefandetwiligth:** J'avoue que ça serait plutôt marrant de te voir débarquer chez moi pour me donner un coup pied aux fesses ! XD

**CheshireXEver: **Tu m'as fait l'un des plus beau compliment sur ma fic là ! Moi, digne de Best-seller, t'es doué(e) pour les compliments X)

**Sinon, heu... BONNE LECTURE !**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

_Qui est-il ?_ , cette question, ça fait deux jours que je me la pose inlassablement. Mon corps me crie _son meilleur ami_, mais ma conscience reste calme et me dit _bien plus_. Et je sais que cette dernière a toujours raison, mais cette fois-ci je préfère écouter mon corps, même si il ment, même si il me fait me voiler la face, même si il… STOP ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Depuis Jeudi, je dors à moitié, je suis aigri, je fais la gueule à ma famille et je compose, oui, je compose sans arrêt... Dire que le fait d'avoir vu Bella avec ce garçon ne m'avait pas atteint serait mentir et mon corps l'a déjà assez fait. Elle avait dit qu'il était son meilleur ami, mais c'était si infime comme « justification ». S'il était juste son meilleur ami, pourquoi avait-elle changé de sujet, pourquoi avait-elle tant rougit, pourquoi… ?

_Ed', tu peux rejouer ce morceau s'il-te-plait… me quémanda Alice

Et je rejouai une fois de plus cette mélodie. Esmée, Alice et Rosalie étaient tout juste derrière moi dégustant chacune des notes. Cela devait faire des heures que j'étais concentré sur mon piano. Enchaînant mélodies et mélopées, variant parfois avec mes compositions. Emmett qui était passé par là avait sous-entendu que j'y perdrais forme de virilité. Au diable toute puissance masculine cet instrument est la seule chose qu'il me reste de mon passé aboli, la seule chose à qui je peux confier mes plus gros secrets, chagrins, et mes plus grosses craintes sans frayeur d'être trahi, je dirais mon ami le plus fidèle. A la perte de mes parents biologiques, la seule chose que je puisse encore faire était bien la pratique du piano. Plus de marques, plus de repères…tous avaient été calcinés.

**Flash-back**

__Edward, on est au parc ! cria-t-elle_

__D'accord, vous faîtes attention ! Lui répondit-il_

_Je m'appelle Edward Junior Anthony Masen, je vais avoir six ans et je vis à Chicago avec mes parents. Cette splendide femme rousse au teint laiteux aux yeux verts qui est à mes côtés est Elisabeth Masen, ma mère. L'autre Edward qu'elle a appelé plus tôt est Edward Masen Senior, mon père. Un vrai gentleman, brun aux yeux de couleur noisette, et plutôt bel homme. L'une architecte et l'autre avocat, tous deux souvent débordés, profitaient souvent de leurs disponibilités pour me faire plaisir. Cet après-midi, mon père était submergé de travail et avait dut annuler notre ballade à trois alors toujours dans le but de me divertir, ma mère se voua à m'y amener seule. Arrivés au parc, ma mère et moi jouâmes toute l'après-midi et nous rentrâmes vers le début de la nuit. De retour à la maison nous retrouvâmes mon père au piano, à peine rentré, je courrai vers lui pour essayer de l'accompagner oui, j'ai cinq ans et demi, mais j'ai commencé depuis l'année dernière. Edward Sr a voulu que je sache très tôt jouer à un instrument et digne enfant de son père j'avais choisi le piano, au plus grand plaisir de mes parents. Ils disaient à chaque fois que j'étais leur Mozart en mieux. Alors pour amplifier leur fierté, je travaillais d'arrache-pied. Ma mère s'assit près de la cheminée et nous écouta avec attention jouer, en cette soirée d'Octobre, nous étions réunis, joyeux…mais ce cadre de famille heureuse ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps. La nuit suivante, durant mon sommeil, j'entendis les cris de mes parents. Ne croyant que se fût qu'un horrible cauchemar mais ces idées furent beaucoup moins sincères que je ne l'aurais voulu ma respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile, l'oppression de l'air devint d'un coup démesuré et la suffocation continua. Ma vue se brouilla, les cris se firent de plus en plus lointain, j'essayai de me lever de mon lit mais tombai à peine le pied posé au sol. Je ne sais combien de temps après, j'entendis la fenêtre de ma chambre explosée et je vis une personne y entrer, n'ayant pas assez de force je restai à terre. L'homme me prit dans ses bras et me fit descendre par une échelle. Après tout se passa vite, trop vite. Une ambulance, les pompiers et je réalisai : ma maison était en feu avec mes parents à l'intérieur. Les flammes se faisaient plus grandes et les camions de pompiers s'accumulaient. Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans une chambre qui m'était totalement inconnue. J'appelai mes parents doucement une première fois et d'un coup tout me revint en mémoire. Cette fois ci je criai, j'hurlai et des femmes en blanc débarquèrent dans la chambre avec leurs sourires compatissants. J'en avais qu'à faire de leur attendrissement, je voulais une seule chose, mes parents. Mais cet horrible cauchemar à mon grand regret s'était bel et bien réalisé. Ils avaient été brûlés vifs. A chaque fois que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte de cette chambre, j'avais un infime espoir qu'Elisabeth apparaisse seule parce que mon père était débordé comme toujours et qu'il travaillait tranquillement à la maison ou à son cabinet mais rien… J'ai compté les jours, les heures et parfois même les minutes, mais rien, ils ne vinrent pas._

_Et la raison me vint quelques mois après quand je vis une femme aux cheveux caramélisés et cet homme blond ces deux personnes contrairement à toutes celles qui étaient passées avant n'avaient pas cette pitié dans le regard, juste de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour. Et quand ils m'avaient dis « Veux-tu venir avec nous ? » au lieu d'un « Nous avons plein de jouets, et tu auras ta propre chambre… », je m'étais levé avait pris ma valise, rassemblé tous ce qu'il me restait comme souvenirs, soit des albums photos abîmées par l'incendie et peu de bijoux de mes parents, et leur répondis d'un ton certifié « Je suis prêt… ». C'est à ce moment que je quittai mon ancienne vie, mon ancien chez moi, mon ancien moi et commençai ma vie toute neuve sous le nom d'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Ne trainant derrière moi que de vieux souvenirs…_

**Fin du flash-back**

Et sans m'en rendre compte, j'entamai **The ****Heart****Asks****Pleasure**** First. **Cette mélodie qui avait bercée mon enfance, celle que mon père jouait à notre dernier jour heureux réunis tous ensemble, celle sur laquelle j'y ai mis cœur et âme pour apprendre en honneur à mes parents… Dans cette romance, divergeait peine, colère et nostalgie. Je laissai mes doigts cavaler de façon persistante sur les touches de mon piano aussi loin que sont mes souvenirs de mon ancienne vie, il arrive parfois qu'ils surgissent sans que je puisse les contrôler. Avant, j'aurais tout fais pour garder aussi loin que possible tous ses tourments, mais là, j'avais déjà gros sur le cœur, oui, j'ai le cœur gros et je commence à peine à ressentir les contrecoups de mon insomnie de deux jours. Pourquoi, pourquoi il fallait qu'en plus des énigmes sur cette personne inconnue qui est d'autre que Bella Swan, s'ajoutent mélancolie et nostalgie de mon passé un peu trop pour mes épaules. D'accoutumance, en jouant, j'oublie, je deviens amnésique, je rentre dans mon monde et ne pense plus à rien il y a cette barrière infranchissable entre le monde réel et le mien. Mais là, malgré ma bulle, je pense, je cogite à propos d'Isabella et me revienne les souvenirs de mes parents, la totale. J'arrêtai brusquement la balade de mes doigts sur les touches d'ivoires. Si jouer me rappelait aussi Bella, autant arrêter… Elle, toujours elle. Un silence s'installa dans le salon, assez pesant si je puis dire. Je devinai sans difficulté les positions de mes spectatrices Esmée inquiète, ne sachant pas quoi faire : me faire sortir de mes « émotions» ou au contraire s'abstenir, Rosalie touchée et légèrement anxieuse, mais laissant faire les choses telles que le font et Alice très affectée de me voir dans cet état, comme toujours, les larmes aux yeux qui en un battement de cils risquent de couler. Je me tournai pour voir ses trois femmes si différentes dans une disposition similaire, celle de l'angoisse. Quel être détestable suis-je pour infliger pareille souffrance à des personnes qui me sont chères ? Alice, toujours aussi fidèle au poste de « jumelle » comprit que je m'en voulais et pour briser cette quiétude posa une question bête à laquelle je savais qu'elle avait la réponse :

_Dis Ed', elle s'appelle comment encore la chanson que je t'ai demandé de rejouer ?

_**A time for us** d'Henry Mancini. Lui répondis-je

_Je la connaissais déjà, mais pas parce que tu la jouais, non. Je la connais autre part… ajouta Rose pour rentrer dans le « jeu »

_Dans Roméo & Juliette, lui dis-je en lui envoyai un infime sourire en guise de remerciement.

Puis le téléphone sonna, et tous se passa très vite, trop vite. Ma mère répondit le sourire aux lèvres vu notre échange, mais celui ci s'effaça très vite pour laisser place à une grimace d'horreur et d'une réelle inquiétude. Quand elle raccrocha, elle nous regarda, appela Emmett et Jasper qui jouaient aux jeux vidéos à l'étage. A leur descente, elle nous dit d'enfiler un manteau et tout le monde en voiture. Nous ne demandâmes pas d'explications, la tête d'Esmée suffisait pour nous faire comprendre que c'était grave. Les filles montèrent avec moi et mes frères prirent la voiture d'Emmett direction l'hôpital. Arrivés là-bas, nous trouvâmes Charlie dans tous ses états, plus pâle que d'habitude, les yeux rougis. Une chose était sûre, notre ami avait pleuré. Esmée s'accourra vers lui et le pris dans ses bras pour une étreinte de réconfort. Nous, étions là, ne comprenant rien et Emmett, oui oui, Emmett lâcha « Bella » dans un murmure à peine audible. Biensur ! Pourquoi Charlie, serait-il dans cet état mis à part pour sa fille… Sa fille, SA FILLE ! Bella ? Que, que se passe-t-il pourquoi Bella serait à l'hôpital, pourquoi, que s'est-il passé ? Je m'avançai d'un pas décidé vers son père pour en savoir plus, mais ce dernier expliquait déjà l'incident à ma mère. J'entendis des mots comme « chute », « beaucoup de sang ». Mais rien d'autre, Alice pleurait, oui, elle pleurait. Elle s'est si vite attachée à Bella, elle qui reste tant dans son coin, sa petite bulle avec son amoureux, là elle s'était réellement liée à la fille de Charlie, Jasper lui, essayait de la calmer, disant qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement de rien de grave. Et il avait raison, enfin peut être, on ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, alors autant rester optimiste. Rosalie s'était assise aux côtés de Charlie pour le consoler en plus d'Esmée. Emmett, lui n'était pas Emmett. Non, il ne pleurait pas, il était assis en face d'Alice, et regardait dans la direction de Jasper, mais son regard était vide. J'oubliais qu'il appréciait beaucoup sa petite « Belli-Bell's ». Et moi, j'étais là. Debout, aussi immobile qu'une statue observant la scène. Le téléphone de Charlie sonna, ce dernier devint aussi blanc que neige en voyant le nom de l'émetteur et grâce à cette personne, je sus tout.

_Allô Renée ?

[…]

_Oui, je t'ai appelé. Il s'agit de Bella…

[…]

_Je…je ne sais pas. Ils n'ont rien encore dit.

[…]

_Elle était à la maison, et elle a descendu précipitamment les escaliers et est tombé…

[…]

_Oui… Et elle a dévalé les escaliers, et s'est cognée la tête. Je, j'ai couru vers elle et elle était in...inconsciente.

Et Charlie éclata en sanglot, ce cliché me déchira le cœur…C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Charlie pleurer. L'image de l'homme fort, prêt à tout surmonter s'effondra. La voix à l'autre bout du fil s'affola, sembla sangloter, mais beaucoup plus que Charlie, j'en conclus qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Bella. Charlie sembla encore plus mal au point quand il entendit cette dernière pleurer et pour la calmer et aussi pour se convaincre lui-même, dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être de trois fois rien…

_Non ! Ne prends pas l'avion si vite. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles je te tiens au courant, mais restes à Phoenix.

[…]

_D'accord, au revoir Renée, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu connais Bella, c'est une dure à cuire ! Envoies mes amitiés à Phil. Bye…

Nous restâmes énormément de temps assis dans la salle, l'horloge laissa apparaître 13h00. Ça fait une heure qu'on est là, à attendre, et toujours rien ! Si sa chute était frivole, pourquoi ça prenait autant de temps ? Ça faisait maintenant une heure et trente minutes que nous étions là et pas de nouvelle et là, une personne ouvrit la porte, comme un seul homme nous levâmes la tête pour voir une infirmière avec les repas des malades : fausse alerte… 14h12 à ma montre, je décidai de me renseigner près de l'accueil. La femme ne m'apporta aucune information que je ne savais déjà, alors je retournai m'asseoir, à peine assis, je vis mon père sortir par LA porte, habillé de sa blouse blanche, nous lui sautâmes presque dessus pour des nouvelles.

_C'est bon tout va bien… Elle a eu une légère commotion cérébrale dut au coup qu'elle a prit sur la tête. On a dut lui faire deux points de suture sur le front, ça ne lui laissera aucune marque. Dit-il solennellement

Mais connaissant mon père, il y avait un hic. Il cachait quelque chose, secret médical ou autre, je n'en sait rien, mais il y a un problème.

_Mais ? Ripostai-je

_Mais, on va devoir la garder au moins cette nuit et peut-être la nuit prochaine. Tout dépend, donc Charlie appelle sa mère pour lui dire que tout va bien. Tout est sous contrôle…

Charlie s'exécuta, le sourire aux lèvres avec tout de même une ride d'inquiétude sur le front.

_Papa, on peut la voir ? Quémanda Alice avec les yeux rougis et la lèvre inférieure tremblotante.

_Tous ensemble non… Mais venez au moins dans le couloir et vous passerez par deux, trois au maximum ! lui répondit-il

Charlie revint et fut heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait voir sa fille. Dans le couloir devant sa chambre, Alice et Emmett faisaient les cent pas en attendant leurs tours. Jasper tenait la main d'Esmée sagement. Carlisle était parti remplir quelques documents et Charlie était avec Bella. Une tête blonde se posa sur mon épaule, Rosalie. Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil et sourit.

_Beaucoup d'émotions, hein ? S'aventura-t-elle

_M'ouais, vite fait…

_Fait pas celui qui n'a pas été atteint, tu perds ton temps. On a tous remarqué que Bella ne te laissait pas indifférent, que tu es complètement troublé depuis jeudi… et ce matin, en plus de tes souvenirs. Enfin voilà quoi, c'est beaucoup pour un p'tit corps. Et même si les autres sont trop absorbés par leurs émotions, moi je vois que le petit accident de Bella t'inquiètes… Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

_Que tu es bel et bien la sœur de Jasper !

Charlie à peine sortit de la chambre, qu'Alice et Emmett y entrèrent avec hâte. Ils restèrent environ vingt minutes et sortirent. Esmée rentra ensuite et ne resta pas plus de dix minutes. Vint notre tour à Jasper, Rosalie et moi. La chambre, comme dans tous les hôpitaux, était toute blanche, la pièce était vaste. Une table de chevet, une porte derrière laquelle devait se situer la salle-de-bain, une chaise près du lit. Le lit sur lequel était couché Bella. Cette dernière, malgré la blouse rose pâle immonde de l'hôpital, était toujours aussi jolie. Son sommeil paraissait paisible, surement à cause de la morphine. Elle avait effectivement une entaille au niveau du front, mais qui serait facilement camouflable avec ses cheveux. Eux étaient un peu éparpillés dans tous les sens, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rose car elle les lui arrangea immédiatement. Jasper s'assit sur la chaise près de son lit et Rosalie resta debout à lui caresser les cheveux. Moi je restai inanimé près de la porte. En voyant Bella si fragile, si pâle, je me donnai une nouvelle mission : m'occuper de Bella. En achevant cette tâche, je remplirai la première soit : être l'ami de Bella.

**Bella POV**

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement je l'avoue, et fut de suite aveuglée par cette lumière blanche. Je sentis des espèces de ventouses fixées à mes poignets, chevilles et sur ma poitrine. J'étais habituée à ce genre de choses, les électrodes. Je clignai à plusieurs reprises les yeux et tournai ma tête vers la gauche et vis l'électrocardiographe. J'arrivais à voir l'ECG s'activer, mais je n'arrivais pas à entendre le _bip, bip_ que je détestai tant. Ce bruit que je détestais tant, me manquait pourquoi n'arrivais-je donc pas à l'entendre ? La courbe de l'électrocardiographe s'affola, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et je vis Carlisle entrer dans la chambre avec le visage alarmé. Il me parla, mais biensur je n'entendis rien. Je dus faire une tête d'incompréhension car de suite il comprit le problème : je n'entendais rien. Il sortit et revint avec une feuille et un feutre.

_**Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ? **_écrit-il

_**A peine 5 minutes… Carlisle, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?**_

_**Je pense que tu as une surdité soudaine, mais rien de grave ça ne durera pas longtemps. Juste le choc que tu as pris sur la tête.**_

Ah, oui : ma chute…

**Flash-back**

_8h00__. Heure parfaite pour s'extirper du sommeil. Je me levai, allai prendre ma douche et après ma toilette finit m'habillai. Aujourd'hui, pour une fois depuis un moment, je n'étais pas de mauvaise humeur. Je descendis, vérifiai si Charlie était dans les parages mais je ne vis personne. Je pris mon manteau au porte-manteau et sortit. Il ne faisait pas beau aujourd'hui, très mauvais temps. Pour une fois depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks, j'ai été curieuse des alentours de la maison. Je fonçai droit dans les bois verts et après la trouvaille d'un énorme rocher, je m'assis et m'endormis à ses côtés. Disons que mon réveil fut assez spécial il était là, lui, celui dont j'attendais la présence depuis des jours, des mois, des années. Il était debout, face à moi, vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux rouge et bleu, un jean bleu délavé, une parka noire et ses indémodables Converses. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement mouillés, effectivement, en regardant mes vêtements, j'étais trempée. Il sourit en voyant que je venais de découvrir ma situation de ce sourire en coin auquel je ne pouvais que succomber. Ce n'était pas possible…_

__Bonjour Bella…_

__'Jour Matt… Qu'est-ce que…pourquoi, tu es mort !_

__Chuut ! Calmes-toi, oui, je suis mort. Mais ne cherches pas à savoir comment je fais pour être devant toi, je dois juste t'aider…_

__M'aider ?_

__Yep ! Tu te fais du mal ma Bella. Regardes toi, tu fais peur à voir, tu ne manges pas, ne dors presque pas… Et, ce…c'est de ma faute ! Pardon ma Bella…_

__Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute !_

__Laisses moi finir… Bella, je veux que tu revives, j'ai fait le con en mettant fin à mon existence, mais toi, toi tu as une vie qui t'attend, alors profites en ! Vis, tu es jeune, belle et intelligente, tous ce qu'il te faut pour vivre !_

__Mais, je…je ne peux pas, vivre sans toi ! Tu…tu le sais._

__Biensur que tu peux ! Tu es forte Bella. Tu peux vivre sans moi. Bella, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

__Oui, je t'aime Matt… lui répondis-je_

__J'en étais sûr, _il sourit amèrement_. Alors, si tu m'aimes, vis, reprends des couleurs, manges, vis, souris en gros redeviens ma Bella comme je l'ai connue. Je ne te demande que ça, fait moi plaisir, par amour…_

__D'accord…_

__Bon, alors c'est parti pour te remettre sur pied. Embrasses Isabella de ma part !_

Sa…salut Matthew. Tu réagis enfin !

__Elle te salut et se réjouit que tu réagisses._

__M'ouais, désolée Isa' mais j'étais pris ces jours-ci…Et pendant que j'y suis, je suis fier de toi pour la raclée que tu as mis à la blondasse._

Merci ! De plus on est connues maintenant…

__Elle te remercie et s'extasie du fait que l'on soit « populaires »_

__Ca lui ressemble bien ça ! Bref Bella j'ai vu que tu t'es fais des amis, enfin si on peut les appeler comme ça… Ils ont l'air sympas, mais comme mademoiselle veut se la jouer solitaire, elle ne fait que les refouler ! Tu ne devrais pas ma Bella, ils ne demandent qu'à être acceptés par toi mais tu les envoie paitre à chacune de leurs tentatives…_

__Je…je sais, mais ils sont, enfin certains d'entre eux sont beaucoup trop entreprenants sur le passé, sur mon passé…_

__M'ouais. Bon Bella, je veux que tu te reprennes, tu vas te lever, prendre une douche, manger et après tu vas répondre à nos amis à tous leurs mails que tu n'as jamais ouverts…_

__D'accord…_

_J'entrai dans la maison et allai directement dans la cuisine et m'attablai pour la première fois pour un petit-déjeuner. Un festin de roi, enfin par rapport à d'habitude : un verre de jus d'orange, des tartines et un chocolat chaud. Charlie entra dans la salle, et dire qu'il était surpris serait relevé de la litote, il me salua et alla s'asseoir devant un match de baseball. Mon banquet finit, je montai prendre une douche bien chaude pour me réchauffer. Je repensai à tous ces évènements, en plus d'être schizophrène, j'avais des hallucinations ! Mon cerveau divaguait complètement, j'en avais déjà eu des délires, mais là c'était le summum. Je sortis de l'eau, m'habillai et allumai mon ordinateur._

__Je vois que tu as changé d'ordi…_

_En entendant sa voix, je sursautai. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Matthew est mort il y a trois ans !_

__Ouais, mais je suis là ! Comme je te l'ai dis je viens t'aider, je ne suis pas Matt, tu le sais ça. Juste son fantôme, bon, maintenant tu prends l'ordi et tu envoies un message commun à tout le monde, moins de travail et tu écris exactement ce que je te dis, d'accord ?_

__Okay…acquiesçai-je _

__En fait, non… T'écris ce qu'il te passe par la tête, et de toutes les façons je vérifierais, donc…_

_Je m'exécutai de suite._

_Salut tout le monde, c'est Bella, oui oui, je suis vivante. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je n'ai jamais lu vos mails, ni vos SMS… Bref, je vais bien, et j'espère que vous aussi. Je n'ai pas changé, et j'espère que vous aussi. Alors heu Forks, comment s'est ? Froid et vert. Rien de très réjouissant. Je me suis bien intégrée au lycée, enfin je me fais petite quoi, j'ai rencontré des gens sympas. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je vous dis ça sachant que je suis certaine que Renée a déjà fait une réunion lors de mon dernier appel, alors oui les Cullen sont sympas. Je sais que vous avez suivi mes progressions de Kick, mais bon vous avez vu sur la vidéo comme tout le monde que la blondasse était ARG, bref ! Sur ce, bisous tout le monde vous me manquez._

_PS : Je vous supplie de ne pas faire de réunions chez Renée&Phil du style « Bella-a-donné-des-nouvelles », ne faîtes pas vos têtes outrées, je vous connais !_

_Voilà, je crois que ça suffira, je me tournai vers Matt ou du moins son fantôme pour avoir son approbation, il hacha la tête et j'appuyai sur « Envoyer ». Mon meilleur ami s'affala sur mon lit et inspecta ma chambre._

__Je préférai ta chambre de Phoenix, mais celle là n'est pas mal. Bref, ma petite Bella vient te coucher près de moi et racontes moi ce que tu deviens, même si je le sais déjà._

_Je filai sur le lit et posa ma tête sur son torse dans le but d'entendre son cœur, comme avant. Tout en parlant, il me caressait les cheveux, et moi lui dessinais tous pleins de formes sur le ventre – à l'époque il détestait ça, même si il jurait le contraire, mais je le connais-, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis… A mon réveil, il avait disparut. Je regardai l'heure, __11h00__. J'eu beau l'appeler dans mes songes, le crier même, mais il ne vint pas. Je pris le risque de l'appeler de haute voix, mais rien. Mis à part la télé… peut-être y était-il ? Je m'accourus aussi vite que je pus vers les escaliers, et regardai distraitement du haut de la balustrade. Et il était là, aux côtés de Charlie. Je l'appelai de façon à ce que lui seulement m'entendent, et ça marcha ! Il me regarda, et sourit et finalement me fît signe avec la main de me joindre à lui. Trop contente de pouvoir rejoindre mon ami je m'accourus dans les escaliers, mais ratai une marche. Et tout se passa vite, très vite… Je criai, comme un seul homme Charlie et Matthew se levèrent et me regardèrent d'un visage horrifié. J'essayai en vain de m'accrocher à la balustrade, mais n'y arrivai pas. Mon cœur s'accéléra d'une façon assez démente, et mon hurlement prit fin. Je mettais cogner, avec ce choc prit aussi fin toute chute, je me retrouvai couché à terre, avec d'affreuses douleurs au corps. Je sentis cet horrible liquide chaud se répandre sur mon visage. Ma tête tourna, et se baigna dans mon sang, une marée de sang. Charlie prit son cellulaire et ma vue se brouilla… Le dernier mot que je prononçai fut « Matthew » et je perdis connaissance._

**Fin du flash-back**

_Bip, bip, bip._ Enfin ! Je l'entends ! Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je me réjouirais d'entendre ce son insupportable. Je rouvris les yeux et vis Carlisle avec un minime sourire, il avait compris que je réentendais à nouveau.

_Tu m'entends, n'est-ce pas ? S'aventura-t-il

_Oui, répondis-je d'une voix pâteuse

_Bon. Alors heu, Bella j'ai lu ton dossier médical. Donc il faut que l'on parle de certaines choses…

Bah, oui ! C'est normal qu'il l'ai lu, je ne vois même pas pourquoi il le dit…OH MON DIEU, mon dossier médical… Qui dit dossier dit suivi médical, oh non, il sait tout, enfin tout non, mais il sait que j'ai eu des problèmes médicaux. Oh non ! Pourquoi il fallait que je tombe sur lui comme médecin. Parler de quelles choses ? Il va demander pourquoi j'ai eu tous ça de problèmes ces dernières années, et je vais devoir lui répondre, tout lui dire !

_Calmes toi Bella ! Il n'y a rien qui presse, on peut voir ça après si tu veux.

Comment il sait que je ne suis pas calme ? Est-ce que je suis si transparente ? _BIP, BIP ! _Ah, ouais. Qu'est-ce que je disais plus tôt, je déteste ce son !

_Non, parlons-en tout de suite.

Il parut surpris par ma réponse. Mais bon autant en finir maintenant que de faire tarder l'échéance, non ?

_Alors, heu…tu as eu un choc à la tête, et a perdu beaucoup de sang vu que tu es anémiée. Mais, tu vas devoir rester en observation une nuit ou deux, parce que tu as des carences en fer, en vitamines, en gros tu as des carences alimentaires… Alors je te demande, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne te nourris tu pas normalement, tiens tu si peu à ta vie ?

Sans déconner qui je n'y tiens pas ! Pff, il…il pose beaucoup de questions. Mais, je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de lui répondre. Parce que Carlisle Cullen est l'ami de Charlie, parce que Carlisle est l'homme que j'avais pris pour u ange lors de notre première rencontre, parce que Carlisle est un médecin à qui on peut faire confiance, oui je sais les docteurs sont formés pour qu'on est confiance en eux, mais avec Carlisle ce n'est pas pareil. Dans son regard, on voit qu'il fait tout ou du moins essaye de tout faire pour aider son patient, alors parce que c'est Carlisle je lui ai répondu :

_Je ne vois pas la nécessité de ma nourrir…

_Mais ton corps, oui. Me répondit-il

_Mais je n'ai pas faim, voilà tout.

Je ne lui avais pas menti, et je n'en avais pas trop dit sur ma condition. Il est dans l'ignorance, autant l'y laisser… Résultat des comptes, j'ai une côte fracturée, deux points de suture au front et je suis nourris malgré moi par perfusion et le pire, je suis encore bloquée une semaine à la maison, enfin quand ils auront décidés de me libérer de cet hôpital…

* * *

**SO ? **

**Vous pensez quoi?**

**Je vous avais prévenue qu'il était "Too much"...**

**Vos impressions... et tout le reste**

**Un peu space son hallucination ! *_***

**Bisous J'Hollyday'z**


	12. Les Visites

**TADA !**

**Désolée, je suis partie en voyage et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir.. =/**

**Et il n'y avait pas INTERNET ! Bref...**

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien régulier et vos Reviews trop top !**

**Bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants ! (J'espère que ça vous plaira..)**

**J'espère secrètement qu'il y ai encore d'autres de nouveaux arrivants **_(__Pas si secrètement que ça si je le dis.. -')_

**Ce chapitre est le long... Alors, bonne chance ! :D**

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez; et ça avance du côté d'Edward et de Bella, je n'en dis pas plus ! ^^**

**Et c'est le chapitre le plus "HAPPY" jusqu'à maintenant !**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Quelle horreur ! La pire des choses qu'il me soit arrivé depuis que je suis à Forks, est bien d'être à l'hôpital… Mon aversion envers les hôpitaux était connue de tous, mais jamais je n'aurais cru préféré un hôpital à un autre. L'avantage des hôpitaux dans les grandes villes est qu'il y a beaucoup trop d'individus pour que les gens s'attardent à vous rendre visite… Parce que, oui ! C'est bien ça, tout Forks était au courant de mon hospitalisation, personne ne savait pourquoi, mais tous avaient appris que Bella Swan était à l'hôpital ! Ma chambre pourrait rivaliser à un pépiniériste. J'en avais de tous les goûts, des roses, des tulipes, des marguerites, et j'en passe. Ma première visite avait été les Cullen, et j'avais été heureuse de les voir, mais je me sentais hideuse d'être vêtue juste de cette blouse rose devant eux. Emmett et Alice, sautillaient et prévoyaient toutes sortes d'excursions depuis que je leur avais donné le feu vert –je commence sincèrement à regretter-, Jasper, Rosalie et Esmée, eux restaient neutre pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres des surexcités, et Edward en digne rabat-joie, comme l'appelait Alice, les ramenait sur Terre si je voulais, j'aurais refoulé et réduit leur espoir à néant à Emmett et Alice, mais je préférais tellement quand c'était Edward qui le faisait à ma place, c'était tellement plus chevaleresque, non, je en suis pas fleur-bleue, mais faut quand même l'avouer, c'était trop classe… Enfin bref, les Cullen dans toute l'heure splendeur m'avaient mis gaieté au cœur, mais ça c'était avant que le couple débile vienne. Mike, celui que j'avais ou du moins qu'Isabella avait refoulé le jour de notre rentrée, et une certaine Jessica, que j'avais déjà vu une ou deux fois en compagnie non désirable : Lauren biensur ! Ils m'avaient laissé des pâquerettes et étaient repartis à ma plus grande joie. Celle-ci fut vite coursée par l'ennui, un certain Tyler, l'ennui personnifié, il ne parlait que de lui, de ses loisirs, sa future voiture. Et pour le casser dans son délire, j'avais trouvé juste de le faire tomber de haut, en lui montrant que je ne savais pas qu'il existait avant, et il prit un coup sur son égo surdimensionné :

_Hum, Tiger… commençai-je

_Tyler ! Me corrigea-t-il

_M'ouais, c'est ce que je disais… Bref, heu on se connaît où déjà ?

_Au lycée biensur ! Je suis dans ton cour de biologie, d'anglais et de sport !

_Ah bon ? Feignais-je Je ne t'avais jamais remarqué avant…

Mon plan marcha, car il fut vexé et partit assez précipitamment. Ensuite me vint une visite très agréable, oui oui, mis à part les Cullen il y a des gens de bien dans ce bled pourri ! Et encore dire « des gens » est exagéré… J'avais eu la visite d'Angela, la première personne qui m'avait parlé au lycée, et la seule que j'appréciais mis à part les Cullen, toujours les Cullen… On parla longuement, de tout et de n'importe quoi, je ne voyais pas le temps passé, et j'aimais ça. Un de nos sujets de conversation m'a beaucoup marqué, et je l'ai énormément affectionné : le langage des fleurs. J'avais su chacune ou à peu près, les pensées de chaque personne quand il m'avait offert les fleurs. Alice qui m'avait amené des campanules bleues, me faisait passer comme message son signe d'attachement et d'amitié, Esmée m'avait amené un petit cactus trop mignon, signe maternel, Emmett, Jasper et Edward, eux voulaient me protéger contre la maladie avec des chardons bleus, Rosalie m'avait confectionné un bouquet de lys et de mauves, signe d'affection douce et pure. Les tournesols oranges d'Angela signifiant la santé et l'amitié naissante, en m'apprenant cette information, elle en rougit, surement gênée d'avoir eu l'audace, mais je la rassurais rapidement que ce geste me réchauffait le cœur… Puis, vint mes fleurs mystères, nous restâmes un sacré temps à déchiffrer les anonymes.

**Flash-back**

__Wahou, Bella ! Je ne te savais tant aimé ! s'était écriée Angela_

__Heu, de quoi tu parles ?_

__Tu as un admirateur secret… Enfin peut-être plusieurs, parce qu'il n'y a pas de nom sur beaucoup de bouquet…_

__En espérant que ça ne soit pas Newton et encore moins Tyler ! Et puis, qui te dit que c'est un admirateur ?_

__Fastoche ! Les fleurs, n'oublies pas qu'elles parlent ! Je dirais même un amoureux transi… me répondit-elle_

_Effectivement, entre les bleuets signifiant que l'expéditeur n'osait m'avouer son amour, les jasmins blancs pour un amour doux, naissant et timide et j'en passe. Pas possible, si seulement je tombais sur un prince charmant, sur son cheval blanc… non je rigole, mais c'est fou si ça se trouve c'est un psychopathe ! Il faut toujours que je tombe dans une merde moi… Bref !_

**Fin du flash-back**

Angéla était partit peu après notre découverte sur mon amoureux transi, pour aider ses parents avec ses petits frères, me laissant à cogiter sur ce psychopathe… Je donnerais tout pour savoir qui est cette personne. Tous les bouquets anonymes, je ne les voyais seulement à mon réveil cela veut dire que cette fameuse personne vient quand je dors… Alors, il ne faut pas que je dorme. Il est 19h00, normalement, l'infirmière passera dans une demi-heure pour mon repas, et à 20h00, mes visites sont finies. Je suis ici depuis samedi, aujourd'hui nous sommes que lundi et pourtant je connais déjà les horaires par cœur, normal je n'ai rien à faire. La fatigue commença à pointer son nez, au mauvais moment si je puis dire je veux savoir qui est ce malade mental moi ! Je commençai à divaguai, repensant à ma journée, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement, grinçant, pire que dans les films d'horreurs encore heureux que je ne sois plus brancher sur l'ECG, sinon Mr. Le psychopathe aurait su que je l'espionne je vis d'abord un bouquet de capucines blanches –il a plutôt bon goût le malade mental !- puis une silhouette assez élancé, sur le coup je me maudissais en silence d'avoir éteint la lumière, mais au moins j'aurais l'effet de surprise en appuyant sur l'interrupteur… La personne se rapprocha de la table à bouquets et y déposa le sien, c'était maintenant ou jamais, sinon il partirait ! J'allumai la lumière et criai comme une malade :

_Bouges pas ! Je t'ai vu !

Et je croisai les yeux du psychopathe quel psychopathe… Vert, je me rappelle à quel point Forks est vert…

_Edward ? Demandai-je presque déçue de ne pas trouvée en face de moi Peter Sutcliffe.

_Désolé de te décevoir…

_Mais non, pas du tout. En fait je…je pensais que c'était un malade mental, et je me sentis conne d'avoir dis ça à haute voix…

Il me regarda avec malice, et rigola d'un rire franc. Son rire sonnait telle une douce mélodie à mes oreilles… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est si…bref ! Maintenant je me suis faîtes passer pour une timbrée, SUPER…

_Merci, pour les fleurs…

Et là, il arrêta de rire, à mon plus grand dommage. Il passa sa main dans sa tignasse et je crus le voir rougir durant cinq petites secondes ! AHAH, il n'y a pas que moi qui suis embarrassée maintenant…

_Oh, de rien… Je, je croyais que tu dormais, donc je…je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, bafouilla-t-il d'une manière tout simplement adorable

_Restes pas debout, assieds-toi, enfin…si tu veux. Et au passage prend moi ton bouquet et amène le moi s'il-te-plaît. M'aventurai-je

Il s'exécuta, et me tendit le bouquet. Pas de nom… Etait-ce mon amoureux transi ? Naan, faut pas rêver éveillée non plus, Edward, mon amoureux… Aaaaaaah, bref !

_Elles sont très belles… Sinon, tu deviens quoi ? Je dis ça parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es là… Pas que je ne souhaite pas ta présence !

Ce que je suis gourde ! Je viens de lui dire en gros « Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre à me faire chier ?.. ». Et merde !

_Heu, je venais prendre de tes nouvelles vu qu'Alice et Emmett sont débordés et ils voulaient savoir comment tu allais… me répondit-il serein

Pourquoi est-ce qu'en entendant sa réponse, je sentis une boule se former au fond de ma gorge, et ma déception s'enfla…

_Oh, et ben tu leur diras que je vais bien…

_Merde ! jura-t-il entre ses dents, plus pour lui que pour moi… Excuses moi Bella, j'ai été maladroit, je ne viens pas seulement parce qu'ils me l'on demandé, j'ai…je me suis dis que peut être tu t'ennuyais, et vu que moi aussi, donc je me suis dit…Merde ! Pardonnes moi, je ne suis pas là parce que je m'ennuyais, je suis venu au cas où tu aurais besoin de…de divertissements !

Comme il était mignon à se tromper dans tout ce qu'il disait. Je rigolai à gorge déployée, il me regarda, et me lança un « Hé ! » outragé que je me moque de lui… La porte s'ouvrit. Je sursautai, comme si on me surprenait en pleine illégalité, u lieu que je parlais juste avec Edward, seul, lui et moi…pour la première fois ! Nous tournâmes tous deux surpris par cette intrusion et découvrîmes le père de mon visiteur !

_Ah, Edward ! Je ne savais que tu passerais ce soir…

_Hum, ouais… Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de Bella… dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux

_Oh… Et bien désolé, mais l'heure des visites est terminé, il est déjà 19h30. S'excusa Carlisle

_Quoi, déjà ? Oohh, dommage… me plaignis-je

Le père et le fils se tournèrent vers moi et me sourirent tous deux. Le premier d'un sourire compatissant et le second d'un sourire en coin, gêné et surtout ravageur !

_Bon, je vous laisse. Edward on se voit à la maison… nous salua Carlisle en quittant la salle

_Bon, moi j'y vais. Je te laisse avec toutes tes fleurs…

Il se leva, prit le bouquet qui était encore sur mon ventre et le posa à côtés. Puis il me regarda hagard ne sachant pas quoi faire. Moi non plus je ne savais pas quoi faire !

_Bon, ben merci pour ta visite…commençai-je

_De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir, continua-t-il. Si tu veux je repasserais demain…

_Oui, ça serait bien… Et si ça ne te déranges pas !

_D'accord, alors à demain.

Il s'avança vers moi, et la scène se passa au ralenti il saisit ma main et y déposa un baiser aussi léger que le vent. Mon cœur, pour je ne sais quelle raison se mis à battre la chamade… Merci, je n'ai pas ce _bip, bip_ branché ! A peine avait il franchi la porte que je sentis un manque…

_EDWARD ! M'écriai-je

J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop loin et qu'il m'entendrait…YES ! Le voici…

_Oui Bella ? me demanda-t-il

Et là, je me sentis vraiment conne. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Heu, réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis !

_Tu pourras m'amener un truc pour me divertir s'il-te-plait ?

_Oui biensur. Tu veux quoi ?

_Qu'importe, parce que j'ai une overdose des deux chaînes que propose la télé…

_Okay, à demain Bella…

_A demain Edward…

Quand il fut partit, j'eus envie de le rappeler, mais je passerais pour une folle, autant éviter… Je vais revoir Edward, demain… Wow !

_Le pied !_

Je confirme…

_Alors, tu penses que c'est lui l'anonyme._

Non, pas possible. Avec tous ce qu'Angéla a dit ce n'est pas possible malheureusement…

_C'est que notre petite Bella aurait le béguin…_

Mais pas du tout ! Tu en racontes que des bêtises Isabella ! Pff, de plus tu sais que j'aime Matt…

_C'est ce que tu penses ! Bref, bonne nuit Bella_

'Nuit Isa'.

Je vais le revoir, et je m'endormis en repensant à sa voix, ses yeux, son sourire en coin… Mais tout ça était un déjà-vu pour moi : la voix joueuse de Matt, ses yeux rieurs, son sourire en coin mais aussi les voix doucereuse d'Edward, ses yeux mystérieux et aussi son sourire en coin… Matthew, Edward. Edward, Matthew…

**Edward POV**

Rêveur, oui je l'étais… Si une vache rose qui vole me passait sous le nez, je ne serais pas surpris. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, un : j'étais seul avec Bella !, deux : elle avait apprécié ma présence, et de trois : je le reverrais demain ! Wahou, c'est juste énorme. J'avais été un vrai idiot au début, je m'étais gouré du début à la fin, prétextant qu'Emmett et Alice m'envoyait, ensuite que je m'ennuyais… Bref, j'ai été débile. Mais bon point, je la revois demain. Arrivé à la maison, j'allai directement dans la salle-à-manger rejoindre ma famille à table tous étaient déjà attablés, même mon père. En pénétrant dans la salle, tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Je m'assis à ma place et commençai à manger comme si de rien était, de toutes les façons, ça ne durera pas longtemps avec une Alice dans les parages…

_Alors ? me demanda cette dernière de façon suspicieuse

_Heu, quoi ? Feignais-je

_Fais pas le con Ed'… Allez dis tout à ton frère préféré… s'aventura Emmett en bougeant ses sourcils suggestivement

_Ah oui ! Bella vous salue tous. Et elle vous dit à vous deux, les surexcités, qu'elle va bien.

Ils se firent insistants, mais voyant que je ne démordais pas, laissèrent tombés. La nuit fut longue, beaucoup trop longue. Je me réveillai à 00h50, allai boire de l'eau et me recouchai, puis me réveillai de nouveau vers 3h20. Une chose est sûre, voir Bella perturbe sommeil… Au moment auquel je commençai vraiment à m'endormir, Esmée vint me réveiller. Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire, FUCK ! Je m'endormis deux fois à table, laissant Emmett finir mes tartines. Il fallait que je trouve de quoi divertir Bella ce soir et toute de suite, parce que je n'aurais pas le temps vu que j'irais directement à l'hôpital après les cours… D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je prévienne Emmett pour qu'il prenne sa voiture. Je filai prendre ma douche et m'habillai. Je pris mon ordinateur, mon Ipod Touch, et ma guitare. Je mis le tout –sauf mon Ipod- dans le coffre. Ma mère fut surprise de me voir partir avec autant de choses, mais comprit assez vite. Il me manquait juste une chose, mon portefeuille… Où l'avais-je mis ? Qui pourrait savoir où je l'ai…EMMETT !

_EMMETT ! Hurlai-je au milieu de salon

_J'arriiiive ! me répondit-il

Je l'entendis courir dans les escaliers de tout son poids toute forme de finesse oubliée, un vrai mufle !

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux Eddy ?

Je grimaçai à l'entente de ce surnom débile mais ne relevai pas, pas le temps… Je lui demandai où est-ce qu'il aurait pu voir mon portefeuille, sachant pertinemment que c'était lui qui l'avait, ou encore qu'il l'avait caché. Il me répondit à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'en savait rien… Okay, vu qu'il veut jouer, nous allons commencer les enchères.

_Si tu me dis où il est, je te paye le déjeuner…

_J'sais pas, feigna-t-il avec une lueur d'excitation dans le regard, je le tenais !

_Je te paye le déjeuner d'aujourd'hui et de demain ! Répliquai-je

_J'ai cru avoir vu une pochette ressemblant à ton portefeuille, mais j'suis pas sûr…

_ Je te paye les déjeuners de la semaine, et samedi on se fait une partie de jeux vidéo avec Jazz !

_Ah ouaaaaaais ! Ton portefeuille, je l'ai vu dans le placard à balai…

Intenable ! Mais bon Emmett, resterait Emmett ! Du coup je lui paye tous ses déjeuners durant la semaine -et Emmett mange pour trois- plus une partie de jeux vidéo samedi. Pff, l'enfer. Les « starlettes » de la maison décidèrent enfin de faire surface pour que l'on aille en cours…

_Ah, au fait, prenez une autre voiture, ce soir je rentre plus tard…

Ma fratrie entière se retourna vers moi et me regarda interloquée. Bah ouais, c'est la vie : Taxi Edward prend congé… Du coup Rosalie prit sa voiture, heureuse de pourvoir sortir son bijou du garage. Emmett et Alice montèrent avec elle et Jasper avec moi, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je préfère une psychanalyse à un harcèlement… A peine en voiture que Freud's Brother commença :

_Je vois que ça avance…

_Heu, ouais. Passe-moi le CD des Fountains of Wayne sil te plait.

_Tiens, tu auras beau éviter le sujet, mais il arrivera un jour ou l'autre sur table… Alors autant ne pas retarder tout ça… Vu le sourire idiot que tu as collé au visage depuis hier, ça s'est bien passé, racontes.

_Bon, Okay ! Alors en gros ça c'est bien passé, mais au début j'ai fait l'idiot, mais je me suis rattrapé…

Jasper ne s'éternisa pas voyant que je ne disais rien de plus, et j'appréciai ce geste aussi minime soit il.

Le cours d'espagnol me parut être une éternité. Je la bouche de Madame VENUSY bouger sans arrêt, mais je n'entendais aucunes paroles précises, juste des « blablablas ». J'arrivais presqu'à entendre le _tictac_ de l'horloge murale. Encore une minute…_TOC_ : un morceau de papier reçu sur la tête. Je me retournai pour voir qui était le responsable surement pas Tyler le narcisse, il est beaucoup trop occupé à se regarder dans son miroir portable. Encore moins Mike, qui lui est préoccupé par le décolleté de sa voisine, Lauren –qui est revenue la semaine dernière- est en pleine séance de maquillage, comme dans tous les cours d'ailleurs. _DRIIING !_ Enfin…

_Salut…

Je me retournai pour voir qui m'avait tapoté sur l'épaule une fille aux cheveux châtains, pas très grande, et assez conne à en juger le nombre de battements de cils –se voulant aguicheurs- qu'elle fait en un temps restreint.

_Heu, salut… On se connaît ? lui répondis-je

_Oui, enfin non pas vraiment. Je suis Jessica Stanley. Tu te rappelles, celle qui t'as fait visiter le collège quand tu es arrivé à Forks.

Ah, biensur que je m'en souviens !

**Flash-back**

_Arrivés à l'aéroport, un taxi nous attendait pour nous déposer à notre nouvelle maison. Cette dernière était déjà prête car Esmée était venue avant nous pour tout mettre en place. Demain, mes frères et sœurs allons entrer au collège de Forks. Nous sommes au mois de Janvier et avons déménagé plus ou moins sur un coup de tête. Je n'ai pas été traumatisé par notre départ, car rien ne me retenait en Alaska._

_Nous avons plus ou moins la chance de tous être au 8th grade _(N/A : équivalent de le 4eme) _–Emmett est notre ainé d'une année, mais a dut redoubler pour raison médicale- donc nous aurions une chance de tomber dans la même classe. Nos rêveries furent vite effacées, enfin surtout la mienne ! Alice et Rosalie sont tombées dans la même classe et se fut ainsi pour Jasper et Emmett. Mais moi, j'étais comme toujours SEUL. Parce que OUI, Emmett et Rosalie se permettent de flirter sans gêne devant nos parents, et Alice et Jasper commencent peu à peu à s'apprécier de façon plutôt forte. En nous déposant à notre premier jour de cours, Esmée nous avait recommandé de rester soudés et nous l'avions fait. Rosalie tenait fortement la main d'Emmett, et le bras de Jasper Alice me tenait également la main. En apprenant leurs classes, ma fratrie avait été heureuse, mais tout de même désolée pour moi. Trop fier pour avouer ma peur, je leur certifiai mon courage. Mais c'était avant d'être tombé dans ma classe. J'ai eu la totale Tyler l'égocentrique, Mike le blagueur pas drôle et j'en passe. Mais mon professeur a fait l'erreur du siècle, me placer à côtés d'une sangsue, Jessica la sangsue. Elle me suivait partout, s'asseyait à mes côtés à tous les cours le genre de personne qui comble une conversation à elle toute seule… A notre deuxième jour de cour, elle m'avait proposé une visite guidée de l'établissement, que j'avais gentiment décliné mais Jessica ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Elle insista durant un mois. En arrivant chez moi, j'étais traumatisé, et encore, le mot est faible. Mon père m'avait conseillé d'accepter, et que peut être après elle me laisserait tranquille et je l'ai fait. Mais au lieu de se calmer, la jeune fille devint plus ventouse. Mon cauchemar dura jusqu'à début Mars mais au moins il prit fin. Un jour où nous allions Rosalie, Alice et moi faire les magasins avec notre mère. Mes sœurs m'avaient attiré avec elles dans leurs folies shopping, pour avoir l'avis d'un garçon elles essayaient des tas de vêtements, et moi j'étais assis sur un banc en face de leurs cabines. A mon grand malheur, oui et non, j'entendis la voix de ma ventouse personnelle. Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus –vu que la voix se rapprochait- et entrai dans la première cabine. Et j'étais tombé sur celle d'Alice. Cette dernière me regardait avec de gros yeux surpris et légèrement gênés sur le coup je ne compris pas pourquoi la gêne, elle était juste dans une cabine en train de se… CHANGER ! Je baissai légèrement les yeux et vis un joli soutien-brassière avec la tête de Betty Boop près d'une des bretelles._

__Edward, tu fous quoi là ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents_

__Je…je venais voir si, si tu te débrouillais !_

__Edward…_

__Joli soutif en passant, ajoutai-je l'air de rien mais tout de même gêné_

_Elle prit le cintre qu'elle avait dans la main et le frappa d'une force que je ne lui connaissais pas sur mon bras._

__Et la vérité c'est quoi ? Ne mens pas sinon je te casse ce truc sur la tête ! Dit-elle en brandissant le cintre_

__Je…je me cache, avouai-je piteusement_

__De qui ? Rose ou maman ?_

__Aucune des deux…_

__Dépêches, je commence réellement à perdre patience, s'énerva-t-elle en tapant du pied droit de façon frénétique_

__De Jes…Jessica_

__QUOI ! Elle est là ? Je commence à en avoir marre de cette histoire ! Elle t'a vu ?_

__Non._

__Okay, alors tu dégages ! Et pas de mais…continua-t-elle alors que je m'apprêtai à répliquer_

_A peine sortit :_

__EDWAARD ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu accompagnes ta mère ? J'dis ça parce que je l'ai aperçue tout à l'heure. Sinon ça va ?_

_Sans que je ne puisse placer un mot, je vis Jessica blanchir à vue d'œil. Je me retournai et aperçu Rose lui jeter le-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Elle fait toujours cet effet aux inconnus, et elle adore ça… Ensuite, une tornade avança vers nous, Alice…_

__Ecoutes moi bien la sangsue ! On commence à en avoir marre que tu colles aux basques de notre frère, siffla Alice en pointant du doigt la dite sangsue._

_La colère d'Alice sur mon intrusion dans sa cabine n'avait fait que doubler._

__Parce que franchement je commence à en avoir marre ! Qu'il se plaigne d'avoir dût courir pour te fuir, qu'il n'ose pas sortir de la bibliothèque la peur au ventre de te voir dans un des couloirs, et j'en passe !_

_Rosalie ayant vu Alice élever le ton se rapprocha et me demanda la raison de cette crise de colère subite je lui expliquai vite fait en regardant la pauvre Jessica passer par toutes les couleurs._

__Alors à moins que tu ne tiennes à ta peau, je te conseille de lui foutre la paix! Parce qu' avec mes frères et surtout avec ma sœur, on n'aura aucune pitié pour te faire payer… On te suivra jusqu'à chez toi, on sera pire que l'Interpole, et tu n'auras rien intérêt de dire, de toutes les façons on connaît Charlie Swan, le shérif ! Ai-je été assez claire ? Gronda-t-elle_

__Ou…oui ! Je, je vais laisser Edward tranquille, bafouilla la concernée_

__Les enfants, on y va ! S'écria Esmée au loin_

_Nous restâmes interdits, si notre mère apprenait ce qu'on venait tout juste de faire, nous serions tous les trois dans une sacré merde ! Elle arriva à grands pas vers nous._

__Vous faîtes quoi ?_

__On disait bonjour à notre amie n'est-ce pas Jess, dit Rosalie en tapotant l'épaule de notre victime._

_Elle acquiesça et partit presqu'en courant, sous le regard interrogatif de ma mère et les sourires diaboliques et victorieux de mes sœurs. Depuis, Jessica Stanley ne m'approcha plus jamais de plus de cent mètres et quand elle croisait Alice ou Rosalie, elle changeait de chemin._

**Fin du flash-back**

Depuis, Jessica ne m'avait plus jamais adressé la parole. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

_Ah, oui ! Je me rappelle, Jessica Stanley, celle qui s'est fait menacer par Alice !

Ma phrase eut le résultat souhaité, car elle blanchit et sans s'en rendre compte recula de deux pas.

_Heu, ouais. Ça…ça fait un bail. Je venais juste m'excuser pour le bout de papier sur…sur ta tête.

_Oh, okay… Bon, ben au revoir Jessica.

Je sortis de la salle, et je la vis courir vers une fille de sa bande en faisant pleins de gestes avec les mains bref. Enfin, midi… Le déjeuner passa vite, je payai comme prévu le déjeuner de mon ours de frère ou devrais-je dire, ses déjeuners. Alice avait compris que j'irais voir Bella et me demanda de lui passer ses amitiés comment faisait-elle toujours pour tout savoir… Bref ! L'après-midi passa plus vite que prévu, j'eu seulement deux heures de biologies et au lieu de finir à 17 heures, je finis une heure plus tôt vu que mon professeur de philosophie était absent. Le pied ! La sonnerie n'eu à peine le temps de sonner que j'étais déjà hors de la classe. J'aurais droit à une heure supplémentaire avec Bella…

Arrivé au hall de l'hôpital, je demandai à la dame qui était à l'accueil si je pouvais rendre visite à Mademoiselle Swan. Elle me signala que j'avais une demie heure d'avance mais quand je lui signalai que j'étais le fils de Carlisle, elle me laissa passer et me fis même un clin d'œil : à croire que ça a des avantages d'être fils de chirurgien… Et j'étais là, devant la porte de la chambre 312, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Que je suis bête ! Elle sait que je vais venir, bien qu'elle ne sait pas que je viens si tôt ! Et si elle ne désire plus ma présence… Pff. Je toquai sur la porte attendant une réponse, mais rien. Je l'entendis parler, mais pas pour moi. Peut-être avait-elle une visite. Je refrappai une deuxième fois et n'eu toujours pas de réponse j'ouvris doucement la porte et vis qu'elle était de dos. Mais il n'y avait personne. S'ennuyait-elle tellement qu'elle en vint à parler toute seule ?

_Non, j'suis pas d'accord. Bon ok, disons ça…

Et ben, je ne suis pas le seul à parler avec ma conscience ou autre.

_Heu, salut Bella… m'annonçai-je

Elle sursauta, se retourna et me regarda très embarrassée. Zut ! Je mettais permis de mettre pied dans son intimité sans son accord.

_Je, j'ai frappé, mais tu ne répondais pas. Alors, je…je me suis permis.

_Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! J'étais, dans mes pensées. Me répondit-elle

Elle était si jolie à rougir en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure…

_Bon, alors je t'ai amené pleins de choses, guitare, ordinateur et tu as même mon Ipod…

_Oh ! C'est super, tu n'étais pas obligé. Merci, merci ! Une guitare ? C'est celle de Jasper, enfin bref merci Edward. Assied toi, ne restes pas debout devant la porte… Et pourquoi es tu là si tôt ? Enchaîna-t-elle

C'était bien la première fois que Bella liait autant de mot en une phrase. Et savoir que c'était pour moi m'empli de joie.

_Bah de rien ! J'ai fini à 16h aujourd'hui et non ce n'est pas celle de Jasper, mais la mienne.

_Ah…Tu joues de la guitare aussi ? Cool. Alors on fait quoi ?

_Choisis, et je suis.

_Ordinateur ! Tu as quoi dessus…Enfin si ce n'est pas indiscret…

Elle rougit de plus belle.

_Films, musique, photos…Beaucoup de choses, lui répondis-je

_Tu as beaucoup de photos ?

J'acquiesçai et lui posai mon PC sur les genoux. Et il y eu un énorme bug elle voulut regarder mes photos, mais disons que ma position était assez inconfortable… J'étais assis sur la chaise aux côtés de son lit d'hôpital, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise. Je sentais le rempart me serrer sur les côtes, et franchement, ce n'était pas agréable.

_Tu ne préfères pas t'asseoir à mes côtés ? me demanda-t-elle

La tentation était trop forte. M'asseoir à ses côtés, sentir son épaule frôler la mienne, et j'en passe. Il ne fallait pas, ça ne serait pas bien, je me laisserais facilement submergés par ces sensations étranges, beaucoup trop facilement.

_Non, c'est toi la malade.

_Fais pas l'idiot ! Répliqua-t-elle

Elle baissa les remparts de son lit, se poussa légèrement assez pour me laisser de le place et tapota la place à côté d'elle. Je m'assis docilement nous étions si proches, que j'arrivais sentir son souffle, si près que si elle bougeait ses cheveux, elle toucherait ma tête… Bella posa l'ordinateur sur une de ses jambes et une des miennes.

_Montres moi, sollicita-t-elle

Je cliquai sur le dossier _Family__ (by Alice)_, et fit partir le diaporama. Il commença avec une photo de Jasper et Rosalie à leurs 12 ans, Rose prenait la pose et Jasper, lui faisait des grimaces derrière. Ensuite vint une photo d'Emmett à ses 8 ans avec un plâtre au bras gauche boudant dans son coin. La photo d'Alice à ses 7 ans était hilarante, c'était Halloween et elle était déguisée en Fée Clochette avec un grand sourire laissant apparaître le manque de ses incisives du haut. Et une photo de moi à mes 6 ans dans les bras d'Esmée à pleurer.

_Ça ne doit pas être de circonstances, mais tu es trop mignon dans ta chemisette bleue, lança Bella

Je me retournai vers elle, et je la regardais. Elle avait un petit sourire elle avait dit ça pour alléger la pression de l'air. Elle avait senti que sur cette photo je ne pleurais pas parce qu'on m'avait refusé une glace, ou parce que j'avais refusé de porter tel ou tel vêtement. Et dans ses yeux, cet océan chocolat, j'y décelai de la compréhension, et de la peine. Je n'arrivais d'habitude jamais à comprendre Bella, mais là, elle avait fait tomber le masque insensible.

_C'était pour mon anniversaire, commençai-je

_Tu n'es pas obligé de…de m'expliquer. C'était indiscret de ma part. S'excusa-t-elle

_Non, non. Je peux te le dire. C'était mon sixième anniversaire, et c'était le premier sans mes parents biologiques.

Son fascia changea vite. Il y eu de l'appréhension et surtout beaucoup de remords. Elle s'en voulait…

_Pardon, je n'aurais pas dus…Je, je sais que c'est dur de perdre un…un proche, s'excusa-t-elle de nouveau

Oui, c'est bel et bien dur. Je serais curieux de savoir qui est le proche qu'elle a perdu… Je la regardai toujours, droit dans les yeux. Elle me regardait elle aussi, mais ne me voyait pas. C'est comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose, de lointain, et de douloureux à en juger la lueur dans son regard. Et puis tout vint trop vite ses yeux s'embuèrent. En un battement de cils, des larmes risqueraient fortement de couler. Et, ça arriva. Elle ferma les yeux une demi-seconde, et une perle d'eau roula sur la joue, puis une autre goutte sur l'autre joue. Bella regardait toujours son point imaginaire je devais réagir. Sinon, elle s'écroulerait en pleurs, je le sais. Sans m'en rendre compte moi-même, j'avançai mes pouces à ses joues, et effaçai tout soupçon de liquide lacrymal. A ce geste, elle réagit, et me regarda droit dans les yeux, elle me revoyait vraiment. Ses yeux dans lesquels je me serrais volontiers noyé exprimaient la surprise, mais aussi une lueur infime de gratification. A ce moment, je ne voulais plus enlever mes mains de sa peau si douce, je ne voulais plus que le temps passe, juste rester là, dans cette position. Voir ses fines lèvres légèrement entre ouverte pour qu'elle respire je ne sentais plus ces petits picotements, ces décharges électriques aux bouts de mes doigts, juste elle… Mais ça serait trop beau si tous ces vœux étaient exaucés, et ça serait trop bizarre –pour elle- si je continuais à m'attarder autant sur son visage.

_Je…je suis nul pour les…phrases de soutien alors heu, m'annonçai-je en retirant mes mains

_Alors ne dis rien… me répondit-elle avec un sourire timide

_Tu dois passer au dessus de tous ça, enfin, je sais que c'est facile à dire, mais il faut que tu essayes…Enfin, je veux dire, ta plaie est encore fraîche, et il faut qu'elle cicatrise…

Sur le coup j'avais dis n'importe quoi, en fait je n'arrivais pas à m'exprimer et dès que je suis avec Bella ça m'arrive. Mais, elle comprit réellement ce que je voulais lui dire. Dans son sourire sincère et surtout dans ses yeux. C'était si facile, de lire en elle à travers ses yeux, quand elle ne m'était pas sa barrière, son bouclier mental…

_Bon, en gros tu as vu toutes les photos, alors maintenant qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Changeai-je de sujet

_Mmm, à toi de choisir, j'ai déjà fait le premier choix.

_Ok, alors parles moi de toi…

Au moins ça m'aiderait à mieux la comprendre, et peut être même à la connaître. Elle ferma l'ordinateur et me le rendis. Je le déposai sur la chaise et remis toute mon attention sur elle. Elle me répondit qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Venant d'elle, ça ne m'étonnais presque pas mais sans la connaître, je sais que c'est une personne très intéressante, et qui a donc pleins de choses à raconter. Mais elle avait remis sa combinaison de protection.

_Bon, alors on va jouer à questions/réponses. Ta date et ton lieu de naissance?

_Le 13 Septembre 1993 à Forks, répondit-elle

_Ok, donc tu as 17 ans ! Wahou…

Elle rigola d'un rire franc. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire de cette façon. Elle semblait si libérée, et si candide. Si faire le pitre donnait ce résultat, je le ferais volontiers plus souvent avec elle.

_Ton film préféré ? Continuai-je

_Il y en a plusieurs. Celui à l'eau de rose : Orgueils et Préjugés. Celui d'horreur : La maison de cire et celui de combat : Never back Down

_Hmm Hmm, bon choix. Livre préféré ?

_Heu… Les hauts de Hurlevents bien que j'aime bien Les misérables de Victor Hugo.

_J'aime beaucoup ses poèmes… Heu, style musicale ?

_J'écoute de tout. De la variété française, du classique, du soul, du jazz bref…

_Tu aimes beaucoup le _French _?

_Oui, je trouve que c'est joli. Compliqué mais joli ! C'est dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de cours de français à Forks. En Arizona, il y avait le français comme matière littéraire supplémentaire.

_En Alaska aussi, c'est depuis le collège.

_Comme à Phoenix… A mon tour de poser des questions, s'extasia-t-elle avec un grand sourire

_Ah non ! C'est mon jeu… Alors ta couleur préférée ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, me regarda sourit et répondit :

_Emeraude !

Emeraude, vert, comme mes yeux ? Nan… Faut pas rêver éveillé mon vieux

_Arrêtes de te poser des questions mentales inutiles… C'est parce que tu as les yeux verts. En fait j'aime toute les couleurs, juste que j'ai une préférée par jour, aujourd'hui c'est vert, parce que depuis un moment je regarde tes yeux, je n'ai fait que ça…

Elle dit tous ça d'une vitesse affolante et d'une spontanéité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Alors, elle aimait le vert parce qu'elle regardait mes yeux… Je le regardai de façon suspicieuse et légèrement moqueuse. Et elle rougit :

_Oh mon dieu, j'ai vraiment dis ça ? Oublies !

_Jamais ! Ça me servira peut être à l'avenir

_Bref, et toi ? me demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet

_Marron, répondis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Mais quel débile je fais ! Depuis quand est-ce que j'aime le marron ? Bella leva un sourcil du genre « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

_Et tu vas me dire que se sont mes yeux ? N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur

_Je…En fait c'est le bleu nuit, mais c'est sortit tout seul et bref ! Parce que tu as vraiment de très beaux yeux, répondis-je assez gêné, et je suis sûr d'avoir même rougis

_Très drôle Edward ! Les yeux marrons sont les yeux les plus banals qu'ils existent !

_Oui, je sais. Avant je trouvais les yeux marrons sans intérêt, je l'avoue ! Mais les tiens, ils sont. Ils ne sont pas juste marron, ils sont chocolats. Et, je n'en avais jamais vu avant, c'est très captivant, on s'y perd, enfin moi je m'y perds on dirait un océan de…de chocolat.

C'est bon, elle me prendra pour un fétichiste des yeux, ou autre. Il faut toujours que je dise des conneries moi, ce n'est pas possible… Elle me regarda de la même façon moqueuse dont je l'avais regarde un peu plus tôt.

_Je n'oublierais pas ce que tu viens de dire, qui dit, ça me servira à l'avenir… dit-elle en répétant ma phrase

_D'accord, n'oublies pas. J'ai juste dis la vérité… Et puis, personne ne t'avais déjà dis que tu avais de magnifiques yeux marrons ? Continuai-je sur ma lancée

Bella perdit tout soupçon de sourire, il avait laissé place à une grimace de douleur. Ma phrase avait été de trop. Elle reprit le même visage remplit de douleur que plus tôt, mais cette fois ci avec une certaine agressivité, en gros, j'avais touché un point sensible, et je n'en étais pas fier.

_Excuse moi Bella, je ne savais pas…

Elle releva son visage vers moi, et me sourit gentiment et tristement. Nous restâmes un moment à parler. D'elle, de moi, de nos goûts. Nous avions mis mon Ipod en marche, et avions découvert que nous adorions tout deux les compositeurs de classique européens, surtout les français. Une infirmière est passé pour donner des cachets à Bella, cette dernière avait été surprise de me voir si proche avec la patiente, car nous n'avions pas changé de position, et pour rigoler me proposa d'amener un autre lit aux côtés de celui de Bella. Il était 18h00, et dut aux médicaments, Bella s'endormit. L'infirmière me dit que ça durerait une heure, juste le temps qu'elle se repose. Je la regardai dormir, elle était si calme, si posée, soit grâce aux cachets, mais cet air lui allait tellement mieux que celui stressé elle était si belle. Je restai une demi-heure à la regarder, puis une autre infirmière, assez âgée vint apporter le repas pour Bella, et me proposa un, que je refusai gentiment. Et après un dernier regard vers Bella, je pris mes affaires et sortit de la chambre.

**Bella POV**

En me réveillant, j'espérais secrètement retrouver Edward assis sur la chaise, attendant mon réveil mais ce ne fut pas ainsi… Foutu médocs ! A cause d'eux, je m'étais endormie, et Edward était partit. Cet après-midi avec lui était si…je n'ai pas de mots. Nous avons regardé des photos, parlé, rigolé et j'ai adoré tout ça. Soit, assez souvent me revenait des souvenirs de Matt, mais Edward, à chaque fois les éloignaient, et cela sans savoir exactement ce qui me m'était dans cet état. Ils se ressemblent tellement, tous deux ont un sourire en coin trop mignon, ils sont attentionnés, réagissent de la même façon, et ont presque les même vis. Comme pour mes yeux. Matthew adorait me regarder dans les yeux -parce qu'il disait qu'ils étaient à croquer-, ça ne me dérangeait en rien, vu que je pouvais rester des heures à regarder les siens. Pff, foutu médicaments encore une fois ! J'aurais peut être pu être en train de parler avec Edward ! Il est 19h00, il a dut rentrer dîner chez lui et peut-être qu'il reviendrait ! Non, faut pas rêver, il est parti avec toutes ses affaires. En parlant de repas, j'ai faim. Je tournai la tête, et vis ma barquette de repas, au loin ça paraissait potable. Je pris l'assiette et y découvris une pâte à couleur orangée, assez visqueuse. BEURK ! C'est bon, là je n'ai plus faim ! Je sonnai sur le bouton pour avoir une infirmière au plus vite. Et elle arriva.

_Heu, bonsoir excusez moi, je peux savoir ce que c'est ? Demandai-je en désignant ce qui me servait de repas

_Des lasagnes, je sais ça paraît pas appétissant, mais c'est très goûteux ! Vas-y manges.

Elle disait ça plus pour se rassurer elle-même. Je pris mon assiette et le redéposai sur la petite table à côté de mon lit. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire maintenant ? _TOC,TOC ! _

_Entrez, répondis-je

_Bonsoir Bella. Je passai voir si tout allait bien pour ta dernière nuit, me demanda Carlisle

_Très bien, mis à part que le repas est juste…heurk ! Répondis-je avec une mine dégoutée

Après m'avoir dit au revoir, Carlisle partit. Je me retournai faisant dos à la porte. Pourquoi ce n'était pas son fils ? Soit il est sympa, mais je préfère tout de même Edward ! Oh mon dieu, je déraille complètement… _TOC,TOC !_

_Entrez, répondis-je d'une voix ennuyée

_Moi qui croyait que tu serais plus contente…lança-t-il

Je me retournai d'un bond, trop heureuse d'entendre sa voix. Il était là, avec des sachets de je ne sais quoi à la main. Il était revenu !

_Oh, Edward ! Tu es revenu…

_Tu n'as pas vu le mot, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il en déposant les sacs sur la table.

Quel mot ? Il me tendit un bout de papier, et je découvris une belle écriture distinguée :

_Bella, si tu te réveilles avant mon retour, ne manges surtout pas ce qu'on tas donné ! Tu serais empoisonnée… Je reviens avec un repas digne de ce nom._

_A toute à l'heure, Edward_.

Je me frappai sur le front. Si j'avais vu ce mot, je n'aurais pas fait faire à mon cœur un marathon… Bref !

_C'est gentil Edward, mais tu n'étais pas obligé, j'aurais très bien pu manger les lasagnes de l'hôpital…

Il me regarda sceptiquement, et rigola. Il s'avança vers moi, et mis le plateau de l'hôpital sur mes jambes.

_Alors, vas-y je te regarde. Dit-il en souriant

Je regardai le repas, puis les sachets qu'Edward avait amené. Une bonne odeur commença à envahir la chambre. Et Edward, restait là debout, les bras croisés sur le torse à me regarder.

_Bon…Okay ! Je ne mangerais pas ça… abandonnai-je

Edward sourit et enleva l'assiette, me laissant le plateau sur les jambes.

_Bon, alors le menu de ce soir : chinois ! Dit-il

Edward appela une infirmière pour avoir un plateau, et nous nous assîmes face à face et mangeâmes les repas qu'il avait amenés. Notre dîner terminé, il mit tout dans les sachets pour jeter. Il avait choisi comme dessert une salade de fruit, pas comme à l'hôpital avec des fruits en conserve, non, des fruits frais. Tout ce passait pour le mieux, j'étais devenue plus proche avec Edward, je sortais demain de l'hosto, et j'ai mangé un repas convenable… Ma journée qui avait commencé de façon si banale, s'était terminée de façon mémorable. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, l'infirmière est venu nous annoncer qu'il était 20h00, soit la fin des visites. Une seule chose ma manquera, ne pas avoir Edward comme visiteur…

_Bon, alors à demain Bella…

QUOI ! Je vais le revoir, cool !

_Tu sais que je rentre chez moi, hein ? demandai-je

_Oui, oui. Alice ne cesse de le répéter. Je pense qu'on viendra tous chez toi ou un truc du genre… répondit-il

Pourquoi étais-je si déçue de savoir qu'on ne serait pas juste nous deux…

_Mouais… J'ai passé une belle fin de journée grâce à toi, commençai-je

_Moi aussi, c'était sympa d'être avec toi. Bon, avant que la sécurité vienne me chercher, j'y vais.

_Je te protégerai ! Lui répondis-je avec malice

Il s'avança, prit ma main et y déposa le même baiser que hier. Au contact de sa peau, je sentis une petite décharge, je ne sais si lui a ressenti la même chose, mais c'est tout de même bizarre…

_Bonne nuit Bella.

Je lui souhaitai aussi de passer une bonne nuit, intérieurement je pensai que la mienne ne pouvait qu'être belle après tout ça… Il quitta la chambre, et je ressenti encore ce manque.

_EDWAARD ! Criai-je

Il revint, le sourire aux lèvres.

_C'est comme un déjà-vu, me taquina-t-il

_Je…je t'ai appelé pour te dire. Merci. Pour tout…

Et comme quand j'avais failli pleurer, il comprit par mon regard ce dont je lui parlais. Biensur je parlais des photos, de la musique, de la conversation et tout, mais surtout sa compréhension silencieuse, et son soutien. Il comprenait ce message silencieux que je voulais lui faire passer

_Je t'en prie Bella. C'était un plaisir.

Peu de temps après son départ, je m'endormis. La hâte d'être au lendemain pour revoir Edward. C'est bizarre, j'ai ressenti des drôles de choses cet après-midi, et je dois l'avouer, je n'ai jamais été si heureuse d'être hospitalisée de tout ma vie… Sur le coup, je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée, mais il faudra à un moment ou un autre, que je trouve le temps pour éclaircir mes idées, et surtout ces sentiments anormaux que je ressens envers Edward.

**Edward POV**

Cet après-midi a été le plus beau de ma vie à Forks. Demain, je reverrai Bella. Après tout ce que j'ai ressenti en une journée -sentiments qui m'étaient inconnus-, je suis sûr d'une chose.

_Je suis tombé amoureux de Bella…_

* * *

**VOILA !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, un ptit peu quand même..**

**Vos impressions, vos avis et autres !**

**Sur ce BYE ! Et laissez vos Reviews, PLEASE ! :D**

**Bisous J'Hollyday'z**


	13. Eclat d'Humeur

**Oulala, ça fait un bail.. Mille Excuses, mais j'étais surbookée !**

**Parce que comme tout le monde, j'ai ma rentrée, mais ce n'est pas tout ! J'ai déménager, alors je vous dis pas l'horreur... **

**Donc désolée du retard, mais mon absence est justifiée ! (^^)**

**Merci à vous tous de continuer à me lire, et merci de m'envourager !**

**Je suis heureuse de savoir que j'ai de nouveaux adeptes..**

**En espérant que vous aprécierez !**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

LIBRE ! Je suis enfin libre… Je n'ai jamais tant aimé le vert de Forks le redécouvrir me fait un bien fou (qui l'aurait cru ?). J'ai hâte d'arriver à la maison pour retrouver mon ordinateur, ma musique, ma chambre, mes instruments et j'en passe.

_Tu es plus jolie quand tu souris…

Ah oui, j'oubliais que j'étais dans la voiture avec Charlie. Avais-je vraiment souri ? BEURK ! Non je rigole, enfin…

_J'ai vraiment…souris ? Demandai-je

_Si, je t'assure ! Je croyais même que tu ne savais plus comment le faire…Alors, pourquoi tant de joie ? demanda mon père lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres

_Le fait de sortir de cette blouse immonde ! Répondis-je outrée. Et au fait, les Cullen viennent ? Continuai-je l'air de rien

Parce qu'il faut aussi avouer que j'ai envie de les revoir, tous ! Enfin, disons certains plus que d'autres…

_Ouais, ouais ! Hâte de voir ton petit Edward-nichou_

C'est quoi ce surnom de merde ?

_Je trouve que ça lui va à merveille…_

Heu, ouais. Ou pas !

_Heu, normalement. Enfin je ne sais pas, ils ont dis qu'ils appelleraient avant, me répondit-il

Et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je croisai mes doigts discrètement entre mes jambes : lamentable. Arrivée à la maison, je pris mon portable et envoyai directement un message à ma mère pour lui signaler ma sortie des enfers. Je montai dans ma chambre, pris des feuilles blanches, mon feutre et commençai mon auto-thérapie. Depuis mon séjour à l'hôpital, j'avais tous pleins de mots nouveaux à mettre sur mon dico du sentiment mural _Agacement _(les visites inutiles), _Amusement _(l'agitation d'Alice et Emmett), _Manque _(quand Edward partait), _Etrangeté _(quand Edward était proche de moi). Voilà ! J'avais cinq nouveaux mots. Et je dois avouer qu'ils changent par rapport aux derniers temps.

_Je suis fier de toi ma Bella…

Je me retournai en un bond, et il était là.

_Tu es revenu ! Enfin, tu commençais réellement à me manquer…

_Je sais, mais je ne voulais trop te déranger quand tu étais avec l'Autre…

_L'autre, Matthew, il s'appelle Edward… Bref ! Installe toi, parce que moi je vais coller les feuilles.

_Si tu trouves de la place ! Parce que franchement Bella, je ne vois vraiment pas où tu pourrais rajouter du papier.

_Le rapiécé tu connais ?

Matt s'installa sur mon lit, et je commençai le collage des nouvelles feuilles. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais mettre ces mots novices sur le mur, me procurait un sentiment bizarre. Je n'étais plus la Bella apathique à l'idée de coller des mots au mur et ça faisait du « bien ». Je me couchai à côté de mon meilleur ami et regardai l'heure indiquée sur mon réveil : 15h00. Si ils finissent les cours à 17h00, le temps qu'ils rentrent chez eux se préparent ou autre, ils seront là vers 19h00 ; c'est si long… Je sentis un léger baiser sur ma tempe, je me retournai et vis son magnifique sourire en coin.

_Je suis une fois de plus fier de toi tu commences réellement à vivre. Dis Bella, tu as toujours notre CD ? Me demanda-t-il

Comment pouvait-il oser poser cette question ? Mais biensur que j'avais encore notre CD !

_C'est vrai, pardon. Je n'aurais au grand jamais dus ! Rigola-t-il. Tu te rappelles de ce jour ?

**Flash-back**

__Matthew, j'en ai marre, joues autre chose !_

__Bella ! Renée n'aime pas quand tu parles de cette manière._

_OUPS ! J'oubliais que Charlotte était à côté. Ne voulant pas rater l'école et surtout pas quitter Matthew, j'avais refusé de voyager avec Phil et Renée, du coup je restai deux semaines chez les Smith. J'avais à peine treize ans, mais sachant que mon meilleur ami lui en avait quinze, alors j'en avais de même –physiquement comme moralement- et nous étions donc pareils._

__Désolée Charlotte, mais c'est Matthew qui a une mauvaise influence sur moi, m'excusai-je_

_Mon ami arrêta brusquement de jouer au piano, se tourna vers moi avec un regard noir. Il se leva, s'avança vers moi lentement et en un déclic, me coursa. Je courus le plus vite possible passant par la cuisine, le salon, montant à l'étage, mais Matthew connaissait trop bien sa maison, et il me rattrapa tout de même. Avec sa force, qui m'ahurissait toujours, me prit sur son épaule et m'amena sur le divan du salon. Il m'y jeta comme un vulgaire sac à patates et entama les chatouilles. Je criai, griffai, m'agrippai, mais rien à faire, Matthew était le plus fort à ce jeu._

__Matt ! Laisses Bella tranquille !_

_La mère de Matthew pénétra dans le salon, avec son tablier de cuisine, les mains sur les hanches, avec son air réprobateur. A ce moment, nous la regardâmes tous deux avec une tête de chiens battus. Parce que c'est normal que Matthew veuille continuer à m'embêter, mais c'était aussi normal, que je le veuille, malgré mes « supplications ». Charlotte explosa de rire et retourna aux fourneaux._

__Bon, allez ! Maintenant que tu m'as enlevé de mon piano, qu'est-ce qu'on fait la capricieuse._

__Ce que tu veux, dès que tu arrêtes de jouer du Louis Armstrong, parce que j'ai ma dose là !_

_Plusieurs idées nous vinrent en tête, aller voir Jacob mais il était partit à la pêche avec son père, faire du shopping –enfin c'était plus mon idée- mais on était beaucoup trop fatigué et bien d'autre. Nous restâmes affalés devant la télé environ une demi-heure, à regarder tout et n'importe quoi et EUREKA !_

__J'ai trouvé ! Matt, Matt ! J'ai trouvé, criai-je en le secouant_

__C'est bon ! J'ai compris… C'est quoi l'idée ? Demanda-t-il_

__Chantes pour moi !_

__C'est ça ta super idée ? Pff… Bella, je chante tout le temps pour toi ! Pourquoi toi tu ne chantes pas pour moi, hein ?_

__Bah, parce que j'ai chanté hier ! Et puis si t'es pas content, trouves mieux ! M'énervai-je légèrement, vexée de son manque de tact._

_Il s'excusa, et nous reprîmes notre pose précédente en face du téléviseur. Et se fut à son « EUREKA », le meilleur qu'il n'eut jamais eut…_

__Ecrivons une chanson ! C'est vrai, tu voulais être chanteuse._

__Je te rappelle que j'avais à peine neuf ans ! Répondis-je_

__Et moi je te rappelle que ça fait à peine quatre ans… répliqua-t-il amusé de la situation_

_Parce que oui ! Je détestais mon âge, savoir qu'aux yeux de la loi et de certaine personne, que Matt était mon ainé de deux ans. Et à cet abruti, ça le faisait rire…_

__Pourquoi pas… cédai-je finalement_

_Depuis ce jour, mon meilleur ami et moi avions sorti tous nos poèmes surtout les siens –car Monsieur adorait écrire des poèmes- et les mettions sur de la musique. Nous travaillions d'arrache-pied, durant les cours, après les cours. Dès qu'une jolie phrase nous venait en tête, on écrivait sur un bloc. Et sans s'en rendre compte, des paroles se formaient petit à petit… Et c'est ainsi que She & Him _(N/A : c'est un vrai groupe !), _vu le jour…_

**Fin du flash-back**

_Tu as une bonne mémoire en fait ! Lança-t-il

_Très drôle Smith !

_Wow, tout de suite les noms de famille. Rentre ta langue de vipère Swan ! Tu l'as amené dans ce bled vert au moins ? Bref, si tu l'as met le STEUPLAIT !

Oui, je l'ai bel et bien amené, comme beaucoup de choses… Je me levai, cherchai au fond de la penderie. Il était là –en même temps, elle n'aurait pu partir-, vieux comme le monde : un coffret, notre coffret légèrement abîmé par la moisissure et le temps. Il avait gravit des générations. Cette boîte était passée par l'arrière-grand-père de Matt à son grand-père, ensuite à son père pour finir par lui. Et pour l'anniversaire de mes treize ans –estimant que j'étais devenue une femme (mes premières menstruations)-, il me l'avait offert sachant pertinemment que j'adorais cette caisse. Je l'utilisais comme boîte à secret, enfin nous l'utilisions et parfois, on s'autorisait à lire nos lettres de doléances… Depuis ces trois dernières années, j'avais gardé nos feuilles aux fonds, et avait mis toutes les petites choses qui faisait que Matthew était qui il est. Alors ressortir ce caisson pour chercher un CD, me remettrais beaucoup trop de choses en tête.

_S'il te plait Bella…me quémanda mon ami

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule avec une légère pression… Je connaissais cette compression, Matthew m'indiquait qu'il me soutiendrait. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour j'ouvrirais à nouveau cette boîte. Mais pour lui, pour lui je le ferais quitte à en souffrir. Je la pris dans les mains, et la sensation fut immédiate. Sa coque dure et son cuir ramolli me rappelait avant… et cela avant même que je l'ai ouvert. Je levai lentement le couvercle, mon cœur s'emballa d'un coup… je l'ai ouverte. Tout y est, la première chose que l'on voit, son caméscope. Je pris sur moi, emmenai la caisse avec moi et m'assis sur mon lit avec à mes côtés mon meilleur ami. Je respirai un bon coup et retirai délicatement la caméra pour la mettre à côtés. Il y avait des photos de lui, de moi, de nous quand nous étions petits, certains de ses bijoux, des bagues, des chaines et même certains de mes bijoux que je lui avais donné ou encore qu'il m'avait offert… puis vint nos lettres, nos cartes, nos mots. Et au fond, le CD, le notre. Je le pris et le mis dans ma mini-chaîne. Que faire, Play ou pas ? Comment est-ce que je réagirais en l'entendant, en vrai tout en sachant que tout a été enregistré dans son vivant.

_S'il te plait Bella… Rappelles-toi de Lucky, je t'en prie, rappelles-toi de notre chanson

**Flash-back**

_Nous étions en Juin, soit les grandes vacances _(N/A : les grandes vacances commencent en juin et finissent en Août en Amérique)_,__ Matthew et moi détestions cette partie de l'année, car nous étions séparés durant un mois. Lui était chez ses grands-parents paternels en France et moi j'allais chez Charlie. Je m'ennuyais à mourir, ne dormais presque pas pour rester en contact avec mon meilleur ami vu le décalage horaire et réciproquement. Cela faisait déjà neuf mois que nous écrivions nos chansons et les enregistrions (car pour Noël, Phil, Charlotte et Renée s'étaient investis pour nous faire une salle d'enregistrement, rien que pour nous –enfants gâtés, on sait et on assume-), et on s'y plaisait énormément on arrivait à s'accompagner à la guitare, au piano et à la batterie (grâce à Matt), et tout allait pour le mieux. Mais une chose nous manquait pour le thème de nos paroles, on était si près mais pourtant on ne trouvait jamais… Et un jour, durant notre séparation vacancière, alors que nous chattions, Matt eu son idée ingénieuse._

_**She [&] dit :**_

_Matt, il est quelle heure chez toi ?_

_**[&] Him dit :**_

_22h, je t'ai déjà dit que Forks à 9h de moins que Paris… (-')_

_**She [&] dit :**_

_Vas-y dis que je te gonfle ! =X_

_**[&] Him dit :**_

_Pardonnes-moi Bella… Changeons de sujet. Alors t'a trouvé le thème de la chanson ?_

_**She [&] dit :**_

_Nan, et toi ? Moi j'pense qu'on doit mettre un truc qu'on ressent. C'est tout. Et puis c'est toi le Français, alors le poète c'est toi !_

_**[&] Him dit :**_

_Range les griffes tigresse ! Je réfléchis déjà… Alors ce que je ressens l'ennui !_

_**She [&] dit :**_

_L'ennui et le manque !_

_**[&] Him dit :**_

_Manque de quoi ? (ô_O)_

_**She [&] dit :**_

_Bah à moi tu me manque mais je vois que toi pas du tt…_

_**[&] Him dit :**_

_(-') Excuse moi juste qu'il est genre 22h30 et j'ai eu une journée chargée donc je suis cassé et j'ai 0 tact…_

_**She [&] dit :**_

_Okay…_

_**[&] Him dit :**_

_Fais pas la tête ma Bella. Tu me manques beaucoup, énormément même._

_**She [&] dit :**_

_Ouais, toi aussi tu me manques._

_**[&] Him dit :**_

_Tu boudes. Ton odeur, tes rougissements, ta voix et tout le reste me manquent, donc je t'assure que tu me manque énormément. Satisfaite ? =D_

_**She [&] dit :**_

_=$ Ouais arrêtes je te crois… Bref en gros on met tout ça dans les paroles._

_**[&] Him dit :**_

_J'ai trouvé ! On a qu'à parler de nous ! C'est vrai quoi. On s'ennuie parce qu'on n'est pas ensemble. Autant l'écrire, non ?_

_**She [&] dit :**_

_Tu es un génie ! Dac pour nous deux, mais encore… Je sais ! On est séparé par l'océan, mais on se manque, on s'ennuie et on s'aime toujours !_

_**[&] Him dit :**_

_Qui t'a dit que j't'aimais ?_

_**She [&] dit :**_

_Si tu la joues comme ça daccord !_

_**She [&] est déconnecté.**_

_**[&] Him dit :**_

_Bella je m'excuse, j'espère que tu es juste hors ligne et que tu es actuellement en train de me lire, mais je t'enprie je suis vraiment con ces jours-ci c'est du fait de ne pas te voir… je mettrais ça dans la chanson. Je ferais ce que tu veux, comme tu veux quand tu veux. BELLA ! Répds… Jt'en supplie. Je crierais devant tt le monde que je suis un abruti fini dès qu'on rentrera a Phoenix, je porterais tes sous vêtement et un string sur la tête. QUIMPORTE !_

_**She [&] vient de se connecter.**_

_**She [&] dit :**_

_Toute cette conversation surtout tes promesses, je viens de les imprimer donc un jour, je te les ressortirais…pas maintenant ça ne sera plus drôle sinon (^^') Bref donc on raconte qu'on est séparé par la mer, mais qu'ON s'aime etc. On a qu'à le faire en dialogue, comme ça, ça f'ra comme si on se parle ! =]_

_Nous travaillâmes tous deux à distances, tous les jours proposant tel ou tel idée et à notre retrouvaille de Juillet, notre chanson avait était fin prête. C'était la notre de un parce que nous l'avions faîtes et de deux parce que ça parlait de nous. Je ne sais si pour Matt ça en était ainsi, mais pour moi, cette chanson était parfaite pour mes sentiments envers lui…_

**Fin du flash-back**

Je décidai finalement d'appuyer sur le bouton Play, et de suite la voix de Matt emplit la chambre. Fort, mon cœur cognait si fort contre ma poitrine. C'est encore plus douloureux que je ne le croyais. Sa voix est si vivante, et avec ces paroles, c'est juste… je n'ai aucun mot pour décrire tout ça. A chaque fois qu'il s'engageait sur un nouveau mot, je sentais mon cœur chavirer. Cette chanson que l'on avait faite si joyeuse et pleine de vie me rendait si nostalgique. Et pourtant comme je l'adorais cette chanson, les paroles, le fond musical et les voix –qui ne sont autres que les notre à Matt et à moi- tous ça je l'adorais avant, et je crois avoir énormément mal maintenant du fait de l'avoir tant apprécié dans ce temps révolu…

Lucky

(Matt)

Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
_(M'entends tu,_  
_Je te parle_  
_Au dessus de l'eau, au dessus du bleu profond de l'océan_  
_Sous le ciel ouvert, oh mon bébé, j'essaie.)_

(Moi)

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

_(Je t'entends dans mes rêves_  
_j'entends tes murmures au dessus de la mer_  
_je te garde avec moi dans mon cœur_  
_tu m'aides a ce que ca soit plus facile quand la vie est dure.)_

Dans cees paroles, on disait qu'on s'aimait malgré l'océan. Que malgré cette mer bleue, on contiunais à s'aimer au dessus de l'eau.

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

_(J'ai de la chance , je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie_  
_La chance d'avoir été là où j'ai été_  
_La chance de rentrer à la maison à nouveau_  
_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh) _

Tout semblait si simple à ce moment, je l'aimais, il m'aimait, on était les meilleurs amis du monde, inséparables et tout le reste. Mais comme on dit toujours, toute bonne chose a une fin…

_Mais Bella, je t'aime toujours…

_Arrêtes ! Disparais… Je ne veux plus te voir Matthew Smith, tu n'es qu'un fantôme, tu ne peux pas aimer celle qui t'as tué ! ARRETES !

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup…

_Bella ? Ca va ?

**Isabella POV**

_Je vais très bien, j'en ai marre ! MARRE ! Il faut toujours que l'on me pose des questions inutiles, et bordel, je m'appelle ISABELLA fais chier !

Je repris le souffle, épuisée de ma phrase pleine exclamation. Et me tournai vers la porte pour voir qui était cette foutue personne, en plus de Matthew qui me tapait sur le système et je fus plutôt désagréablement surprise de voir Emmett…

_Je…Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas te…te déranger. Plus te faire une surprise, s'excusa-t-il

_Alors, tu tombes mal. Très mal ! Sifflai-je entre mes dents

Je vis cet intrus regarder autour de lui, avec un peu de crainte, mais surtout de l'ahurissement : l'effet produit par mon papier peint personnalisé… Il resta là à me regarder avec peine et remords s'il s'en voulait autant, pourquoi restait-il là à me regarder avec des billes à la place des yeux ! C'est ça le problème avec les gens que tu considères plus que les autres, ils se croient toujours tout permis !

_De plus, frapper existe. Peut être que dans ce bled pourri, on ne connaît pas ces manières, mais ça existe ! Braillai-je comme une sauvage

Bella revient ! Je ne me contrôle plus… Et je, je ne veux pas crier sur Emmett…

_Désolée Isabella, j'essaye mais je…je n'y arrive pas du tout._

Essaye encore ! Regarde le, j'ai du le traumatiser…

_Je suis navrée…_

C'est pour ça que je déteste les hallucinations de Matthew, dès que j'y pense, dès que je le vois ou autre je perds tous moyens, mais c'est encore pire maintenant que je l'ai entendu chanter CETTE chanson, pire parce qu'il a dit qu'il m'aimait et encore pire, parce qu'il est juste derrière Emmett à me regarder !

_Sortons, lançais-je le plus doucement possible pour me canaliser

_Mais Bell's…débuta-t-il

_ON SORT, J'AI DIS ! Répondis-je avec véhémence

Et sans discuter, Emmett sortit tel un automate de la chambre. Si Emmett était là, les autres devaient sûrement être là si c'était seulement Charlie, ça passerait, mais là il devrait y avoir tous les Cullen SANS exception... Je regardais de nouveau Emmett, il n'osait même pas me regarder en face je venais de perdre un compatriote. Et si même lui, le plus « fou » de cette famille baissait la tête, qu'est-ce que ça serait pour les autres ? Mais malgré cet effroi, il dit :

_Je suis désolé…

_Non, je t'arrête tout-de-suite. JE suis désolée. Je me suis laissé emporter trop vite et je t'ai crié dessus sans raison, l'interrompis-je

_C'est…c'est parce que j'ai cru t'entendre crier, donc j'ai…continua-t-il

_C'est bon. Je crois que j'ai compris, répondis-je de façon sèche. Ma tête est convenable, lançai-je plus douce avec un petit sourire –faux- pour alléger l'ambiance

Et ça marcha, Emmett acquiesça et sourit. Je le devançai et descendis les escaliers doucement, tout en tenant la rampe d'une sacré force dans le but de calmer mes nerfs. Arrivée en bas, comme un homme, le reste des Cullen et Charlie levèrent la tête. A voir leurs têtes, c'est sûr, ils m'avaient entendu crier. Charlie et Jasper regardaient ailleurs, Esmée et Carlisle en digne anges me regardaient avec un sourire bienveillant, Edward avait la tête baissée ancrée entre le creux de ses mains, Rosalie, elle si je ne l'avais pas observé, j'aurais pu croire que ses yeux sont noirs de malveillance, mais non, c'était surtout question protection envers son bien-aimé. Et la personne qui me surprit fut Alice, comme à ses habitudes, elle se démarquait du lot, elle me regardait droit dan les yeux avec malice et souriait, vraiment loufoque cette fille. Je m'avançai légèrement, les saluai de la tête et allai dans la cuisine. Je me servis un verre d'eau et revint dans le salon…

_Je vois Bella, que tu t'es plutôt bien rétablie, s'avança Alice

_Tu vois bien, répondis-je indifféremment

_Ah, au fait ! J'ai adoré la chanson que tu écoutais tout à l'heure, c'est de qui ? Continua-t-elle

Non ! Elle ne va pas elle aussi me reparler de tous ça… Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle l'ai entendu peut-être parlait-elle d'autre chose.

_Impossible, c'est la seule chanson qu'on a écouté…_

Bella a raison…

_Les voix sont superbes ! La fille chante magnifiquement bien, et le garçon a une voix…

Et sans pouvoir rien contrôler, j'explosai. Heureusement que je n'étais assise aux côtés de nulle personne, car je me levai en furie sous les regards ahuris du public, et lançai violemment le verre que je tenais dans la main au sol. Les fragments de verre s'éparpillèrent partout devant moi. Charlie se leva, posa ses mains sur mes épaules avec force pour que je me calme, et ça fonctionna. Je regardai les copeaux du verre à terre, et relevai la tête lentement vers mon père, puis vers l'assistance qui était derrière lui…Charlie, lui, comprenait, mais eux me prennent déjà pour une folle, en même temps je le suis. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, respirai un coup et parlai malgré cette boule dans la gorge.

_Excusez moi, je ne serais pas d'une bonne compagnie… Je suis un peu sous tension, m'excusai-je lamentablement

_C'est compréhensible, l'hôpital fait des ravages… plaisanta Esmée avec son éternel sourire.

Je m'excusai près de tous, et montai après avoir eu la parole de Charlie qu'il nettoierait à ma place. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me sentis stupide. Je les avais laissé là, sans explications (même si je ne leur en devais pas) tout en sachant qu'ils étaient venus pour me voir, et moi qu'avais-je fait ? Je leur ai fait une crise de nerfs. Mais tout a été si vite, en parlant de l'Autre, Alice a réveillé en moi cette sensation d'oppression, et je dus décompresser.

Pardon Bella, tu perdras tes amis…

_Ce n'est pas grave, enfin, c'est que des gens après tout._

Mais tu les aimais bien !

_M'ouais, mais ils ne me sont pas indispensable…_

M'ouais, tu sais quoi ! Je vais essayer de me rattraper, au moins avec une personne. Tu verras.

Et sans réfléchir, je descendis en trombe par l'escalier, arrivai le sourire de folie aux lèvres et courus dans la cuisine. J'ouvris plusieurs placard, et tombai finalement sur un panier, je le pris et le déposai sur le plan de travail. J'allai dans le frigo et pris tout ce qu'il me passa sous la main. Fruits, bouteille d'eau, de Sprite, deux verres et je fis à l'express deux sandwich. Mes emplettes terminées, je retournai dans le salon et déposai le panier à mes pieds je fis plus de bruit que prévu, et tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Une chose est sûre : je suis aussi colorée qu'une tomate. Je regardai l'heure à ma montre et vis que le cadran indiquait 18h30. Je m'accourus dehors et regardai les voitures garées devant la maison, trois voitures ! La Mercedes de Carlisle, la Volvo d'Edward et la Jeep d'Emmett. J'entrai dans la maison et sans tact, je posai la question :

_Heu, vous restez diner ?

_Non, on organisera un dîner surement la semaine prochaine, me répondit Carlisle

_Oohh, ok, répondis-je tout de même déçue. Et ça vous dérange si vous ne rentrez pas au complet ? Continuai-je sur ma lancée

_Expliques, s'avança Esmée

Je m'accourus au près de la personne désirée, tirai sur son bras de telle sorte à ce qu'elle se lève, et continuai ma phrase bras dessous bras dessus avec l'individu.

_Je vous le kidnappe pour le dîner, et il rentrera juste après !

Je ne laissai à personne le temps de s'intercepter, je pris mon panier au bras et tirai mon invité du bras, direction ma chambre. Je déposai les deux –panier et invité- devant la porte de ma chambre et je redescendis pour faire une chose autant inattendue pour moi que pour la compagnie. J'embrassai Esmée, Carlisle, Jasper et Rosalie sur la joue avec un sourire.

_Désolée Nounours pour tout à l'heure, j'accompagnai mes paroles d'un baiser sur la joue

_Pardon Alice, je me suis emportée, et je l'embrassai aussi

J'allai vers Charlie qui me regardait avec ébahissement, et l'embrassai également mais sur le front le remerciant de sa compréhension silencieuse. Je me tournai de nouveau vers l'auditoire, leur adressai un sourire et remontai. A moitié de l'escalier, Alice m'interpella :

_Oh, heu Bella…commença-t-elle

_Je t'appellerai ! La coupai-je

Arrivé devant la porte de ma chambre je retrouvai le panier et Edward, à l'endroit où je les avais laissé.

_C'est ça que tu vas faire pour te rattraper ? Kidnapper Edward ?_

En gros ouais…

_OH MON DIEU !_

Et oui ! Mon avantage est l'audace. Bella n'aurait jamais osé faire ça, mais moi si ! Je regardai mon invité, et lui de même. Et s'il ne voulait pas rester avec moi ? Et si je lui faisais peur, et si… Autant le lui demander

_Heu, ça te déranges si je t'ai kidnappé ? Demandai-je

_Heu, non…

_Je te fais peur ? Continuai-je réellement anxieuse

_Non ! Pas du tout ! Répondit-il les sourcils froncés.

_Ok, cool…Heu, tu veux faire quoi ?

_M'asseoir, peut-être, répondit-il amusé

_Ouais ! Pas con… Heu, Edward, je…tu vas enter dans ma chambre…

Il me regarda de façon surprise… C'est vrai qu'en général les filles n'invitent pas les garçons ou même n'importe qui dans sa chambre, mais bon…disons que je ne respecte pas trop ces principes débiles. Je veux inviter quelqu'un dans ma chambre, bah je le fais un point c'est tout mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais faire des « choses » avec cette personne. Il ne faut pas exagérer ! Je m'apprêtai à ramasser mon panier, mais je fus devancé par Edward. Voyant que ça me gênait, il me sourit d'un sourire que l'on peut dire triomphant.

_Bon, ben on y va…dis-je légèrement hésitante.

J'ouvris la porte, pénétrai dans ma chambre et laissai mon invité entrer à son tour. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, il regarda de suite les murs, et parut, émerveillé ? Tout le monde est ahuri, apeuré ou autre, mais lui il est émerveillé ? Naaan…

_T'es sur que tu n'as plus peur de moi ? Demandai-je pour rigoler mais tout de même stressée

_Pire, je suis terrifié ! Je suis entré dans la salle d'un psychopathe, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en rigolant

Je savais bien qu'il plaisantait, mais je le pris tout de même mal. Et pris sur moi pour ne pas exploser… Il dut s'en apercevoir car il perdit vite son sourire.

_Excuse moi Bella…Je rigolais.

Nous restâmes encore quelques secondes à se regarder, et finalement nous nous assîmes à terre, et dinâmes les sandwichs que j'avais préparé plus tôt. Et sans que je m'y attende, Edward lança cette phrase, comme à l'hôpital :

_Parle moi de toi Bella.

_Tu sais déjà tout, mes couleurs, ma date de naissance et mes loisirs. Que veux-tu savoir de plus ? Lui répondis-je

_Plus ! Heu, ta vie à Phoenix, ta mère, bref toi avant. Enfin si tu veux…dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_Tu n'as pas intérêt d'y répondre !_

Ou quoi ?

Bella ne répondit pas. Elle avait raison, et je le savais. Il ne fallait pas que je réponde à toutes ces questions, sinon nous en viendront à l'Autre… Mais c'était si tentant. Et puis, j'avais aussi envie de savoir comment était Edward avant mon arrivée et cætera.

Oses me dire que tu ne veux pas le savoir toi !

_Je veux le savoir, mais ce n'est pas indispensable…_

Si on dit à chaque fois que rien n'est indispensable, on ne vivra pas ! Moi, je me prête au jeu, en outre les risques…

_A une seule condition. Tu me parleras aussi de toi, répondis-je le sourire un tantinet diabolique aux lèvres.

_D'accord ! Alors, vas-y tu commences.

_Heu, je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais Marie reste entre nous parce que franchement je le déteste ! Ensuite, je suis née ici, j'ai 17 ans. J'ai vécu deux ans en Floride et après le mariage de ma mère, j'ai déménagé en Arizona. J'avais une petite vie tranquille comme tous les ados de mon âge voilà !

_Oh, ok. Tu t'entendais avec ton beau-père ? Parle-moi de ta mère, tu n'en parle jamais…

_Phil est un amour ! Ma mère est une gamine… Non plus sérieusement. Elle est comme Alice, électrique, elle me ressemble ou du moins je lui ressemble sauf qu'elle a les cheveux mi-longs châtains et qu'elle a les yeux bleus. Elle est prof d'Art à l'université.

_Et Phil ?

_Jouer de baseball dans l'équipe majeure d'Arizona…répondis-je

Edward sembla réfléchir et son visage s'illumina en un moindre de temps.

_Phil…baseball…Arizona Pensa-t-il haut. Phil comme Phil Dwyer ?S'écria-t-il

_Heu, ouais…

_Si Emmett apprend ça ! Wow, donc je suppose que tu es la fameuse Isabella Dwyer… Mais tu portes Swan, non ?

_Si. Juste que pour ne pas que la presse pose trop de questions, bah on dit que je suis sa fille… Comme ça les gens sont moins collants, et j'ai ma vie privé…

_Oh ok. Pour moi tu reste la Bella Swan, ajouta-t-il

Il dut me voir grimacer à l'entente de « Bella », mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher, c'est comme si on appelait quelqu'un qui s'appelle Jade, Marie… C'est insupportable ! Et biensur vu qu'Edward est très observateur, ça ne lui est pas passé inaperçu.

_Pourquoi, tantôt tu demandes à ce qu'on t'appelle Bella, et d'autres fois tu détestes ?

_Est-ce que je te demande si ta grand-mère fait du vélo, non alors c'est pareil ! Répondis-je légèrement froide

Oh mon dieu ! Je viens de réaliser ce que je lui ai dis… Je suis trop conne ! L'habitude de toujours dire ce que je pense ! Fait chier…

_Excuse moi Edward, je…commençai-je

_Non, c'est de ma faute. Je me suis permis de te poser n'importe quelle question… m'interrompit-il légèrement vexé

_C'est juste que parfois, je supporte le diminutif Bella et d'autre non… répondis-je tout de même

Il me regarda comme ci il essayait de lire dans ma tête ou dans mes yeux, mais je détournai le regard pour ne pas avoir à me trahir avec mes yeux.

_Alors, tu es lunatique ? C'est ça ?

_Disons ça… Bref, c'est à ton tour ! Répondis-je rapidement en rougissant

_Tu n'as pas à en rougir, tout le monde est un peu lunatique, alors c'est normal !

_Monsieur Cullen, seriez vous en train de me psychanalyser ?

_Non ! Du tout, ça c'est plus Jasper… Okay, j'arrête et je te raconte ma partie.

Et grâce à son récit, j'appris qu'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, était fils unique d'Elisabeth et Edward Sr Masen. Ces derniers sont décédés dans un incendie (Edward n'a pas donné plus de détails), il habitait d'abord à Chicago mais a déménagé avec Carlisle et Esmée en Alaska. Il aime jouer au piano et à la guitare, et qu'il considère Alice comme sa jumelle. Tout c'était bien passé, mais c'était l'heure de partir. Demain, nous avons cours, même si ce n'est que mercredi soit une demi-journée, il fallait tout de même que l'on se réveille etc. J'accompagnai Edward jusqu'à sa voiture et nous discutions encore un peu jusqu'à l'au revoir…

_Bon, ben Edward avant que tes parents viennent te chercher, tu devrais rentrer ! Déclarai-je en rigolant.

_Ok ! Puisque je suis obligé… Dis Isabella, demain, c'est ton père qui te dépose en cours ?

_Bah, oui. Comme tout le temps… T'as mieux as suggérer ? Demandai-je entreprenante

_Si ça peut aider Charlie, je peux venir te chercher... Ou encore Alice ou Emmett qu'importe !

_Okay, merci c'est gentil. Tu viendras me chercher alors. Merci Edward. A demain, j'accompagnai mes paroles d'un baiser sur la joue

Après il partit. J'entrai dans la maison, rangeai mes affaires, et allai dormir.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'aimes bien ton Edward-nichou, il est vraiment agréable à vivre…

_Ouais, ça tu peux le dire…_

Tu es contente, il vient nous chercher demain !

_M'ouais, c'est cool._

Fais pas l'indifférente ! Je sais que tu as hâte. Bonne nuit Bella…

_Bonne nuit Isabella._

Je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres de revoir Edward demain…

**Edward POV**

Je vais chercher Bella demain, elle m'a choisit moi ! Enfin, c'est moi qui lui ai proposé, mais elle m'a tout de même choisit moi ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire… Quand j'arrivai chez moi, je trouvai mes parents devant la télévision. A mon entrée, ils se tournèrent tous deux vers moi tous deux me souriaient bienveillamment. J'allai embrasser le front de ma mère.

_Carlisle, je crois que c'est arrivé…dit Esmée

_Je crois aussi, lui répondit-il

_Quoi donc ? Demandai-je trop curieux pour mon bien être

_Assieds-toi près de moi mon chéri, et raconte moi ta soirée.

Et tel un automate, je m'exécutai sans demander mon reste, et exposai à mes parents ma magnifique fin de journée. Je ne leur divulguai pas tout, mais révélai tout de même l'essentiel. D'où que j'irais demain la chercher, parce que oui, c'est l'ESSENTIEL !

_Bon, en fait je ne crois plus, j'en suis sûr ! Commenta mon père

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord mon chéri…

_Expliquez moi ! M'énervais-je légèrement

_Mon chéri, tu aimes bien Bella ? Enfin, je veux dire plus que quand elle est arrivée…me demanda ma mère

Effectivement, je l'aimais beaucoup plus que lorsque de son arrivée. J'avais été si bête, si puéril de la détester et de la juger sans la connaître.

_Effectivement…lui répondis-je simplement

_Edward, je ne vais pas passé par quatre chemins, tu me réponds par oui ou non, continua Carlisle de façon grave. Apprécies-tu Bella plus que comme une simple amie ?

_Je crois bien que c'est plus grave Doc', lui répondis-je avec sérieux

_Alors, c'est ça ? Tu es tombé amoureux de Bella ! C'est super, oh mon garçon est amoureux de… Oohh, c'est super ! S'extasia Esmée

_CHUT ! Personne ne le sait mis à part vous…

_Oh, d'accord…acquiesça ma mère les yeux remplit de malice

_Et tu compte le lui dire ? Demanda mon père

_Non. Bref, bonne nuit à vous deux et à demain…répondis-je pour me sauver au plus vite

Je montai l'escalier à grandes enjambés et à peine entré dans ma chambre que je m'affalai sur mon lit. J'entendis pleins de pas précipités se rapprocher de ma porte : mauvais signe ! La porte se ferma, et quelqu'un que je désignai comme Rosalie se racla la gorge. Une personne s'assis à mes côtés et les autres, je devinai qu'ils se positionnèrent à terre ou sur mon divan.

_Alors ! Sollicita Jasper

Je me relevai, m'assis aux côtés de mes frères et sœurs. Et fus réellement amusé de les voir tous aussi impatient les un les autres.

_Alors que je vais la chercher demain matin…

_COOL ! S'écria Alice. Et vous avez fait quoi, continua-t-elle

_Rien de spécial on a parlé de tout et de rien. Et devines quoi Emmett, le beau-père de Bella tu le connais, enfin disons ça…C'est Phil, Phil Dwyer.

_Nooon ! Très drôle Eddy, si c'est l'effet Bella qui te fait ça, tu devrais consommer avec modération mon frère. Me répondit le concerné

_Tant pis pour toi, tu demanderas à Bella…

_Attends, Phil Dwyer comme jouer de baseball hors-norme, qui dernièrement a acheté une Ferrari F430 noire ? Quémanda Emmett les étoiles pleins les yeux

_Lui même…

Nous discutâmes encore longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et Rosalie déclarent qu'elles devaient préparer leurs vêtements pour le lendemain. Emmett partit aussi, et au moment où Jasper s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, je l'appelai et il revint, sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière lui.

_Jazz, je sais que tu es très avancé pour la psychologie et tout le reste, alors je peux te poser une question ?

_Vas-y, me sollicita-t-il

_Est-ce que tu connais un moyen, une thérapie, bref qu'importe une chose ou tu colles tous pleins de feuilles partout sur les murs ?

_Heu… Ca dépend. Il y a quoi exactement sur les feuilles ?

_Des mots, répondis-je

_Ok ! Alors oui, c'est une thérapie d'auto-psychologie… J'savais pas que tu t'y intéressais.

_Jasper, je peux te dire quelque chose en toute confidentialité ?

_Biensur…acquiesça-t-il avec une tête de psychopathe

_J'ai vu tous pleins de feuilles de ce genre dans la chambre de Bella. Je veux dire, que sa chambre est remplie, il n'y a pas de place. Ça en est presque effrayant. Et en général quand on a ce genre de thérapie, c'est pour quoi ?

_Bah, si je m'en rappelle. C'est pour canaliser les éclats d'humeur et pour les personnes qui doivent souvent aller voir des psys alors, ils en font des auto-thérapies, ou un truc du genre. Pourquoi, tu penses que Bella est une malade mentale ?

_Non ! Répondis-je offusqué. Pas du tout, je trouvais juste ça bizarre. Pas toi ? Je veux dire, Bella avoir cours à des auto-thérapies… Canaliser les éclats d'humeur, il n'y a rien d'étonnant…

_Comment ça rien d'étonnant ? Me demanda-t-il intéressé

_Tu as vu par toi-même qu'elle s'énerve facilement dans le salon quand elle a éclaté le verre, dans sa chambre, quand on l'a entendu crier sur Emmett et au lycée, pour ses altercations avec Mallory…

_Pas faux… Alors tu penses que c'est une malade mentale colérique ? Suggéra-t-il amusé

_Non, juste lunatique… De plus je le lui ai demandé, elle a confirmé à moitié.

_Han han, très intéressant… Donc Bella est lunatique, enfin on suppose. Ca explique beaucoup de choses ! Bref, sinon, vous avez parlé de quoi, vous avez fait quoi ? Et tout le reste… quémanda-t-il en haussant ses sourcils de allusivement

_Wow, wow, wow ! Du calme mec. Tu ne sauras rien de plus que les autres. Allez oust !

_Okay, Roméo. Mais un jour je saurais… Sur ce, bonne nuit, rêve bien de ta Juliette…

_Ouais, dégages ! Répondis-je en rigolant

Je suis heureux, non pas parce que je vais chercher Bella demain -même si ça compte aussi-, mais parce que j'en sais un peu plus sur elle. Elle est passée d'inconnu, à connaissance. C'est bizarre n'empêche d'être amoureux d'une connaissance. J'ai hâte d'être à demain, je vais la chercher, ensuite je la déposerais chez elle après les cours le pied ! Je m'endormis en pensant à Bella, mais aussi le fait qu'elle soit lunatique, il faudra que je fouille encore pour en savoir plus…

* * *

**Alors ? Satisfait, presque, ou pasd du tout?..**

**Comment avez vous vécu ce chapitre?**

**Et aussi, donnez comme toujours vos impressions, avis, idées, etc.**

**Moi e vous laisse, je dois aller en cours ! ^^**

**Bisous, J'Hollyday'z !**


	14. Je refuse !

**Ca fait un bail..***

**Merci à tous de me suivre !**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment un chapitre... **

**Enfin, disons que c'est un chapitre introductif au suivant, pour que vous sachiez ce qu'il va se passer, ou du moins ou ça va se passer.. ^^**

**Sinon, j'aimerais tt de même avoir des reviews ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre…

**Flash-back**

_Je me réveillai mercredi le sourire aux lèvres. Il était tôt, 6h00, au lieu que je commençais qu'à 8h30, mais je pense qu'avec la hâte mon sommeil s'est coupé, enfin j'en suis sûre. Je me préparai vite et descendis dans la cuisine. Elle était embaumée d'une bonne odeur de café. Je trouvai Charlie assis autour de la table de la salle-à-manger, lisant le journal. En me voyant, il lâcha son quotidien et me regarda avec une légère appréhension –due aux évènements de la nuit précédente- et un léger sourire de bonjour. Je m'en allai vers lui et l'embrassai sur le front, et pris mon déjeuner : un café et une tartine de confiture, soit beaucoup de chose pour moi. Je m'installai devant la télé, pour que le temps passe plus vite. Et il le fit. Un peu après, Edward vint me chercher… Dans la voiture, au début ce fut légèrement froid et silencieux, mais dès que j'entendis __**Clair de lune**__, de Debussy Nous fîmes la conversation et tout se passa bien, jusqu'à notre arrivée au lycée. En sortant de la voiture, tout le monde nous regardait en même temps je les comprenais, la nouvelle à l'occurrence moi, après plus de deux semaines d'absence revient en cours dans la même voiture du plus beau mec du bahut… J'avais rencontré Mallory, mais cette dernière, proie à un mauvais souvenir, changea immédiatement de chemin. La populace me laissait passer rongée par la crainte, les pauvres. Je crois que leur dernière image de moi a été plutôt négative, et j'aime ça… _

_Et cela ce répéta durant trois jours. Edward venait me chercher, en arrivant au lycée on nous regardait bizarrement, on mangeait tous ensemble (les Cullen) et en fin de journée, Edward me ramenait à la maison. J'adorais cette routine, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne la mauvaise nouvelle en rentrant de l'école. J'avais effectivement trouvé bizarre que ça ne soit pas seulement Edward qui me dépose à la maison, mais tous les enfants Cullen qui soit venus._

**Fin du flash-back**

_Heu, alors Bella. Tu en penses quoi ? me demanda Alice

Je le regardai, puis les autres. Comment avaient-ils pu oser ! Mais surtout Charlie, comment avait il pu, lui, avoir une idée, si, si bête et irréfléchie ! Sans me demander mon avis. Et c'est maintenant que tout est décidé, que l'on me demande ce que j'en pense ! Mais c'est ils sont carrément en train de se foutre de moi !

_Il en est hors de question…répondis-je simplement

Je vis le visage d'Alice, de Rosalie et d'Emmett s'affaler. Ils pouvaient être déçus ou autre, je m'en contrebalance royalement. Charlie me regarda avec supplice. Comme ci il voulait me faire passer un message. Je le comprenais très bien son message ! « Ne pas faire de scandales », mais il en est hors de question ! Parole de Bella Swan.

_Charlie a raison Bella, ne fais pas d'histoire... Acceptes ou encore décline mais gentiment ça ne servira à rien de s'énerver._

Nan, mais c'est carrément l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Je ferais un scandale si j'en ai envie !

_Mais c'est juste un week-end, plaida Charlie

_Je ne vois même pas pourquoi l'idée t'a effleurée l'esprit, lui répondis-je de suite.

_Oh, allez Belli, ça serait bien. On pourrait s'amuser… continua Emmett

_Ou pas ! Je ne veux pas, je refuse, non ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans ça ?

_Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix Bella, plaça doucement mon père

Je me tournai en furie vers lui, avec un regard que je voulus menaçant et méchant et lui demandai de quel droit pouvait-il dire ça.

_Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Fulminai-je

_Tout simplement parce que je pars durant un week-end dans une réunion nationale des forces de l'ordre, et que je ne veux pas que tu reste seule durant mon absence. Alors avec Carlisle et Esmée, on a trouvé bien que tu ailles passer un week-end avec eux.

_Je peux très bien rester seule !

Je vais passer le week-end entier avec les Cullen… Non, je ne vais pas juste rester une journée ou autre, je vais dormir chez eux le week-end entier ! Pourquoi ! Je n'ai rien fais de mal pour mériter ça. C'est dégueulasse. Pas que je les déteste ou qu'ils m'insupportent, mais je les connais à peine. Ils sont super, gentils et tout le reste mais même. De plus, durant ces trois derniers jours, Edward et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochés, et ça depuis l'intervention d'Isabella, mais même !

_Mais il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Tu pourrais rater une marche comme la dernière fois, ou pire… continua Charlie sur sa lancée.

_Alors, je resterais en bas ! Je ne bougerais pas, si ça te fait plaisir. Et si tu veux que j'ai une vie sociale, je pourrais voir les Cullen, mais je n'irais pas dormir chez eux. Il en est hors de question !

_Bella, calmes toi… Charlie fait ça pour ta sécurité, et c'est pas comme ci tu venais en enfer, enfin mis à part quand Emmett sera là… dit Jasper pour détendre l'atmosphère

C'était pour la première fois que Jasper parlait, et je sentis direct la différence. Pourquoi dès qu'il y avait des tensions, il fallait qu'il les calme ! Grrr… Sur moi ça fonctionne, au lieu que sur Isabella non ! Alors pourquoi Isabella ne s'énerve pas elle aussi !

_Tout simplement parce que je sais que Charlie aura le dernier mot…_

Alors, c'est ainsi que se finit le débat ? Je n'ai pas mon mot à placer… Ce n'est pas juste ! Je regardai l'audition une dernière fois, récupérai mon sac sur le divan et montai l'escalier en sautant parfois des marches.

_Alors, c'est oui ou non ? Me demanda Alice toute sourire

_Je n'ai pas le choix ! Lui répondis-je irritée

Je continuai mon chemin vers ma chambre, et claquai ma porte aussi fort que possible. Non mais il se prenait pour qui pour prendre des décisions comme ça pour moi ! Je m'en allai prendre une douche et après celle-ci finit, je m'affalai sur mon lit. Une personne, qui ne peut être que Charlie, frappa à la porte. Je l'ignorai et refermai mes yeux.

_Bella, laisses moi entrer…

_Tu veux quoi ? Lui demandai-je acerbe

_Te parler, répondit-il

_Vas-y, je t'entends très bien d'où je suis…

_Allez Bella…insista-t-il

_La porte est ouverte…

Il entra dans la chambre, j'entendis ses pas se rapprocher, et à mes pieds je sentis un poids se déposer sur le lit... J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai. Je regardai cet intrus et lui de même.

_T'étais venu me parler, non ? Et de plus de quel droit ? Demandai-je

_Justement, je sais que je n'avais pas le droit, mais c'était pour ta sécurité… plaida-t-il

_Ouais ça aussi, mais moi je te demande de quel droit tu t'assieds sur mon lit ? Continuai-je

C'était soit méchant de lui dire ça, mais il le mérite vu le coup de crasse qu'il m'a fait ! Il se leva en un bond, livide, les mains dans les poches, en gros il était embarrassé et franchement je m'en délecte ! Certains me diront méchante, sadique ou autre, mais je suis juste rancunière, et je lui remets la monnaie de sa pièce… Il respira d'un coup, comme pour prendre de la contenance, et s'apprêta à parler et vu sa tête, il s'apprêtait à me sermonner, et je déteste ça, alors autant le devancer.

_Ecoutes Charlie, pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive à me sermonner, j'irais chez les Cullen puisque tu en as décidé ainsi, après tout c'est toi l'adulte…

Il tiqua sur le fait que je l'appelle par son prénom et que je sois si directe. Je parlais rarement à Charlie, donc encore moins de façon si dure. Et je ne le regrettais en rien, il fallait qu'il sache que je n'étais plus la petite Bella à qui on ne demandait pas son avis, que j'avais grandi et que j'étais assez grande pour un tantinet contrôler ma propre vie.

_Heu, d'accord… Les enfants Cullen viendront te chercher demain. Tu devais partir avec eux dès ce soir, mais comme…comme tu ne voulais pas à la base, je t'ai laissé un jour. Je, moi je dois partir dès maintenant, alors, heu… Je viens te dire au revoir et si, si tu as besoin d'argent, il y en a sur la table du salon…

Sur le coup, je me sentis un peu bête. Il me laissait de l'argent, et me laissait un jour de plus à la maison, et moi je lui crachais que des insanités au visage…

_Tout à fait… Bien qu'on a l'impression qu'il t'achète, mais bon, c'est mieux que rien, non ?_

Tu as raison Isabella ! Il veut m'acheter ! Non, mais il se prend pour qui ?

_Ok, bon voyage. Quand tu sors, n'oublies pas de fermer la porte, lui répondis-je

J'entendis la porte se fermer, je crus même l'entendre soupirer, puis ses pas feutrés descendre l'escalier, quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de l'entrée se fermer il était partit, et j'étais seule, enfin. Mon bonheur de solitude fut court car mon portable sonna de suite.

_Allo…

[_Coucou Bella, juste pour te dire que je débarque, à tout de suite !]

J'eus à peine le temps de contester ou autre, qu'Alice me raccrocha dessus. Super, je me débarrasse d'un pour avoir un autre… Je pris mon IPod et écoutai la playlist de Bob Dylan. En descendant les escaliers, j'attrapai ma veste qui trainait sur la rampe et continuai ma descente dans le salon. Il faisait beau, soit ce n'était pas le grand soleil, mais il faisait tout de même beau pour Forks. J'enfilai ma veste et sortis de la maison, direction le rocher du commencement de mes songes à l'égard de Matthew. Je m'assis, et regardai les environs, rien de très passionnant, mis à part de vieilles maisons délavées, les visages pâles, sans vies. Il y a que ce sentier menant à je ne sais où qui attire réellement mon attention, et je compte bien un jour ou l'autre découvrir où il s'arrête pourquoi pas maintenant. Je m'engageai sur le chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'un klaxon résonne. Et je revins sur mes pas une Porsche jaune était garée devant la maison, Alice. Quand elle me vit, son sourire s'agrandit deux fois plus –chose que je croyais impossible-, elle s'avança vers moi et me fit la bise. La porte du côté passager s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une magnifique chevelure blonde, qui d'autre que Rosalie…

_J'ai omis de te dire que Rose venait avec moi. Alors, tu as préparé ta valise ? Me demanda le lutin

Entre temps, Rosalie se dirigea vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

_Si tu veux, on t'aide… Mais au fait, pourquoi tu sors du sentier ? Tu y as été, toute seule ? Continua-t-elle en montant dans les aigus

_Laisses la respirer cinq minutes Alice. Ca serait mieux qu'on rentre, non ? Me défendit la blonde

Je la remerciai avec un sourire, auquel elle répondit avec un clin d'œil complice. On entra dans la maison, et nous nous assaillîmes dans le salon. Durant un moment, nous restâmes silencieuses, chose à laquelle Alice, en digne pile électrique, mit fin rapidement.

_Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seules, tu nous expliques ! Quémanda-t-elle avec intérêt

_Heu, de quoi parles-tu ? Répondis-je

_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir à la maison ? Sommes-nous si insupportables que ça ? C'est à cause d'Emmett, n'est-ce pas ? Ou encore tu as peur d'Edward, il est bizarre parfois… Jasper peut-être ? Non, je ne crois pas c'est à peine si on le remarque. Ah ! Je sais, tu appréhende Esmée, elle est vraiment gentille, tu n'as pas souvent été avec elle, mais elle est sympa, et Carlisle aussi…Franchement, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir passer un week-end avec nous, on s'amusera beaucoup, et ça sera mieux que tes journées à l'hôpital, ça c'est sûr… De plus tu nous avais donné carte blanche pour qu'on se voit plus souvent, tu te rappelles ? N'est-ce pas…

_Alice, respires ! Moi je vais te dire pourquoi elle ne veut pas venir, tu parles beaucoup et trop vite ! Et franchement, je pense qu'elle se rappelle de cette foutue carte blanche, et qu'elle le regrette… répondit Rosalie à ma place

C'est tellement vrai… Alice est sympa et tout, mais elle parle beaucoup trop et si vite, elle en oublie même de respirer. Et maintenant que j'y repense, elle a raison, supporter Emmett, être avec Esmée et Carlisle que je connais à peine, et en plus d'elle-même… C'est le suicide ! Je regardai la concernée elle regardait dans le vide, un point qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Ses yeux en amandes ne brillaient plus d'excitation, ils étaient ternes, et sans expression et finalement, ils brillèrent d'une façon bizarre, je la connaissais, cette lueur, dans les yeux d'Alice, non, mais je la connaissais tout de même. Et ce pour lequel je priai pour ne pas que ça arrive, par malheur, arriva. Une goutte d'eau glissa sur sa joue puis une deuxième sur l'autre. Alice croyait qu'on en la voyait pas, car Rosalie écrivait un SMS, et parce que moi je la regardai sur le côté, donc elle ne vit pas que je l'observai. Les deux petites larmes se transformèrent vite en plusieurs larmes. Elle pleurait en silence, et de temps à autre, essuyait son visage en vitesse. Je l'interpellai, elle leva son visage vers moi en surprise, et se la cacha de suite. Je me levai, m'agenouillai à ses côtés et tapotai sur son genoux pour qu'elle me regarde, et ça marcha. En relevant la tête, elle n'était plus la décharge électrique, mais juste un petit chaton mouillé. Elle détourna le regard en direction de Rosalie qui était toujours concentrée sur son mobile. Je me levai, pris la main d'Alice, et la tirai pour qu'à son tour elle se lève.

_On revient tout de suite Rosalie, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, fait moi signe.

_Ok, à tout de suite les filles, me répondit-elle

**Alice POV**

Moi qui en général ne pleurais jamais en public, ça faisait déjà deux fois que je pleurais devant Bella, et franchement, je me fais passer pour une super émotive… Bon, je suis émotive, c'est vrai, mais bon voilà quoi ! Elle m'entraina dans les escaliers à sa suite toujours en me tenant la main, et moi je la suivis comme un bon mouton écervelé. Arrivée devant une porte, elle se tourna vers moi, me sourit et l'ouvrit. Nous pénétrâmes dans une chambre digne d'elle. Il y avait un piano, une guitare sur le lit, des photos, une chaise avec quelques vêtements et les murs… Ses murs étaient dignes d'une exposition d'art. A d'autre personne ça pourrait faire peur, mais bon, tout le monde sait que je suis timbrée, donc…

_C'est magnifique…ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher

Bella me regarda comme une aliénée, puis regarda autour d'elle et me sourit.

_J'oubliais que tu étais folle, commenta-t-elle

_Pff, t'es nulle ! Je te complimente sur ton papier-peint et toi tu m'insultes… Halala, ces jeune, tous des ingrats…

_Assieds-toi où tu veux, me proposa-t-elle

_Alors, tu me réponds ? Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir ?

_Tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas envie, répondit-elle en rougissant comme une furie

_Menteuse ! Tu rougis trop, dis la vérité…

_Parce que, parce qu'en fait je ne vous connais que depuis un mois, et je viens dormir comme ça chez vous… Et je, je préfère rester seule, j'ai toujours préférer rester seule ! Alors venir chez des, des inconnus…répondit-elle

L'entendre dire que nous étions des inconnus me fit un pincement au cœur. Je m'attache trop vite aux gens, je sais, mais avec Bella, c'était plus et là, qu'elle dise que nous étions des inconnus me, m'attriste. Je pris mon courage en mains, mis le plus de certitude possible dans ma voix et lui demandai franchement :

_Sommes-nous vraiment que des inconnus pour toi ? Demandai-je l'air de rien

_Oh ! Excuses-moi, je me suis mal exprimé. Vous n'êtes pas des inconnus, mais, enfin je veux dire, c'est pas comme si on était super proche…répondit-elle

_Bah, tu n'as qu'à nous donner l'occasion de devenir plus proche, ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu mets une barrière entre nous…

AH ! Je venais de marquer un point, et elle le savait vu qu'elle regardait le bout de ses pieds !

_Pas faux… On l'a fait cette valise ? changea-t-elle subtilement de sujet

Et c'est ainsi, que Bella et moi fîmes la valise du week-end de cette dernière. Je n'avais soit pas réussi à convaincre Bella qu'elle s'amuserait avec nous ce week-end, mais j'avais tout de même réussi à rester avec elle… En effet Edward m'a devancé dans le mystère Bella Swan, mais ce n'est pas pur autant qu'il me gagnera ! Parole d'Alice Cullen…

* * *

**VOILA !**

**Vous avez lu, maintenant, vous dîtes ce que vous en pensez..**

**Vos idées, vos avis, vos impressions, et j'en passe !**

**Bisous J'Holliday'z**


	15. Confessions

**ui, c'est bel et bien moi qui revient après une LONGUE absence...**

**Je suis désolée, mais disons que ma vie a été "chamboulée" par divers évènements..**

**Je ne m'étale pas plus longtemps, et vous laisse lire la suite..**

**Bonne lecture... (et j'espère ne pas avoir trop perdu la main -' )  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillai avec cette satanée boule au ventre… Dire que j'appréhendais ce court séjour chez les Cullen était bien trop faible pour expliquer ce que je ressentais. Alice est censée venir me chercher aux alentours de 13 heures, et il est à peine 9 heures, alors j'ai encore le temps de respirer librement ! Parce qu'une chose est sûre, je n'aurais pas l'occasion de prendre l'air entre Emmett et Alice ! Mais bon, relativisons les choses, au moins ça me fera changer de décor…

_Et surtout, tu verras ton Edwardinou !_

Bonjour Isabella… Et franchement, je me fiche un peu de voir Edward un jour de plus sachant que je le vois tout le temps.

_Mouais disons que je te crois…_

Je sortis de mon lit, direction la salle de bain. Je pénétrai dans la douche et programmai l'eau à température ambiante. Je laissai l'eau couler sur chaque parcelle de mon corps durant environ cinq minutes puis me savonnai avec force. A la fin de ma toilette, je m'enroulai d'une serviette et retournai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

_Bonjour ! dit Matt avec sa mélodieuse voix

_Bonjour…lui répondis-je

_J'oubliais à quel point tu étais bien foutue…

Je suivis son regard et vis que la moitié de mes cuisses étaient dévoilées, et devins cramoisie.

_Ferme les yeux ! T'as pas le droit, c'est privé…mon intimité ! Protestai-je

_Rooh, c'est bon… C'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais…

_STOP ! L'arrêtai-je

Et il disparut je pus donc tranquillement m'habiller. J'allumai mon ordinateur et consultai ma boîte mail, cinq nouveaux messages ! Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Maman et encore Jacob… J'ouvris le premier message :

_Salut Bella, tu deviens quoi ? Et ton bled pommé, c'est cool ? Moi ça va… Tu me manques beaucoup, bisous ! _

Deuxième message :

_Hey toi ! Tu peux répondre à tes messages, et à ton portable aussi d'ailleurs ! Bisous._

Troisième message :

_Bordel Bella, réponds ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais ? Ni au tel. Ni au SMS, et encore moins au courriel ! Pff, j'aimerais te parler ! Alors je te prie de me répondre…_

Quatrième message :

_Salut ma chérie, c'est Maman… Je t'envois ce msg parce que Jake s'inquiète énormément, alors donne lui de tes nouvelles de temps en temps, et à moi aussi d'ailleurs, bisous _

Cinquième message :

_Bon Bella, je laisse tomber quand tu voudras répondre fais le, enfin si l'envie te viens un jour, bye._

PUTIN ! Jacob restera toujours aussi…Jacob !

_Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore…

_Pas faux… T'en as pas marre de toujours apparaître à l'improviste comme ça ?

_Nope ! C'est trop marrant de voir te tête, me répondit Matthew

_Mouais, hilarant…

_Tu devrais appeler Jake.

Appeler Jacob, au risque qu'il me crie dessus… JAMAIS ! Je lui enverrais un message, mais avant il faudrait d'abord que j'allume mon portable…Dix nouveaux messages, tous de Jacob, et quatre appels manqués, trois de Jacob et un de Renée. Je lui enverrais une réponse, après... 10 heures, que le temps passe vite, comme le dit la chanson française, « le temps court ». Il me reste environ trois heures avant l'arrivée d'Alice, je vais donc en profiter pour me reposer. Je m'avançai vers mon lit, me couchai et fermai les yeux. Je sentis le souffle chaud de Matt sur mon visage, mai n'ouvris pas les yeux et le laissai jouer dans mes cheveux, j'étais bien ainsi. Je divaguai et laissai mes pensées se promener le long de mes souvenirs.

**Flash-back**

__C'est logique, Bella !_

__Bah moi je te dis que non !_

__Si !_

__Nan ! Nan ! Et nan ! Matthew, j'ai dis NAN !_

__Et puis, je suis plus grand que toi, donc j'ai raison !_

__Plus grand mais pas plus intelligent ! Et puis TOC !_

__Tss, et puis tant pis pour toi, restes là à regarder cette stupide chenille dans l'espoir qu'elle devienne un papillon un jour…_

__Mais c'est logique qu'une chenille devienne un papillon un jour._

__Pas toutes ! Et puis, laisse tomber, t'es trop petite pour comprendre ces choses, c'est un truc de grands, c'est pas pour les bébés…_

__J'suis pas un BEBE !_

__Bien sur que si…_

__J'vais le dire !_

__Tu vois ! Y'a que les bébés qui rapporte !_

__Vu que c'est comme ça je ne suis plus ta copine, tu m'oublies !_

__Pas de problème…_

_**Deux jours plus tard**__**:**_

__Ken si tu veux m'épouser tu dois laisser tomber Barbie !_

__Mais Cindy, je ne peux pas ! Elle me tuera…_

__M'en fiche, c'est elle ou moi !_

__BELLA ! Me héla maman depuis l'étage inférieur_

__Oui ?_

__Tu es où et tu fais quoi ?_

__Dans ma chambre, et je joue à la Barbie !_

__Oh, d'accord... tu as de la visite !_

_A peine eu-t-elle le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on toqua à la porte._

__Entrez !_

_Matthew était là, à me regarder avec se Gameboy Color à la main, les yeux et le nez rougis._

__Tu veux quoi ? Demandai-je froide_

__M'excuser…_

__Pour ? Continuai-je l'air de rien_

__Bah tu sais…_

__Non, j'sais pas._

__Pardon Bella, parce que j'ai dis que tu étais un bébé.._

__Ensuite ?_

__Heu, pardon pour tout. Je veux que tu redeviennes ma copine, parce que tu es ma meilleure amie mais aussi parce que tu es ma meilleure voisine alors s'il te plaît pardonnes moi…quémanda-t-il la bouche en cœur_

__Hmm, j'sais pas trop. Tu m'as quand même un peu beaucoup blessée quand même hein…_

__T'as que cinq ans, mais qu'est ce que tu es prise de tête !_

__QUOI ? Je suis prise de tête tu as dis ?_

__Non, j'ai rien dis, oublies ! Excuse-moi…_

__Ok, c'est bon, répondis-je avec un sourire de satisfaction._

**Fin du flash-back**

C'était comme on dit « le bon vieux temps »…

_Ouaip ! Ca c'est bien vrai… Bella chérie, ce n'est pas parce que je t'es déjà vu en « petite tenue » voir en « zéro tenue » que tu dois te promener en culotte devant moi…

_Ecoute Matt, je fais ce que je veux, parce que je suis dans MA chambre, alors si t'es pas content, tu sors ! En plus ma culotte est très jolie.

Non, mais sérieusement, ma culotte est très belle ! C'est une Pink by Victoria's secret, et c'est écrit en gros sur le postérieur « I Love Pink », mais bon ça fait allusion à la marque pas à la couleur, parce que bon, le rose, voilà quoi…

_Oui, oui, oui Bella, ta culotte est magnifique blablabla… En revanche évite de la tacher, cette fois…

**Flash-back**

_Un dimanche comme les autres. Je me réveillai au environ de 10 heures, la tête dans les choux, et je descendis directement pour prendre mon petit déjeuner._

__Ah, ben enfin, la marmotte s'est réveillée…_

_Je levai la tête et remarquai que mon meilleur ami et sa mère, Charlotte, était là, à table avec Phil et Renée. Charlotte qui venait de me parler avait une tasse de café en main. Je m'avançai vers eux, et leur plaqué à chacun un baiser sur la joue, et m'assis pour manger tranquillement. La journée se passa merveilleusement bien Matthew et moi étions dans ma chambre, couchés sur le dos, regardant le plafond, et nous écoutions __Turn your lights down low__ de Bob Marley. Nous étions juste, bien ! Mais cette soudaine envie de prendre une douche, parce que je me sentais humide, m'envahi, et ce fut le comble. Je me levai, marchai normalement et…_

__BELLA ! STOP ! Bouge plus ! Me héla mon meilleur ami_

_Alors tel un automate, je m'arrêtai, et tournai la tête pour le regarder… Il était là, à me regarder les fesses, tout en fronçant les sourcils._

__Bon, t'as quoi là ?_

__Bella…_

__Oui ?_

__Je…je crois que…_

__Oui ?_

__Elles sont là !_

__Heu ouais, mais qui ?_

__Regardes tes fesses…_

_Je me dévissai littéralement le cou, pour regarder mes fesses… Et, là, je devins de la même couleur que cette foutue tâche sur mon short BLANC, parce que de un, mes règles étaient arrivées, pour la première fois (!), de deux, Matthew avait vu cette monstruosité, mais surtout, de trois, ma superbe belle culotte DIESEL devait être rempli de ce liquide merdique rouge, et merde !_

__FAIS CHIER ! PUTIN, MAIS MERDE QUOI ! M'écriai-je_

__BELLA, PARLE AUTREMENT S'IL TE PLAIT ! Cria Renée_

__Merde ! Putin, pourquoi aujourd'hui ?_

__Pourquoi, y'a quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Matthew_

__J'ai mis ma superbe belle culotte, voilà ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui !_

**Fin du flash-back**

_Ahahah, ce jour restera à tout jamais gravé dans ma mémoire ! Déclara mon ami hilare

_Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle…me défendis-je

_Peu de filles, le jour de leurs premières règles pleureront pour leurs « SUPERBES » culottes…

_T'en sais quoi ? Tsss… Et puis, laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce genre de choses ! Et puis j'ai faim…

Je regardai l'heure sur mon réveil, 11h30, une heure presque convenable pour manger ! Je pris mon Ipod et mon portable, et descendis en direction de la cuisine. Je déposai le tout sur le bar et mis ma musique, en me préparant quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent.

**Alice POV**

_C'est moi qui y vais, parce que c'est moi que Bella a choisi !

_M'en fiche, j'y vais…

_Non ! C'est entre filles ! T'imagine le choc qu'elle aura quand elle te verra à ma place ?

_Elle sera agréablement surprise ! Que ça soit son Nounours qui vienne la chercher et non un lutin…

_Emmett, fais ne serait-ce qu'une autre allusion à ma taille et je te jure que tu le regretteras éternellement !

_Ouais, parle toujours petite cho… AIE ! Mais ça va pas de me donner des claques derrière la tête ! En plus, tu tapes fort !

_La petite chose elle t'emmerde !

_ALICE ! Arrête avec ces vulgarités ! Me réprimanda Esmée

_Mais c'est Emmett qui me cherche ! Répondis-je. Et puis, Emmett, tout ce qui est petit est mignon et ce qui est grand c'est con, et disons qu'1 mètre 90, c'est ENORME pour moi, DEBILE ! Et puis, c'est moi qui vais chercher Bella, la discussion est close !

_On verra bien, on verra bien…

Je n'aime pas quand il fait cette tête ! Ca veut dire qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, et quand Emmett a des idées, ça ne présage rien de bon… Enfin, bref résultats des courses, c'est MOI, et personne d'autre, qui vais chercher Bella, et TOC ! Bon, alors où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, le planning !

13h : arrivée de Bella

13h30 : fin d'installation/visite de Bella

14h : début après-midi entre filles avec Rose et Bella

_Tu fais quoi le lutin ? Me demanda Emmett en regardant par-dessus mon épaule

_Je fais un planning du week-end… ET ARRETES DE M'APPELER LE LUTIN ! Et puis, dégage !

_Non, parce j'ai le droit de rester dans la salle à manger si je veux, c'est une pièce commune, et non une pièce pour la Minimoys… Pauvre Bella, tu vas la séquestrer, je comprends pourquoi elle ne voulait pas venir, avec un tyran comme toi…

_Même pas vrai !

_Hey ! Mais c'est pas juste ton planning là… Pourquoi c'est que toi qui passe du temps avec Bella ? Elle n'est pas qu'à toi !

_Biensur que si !

_Non ! Et puis, je l'ai vu avant !

_Alice, Emmett, vous savez que Bella est un être vivant et non un jouet ? Plaça Jasper qui venait à peine d'arriver dans la salle

_MÊLES-TOI DE TES AFFAIRES JASPER ! Criâmes Emmett et moi à l'unisson

_Ok, je disais ça comme ça, mais oubliez ce que je viens de dire, je pars…

**Jasper POV**

C'est marrant de voir à quel point l'arrivée d'Isabella Swan à mis de l'effervescence dans la famille ! Normal, vu que c'est la nouvelle et cætera, mais là, ce n'est pas comme toutes les nouvelles, enfin je veux dire ce n'est pas n'importe quelle nouvelle, c'est, comment l''expliquer…Bella ! C'est comme ci, son arrivée à Forks, sa rencontre avec notre famille, et les liens qui s'en suivent avaient été écrits des lustres plus tôt. Bella Swan restait une énigme pour moi, et bizarrement j'adorais les énigmes. Elle était d'humeur très changeante, en venant même aux distinctions de prénoms Bella quand elle est d'humeur joyeuse, et Isabella lorsqu'elle s'énerve, ne parlait jamais de son passé, fuyait toute forme de liens amicaux profonds avec quiconque, elle s'énervait très vite à la moindre contrariété mais avait un fond pur, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à ses proches, c'était une fille très sensible qui avait dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, ce qui expliquerait largement cette tendance à se protéger du monde extérieur avec son « bouclier ». Mais maintenant que je l'ai analysé, j'aimerais savoir, comprendre, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-elle si méfiante ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle soit si repliée sur elle-même… Selon certaines pistes qu'Edward a trouvé, elle est lunatique, enfin elle l'a à moitié confirmé, et suit une auto-thérapie… Pour suivre une auto-thérapie, telle que me la décrite Edward, il faut avoir consulté un psychologue à plusieurs reprises… Cette auto-thérapie est faîte pour les éclats d'humeur, ça se voit que Bella est lunatique, mais un psychologue ne lui aurait pas prescrit des auto-thérapies pour si peu ! Je tourne en rond…Il me faudrait savoir plus ! Si seulement Edward pouvait m'aider, peut être qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne le dit ! Mais pourquoi il me le cacherait, en même temps pourquoi il me le dirait ? Le connaissant, il veut sûrement lui aussi résoudre le mystère Bella Swan…

_Arrêtes de réfléchir ne serait-ce que durant deux secondes Jazz ! M'interrompis le concerné

_Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Répondis-je légèrement désorienté

_Tu réfléchis trop, à trop de choses en trop peu de temps, RELAX !

Arf, cette manie d'Edward a toujours savoir ce que l'on fait dans notre tête ! Parfois je me demande même si il n'arrive pas à lire parfaitement chacune de nos pensées…

_Tu as raison, lui répondis-je

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, fronça les sourcils, et me demanda si j'avais un problème, biensur je lui répondis que non…

_Alors, tu joues au Sherlock Holmes, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres

Il savait qu'il avait raison… Et en était fier comme un coq ! Ah, cet Edward, on ne le changera pas. Il s'assit à mes côtés, s'adossa et regarda le plafond, perdu. Ca, ça sent l'angoisse à plein nez ! Le pauvre…

_Angoissé ? Entamai-je

_Hmm….

_Pourquoi ? Continuai-je

_Selon toi…

_Hmm, je pense que ton stress porte un nom, Bella Swan ? Demandai-je le sourire aux lèvres, sûr de mon coup

_Félicitations Sherlock ! Comment vous avez su ?

_Plus sérieusement, il se passe quoi avec Bella ? Pourquoi tu te sens angoissé ?

_Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai aucune raison d'angoisser, sachant que je suis à la maison dans mon élément, mais, je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre…

_C'est justement parce qu'elle entre dans « ton élément », non ?

_Je…je ne sais pas, peut être.

_Si ce n'est que ça, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça se passera très vite et très bien…

_Hmm, affirma-t-il

_Enfin, tout dépend de l'humeur de Bella…

_DONNES ! C'EST A MOI ! MAMAN !

Emmett apparut, succédé d'Alice qui lui courait après ayant l'air vraiment, mais vraiment énervée. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle… Je ne remercierai jamais assez Carlisle et Esmée de nous avoir adoptés, Rosalie et moi S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, je n'aurais jamais rencontré l'amour de ma vie, Alice. Certains trouvent ridicules que je la qualifie comme étant l'amour de ma vie, mon âme-sœur et tout le reste, mais moi non… Je sais que c'est elle et personne d'autre que j'aime, elle avec qui j'aimerais construire ma vie, avec qui j'aimerais faire tous mes projets, et bien sûr, je les ferais avec toutes ces choses, enfin, si elle ne se lasse pas de moi, parce que moi je ne me lasserais jamais d'elle, ça fait peut-être « cul-cul gnangnan », mais je l'avoue je suis plutôt fleur-bleue comme garçon… Ah, Alice, ma Lili…

_Bon, t'arrêtes là ? Me demanda Edward en haussant un sourcil

_Qu…quoi ?

_De te la jouer romantique ! C'est la femme de ta vie et tout le reste…

_J'ai parlé à haute voix ?

_Non, mais ce n'est pas difficile à deviner… Alice est passé dans la salle, tu la regardé, tu as de suite souris -comme un nigaud je précise- et après tu rêvasse…

_Pfff, ou pas…

_EMMETT ! REVIENS ICI, TOUT DE SUITE !

_Seulement si c'est moi qui vais chercher Bella…

_REVE ! Et puis, je peux me faire un autre planning, DEBILE !

_ALICE, EMMETT, CA SUFFIT !

Silence total… Je rêve ou Esmée vient vraiment de crier aussi fort qu'Alice ? N'empêche, ça a marché, Emmett et Alice sont statufiés !

_J'en ai marre ! Vous n'avez plus 8 ans, vous êtes toujours en train de vous disputez, vous criez, et je n'en peux plus ! Vous voulez aller chercher Bella, allez-y tous les deux ensemble ! Allez-y tous ensemble si ça vous chante, mais arrêtez, ça suffit ! Je n'en peux plus, vous comprenez ça ? Je sature !

Esmée finit son monologue en lâchant un sanglot… Je n'eus à peine le temps de me lever qu'Edward me devança et la prit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle y fut réfugiée, elle se lâche, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Edward la porta, et la monta à l'étage dans sa chambre. Alertée par les pleurs, Rosalie descendit affolée.

_Il se passe quoi ? J'ai entendu Maman pleurer…

En même temps, Edward redescendit nous rejoindre, le visage grave et répondit à Rose.

_Il se passe qu'Alice et Emmett se disputait et que Maman a intervenu en criant, parce qu'elle considérait les réactions de ces derniers puériles. D'habitude elle n'aurait rien dit, mais là on est en Mai…

J'oubliais que nous étions déjà en Mai, ce mois noir. D'un regard, nous comprîmes quelle était la gravité de la situation.

_Il faut qu'on aille s'excuser, intervint Alice les larmes aux yeux

_Non, elle s'est endormie, vous ferez ça plus tard, lui répondit aussitôt Edward

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez compris que vous devez allez chercher tous les deux Bella, n'est-ce pas ? Certifia Rosalie avec certitude. Et puis, je veux y aller moi aussi, donc on ira tous, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, Rosalie disait, on exécutait… Valait mieux pour ne pas la contrarier.

_Bon, ben ok. S'annonça Alice. Heu, j'ai voulu faire un planning mais Emmett l'a déchiré, de plus il n'était pas juste. Alors, je propose qu'on aille chercher Bella, qu'on lui fasse visiter la maison, qu'elle s'installe dans la chambre d'ami et après on va dans ma chambre à moi et à Jasper et on parle tous, et comme nous sommes tous très curieux sur Bella, bah on joue un « action/Vérité »… Vous êtes d'accord ?

_Heu, s'aventura Edward

_De toutes les façons ce n'est pas une question ! Vous êtes d'accord…

Entre Rosalie et Alice, on est servi côté tyrannie ! Mais bon, c'est ma Lili, et je l'aime ainsi…

_Jazz ne recommences pas s'il te plait ! Se plaignit Edward

_Pardon, mais c'est plus fort que moi !

_Ouais, bon on y va ? Il est déjà 11h50 ! S'impatienta Emmett

Avant de partir, nous rangeâmes la maison pour Esmée… En espérant que quand on rentrera, ça ira un peu mieux, je précise bien un peu car bien sûr ça n'ira pas entièrement bien d'un coup. Edward écrit un mot qu'il aimanta au réfrigérateur, pour prévenir Maman que nous étions finalement tous partis pour aller chercher Bella…Puis nous descendîmes dans le garage. Mai, ce moi haï, banni et j'en passe. Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il existe ? Comment avions nous pu être d'humeur joyeuse en ce jour ? Notre oubli est impardonnable ! On aurait dû remarquer qu'Esmée et Carlisle n'allait pas bien, mais nous étions bien trop absorbés par nos petites vies, quel égoïsme…

_Jazz, arrêtes de te torturer…

_Mais Edward, on a oublié, OUBLIE !

_Oui, je sais…

_On mérite mille supplices ! On rigolait, criait et j'en passe au lieu que nos parents, eux, souffrent !

Alice se désappuya de sa voiture et posa sa petite tête sur mon épaule.

_Tu as raison mon chéri, mais arrêtes tout de même de te torturer, nous sommes tous responsables, et Emmett et moi bien plus que vous autres.

_Oui, ça tu l'as bien dis ! Vous deux êtes les principaux responsables ! Il faut vraiment être insensible, sans tact et débile pour…

_Rosalie ! S'écria Edward pour la stopper

Cette dernière fulminait, mais le mal était déjà fait. Alice, mon rayon de soleil avait les larmes aux yeux et se retenait –du moins essayait– pour ne pas suffoquer bruyamment. Alice a toujours été sensible, et cela même si elle prétendait le contraire. Rosalie, réalisant sa bêtise, s'avança vers elle très lentement et arrivée à sa hauteur, la prit dans ses bras. Alice sanglota doucement, puis alla en crescendo elle était en larmes et ne cessait de s'excuser inlassablement cette image me déchira le cœur, alors je m'avançai vers ma sœur et mon rayon de soleil, et les pris dans les bras. Sans plus attendre, elles se mirent toutes les deux à pleurer en s'excusant mutuellement.

_Bon, allez, câlin général, dit Emmett pour dédramatiser la situation

Edward et Emmett se joignirent à nous, et le réconfort de fit qu'augmenter.

_Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait ça, lâcha Rose en s'essuyant les joues

_M'ouais…Bon, on ne perd pas le nord ! Si on est dans un garage c'est bien pour le quitter ! Et puis Bella doit s'impatienter, il est déjà midi ! S'exclama Alice l'air de rien

_Heu, ou pas ! Parce que tu lui as dit que tu viendrais la chercher à partir de 13h30, lui répondit ma jumelle

Nous autres, les garçons, nous regardâmes d'un air dépité : Alice et Rosalie étaient redevenues…Alice et Rosalie ! Mais au fond, nous savions qu'il s'agissait d'une stratégie pour mettre de côté leur moment de « fragilité ». Elles se remaquillèrent convenablement et Alice nous ordonna de monter en voiture. Les filles prirent la voiture de Rosalie et nous celle d'Edward.

**Emmett POV**

Un silence s'installa dans l'auto…ARG ! Je déteste le silence !

_N'empêche, elles sont bizarres les filles !

Sans que je sache pourquoi, mes frères se mirent à rigoler aux éclats. Bon, je sais, je suis comique, mais là, j'ai rien dit de spécial ! Si ?

_Heu, les mecs… Y'à quoi de marrant ?

Je regardai Edward qui conduisait à mes côtés puis Jasper assis au milieu sur la banquette arrière, tous deux étaient pliés de rire, bon… Mais j'aurais bien voulu rigoler moi aussi !

_Bon au lieu de rire comme des baleines, vous m'expliquez votre délire ?

Edward essaya de reprendre son sérieux mais y arriva qu'au bout d'une minute passée.

_Avant d'entrer dans la voiture avec Jazz, on a parié sur le nombre de temps avant que tu te décides à parler…

_Et ?

_Et, j'avais parié une minute et Jasper 58 secondes, tu as parlé à la 59ème secondes, voilà c'est tout.

_Ha ha ha ! Pfff, vous êtes trop marrant, dis-je d'un ton blasé

_C'est normal que ça ne t'amuse pas, tu es le sujet du pari, plutôt rare non ? Me demanda Jasper le sourire Colgate aux lèvres

Pfff, tous des bandes à rien dans cette famille !

_Roh, allez ! Boudes pas Emmy ! Me charia Edward avec une accolade à l'épaule

_Tsss ! Moi j'ai une meilleure idée !

Je regardai Jasper à l'arrière et lui fit un haussement de sourcils assez suggestif et pointai du doigt discrètement Edward. Mais biensur, Jasper en crétin fini ne comprit rien…Arf ! Qu'est-ce que je disais plus tôt déjà ? Ah oui, tous des bandes à rien dans cette famille ! Je repris mes gestes en y ajoutant cette fois ci un cœur que je mimai de mes mains cette fois-ci, Jasper fit un « Oooh ! » de compréhension silencieux et me fit un sourire en signe d'accord.

_Alors Eddy ! Tu es de la partie ou pas ? demandai-je calmement, mais intérieurement je jubilais !

_Heu, ça dépend, c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il légèrement nerveux

AH ! Tu sens venir mon coup, hein ? Hihihi

_Oh, trois fois rien…Alors les mecs on parie sur…Roulement de tambour, drrrrr

_Allez dis ! S'impatienta le blond à l'arrière

_Sur…..Bella ! Lâchai-je

La réaction d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre ! Il freina brusquement –merci les ceintures de sécurité !– et me regarda d'un regard noir, sans plus attendre, Jasper et moi, nous écroulâmes de rire face à la réaction de notre frère. Vexé qu'on se moque de lui, il s'enfonça puérilement dans son siège et redémarra la voiture.

_C'est pas marrant, bougonna-t-il

_Tu…n'as pas…idée comme…ça l'est ! Déclarai-je entre mes rires

_Alors, c'est quoi finalement ce pari ? Demanda Jasper

_Bah il est 12h05, et Bella attend Alice à partir de 13h300…Vous me suivez ?

_Heu…non ! répondit le blond

_Logiquement elle sera surprise, de un parce qu'on sera tous là au lieu que ce soit seulement Alice et de deux parce qu'on est là avec plus d'une heure d'avance !

_Heu ouais… Mais je ne comprends toujours pas, continua Jasper

_Ton 17 de moyenne générale ne te sert absolument à rien ou quoi ? On va parier sur la réaction de Bella ! Proposition 1, elle reste blasée, proposition 2, elle a une peur bleue ou proposition 3, elle s'énerve un max !

_Vous pouvez pas la laissez tranquille juste un peu ? Ca fait à peine deux mois qu'elle est ici et disons que ça n'a pas été de tout repos pour elle…la défendit Edward, qui d'autre ?

_Oh Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? Lui demandai-je le sourire machiavélique aux lèvres

_Ca n'a rien à voir ! Juste que ça ne se fait pas…se renfrogna-t-il

_Tss, alors Jazz tu dis quoi toi ? 1,2 ou 3 ?

_Moi je suis pour la 2…

_Et toi Eddy ?

_Rien du tout, c'est stupide comme pari !

_Dit l'amoureux transi…

_N'importe quoi !

_Alors tu paries sur quoi ?

Il parut hésitant…Je connais mon frère, depuis tout petit on s'amusait avec Jasper à parier sur tout et n'importe quoi…Il ne résisterait pas à l'odeur alléchante du pari ! Comme le dit un vieux dicton français : « chasser le naturel, il revient au galop », tu m'étonne Emmett à sortir une phrase pareille ! Je côtoie un peu trop Edward peut-être… Je sais ! Il avait la frousse le petit ! Il ne voulait pas que sa Juliette l'apprenne ! Ah, sacré Edward, comme je le dis toujours : son romantisme le perdra…

_Roméo aurait-il peur que Juliette se fâche ?

_Non, pas du tout… Et puis, Emmett arrêtes avec ces surnoms débiles !

_Et si, je te promets de ne rien lui dire ?

Un éclat de…pari, illumina ses yeux… Ah ! Je le tenais le coquin.

_Alors proposition, 1, 2 ou 3 ?

_Moi je choisi la première alors, mais Emmett tu ne dis rien à Bella !

_Mais non, tu me connais, je gère !

_C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète…

Et Jasper se marra comme une dinde à l'arrière de la voiture ne savait-il faire que ça ? Grrr

_Mouais…Moi je dis proposition 3 ! Elle va s'énerver un max ! Elle va crier et tout le reste, j'ai trop hâte !

_Bah, on est arrivé, lâcha Edward.

Alice et Rosalie sortirent de la voiture de cette dernière, et s'approchèrent de nous un air légèrement…énervé ?

_Il vous a prit quoi à freiner comme des malades comme ça ? S'emporta la naine

_Seul le conducteur conduit Lili, alors demandes lui, déclarai-je

_Edward ? Non, parce que sérieusement, on s'inquiétait nous !

_Heu, désolé les filles, mais Emmett et Jasper m'ont appris une nouvelle assez surprenante

Sans attendre un instant de plus, Jasper et moi nous écroulâmes de rire, récoltant à la fois un regard noir de l'intéressé, oh, pauvre Eddy… Comme un seul homme nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la porte de la maison Swan. Alice sonna une première fois et nous attendîmes patiemment. Puis, une deuxième fois, peut être n'avait-elle pas entendu, mais on continua à sonner de suite, toujours sans réponse. Et, et si elle avait fait une chute comme la dernière fois ? Et si elle avait fugué ? Et si on l'avait kidnappé ? Oh mon dieu ! Bella ouvre cette porte ! Je regardai le reste de ma fatrie et vis qu'ils paraissaient aussi inquiets que moi, et merde… Comme si ma vie en dépendait, je frappai sur la porte de toutes mes forces.

_Il faut défoncer cette porte ! M'écriai-je

_Attends, chut ! J'ai cru entendre un bruit, m'arrêta Jasper

Puis il prit la tentative d'ouvrir la porte, cette dernière céda car elle n'était pas fermée à clef. On entra, et regardai partout autour de nous, toujours aucune trace de Bella, puis un bruit se fit entendre dans la cuisine, nous nous regardâmes alarmés.

_Et merde, fait chier !

OUF ! C'était Bella ! Comme un homme, nous soupirâmes de soulagement et nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine et là, le choc ! Mais pas choc comme choc, choc comme CHOC arrêt sur image ! Bella ou Isabella, peut importe son humeur, était méconnaissable ! Celle qui ne parlait jamais mis à part pour saluer ou acquiescer était en train de chanter –très bien soit dit en passant– à tue-tête, celle qui respirait et bougeait que dans le strict minimum était en train de danser, celle qui avait des musiques tristes et déprimantes était en train de nous faire un remake de **You can't hurry love**, encore mieux que Phil Collins, mais le pire, ou le meilleur, je ne sais comment qualifier l'évènement, est que celle qui s'habillait d'accoutumance avec des vêtements de deux tailles supérieures à la sienne, toujours en noir ou en couleurs foncées, avait un simple débardeur blanc qui lui moulait le buste, et mettait en valeur sa poitrine et qui d'un point de vue neutre était assez jolie, enfin si ce n'était que ça, je crois que je ne serais pas actuellement statufié, mais Bella n'était pas seulement en débardeur, enfin si justement ! Arf, en fait pas tout à fait, mais elle était en shorty ! Et sur ce dernier, de couleur bleu, est inscrit en gros « I love Pink » sur le derrière, parce que oui, Bella est de dos, et ne sais pas –enfin je pense– qu'on est là ! Alors voilà pourquoi je suis choqué ! Nan, mais sérieusement, Bella le mort vivant garçon-manqué était en tenue légères en train de se déhancher et chanter ! Tout les autres étaient aussi surpris que moi.

_Coucou Bella, j'espère que c'est ma venue qui te rend comme ça ! Cria Alice

Bella se tourna vers nous, fronça les sourcils et ôta ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.

_Heu, salut… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et vous faîtes quoi tous là ? Répondit-elle

Puis elle leva ses épaules avec désinvolture et s'avança vers nous pour nous faire la bise. Comment elle fait ? C'est de coutume à Phoenix d'accueillir les gens chez soi en sous-vêtements ? Non, parce qu'il faut me le dire pour que j'aille y faire un petit tour ! Plus sérieusement, j'aurais presque juré sur le fait que Bella soit pudique, et ben je me suis trompé apparemment.

_Mais…comment êtes vous entrez ? Demanda cette dernière légèrement troublée

_Bah, par la porte comme toutes personnes civilisées…Non, plus sérieusement elle n'était pas fermée à clef, répondit Alice l'air de rien

_Ah…J'ai dû oublier de la fermer en sortant. Heu…on va dans le salon

Tel des automates, ils allèrent au salon, mais moi je restai là, il fallait que je sache, par curiosité malsaine, je l'avoue…

_Dis Belli-Bell's, c'est une coutume à Phoenix ?

Elle me regarda comme si j'avais un deuxième nez sur le front…Bah quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de me poser des questions…

_Heu, peut être bien, mais avant il faudrait que je sache de quoi tu parles Em'…

_Bah d'accueillir tes invités en petite tenue. Et la couleur, c'est peut être par rapport à l'humeur, c'est ça ?

Je regardai Bella, en attente d'une réponse, mais cette dernière était fixée sur ses cuisses.

_Tu as de très jolies jambes soit dit en passant, rajoutai-je

Elle me regarda, et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. On dirait presque un personnage de cartoon qui vient de manger du piment, il manque juste la fumée qui sort de la bouche et des oreilles et ça sera parfait.

_Oh mon dieu, chuchota-t-elle premièrement

_Tu peux également m'appeler Emmett…lui répondis-je

_Emmett, je suis habillée comme ça depuis votre arrivée, en plus je dansais…

_Ouais, c'est ça. Et tu chantais aussi, pourquoi ?

_Oh mon dieu ! Cria-t-elle cette fois ci

Puis Edward et Alice arrivèrent.

_Ca va Bella ? Lui demanda le lutin. Tu es toute pâle…

_Non ! Dehors, tout le monde dans le salon, SORTEZ j'ai dis !

Nous sortîmes tous, Jasper et Rosalie qui étaient restés au salon nous questionnèrent sur le cri de notre hôte et firent aussi étonnés que nous par sa réaction inexpliquée. On entendit des bruits à l'étage, et des claquages de portes hâtifs. .DIEU, j'ai compris !

_Elle n'avait pas réalisé…

Ma fratrie se tourna vers moi et me regarda tel un OVNI.

_Si elle a réagit comme ça, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas réalisé qu'elle était en petite tenue. Elle était tellement à fond dans sa chanson de plus on est arrivé en avance…

_Aïe, pas cool. Et t'as trouvé ça tout seul Nounours ? Me questionna Alice

_Commence pas la naine, sinon ça ira loin, et là y'à pas maman pour lui pleurer dans les jupons.

Bella descendit cette fois ci avec un T-shirt noir avec le groupe Nirvana dessus et un jean gris un peu trop large. Elle cachait une fois de plus son joli corps sous toutes ces couches de vêtements.

_Va te faire foutre Emmett ! Et je ne vais pas pleurer dans les jupons de maman.

Bella s'assit à mes côtés en essayant en vain de suivre notre pseudo-dispude avec Alice.

_Pas la peine de m'injurier, je t'embête sur ta petite taille, dès que tu me provoques.

_Si tu faisais moins le con, je ne te dirais pas ça ! Et puis arrêtes tes enfantillages ! Ca t'as pas suffit ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

Alice était au bord des larmes, à mesure qu'elle rajoutait des mots à sa phrase, elle devenait de plus ne plus rouge. Jasper comme à son habitude lui posa une main sur l'épaule, dans le but de la calmer, mais Alice repoussa la main maintenant elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, de rage et contre moi…

_Je…désolé Lili. Je disais ça pour t'embêter, je ne savais pas que c'était si dur pour toi de gérer ta…ta taille…enfin si mais…

_Là est le problème ! Tu ne fais jamais rien exprès ! Tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler ou d'agir !

_Alice, doucement…la menaça Rosalie qui me tenait la main en signe de réconfort

_Non Rosalie ! Emmett est un grand garçon ! Il n'a plus 4 ans, alors arrêtes de le materner !

Je resserrai ma poigne sur la main de ma chère et tendre.

_Alice a raison Rose… Tu veux parler Alice, allons-y, dis moi ce que tu as le cœur et j'en ferais de même. Et saches que si tu me tiens pour responsable pour ce matin, tu es aussi fautive que moi.

_Oui, pour CE matin ! Mais les autres ? Je te fais remarquer que moi, on ne me reprend pas toutes les 5 minutes pour une connerie quelconque ! Papa et Maman sont en général fiers de moi !

_Fiers de toi ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Pourquoi seraient-ils spécialement fiers de toi ? Parce que tu couds quelques morceaux de tissus ou parce que tu leur demande encore et toujours de l'argent pour ton shopping ?

Alice sembla outrée par mes propos je voulais que notre dispute cesse de suite, parce que je sais qu'un d'entre nous serait réellement blessé à la fin.

_Lili arrêtons-nous là, ok ? Ca ne m'amuse plus de m'embrouiller avec toi…

_De 1, mes créations ne sont pas des morceaux de tissus, de 2, je ne me suis jamais amusée à m'embrouiller avec toi et de 3, ne m'appelles plus « Lili », je ne suis pas ta « Lili » est-ce bien clair ! Les autres acceptent peut être toutes tes conneries sans piper mot, mais ça ne passera pas avec moi, pas cette fois ! Parce que tu penses que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu ? Sous tes allures de gentil gros bras toujours souriant, tu est égoïste et sans cœur, tu es méchant, fourbe et tu te délectes de la peine des autres en leur disant toutes les méchancetés les plus horribles sous forme de blagues ! Mais y'en à assez maintenant !

_Ma chérie, murmura Jasper

_NON ! Ne me dis pas « ma chérie », il n'y a pas de « ma chérie » qui tienne ! Il voulait savoir ce que je pensais, il va le savoir ! Tout le mal que tu as-tu le mets sur les autres, et tu t'en moques de savoir si ça fait mal ou pas ! Mais mine de rien, faire souffrir les autres demande du temps et de la concentration, normal que tu es redoublé une classe, n'est-ce pas Emmett ?

C'en était trop, je me levai et quittai le salon puis courus dehors, le cœur gros.

**Bella POV**

Emmett parti, je me tournai vers les autres, et ce que je vis me déchira le cœur Alice qui pleurait de rage il y a moins d'une minute et qui était toute rouge était devenue aussi blême qu'un mort et pleurait maintenant de tristesse, de peine. Jasper essayait bien que mal de la calmer, puis je regardai Rosalie et Edward. Rosalie était rouge de rage et pleurait dans les bras d'Edward.

_Je…je suis un… un monstre, suffoqua Alice dans les bras de son petit-ami

_Non, tu es pire Alice ! Pire, tu es une garce ! Lui cracha Rosalie

Alice se remit à pleurer deux fois plus, mais Rosalie continua tout de même son discours, avec rage.

_Comment as-tu pu lui dire ça ? Tu sais qu'il souffre mais toi tu enfonces le couteau dans la plaie, là où ça fait mal !

Rosalie était réellement énervée mais je voyais à travers son regard qu'elle était peinée non seulement pour Emmett, mais également pour Alice.

_Je…pardon Rose, pardon. Je ne voulais pas, je…je ne le pensais pas, c'est…c'est sortit sur l'énervement.

Rosalie se leva de toute sa grâce et alla vers Alice. Durant cinq secondes, Edward, Jasper moi et peut être même Alice à en juger sa tête, avons cru que Rose allait donner une belle claque à Lili, mais elle s'assit simplement à ses côtés et la prit dan ses bras.

_Mais tu l'as dis Lili, tu l'as dis…lui souffla Rosalie dans les cheveux. Shh, pleures pas, ça va passer, on ira le voir, mais pas maintenant…

Alice s'accrocha à Rosalie tel à une bouée de secours et la « bouée » en question l'embrassa tendrement sur le front face à cette forme d'affection, je sentis que je violai un moment intime, et en fis gênée, je détournai donc la tête et tombai sur le regard d'Edward, je me sentais mal, et Emmett dans tous ça ? Je me levai et allai vers la porte d'entrée, peut être était-il juste devant la porte…

_Bella ! Me héla la blonde

Je me tournai et vis Rosalie, Jasper et Edward alarmés.

_Laisse le seul…Il sera surement dévasté et c'est mieux de ne pas être à ses côtés en ces moments, continua-t-elle

_Je sais me défendre, lui répondis-je simplement

Puis, je sortis et regardai les alentours, aucun signe de vie d'Emmett. Où peut-il bien être ? Et je ne sais si c'est mon instinct ou autre chose, mais j'allai vers le grand rocher auprès duquel j'avais revu Matthew, et biensur Emmett était là, assis, les genoux ramenés au buste. Si on m'avait dit qu'Emmett serait là, en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière, la tête torturée, les mains crispées tel un enfant traumatisé, j'aurais bien rigolé, mais là c'était différent parce que je voyais de mes yeux cette scène. Je m'avançai lentement vers lui sans faire le moindre bruit. Vu qu'il était de dos, il ne me vit pas, je serais surement restée là, à le regarder encore un long moment, mais ce fut de trop pour moi lorsque je l'entendis sangloter, je m'avançai alors d'un pas décidé, mais à cause d'une foutue branche qui trainait par là, Emmett fut alerté de ma présence, se le va et s'essuya rapidement les joues.

_Pars Bella, va avec les autres.

_Pas envie, lui répondis-je

_S'il-te-plait Bella, insista-t-il

_Non…

_ISABELLA VA-T-EN !

Je restai immobile. Il m'avait appelé Isabella et en plus il avait osé me crier dessus !

_De 1, c'est Bella ! Et de 2, je ne suis pas ton gosse pour que tu me cries dessus ! En plus si je veux rester ici c'est mon droit parce que j'ai vu ce rocher avant toi, donc c'est le mien !

Emmett me regarda avec un petit sourire contrit.

_Mais bon, comme t'es mon Nounours alors je partage avec toi, ok ?

_Merci, c'est gentil de ta part.

J'avais envie de le consoler, le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que tout se passerait bien, mais je ne savais plus comment m'y prendre, de plus comment pourrais-je essayer de consoler quelqu'un, de le libérer de ses peines si je n'y arrivais pas à le faire pour moi-même, mais en même temps c'est Emmett, ce grand enfant toujours le sourire aux lèvres, qui était malheureux. C'est donc pour ça que je m'avançai lentement vers lui et posai ma main droite sur sa hanche puis l'autre main et le tirai vers moi d'un geste lent et lui passai les mains dans le dos en signe de réconfort, et Emmett s'accrocha à moi et sanglota.

_Vas-y Em' pleures, je changerais de T-shirt si y'à de la morve…

Il eut un léger rire, céda à ses barrières et pleura encore et encore. Je déteste voir les gens pleurer, encore plus les réconforter, mais quand il s'agit d'un proche, c'est pire, je me sens si impliquée dans son problème, si impliquée qu'une larme me roula sur la joue puis une deuxième, et je me retrouvai à pleurer à chaudes larmes avec Emmett ce dernier s'en rendit compte et s'arrêta.

_Pou…pourquoi tu pleures Belli-Bell's ? Me demanda-t-il

_Parce que toi…tu, tu pleures, lui répondis-je, également entre mes larmes

Il Rigola légèrement et me reprit dans ses bras, humant mes cheveux. Etant de dos à la maison, il ne vit pas Rosalie arriver je m'apprêtais à lâcher mon ami pour céder ma place à sa dulcinée, mais cette dernière me fit signe de m'arrêter, de rester et qu'elle, elle partirait, et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

_Merci pour tout Bella, murmura Emmett dans mes cheveux

_Oh, je t'en prie, je n'ai fais que pleurer avec toi, rien de bien exceptionnel, lui répondis-je en essayant de plaisanter

_Non, tu es là, et ça c'est exceptionnel…

Nous restâmes dans cette position encore un long moment, puis Emmett soupira bruyamment, me tint par les épaules, et m'éloigna de lui légèrement, juste assez pour me regarder dans les yeux j'imaginais sans difficulté mon visage : les yeux désespérés, rougis par les pleurs, le visage marqué par les larmes, en gros horrible. Emmett, lui, ne pleurait plus, mais du coin de ses yeux on voyait encore cette lueur de tristesse il me sourit, penaud, puis me reprit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur la joue tendrement, je sentis un frisson me traverser l'échine, puis on s'assit, et s'adossa sur le gros rocher.

_Quand j'étais petit… commença-t-il

_Ne te sens pas obligé, je ne te demande rien, l'interrompis-je et cela même si j'avais secrètement envie de savoir pour comprendre

_Je, je le fais pour moi, me dit-il

_Alors vas-y, l'encourageai-je

_Disons que je n'ai pas eu les parents les plus exemplaires. Ma mère, Clémence _(N/A : voir Clémence sur mon profil)_ était franco-italienne, tous les enfants trouvent qu'ils ont la plus belle maman de toute la Terre, je ne prétends pas qu'elle était la plus belle femme du monde, mais elle était magnifique mon père, Stephen, lui est américain. J'ai vécu avec mes parents biologiques jusqu'à mes 7ans, ensuite j'ai été placé par l'assistance sociale. Ma mère avait 24ans et mon père lui en avait 28 ma mère m'a eu très jeune, à ses 17ans, à la base ses parents déploraient la relation qu'elle avait avec mon père, parce qu'il avait plutôt mauvaise réputation de plus lui avait déjà 21ans. Mais amoureux, ils ne cessèrent de se voir, et ma conception se fit ! Les parents de ma mère renièrent cette dernière et elle alla vivre avec mon père qui vivait déjà seul dans un appartement. Mes parents se droguaient, et disons que des parents stones et un gosse ça passe mal. Enfin, bref, au début ça allait jusqu'à mes…mes 5ans. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle s'est suicidé, je pense qu'elle en avait marre. Enfin bref, elle m'a laissé seul avec mon père, il a été anéanti, et moi aussi, enfin je suppose… Et là, tout…tout à chan…changer…

Emmett inspirait et expirait rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût même. Il paraissait apeuré…

_Em' tu peux t'arrêter là, j'en sais déjà beaucoup là…

_Non, ça va, j'ai commencé je finis… A partir du suicide de Clémence, Stephen s'est mis à boire, il s'est plongé deux fois plus dans la drogue, en gros il était tout sauf quelqu'un de clean. Et durant ces périodes, il…il s'énervait beaucoup, dès qu'il voyait un portrait, une photo, un objet appartenant à ma mère, il devenait fou… A mon grand dommage, je ressemble à ma mère…

Il s'arrêta là, et regarda un point fixe invisible droit devant lui. Ca a du être dur pour Emmett, mais aussi pour son père, il devait vraiment beaucoup aimer Clémence…

_Ca a dut être dur sans ta mère…

_Oui un peu, mais le plus dur a été les deux années après sa mort…Comme je te l'ai dis je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère, et mon père ne pouvais même plus entendre son prénom.

Pauvre homme… Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Emmett réagi ainsi ? Il a perdu sa mère, ok ça fait mal, mais pourquoi il y a-t-il cette peur dans ses yeux ? Puis je me rappelai ses mots _«A mon grand dommage, je ressemble à ma mère », « dès qu'il voyait une photo de ma mère […] il devenait fou »_. Il me fallut à peine deux secondes pour comprendre, mais au moins deux minutes pour réaliser. Je posai alors ma main sur celle d'Emmett, et la serrai pour lui montrer mon soutien.

_Em', il t'a fait du mal ce Stephen, c'est ça ? Lui demandai-je doucement

Comme réponse, il hocha la tête et la posa sur mon épaule puis resserra sa poigne autour de mes doigts.

_Il…il, commença-t-il avec difficulté

_Respire Em', Stephen n'est pas là, et tu le sais, tu ne risque rien ici, rien du tout.

_Il était mal, il avait mal, donc c'est normal qu'il ait voulu se débarrasser de tout ça…

_Mais Emmett tu n'avais que 5ans, tu n'étais pas responsable du suicide de ta mère !

_Bell's si je n'étais pas né, ma mère aurait encore été avec ses parents, elle n'aurait donc pas touché à ces substances, elle aurait surement continué de voir…Ste…de le voir mais jamais elle ne se serait suicidé, tout ça aurait pu être possible si je n'étais pas né…

_Mais ce n'est pas toi qui as choisi de naître Emmett…

_Oui, mais…

_Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est comme ça et pas autrement ! Soit Stephen a souffert, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour te faire du mal, parce que toi aussi tu souffrais !

_Oui, surement… J'ai raté ma première année de primaire parce que je n'y allais que très rarement, à cause des marques…Enfin, tu, tu comprends ?

Alors, c'est bien ça, Emmett se faisait battre par son père, et tout cela parce qu'il ressemblait à sa mère ! C'est révoltant ! Ce n'est qu'un enfoiré ! Comment a-t-il pu lever la main sur son propre fils, le fruit de ses entrailles ?

_Il…il te, il te frappait souvent ?

_Sauf quand il était clean, me répondit-il

_Et je suppose qu'il ne l'était pas souvent…

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête simplement. Je resserrai ma main sur la sienne, puis la lâchai et entamai à effleurer ses cheveux. Il se laissa faire et commença à respirer un peu plus calmement, mais pas normalement pour autant.

_Tu sais Em', il y a des jours comme ça où rien ne va, mais on vit avec, on fait comme si de rien était et on essaye d'avancer. Mais parfois, on n'arrive plus à faire comme si de rien était, alors on explose. Mais c'est fou comme cette explosion fait du bien.

Je l'entendis rire légèrement, puis je le sentis tourner sa tête vers moi et je sentis son regard, au début il me gêna, mais après, ça passa.

_Pourquoi tu me fixes ?

_Comme ça…

_Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincue… Enfin, bref tout ça pour te dire, que si un jour tu as envie de parler, de pleurer ou j'en sais rien moi, bah, tu peux venir me voir. Mais je te préviens ! Pas tout le temps, il ne faut pas pousser sur ma générosité non plus.

_Merci Bella, et il accompagna ses paroles d'un baiser sur la joue

_Je t'en prie… Alors parle-moi du positif de l'histoire maintenant !

_Alors, tu devines que l'assistante sociale est venue me chercher et m'a placé dans un orphelinat…Mes premiers mois étaient assez difficiles, mais après ça a été, je suis retourné à l'école, on m'a fait redoublé le CP parce que j'avais trop de lacune vu que j'avais raté la majorité des cours. Je n'avais pas d'ami, j'étais maigrichon enfin bref, la totale.

_Attends, STOP ! Toi, Emmett tu étais « maigrichon » ?

_Et ouais ! Mes premiers mois d'école étaient monotones, et il y a eu du changement !

**Flash-back**

_J'étais assis, seul, en fond de classe, comme d'habitude. Et là, la directrice entra dans la salle comme à chaque entrée de la directrice, toute la classe se lève. Cette fois ci elle n'est pas seule, mais accompagnée._

__Les élèves, je vous amène une nouvelle, elle s'appelle Alice Brandon, dîtes lui bonjour._

__BONJOUR ALICE ! Répondîmes-nous en cœur_

_La directrice laissa la nouvelle avec la maitresse et partit. La maitresse indiqua à la nouvelle de se mettre à la dernière place de libre et précisa qu'elle la changerait de place ultérieurement si elle le désirait il fallait bien sur que la dernière place de libre soit celle à côté de la mienne. La nouvelle se dirigea donc vers sa place et s'assit à mes côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est petite !_

__Salut ! Je suis Alice Brandon._

__Emmett…_

__J'espère qu'on deviendra de bon amis, comme les meilleurs amis du monde Emmett, hein ?_

__Hm._

__T'es pas très bavard hein…_

_Et elle l'était trop ! Au début, je priais intérieurement pour qu'elle demande à la maitresse de la déplacer, mais elle ne le fit jamais et mine de rien, j'en fis heureux. Et je m'habituai donc à sa bonne humeur perpétuelle, et me laissai même un peu contaminer par ce bonheur._

**Fin du Flash-back**

_Tu connais Alice depuis l'orphelinat ? Wahou…

_Ouais, comme tu dis… Elle m'a beaucoup aidé, et cela sans le savoir, grâce à elle j'ai remonté la pente. Et puis elle me donnait cette impression d'être important, elle était si petite que je voulais toujours la protéger, prendre soin d'elle comme si elle était ma petite sœur. Elle était si naïve et si innocente. Je me rappellerais toujours de ce jour…

**Flash-back**

_Alice et moi étions assis dans l'énorme jardin de l'orphelinat en savourant notre goûter. Ca faisait environ sept mois que j'étais là, et Alice elle était arrivée il y a deux mois._

__Dis Emmy, je peux te demander une question ? (_N/A : on dit « poser une question » je sais mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a six ans !)

__Oui Lili, vas-y ?_

__Tu m'as dis que tu es là depuis super longtemps parce que tes parents avaient pas été gentils avec toi, mais pourquoi moi je suis là, parce que mes parents eux ils ont été gentils !_

__Je…je sais pas Lili._

__Ca fait déjà beaucoup de jours que je suis là… Toi c'est une dame qui t'a amené, bah pas moi, c'est mes parents. Ils ont dis qu'ici je serais bien et que j'aurais tout plein de copains et copines et qu'ils reviendraient me chercher trois jours après parce qu'ils allaient en voyage et qu'ils ne pourraient pas m'amener avec eux, mais ils ne sont toujours pas revenus…Tu penses qu'ils viendront quand ?_

_Comment lui expliquer sans lui faire de mal que ces parents l'ont abandonné, et qu'ils ne reviendraient probablement jamais…_

__Lili, tu sais qu'on est dans un orphelinat ?_

__Oui…_

__Tu sais c'est quoi un orphelin ?_

__Non, c'est quoi ?_

__C'est quelqu'un qui a plus de parents, comme nous…_

__Mais non, moi j'ai encore mes parents…_

__Non, Lili…_

__Mais si ! Je te dis qu'ils ont dis qu'ils reviendront, ils ont promis…_

__Alice, ils ne reviendront pas…_

__Pas aujourd'hui, mais demain ou dans trois jours, peut être ils ont oublié, Papa il oublie toujours où il met ses clefs et Maman a déjà oublié une fois de venir me chercher à la garderie._

__Alice, ils vont pas revenir, jamais…_

__Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es méchant !_

_Elle se leva, et courut dans les bras d'une des surveillantes et pleura en criant et suppliant qu'on lui dise que je mentais._

**Fin du Flash-back**

_Mais c'est horrible ! Ils ont abandonnés leur fille et lui ont promis de revenir tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était faux. Pauvre Alice…

_Oui, comme tu dis… Et c'est à partir de là, qu'à commencé le complexe de sa taille.

**Flash-back**

_Alice avait réalisé que ses parents ne reviendraient pas, mais se demandait pourquoi ?_

__Tout le monde dit que je suis mignonne et gentille, alors pourquoi ? Peut être que c'est à cause de la fois où j'ai mis le rouge-à-lèvre de maman ? Ou que j'ai cassé une assiette sans faire exprès… Emmy aides moi !_

__Je ne peux rien faire, j'en sais rien moi !_

__Ou…Je sais ! Emmett, tu trouves que je suis très mini-petite ?_

__Un peu, on dirait un lutin…_

_Et sans comprendre pourquoi, Alice se mit à pleurer, encore et encore._

__Mais Alice, t'as quoi ? Si c'est pour le lutin, tu es un très beau lutin, je suis désolé…_

__C'est…c'est pas ta…ta fau, faute. Je…je suis trop, trop pe…petite, c'est…c'est pou, pour ça qu'ils m'ont laissé, dit-elle entre ses larmes_

__Mais non ! T'es bien comme ça !_

__Nooon ! C'est…c'est faux ! Même qu'une fois, mon pa…papa a dit que…que j'étais trop…trop petite._

**Fin du Flash-back**

_C'est donc de là, qu'elle tient ce complexe sur sa taille… Tu sais Em', elle s'en veut…

_Je sais… Mais ça m'a fait mal, d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Ca aurait été n'importe qui, même Rosalie, ça serait passé, mais là c'est Alice ! C'est comme si elle m'avait planté un couteau dans le dos, comme si elle m'avait trahi…

_Mais elle était énervée… Tu sais parfaitement que quand on est énervé on dit un peu n'importe quoi… Comme toi et ses créations.

Et après longue discussion, et surtout après avoir entendu nos ventres crier famine à l'unisson, nous décidâmes de rentrer à la maison, moi accrochée comme un singe à son dos. A peine entré dans la maison, que tout le monde tourna la tête vers nous je descendis du dos de mon ami, et m'assis sur le fauteuil individuel de libre, et me servi une part de pizza de ce qu'il restait, car Jasper avait commandé plus tôt. C'est fou comme le temps est passé vite, il est déjà 18h50 ! Alice et Emmett ne cessèrent de se demander pardon c'est alors à 19h10 tapante que nous décidâmes de quitter la maison en direction de la demeure Cullen. Les garçons montèrent dans la voiture d'Edward et nous dans celle de Rosalie. Un silence insupportable s'installa dans la voiture… Je ne suis pas trop du genre à vouloir combler les vides, bien au contraire, mais là, ça me paraissait bizarre les Cullen étaient la famille la plus vivante que je connaisse, et là, rien…

_Dites, vous avez tous votre voiture ?

_Heu, comment ça ? Me répondit Alice

_Bah, toi et ta Porsche, Emmett et sa Jeep, Edward et sa Volvo, Rosalie et sa BM qui est magnifique soit dit en passant.

_Merci Bella, et pour te répondre, oui, sauf Jasper qui lui a préféré la moto, répondit Rosalie cette fois ci

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, puis nous arrivâmes dans les bois, passâmes devant une grande villa vitrée, puis pénétrâmes dans un garage. Les voitures garées, j'observai le garage puis suivis les autres vers la maison. Arrivée, à l'intérieur je tombai de suite sous le charme de la décoration Esmée avait du goût ! Et en parlant de cette dernière, elle arriva bien vite vers nous dans le but de me saluer. Elle paraissait si fatiguée ! Son visage était tiré, cerné et laiteux son sourire sonnait faux, mais malgré tout je fis semblant de ne rien remarquer. Elle me prit dans ses bras comme à son habitude et après les banalités des « comment vas-tu ? », elle repartit. Alice me conduisit dans la chambre d'ami et repartit aussi vite pour une chose pressante à faire. Je m'assis sur le lit et profitai de la vue que me donnait la baie vitrée recouvrant le mur tout entier. Les arbres dans la pénombre éclairés par la seule lumière de la lune étaient une vue ravissante. Je m'approchai de la baie vitrée et y collai mon front, puis fermai les yeux, en profitant simplement de l'instant, instant qui fut interrompu par un « toc, toc » cogné à la porte, sans me tourner pour regarder de qui il s'agissait, je répondis un « entrez » furtif, et c'est ce que la personne fit, j'entendis des pas feutrés se déplacer vers moi et puis s'arrêter à mes côtés.

_Jolie vue, mais tout de même pas meilleure que la mienne.

Je me tournai vers Edward, qui me regardait en souriant, et lui répondis en souriant.

_Et pourquoi donc ?

_Parce que moi j'ai plus de chose à voir…Enfin bref, si je viens t'interrompre, c'est parce qu'on va passer à table vu que Carlisle est arrivé.

_Ok, je te suis alors.

Je le laissai passer devant moi, et le suivis. Il m'avertissait de ne pas trop faire attention à Emmett ou Alice s'ils faisaient des remarques désobligeantes, ou encore de les rembarrer, ça les calmerait durant maximum 10 minutes moi j'acquiesçai le sourire aux lèvres, c'était mignon la façon de laquelle il me prévenait, tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux frénétiquement, on dirait presque un névrosé. Et je ne sais pour quelle raison, je m'aventurai sur un terrain glissant…

_Ne me dis pas que tu fais, ce que je crois que tu fais, que nous savons que tu fais ?_

Hein ? De quoi tu parles encore Isabella ?

_Tu peux essayer de mentir à tout le monde, mais pas à moi !_

Mais je fais rien là ! Et arrêtes je suis plus ce qu'Edward dit…

_Ca fait un moment que tu ne suis plus ce qu'Edward dit ! Vu que tu étais trop occupée à lui mater le cul !_

Je…non ! C'est…

_Je comprends que tu sois troublée, parce qu'en général c'est moi qui fait ça ! Mais y'à pas de honte à avoir, et puis ça reste entre nous, promis…_

_Bella ça va ? Me demanda Edward

_Je…hein ? Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

_Est-ce que ça va ?

_Heu, oui pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu t'es brusquement arrêté, et que tu es devenue toute pâle puis toute rouge.

En signalant mes rougeurs, je devins deux fois plus rouge. Arf ! Foutues rougeurs, et biensur, Edward les remarqua et me fit un de ses sourires en coin dont il a le secret. Et je devins encore plus rouge, je sentais mes joues brûler, limite une combustion spontanée. Et là, il rigola franchement. J'ai toujours trouvé fleur bleue de dire qu'un rire est mélodieux et tout le reste, mais j'avoue que son rire était…mélodieux.

_Ma parole tu adore les gars aux rires mélodieux !_

Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'Isabella plante le couteau où ça fait mal…

_C'est pas marrant ! Me défendis-je mi-vexée, mi-amusée

Il essaya de parler, mais n'y arrivant pas, il continua à rire. Pfff, ces mecs.

_Arrêtes de rire comme une baleine !

_Hey ! S'offusqua-t-il.

_Ca t'apprendras de te moquer de moi ! Et puis on t'a jamais dis qu'il ne fallait pas faire une remarque sur ses rougeurs à la personne qui rougit ? Parce que vraiment c'est horrible et très embarrassant…

_C'est vrai, pardon, mais tu étais trop mignonne à rougir… Et tu rougis encore… Bon ok j'arrête.

_S'il savait à quoi tu pensais, il rigolerait bien moins…_

Rooh, c'est bon…

_Mais je t'accorde que regarder tu sais quoi vaut le détour…_

_Mais pour rougir autant, il faut penser à des choses assez gênantes, non ? Me demanda-t-il « innocemment »

_Bon, on va manger, parce que moi je meure de faim !

Et sans lui accorder la moindre attention, je descendis l'escalier et me dirigeai vers le son des voix et tombai sur la salle à manger. Alice et Emmett mettaient le couvert, Jasper apportaient les boissons, et Rosalie parlait avec Carlisle. Edward passa à mes côtés et me sourit malicieusement, et je me surprends à aimer ça, car je découvre une nouvelle facette d'Edward, la facette joueuse. J'allai saluer Carlisle, discutai quelque peu avec lui, puis lui demandai où se situait sa femme, celui-ci me signala qu'elle était dans la cuisine, j'y allai donc. En y arrivant, je vis Esmée appuyée au plan de travail, me tournant le dos, elle paraissait si mal, et cela même de dos, je tournai donc les talons pour rejoindre les autres, mais une partie de moi voulait y retourner.

_Bah cette partie ce n'est pas moi en tout cas ! Bella retourne avec les autres, ça ne te regarde pas, allez !_

Je savais qu'Isabella avait tout de même un peu raison, mais je devais y aller, alors j'y retournai… Cette fois ci, je marchai assez fort pour faire part de ma présence.

_Salut Esmée, tu as besoin d'aide peut être ?

_Oh, Bella, non ça va merci, me répondit-elle en s'essuyant les joues

_D'accord, donc on attend que toi alors, lui dis-je en souriant

_Ok, alors allons-y, assura-t-elle avec un sourire qui ne se lisait pas à travers son regard

Passés à table, Esmée nous servis les uns après les autres. Puis vint mon tour. Elle me servit normalement, mais je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais manger autant. Je n'avais plus beaucoup l'habitude de manger à part ces jours ci où j'ai fais des extras. On parlait, on mangeait, enfin ils mangeaient, moi je jouais plus avec le repas, je prenais une portion assez grosse dans la fourchette, puis la redéposait, j'étalais le repas partout dans l'assiette, tactique infaillible pour faire croire qu'on mange. Les discussions continuaient, et je sentis une personne me fixer, je cherchai et tombai sur le regard de Carlisle, il fronçait les sourcils, me regardait puis mon assiette, et zut, il avait compris mon manège… Je lui souris de mon plus beau sourire, détournai le regard, et tombai sur celui d'Edward, il sourit, comme à son habitude, comme si il se faisait une farce à lui-même…

_Je croyais que tu mourais de faim…lâcha-t-il

Il y eu un blanc, tout le monde regarda mon assiette, et je devins aussi rouge qu'une tomate, pour changer… Moi mourir de faim, il a vu Jésus ou quoi ? Carlisle me fit un sourire un coin me faisant comprendre que j'étais coincée, puis je regardai Esmée, qui elle fronçait les sourcils.

_Tu n'aimes pas le poisson ? Me demanda-t-elle

_Heu…si, vraiment j'aime beaucoup ! Juste que je suis très…très lente quand je, je mange et qu'au final je n'ai plus très faim…Répondis-je (minablement)

_Allez, je me dévoue, donnes ton assiette je le finirais pour toi, mais seulement parce que c'est toi hein…

_Emmett, si tu veux une autre part, tu as qu'à te servir…répondit Esmée en souriant

_Mais Bella, pense à tous ces enfants qui meurent de faim, et qui sont en _carences, _appuya Carlisle

Hey ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, c'est pas du jeu… Carlisle me regarda avec un sourire remplit de sous-entendus, je me vois dans l'obligation d'abdiquer, parce que là c'est bien le cas de dire que je suis cuite comme un rat. Je lui renvoyai un sourire, et enfournai une fourchette dans ma bouche, je mâchai encore et encore, le peu de goût qu'il me restait sur les papilles était agréable, parce que oui, je sens beaucoup moins le goût des aliments.

_C'est vraiment délicieux Esmée.

Celle-ci me remercia et les discussions reprirent leur cours. Edward lui me regardait toujours.

_Alors puisque tu ne meures pas de faim, je me demande bien pourquoi tu rougissais tout à l'heure…

Merde ! Il ne peut donc pas oublier, ne serait-ce qu'en ma présence… J'avais oublié que « je mourais de faim », arf…

_C'est…c'est pas tes affaires, lui répondis-je embarrassée

Le dîner suivit son cours, et le repas finit, nous débarrassâmes la table. Carlisle monta à son bureau, les enfants Cullen se dirigèrent tous dans le salon, m'attirant avec eux, et Esmée, elle s'assit autour de la table de la salle à manger, la tête calée entre ses mains. Arrivés dans le salon, la fratrie s'installa. Sur le grand divan, Emmett entourant de son bras Rosalie et Alice ayant une tête calée sur l'épaule d'Edward, Jasper lui était sur un fauteuil individuel, j'allais m'installer sur l'autre fauteuil individuel, mais Emmett me fit ses yeux de cocker pour que je m'asseye à ses pieds, et bien sur je cédai. Quand je m'assis, il commença à jouer dans mes cheveux, les enroulant autour de son doigt, et j'en passe. Mais je n'étais pas bien, enfin je ne me sentais pas bien, on regardait la télé, tranquillement mais je devais faire autre chose, je m'excusai près des autres prétextant devoir prendre quelque chose dans mon sac, puis me dirigeai vers la salle à manger, Esmée y était encore attablée, toujours la tête dans les mains, mais cette fois-ci elle sanglotait. Je m'avançai vers elle, et m'assis sur la chaise à ses côtés. Elle releva la tête vers moi, le visage rempli de larme, et reposa sa tête entre ses mains, pleurant deux fois plus. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, et y exerçai une petite pression en signe de réconfort. Comment réconforter une mère qui pleure ? On ne peut sûrement pas lui dire « Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ? » ou encore « Pleures dans mes bras, ça te fera du bien. », je n'ai jamais vraiment consolé ma mère à part une fois quand elle avait perdu son portable ou une autre fois quand elle s'était cassé un talon de ses « magnifiques » chaussures, pour les grosses peines, Phil a toujours été là, mais là Esmée ne pleurait pas pour des choses si futiles. Que faire ? Je retirai alors ma main, et la regardai pleurer, peut être qu'elle arrêterait à un certain moment… Mais elle continua puis elle leva la tête vers moi et grâce à la proximité de nos chaises, elle se cramponna à moi. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, et embrassai doucement le sommet de son crane. Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle se leva d'un coup et m'attira avec elle. Elle marcha très vite, descendit des escaliers avec moi toujours à ses talons. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte, nous arrêtâmes, puis Esmée me regarda dans les yeux, avec un sourire triste.

_Tu comprendras mieux… me dit-elle

Nous pénétrâmes dans une grande salle, remplie de fleurs, on y voyait des roses, du lys, du pissenlit et bien d'autres espèce de fleurs, on se croirait en pleine nature, c'était juste magnifique_. _Nous avançâmes jusqu'au fond de la pièce près d'une petite table où se situait une mini-chaîne, Esmée actionna cette dernière, et je reconnus immédiatement **Oltremare**de Ludovico Einaudi – magnifique mélodie- puis Esmée, me tira avec elle vers un banc que je n'avais pas remarqué qui se situais face à un mur de photo. Je regardai chaque photographies l'une après l'autre, mais ne reconnu pas l'enfant. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille blonde, avec de grands yeux gris pétillants. _(N/A : voir Amy sur mon profil)_. Elle était partout, en petit, moyen, grand modèle, dans différentes tranche d'âge, allant jusqu'à environ sept ans.

_C'est Amy, m'indiqua Esmée avec émotion

Je resserrai ma poigne sur sa main, et nous restâmes là à regarder le mur de photo. Cette Amy était partout, à certains endroits elle était seule, à d'autres elle était avec Carlisle ou Esmée et encore avec un autre couple que je ne connaissais pas.

_C'est ma fille.

Je regardai Esmée, avec étonnement, elle continuait à regarder le mur avec attention. Sa fille ?

_J'ai depuis toujours voulu avoir une grande et heureuse famille, avec pleins d'enfants, un mari aimant et pour après pleins de petits enfants. On peut dire que mon rêve se réalise, grâce à l'adoption en tout cas. Carlisle et moi nous connaissons depuis le collège, mais nous sommes réellement sortis ensemble qu'en terminale, et ne nous sommes plus jamais séparés depuis. On voulait des enfants, une maison, une famille parfaite. On a longtemps essayé, mais ça n'a jamais rien donné, je n'étais pas assez fertile. Et un jour, un miracle eu lieu, et Amy est née. Elle amena dans nos vies un rayon de soleil. Elle était si jolie, si gentille, si affectueuse. Mais elle nous a quitté, tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. C'était le jour de son anniversaire. Elle voulait qu'en ce jour, nous allions tous deux la déposer à l'école, Carlisle avait alors posé sa journée de repos, et nous avions donc été tous les deux accompagner notre rayon de soleil à l'école. Tout se passait bien, nous l'avons déposé, et avons passé une journée ensemble, rien que tous les deux. A l'heure de la fin des cours, nous avons été la chercher à peine nous avait-elle remarqué, qu'elle couru vers nous, commençant à nous conter sa journée, et là tout s'est très vite passé, top vite même. Un grincement de pneu s'est fait entendre, puis des coups de feu, de perpétuels coups de feu. Par reflexe, tout le monde s'était couché au sol. Carlisle et moi nous tenions la main, et à ce moment la voix fluette d'Amy ce fit entendre, elle criait « Maman, maman, j'ai mal ! », nous nous levâmes alors en vitesse à sa hauteur, elle ne criait plus, mais chuchotait « Maman, Papa, j'ai mal…j'ai mal. ». Elle pleurait, et nous découvrîmes notre fille, baignée dans du sang, dans son sang. Sa jolie robe bleue ciel avait une énorme tâche rouge au niveau de ventre : balle perdue. Carlisle appela de suite une ambulance. Moi, j'étais tétanisée, et je restai là à caresser les cheveux d'Amy, et lui sécher les larmes, lui disant que tout allait bien se passer. « Papa, Maman, je vous aime… », nous avait-elle dit, « nous aussi on t'aime, allez sois courageuse, ils vont bientôt arriver les ambulanciers » lui ai-je répondu, elle a fait de son mieux pour tenir, mais elle s'est dite fatiguée, et ses yeux commençaient à papillonner, et comme pou un adieu, elle prononça un dernier « Je vous aime » et ferma les yeux. 18 secondes, l'ambulance a prit exactement 18 secondes de trop pour arriver. Si…s'ils étaient arrivés 18 secondes plus tôt, Amy serait surement encore parmi nous. J'ai perdu ma…ma fille le jour de son anniversaire, et ça fait déjà 12 ans qu'elle n'est plus parmi nous, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à réellement faire le deuil, il arrive même des fois où j'entends sa voix, je l'entends m'appeler.

Esmée me prit dans ses bras, et pleura. Voilà pourquoi Esmée paraissait si absente, on est en mai, et pour elle ce mois est maudit. Elle continua à pleurer encore et encore, durant un long moment. C'est horrible de perdre son enfant ainsi, par la connerie humaine.

_Esmée, ça fait déjà 12 ans, Carlisle et toi avez refait une autre vie, et votre rêve a été réalisé, vous avez eu cinq enfants formidables, avez vécu des hauts et des bats avec eux, et tout cela vous a rendu plus forts mais aussi plus soudés. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut tirer un trait définitif sur Amy, juste qu'il faut vivre l'instant présent, et ton présent est cette merveilleuse famille que tu aimes et qui te le rend bien. Il faut que tu profites de l'instant présent, car justement tu sais qu'un accident est vite arrivé, profité de chaque jour en se disant que demain sera probablement le dernier. Amy te restera dans le cœur, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te torturer ainsi, alors laisse la partir en paix…

Esmée me regarda, et pleura longuement, logée dans l'étau de mes bras.

_Merci Bella…

_Je t'en prie, je vais te laisser maintenant… Et, tu…peut-être que Carlisle aura besoin de toi…

Ainsi, nous remontâmes au salon. Esmée continua son ascension au bureau de son mari après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Moi je m'avançai vers les autres, qui regardaient encore la télévision, à mon arrivée, comme un homme ils me regardèrent avec cet air d'interrogation.

_Tu t'es perdue en chemin ou quoi ? Me demanda Emmett

_Je…non, j'étais avec, heu, Esmée.

En prononçant le prénom de leur mère adoptive, un voile de compréhension suivit de près d'un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de mes amis. Ils comprirent de suite à quoi je faisais référence. Puis, d'un coup, Rosalie se leva et sortit en vitesse sur la terrasse. Je regardai les autres, ils paraissaient aussi surpris que moi, tous mis à part Jasper. Personne ne bougea d'un pouce pour aller prendre des nouvelles de notre blonde. Je me dévouai donc…

_Ta bonté te perdra…_

C'est peu de le dire Isabella. Je sortis sur la terrasse, et cherchai du regard Rosalie qui était tout au bout de la plateforme. Quand elle m'entendit, elle se tourna brusquement, essuya les larmes qui lui roulaient sur les joues avec rage et me regarda d'un regard mauvais.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux _Bella _? Me demanda-t-elle hargneuse en appuyant bien sur mon prénom

_Savoir pourquoi tu es si énervée d'un coup…

_En quoi ça te concerne ?

_En rien…

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_J'attends, tout simplement.

_Ok, alors je vais te dire ce que j'ai. Je suis jalouse, je TE jalouse !

_Qu…quoi ? Mais, pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu es toi Bella…

_Vraiment, je comprends pas là, sois plus claire parce que je suis larguée.

_Deux mois, avant que je réussisse à échanger un mot avec Alice. Cinq mois, pour réussir à faire sourire Edward. Un an, c'est le nombre de temps que j'ai pris pour découvrir l'histoire du mois de Mai par rapport à Amy, un an ! Trois, le nombre d'années avant qu'Emmett me dévoile l'histoire par rapport à son enfance, trois longues années. Et toi, tu arrives, ça fait à peine deux mois qu'ils te connaissent, et tu t'entends à merveille avec tout le monde, tu fais sourire tout le monde, tu connais les histoires les plus sombres de tout le monde ! Et le pire c'est que je t'apprécie Bella ! J'aurais adoré que tu sois une peau de vache, égocentrique, comme ça j'aurais une raison de te détester, mais tu es tout sauf une peau de vache et une égocentrique, je n'ai donc aucune raison de te détester. Tu as tout pour toi ! Tu es jolie, intelligente, gentille, tu joues à des instruments, et tu as cette chose qui flâne autour de toi et qui donne envie d'être ton ami, alors oui je te jalouse, parce que tu es tout ce que je veux être.

Je restai sans voix. Rosalie, la belle blonde me jalousait moi, la brune banale. Et elle pleurait parce qu'elle aurait voulut me ressembler… Je suis en plein rêve c'est ça ? Ou c'est un gag ? Elles sont où les caméras ? Comment est-ce qu'une fille aussi belle que Rosalie pouvait-elle avoir si peu confiance en elle ? Je sais la beauté ne fait pas tout, mais avec son charisme, ça me parait impossible ! Je m'avançai vers elle, et la pris dans mes bras.

_Rosalie, je refuse que tu te dénigres ainsi. Tu es plus que jolie, tu es très belle, tu es intelligente, gentille, aimée. Si ils ont réussi à se confier à moi c'est tout simplement parce que c'est loin pour eux, et c'est moins douloureux, parce que du temps est passé depuis, au lieu que toi, tu es arrivée dans leurs vies alors qu'eux sortaient à peine de leurs tourments. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de souvent être avec toi, mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle, alors je t'assure que ta jalousie à mon égard est infondée. Il serait plus normal que je te jalouse moi, mais je me dis que je suis comme je suis, et que je ne peux rien y changer donc autant m'accepter ainsi.

Rosalie me serra dans ses bras, et murmura un « merci » à peine audible, tout en essuyant les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Nous restâmes ainsi, pas plus d'une minute, puis nous décidâmes de rentrer. Arrivées à l'intérieur, tout le monde montait direction les chambres. Parce que mine de rien, il est déjà minuit, de plus, il y a eu beaucoup d'émotions pour une seule journée. Tout le monde se souhaita une agréable nuit, et c'est ainsi que chaque personne pénétra dans sa chambre. A peine ai-je pénétré la salle, que je m'effondrai sur le lit, réfléchissant à tous ces évènements. Et sans réellement m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis paisiblement. Cette journée de confessions m'avait lessivée.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Vous en dîtes quoi ?**

**Donnez tous vos avis, et surtout ne vous privez pas pour me faire des remarques etc.**

**Vos critiques m'aident, dès qu'elles ne sont incandescente. **

**Bisous J'Hollyday'z ! :]  
**


	16. Je cours

**Salut à tous... Vous devez vous dire "Ah, une revenante!" ou "Encore vivante?" Enfin, bref j'en passe.**

**Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de cette longue absence... D'abord un manque d'inspiration, après un manque de temps, et j'en passe.**

**Je ne promets pas de publier régulièrement (parce que bon, c'est bien l'écriture mais y'a aussi les révisions de BAC!) mais j'éviterais tout de même à mettre autant de temps pour la prochaine publication.**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien! Et que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre.  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je fus réveillée par des cris, ceux d'Alice. On peut dire qu'elle en a de la voix pour une heure si matinale. Je sortis du lit et allai directement prendre une douche. En sortant de celle-ci, je m'habillai d'un jean, d'un T-shirt un peu trop grand et les pieds nus, puis je m'assis sur mon lit, tout en contemplant l'extérieur par la baie vitrée.

_*Toc, toc, toc*_

_Heu…Entrez, répondis-je hésitante.

A peine eus je finis de prononcer ces mots qu'une furie pénétra dans la chambre.

_Bonjour Bella ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi, moi parfaitement ! Tu es tout de même très matinale ! Il est tout juste 7h58 ! Mais je savais que tu ne dormais pas ! Tu peux descendre prendre ton p'tit dèj', Esmée a fait un buffet digne de la royauté c'est Emmett qui sera content ! Mais lui il dort encore, enfin plus pour très longtemps… Donc on va manger, parce que oui, je t'ai attendu, et après on s'amuse comme des malades, tu ne trouves pas que c'est un super programme ? J'ai trop hâte, il faut à tous prix que…

_Alice, respires et laisse à Bella le temps d'émerger…

Je regardai le nouveau venu qui n'était autre que Carlisle dans toute sa splendeur, pour changer… Comment ils faisaient pour être si, si… bien dès le matin à 8h00 ? D'abord Alice qui est de super bonne humeur, radieuse et ensuite Carlisle et son foutu sourire Colgate et son visage parfait, sans cerne, rien ! Et moi, de mauvaise humeur –pour changer- avec d'énormes cernes et un mal de tête naissant…

_La faute à qui ? C'est moi qui te dis de rester éveillée toute la nuit ?_

Pff, non, mais tu réfléchis beaucoup trop ces jours-ci, donc je n'arrive pas à dormir convenablement ! Alors oui, c'est quand même un peu de ta faute finalement.

_Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, vu que selon toi, je n'existe pas… Alors je n'y suis pour rien…_

_Bonjour Bella, as-tu bien dormi ? Me demanda le père au sourire Colgate

_Heu oui, merci, lui répondis-je minablement

_Très bien. Nous allons donc manger, vu qu'il est très important de _manger_. Continua-t-il avant de partir suivit de près par Alice

_J'espère que tu as remarqué que le docteur super sexy au sourire Colgate ne compte pas te laisser tranquille dès que tu n'auras pas manger…_

Ouais…Entre autre.

Je descendis dans la salle à manger, et respirai une grande bouffée d'air, me préparant au pire supplice : manger une portion normale de repas. J'avançai Alice, et m'attablai à ses côtés. Esmée arriva de suite et m'embrassa le sommet du crâne elle me rappela vaguement Maman, il faudrait que je l'appelle d'ailleurs… Alice prit un vers de jus d'orange, un pancake avec du sirop d'érable, un bol de chocolat chaud et deux tranches de pain brioché, WAHOU ! Où met-elle tous ces aliments. Carlisle assis en face de moi, prit un café, un croissant et un jus d'orange. Il me fixait, et à travers ses yeux j'arrivai à lire « Tu es obligée de manger Bella, sinon je dirais tout sur tes carences alimentaires… ». Mais il n'avait pas le droit, il était tenu par le secret médical, il ne devait donc pas dévoiler ce genre de choses à quiconque, même pas sa famille, enfin, j'espère !

_Bella tu ne manges pas ? Me demanda Alice

_Heu si, il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas quoi prendre…

_Tu peux prendre un peu de tout si tu veux, ajouta Esmée

Je m'appliquai alors à choisir avec soin et beaucoup de temps mes différents éléments de ce petit-déjeuner, et optai pour un chocolat chaud et un croissant.

_Tout ça de temps et de suspens pour CA ? Un chocolat chaud et un croissant… Tu crains Bella._

Isabella la ferme !

_Oh, jeune fille pourrais-tu avoir la décence de rester polie ? Sil te plait._

Pff…

Je pris alors le courage de manger. Première bouchée, après la mastication tout en lenteur, et la phase finale…AVALER !

_Roh, c'est bon. Arrêtes ton char et manges._

_*soupir*_

_Emmett je te préviens, si tu n'éteins pas ta chaîne Hifi, tu vas morfler !

Edward… Je ne sais pas ce qu'Emmett écoutait mais en tout cas, ça ne plaisait pas vraiment à son frère.

_Mais Eddy, je sais que tu adores cette chanson !

_Mais pas si tôt ! Baisse !

Et contre toute attente, pour moi, mon ours d'ami augmenta le volume.

_This is the rhythm of the night, the night, oh yeah!_

Ah oui quand même, c'est clair qu'être réveillé par une chanson de Hermes House Band, c'est pas le top. Même si j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup cette chanson…

_This is the rhythm of my life, my life, oh yeah!

En relevant la tête pour saluer le nouveau venu, je fus estomaquée. Rosalie était en pyjama, et quel pyjama ! Elle ne portait qu'un maillot de football pour homme, surement celui d'Emmett, qui s'arrêtait à la moitié de ses cuisses. Elle s'avança vers nous, embrassa Carlisle sur le front, Esmée -qui s'était jointe à table avec nous- sur la joue, passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Alice, m'embrassa et s'assit à mes côtés tout en grâce.

**Isabella POV**

Elle se pavane comme une dinde avec ses belles jambes, ses cheveux « décoiffés » avec toute cette foutue aisance…

_Et ça se dit jalouse, fulminai-je

Barbie tourna sa tête vers moi, effarée.

_T'as dis quoi Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle incertaine

Que tu m'emmerdes ! Tss, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve avec ses ongles manucurés et ses yeux bleus océans inexpressifs.

_La ferme Isabella !_

**Bella POV**

_J'ai…j'ai dis, heu… Et ça se dit jalouse ? Dis-je hypothétique

Rosalie fronça les sourcils, puis arqua l'un deux.

_Bah oui… Je veux dire que, même en pyjama tu es belle, donc y'à aucune raison que tu sois jalouse de qui que ce soit, continuai-je. Et encore moins de moi, murmurai-je

Pour toute réponse, elle me baisa la joue avec un sourire franc. Elle était si jolie…Pff, que la vie est injuste…

_Ah…Salut Edward ! Pas trop sonné ?

Je relevai la tête vers le nommé et « WAHOU »…

**Isabella POV**

Oh mon dieu… Comment un gars de 16-17 ans fait-il pour être aussi, heu… orgasmique ? Non mais c'est vrai regardez moi son pyjama ! Un simple caleçon ! Oh, ses abdos si bien définis… Et ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés qu'habituellement.

_Arrêtes de le regarder comme ça ! C'est indécent…_

La ferme Bella ! Bah voilà par ta faute il a mis son T-shirt et je n'ai même pas pu regarder plus longtemps.

_Bah tant mieux !_

**Bella POV**

J'en ai marre d'elle ! Elle prend trop d'espace ! Arg. Bon, Edward… C'est vrai il a mis son T-shirt, mais, il est tout de même toujours super beau.

_Heu, salut tout le monde, salua l'adonis

Il vint vers nous. Passa la main dans la chevelure de ses sœurs, embrassa la joue de sa mère et finit par embrasser son père. Je trouvai ce geste tellement fort. J'ai toujours adoré quand deux hommes s'embrassent, pas les homosexuels, non deux hommes qui s'embrassent par estime je trouve ce geste magnifique. Enfin bref…

_Bonjour Bella, me salua-t-il avec son sourire en coin

_Heu…Salut.

Il s'assit et entama de suite son déjeuner. Du bruit se fit entendre à l'étage et nous signala la descente des deux derniers. Jasper apparut en premier habillé d'un simple jean bleu foncé, et un marcel blanc en main, ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement mouillés. Emmett le suivit de près habillé d'un simple boxer noir.

_On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient pudiques dans cette famille… En même temps, ils peuvent se le permettre. Ferme la bouche Bella, tu as un peu de bave au coin de la bouche._

Les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent vers nous et firent la bise à toute la tablée.

_Bon…Heu, les garçons…vous ne devez pas oublier qu'on a une invitée, intervint Esmée

_Bah oui, on sait que notre Belli-Bells est là, lui répondit Emmett.

_Je pense que votre mère essaye de vous faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas chaudement habillé, dit Carlisle sans lever la tête de son journal

En référence à la « nudité » de mes amis, mes joues rougirent automatiquement. Jasper mit de suit son marcel et plongea sa tête dans son bol de céréales, Edward rougit légèrement et continua à manger. Emmett, lui, me regarda avec un grand sourire tout en relevant ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

_Tu n'as pas à être gênée ma Bella. C'est tout à fait normal. Je comprends parfaitement que tu sois déstabilisée de voir autant de mâles en même temps, surtout quand j'en fais partie. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit des beaux gosses en petite tenue…

Quand mon ours d'ami finit sa tirade, il se leva, vint à mes côtés et me montra son postérieur, où il était inscrit en blanc « I'm sexy and I know it » Emmett se dandina, puis se rassit.

-Alors il t'a plu le spectacle ? Me demanda-t-il hilare

_J'ai déjà vu mieux, lui répondis-je audacieuse

Ainsi je lui clouai le bec. Il me regarda ahuri, et ne fut pas le seul. Car j'eu comme l'impression que toutes les personnes autour de la table avaient été mis sur pause, mis à part Carlisle et Esmée, qui eux rigolaient sous cape.

_C'est qu'elle vous en bouche un coin notre Bella, commenta Carlisle le sourire aux lèvres

_Mouais…marmonna Emmett.

Le reste du repas se passa bien. Edward et Jasper discutaient tranquillement de musique selon moi, Esmée et Carlisle étaient montés à l'étage, et les filles me parlaient d'une certaine journée shopping qu'il fallait « à tous prix » organiser et Emmett piquait des aliments dans les assiettes de tout le monde, la routine quoi. La fin du petit déjeuner arrivée, tout le monde monta à l'étage pour aller se préparer, mis à part Jasper, Alice et moi, qui étions déjà prêts. Nous nous installâmes dans le salon, devant la télévision. Jasper s'assit et se mit à zapper les chaînes Alice et moi nous assîmes et contre toute attente, elle déposa sa tête sur mon épaule.

_Merci Bella…

_Pourquoi Alice ?

_Pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Emmett hier. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas s'il aurait accepté de me reparler un jour…

_Je t'en prie Alice. Mais sache que je n'y suis pour rien… Il t'aurait reparlé, parce qu'entre vous il y a ce lien que vous n'aurez jamais avec quiconque d'autre…

_Alors il t'a vraiment tout raconté ? Ses géniteurs, l'orphelinat, notre rencontre ?

_Ouais…

_C'est cool alors, pas de secret. Tu sais Bella, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais on s'est tous beaucoup attachés à toi, la preuve, tu connais toutes nos histoires les plus tragiques et vraiment ça me soulage qu'il n'y ai plus de secrets entre nous.

Que répondre à ça ? « _Plus de secrets entre nous_ ». Nous savons toutes les deux que j'ai mon secret, mon passé, mon histoire. Toutes les deux, parce que je sais qu'Alice n'est pas dupe. Elle a très bien deviné que je cache quelque chose. Mais elle se fait des illusions si elle croit qu'un jour je lui confie ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur ce qui m'entoure.

_Mais ce qui t'entoure parlera pour toi. Et tôt ou tard, elle découvrira ce qu'il se passe. Et ce n'est pas plus mal._

Je ne crois pas non.

_On verra..._

_Je ne te demande rien Bella. Tout le monde a ses secrets, et tu as les tiens. Mais sache que si un jour, tu veux parler, on sera tous là, et surtout moi. Ca peut paraître fou, mais dès que j'ai su que tu venais, j'ai tout de suite su que je t'apprécierais, et devines quoi ? C'est vrai !

_Merci Alice. Moi aussi je t'apprécie. Et si un jour je veux parler je viendrais te voir. Mais je n'ai zéro secret en vue, désolée Sherlock.

_Mouais…répondit-elle, pas convaincue

_Bon maintenant que vous avez finis votre tirade dramatique, si on trouvait quoi faire de notre journée ? Plaisanta Jasper dont j'avais presque oublié la présence.

_C'est pas marrant Jazz ! C'est la première fois que je dis autant de choses trop mignonnes sans préparer de discours, alors tu pourrais au moins me féliciter…bougonna Alice

_Mais bien sur Lili, félicitations ! Se moqua Jasper

_Pfff… Enfin bref ! Je propose un action-vérité ! Je suis sûre qu'Emmett sera d'accord, moi je le suis, Jazz tu l'es aussi, _n'est-ce pas_ ? Demanda Lili sur un ton catégorique.

_Heu, oui bien sur, répondit l'intéressé.

_Donc nous sommes déjà trois. Ensuite, Rose, je ne suis pas sûre, Edward c'est non et il ne manque que Bella ! Alors Bella oui ou non ?

_Heu, comme tu veux. Je m'en moque un peu…

_VOILA ! Donc ça fait quatre personnes ! La majorité, Edward sera obligé de jouer ! S'écria-t-elle avec des étoiles machiavéliques aux yeux.

A l'instant même où elle finit sa phrase, ses frères et sa sœur descendirent et vinrent nous rejoindre.

_Je serais obligé de jouer à quoi ? Demanda le concerné

_A jouer action/vérité ! Répondit fièrement Alice

_Et pourquoi au juste ? Questionna Edward, légèrement agacé.

_Parce que la majorité gagne ! Jazz, Bella, Emmett et moi sommes d'accord !

_Heu j'ai dis que j'étais d'accord moi ? Questionna Emmett paumé

_Non, mais dès qu'il s'agit d'en savoir plus sur la vie des gens, ou de donner des gages bizarres tu es partant, alors…

_Ouais, c'est vrai ! Alors on joue à Action/Vérité. Mais pas dans le salon, parce je n'aimerais pas que les parents voient les gages que je vous donnerais ! Et puis ça serait vraiment bête qu'ils entendent les pires aveux. Alors c'est partit et on va dans MA chambre !

__Notre _chambre, corrigea Rosalie. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à mettre du bordel parce que je viens à peine de finir le rangement et si je ne sais par quel hasard il y a ne serait qu'un tapis à l'envers, c'est TOI, Emmett qui range.

_QUOI ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

_Parce que c'est toi qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de faire ce jeu dans la chambre.

_Ouais, bon d'accord… Mais vous autres vous n'avez pas intérêt de mettre du désordre…

_Bon ! Les banalités échangées, on peut y aller ! S'exclama Alice an sautillant et frappant des mains.

Nous nous levâmes tels des automates en même temps, puis montâmes les escaliers en direction de la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie. Nous entrâmes donc dans une belle chambre au ton blanc et marron, parfaitement rangée _(voir mon profil). _Et nous assîmes à terre.

_Qui commence ? Entama Rosalie

_Moi, moi, moi ! S'excita Alice, malgré le fait d'être assise. Alors, je demande à Bella ! Action ou vérité ?

_Ca serait pas mieux d'utiliser une bouteille ou un crayon pour que ce soit plus juste…

_Mais Bella, c'est tellement plus amusant de choisir, me répondit le lutin

_Soit, mais c'est tellement plus juste de laisser le hasard choisir.

_Aurais-tu peur que l'on découvre des choses sur toi petite Bella ? Me charria Emmett

_Non, juste que je ne trouve pas ça légitime.

_Bella a raison sur ce point…Me défendit Edward

_De toutes façons, tu lui donneras toujours raison, n'est-ce pas Edward ? Le charria Jasper

J'aurais juré avoir aperçu un léger rougissement aux joues du concerné, et un regard noir à l'intention de son frère. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, avec un sourire éclatant et de lui répondre indifféremment.

_C'est normal, parmi vous tous c'est la plus cartésienne.

_Tu aurais adoré qu'il rougisse pour toi, n'est-ce pas Bella…_

Pas nécessairement.

_N'oublies pas que tu es dans le même corps que le mien, tu ne peux donc pas me mentir._

A d'autre.

_Va pour la bouteille alors. Je vais la chercher.

Emmett partit et revint avec une bouteille de Ting* _(voir mon profil)_ en main. Nous commençâmes le jeu avec des questions et des gages plus ou moins faciles.

_Débiles, tu veux dire ?_

Tout y passait, couleur préféré, pire bêtise etc. Mais les questions devenaient de plus en plus difficiles, de plus en plus gênante et de plus en plus personnelles.

_Bella ! Me héla Rosalie

_Pardon, tu disais ?

_Elle te demandait si tu avais laissé un petit ami à Phoenix…répondit Emmett. Alors ?

Mon dieu… Ca devient de plus en plus inconfortable comme situation, pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce genre de questions remonte à chaque fois dans ce genre de jeu… La réponse est négative, bien sur, mais ça ne change pas le fait que ça soit réellement embarrassant.

_Non, répondis-je franchement

_Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? Me demanda Alice suspicieusement

Question qui eu le don de redoubler mon rougissement. Maudit flux sanguin…

_Donc tu avais un petit ami ? Comment il était ? Son âge, son prénom, sa taille, une photo si possible, son signe astrologique, parce que c'est peut être pour ça que vous n'êtes plus ensemble : incompatibilité des signes ! Mais vous n'êtes plus ensemble n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu es venue ici ? Il t'a brisé le cœur l'enfoiré et tu ne supportais plus de le voir lui et sa poufiasse, n'est-ce pas ?

Je regardais autour de moi tous avaient une tête dépitée. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'osa interrompre la machine à parole. Il faut vraiment trouver le bouton « OFF » ou « Pause », peut importe, mais il faut l'arrêter…Je sens une migraine proche !

_Rien à voir avec tout ça…Je n'avais pas de petit ami tout court, répondis-je franchement et légèrement agacée.

_Ah, ok. Donc tu n'avais aucune attache particulière mis à part ta mère, donc tu es partie, c'est ça ? Demanda Alice

_Ce n'est pas à ton tour de poser les questions donc je n'y répondrais pas. Désolée Lili.

_Mouais, pas grave.

Ainsi le jeu continua. Emmett, sous le gage d'Edward, se transforma en fille avec une robe qui le serrait énormément et des minis couettes. Jasper, à cause du gage d'Emmett, devint brun, mais cette couleur lui allait assez bien.

_Bella ! Action ou vérité ? Me demanda Emmett.

_Et tu n'as plus le droit de choisir vérité, parce que tu n'as choisi que ça, ajouta Jasper avec un sourire espiègle

_Bah, heu…Action alors.

Emmett fit mine de réfléchir en se grattant théâtralement le menton.

_Bon, vous m'aidez vous autres ? Parce que je suis en manque d'inspiration pour ma petite Belli.

Ils se regardèrent tous puis Alice, qui était assise à mes côtés, parla silencieusement à l'oreille de Rosalie puis ce manège continua jusqu'à l'oreille d'Emmett. Vu son sourire goguenard, l'idée qui venait de lui être soufflée ne présentait rien de bon pour moi.

_Je crois que mon petit doigt vient de me donner une super idée.

Comme un seul homme, nous levâmes nos yeux vers le ciel, dépités par la connerie que venait de sortir Emmett.

_Tu vas devoir durant une semaine t'habiller en rose fushia !

_QUOI ? Hors de question…

_Allez Bella…Steuplait ! Me supplia Alice

_Hors de question ! Je n'ai rien contre les couleurs vives mais le rose, fushia qui plus est…En plus pendant une semaine ! Non mais ça va pas ?

_Ok, calme Belli ! Disons, une couleur durant une semaine…

_Trois jours, essayais-je de marchander

_Six jours…

_Cinq jours, et c'est ma dernière offre !

_Ok, va pour cinq jours… Donc adjugé, vendu, Bella s'habillera cinq jours en couleur. Ah, au fait. Si tu avais dis que deux jours de couleurs je t'aurais dis oui, mais bon comme tu as dis que ton dernier mot s'arrêtait à cinq jours…

_Oh, l'enflure… J'adore ce mec !_

_J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça, souligna Rosalie.

_*Toc, toc*_

_Les enfants, on passe à table nous signala Esmée à travers la porte.

Nous descendîmes tous ensemble, Emmett en tête et nous assîmes chacun à notre place vu que la table avait déjà été mise. Esmée revint de la cuisine avec un air horrifié.

_Jasper ! S'écria Esmée

_Heu…oui maman ?

_Qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux ?

_C'est de la faute de ton ainé…

_Et moi maman, tu ne me dis rien pour mes cheveux ? Demanda Emmett

_Heu non, quoi ?

_Mes couettes bien sur !

_Ah, ça… Mais ce n'est pas la première fois donc c'est normal pour moi de te voir comme ça…

La tablée explosa de rire rires qui redoublèrent face à la mine boudeuse d'Emmett. La suite du repas se passa plus ou moins calmement, avec de temps à autre des crises de rires dues aux blagues et réactions d'Emmett. Arrivé au dessert, Esmée voulut en savoir d'avantage sur moi et ma vie de Phoenix. Et même si, je l'avoue, l'envie de la rembarrer était fortement présente, par respect envers elle je ne dis rien de déplacé et lui répondis aussi simplement que possible.

_Alors, tu as eu dernièrement des nouvelles de ta mère et de ton beau-père ? Me demanda gentiment Esmée

Je m'apprêtai à répondre, mais Emmett frappa d'un coup sec sur la table. On se tourna tous vers le faiseur de trouble.

_Bella ! Question super-extra-méga-giga essentielle ! Comment s'appelle ton beau-père ?

_Heu…Phil, répondis-je troublée

_Oui ! Mais comment ? Demanda-t-il impatient

Je compris alors où il voulait en venir. Edward m'avait signalé qu'Emmett était un fan inconditionnel de Baseball ainsi que du « Meilleur batteur » désigné durant ces quatre dernières années par la MLB (Ligue majeure de Baseball), j'ai nommé Phil Dwyer, mon beau-père. Je décidai alors de jouer dessus, et le faire languir un peu.

_Ah ! Alors, heu, il s'appelle Phil Hess, répondis-je innocemment.

_QUOI ? Phil Hess ? Mais c'est qui ce Phil Hess ?

_Bah, c'est mon beau-père…

_T'es sûre ?

_Bah, c'est mon beau-père quand même… Je sais comment il s'appelle.

_Mais, il n'a pas un autre nom ?

_Ah oui, c'est vrai…

_Oui, et c'est quoi son nom ?

_En fait, il en a plusieurs. Il a son prénom, son deuxième prénom, son prénom de baptême, son premier nom de famille…

_Abrèges !

_Il s'appelle Phil Donovan Franck Smart…

_Abrèges, j'ai dis ! S'impatienta mon ours d'ami

_J'ai presque finit ! Donc je disais, Smart Hess Dwyer.

Et à cet instant précis, comme l'aurait fait un supporter de soccer _(N/A : football aux USA)_, Emmett se leva, mis son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête –dévoilant ainsi son torse si bien dessiné- et courut autour de la table, sous les regards désespérés d'Edward, de Rosalie et de Carlisle, et les regards amusés des autres. Après son spectacle, il se rassit comme si de rien était.

_Maman, tu peux continuer et poser ta question, j'ai eu ma réponse.

_Oui, j'ai vu ça. Merci Emmett. Donc je disais, ils vont bien ? Continua Esmée

_Aux dernières nouvelles oui. Mais il faudrait que j'appelle ma mère, parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas eu de vive voix, et elle risque de débarquer à l'improviste si je ne lui donne pas de nouvelle.

_Tu pourras l'appeler d'ici si tu veux.

_Merci Esmée.

Cette dernière me sourit pour toute réponse.

_Dis Belli, j'ai une question…

_Quoi encore Emmett ? Demandai-je faussement ennuyée

_Est-ce que c'est vrai que ton beau-père va bientôt prendre sa retraite ?

_Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour cette année, surement l'année prochaine.

Le repas arriva à sa fin sur cette légèreté, et après avoir débarrassé la table, nous passâmes dans le salon. Edward s'isola sur un fauteuil individuel, Jasper l'imita en attirant Rosalie sur ses genoux – c'est si beau de les voir ensemble, et leur complicité de jumeaux est si palpable. Je m'assis au pied du grand sofa, Emmett lui se mit derrière moi et se mit à jouer dans mes cheveux à ses côtés s'assirent donc Alice et Carlisle qui discutaient sur je ne sais quel thème qui passait à la télévision. Après environ cinq minutes ainsi, Esmée revint le téléphone en mains, et sourit en regardant Emmett qui était toujours préoccupé par mes cheveux.

_Tiens Bella. Je pense que tu devrais appeler ta mère, me dit Esmée en me tendant le téléphone qu'elle tenait en main.

_Merci Esmée.

_Quelqu'un à une idée spéciale pour cet après-midi ? Parce que j'aurais bien suggéré un pique-nique ou un truc d'extérieur, mais vu le mauvais temps…S'avança Rosalie.

Effectivement, le temps n'était pas vraiment clément, quel pléonasme pour Forks. Mais aujourd'hui il faisait particulièrement moche il pleut, de temps à autre il y a de l'orage et des éclairs, et malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que 15 heures, on a l'impression qu'il est 20 heures, le ciel est d'une noirceur…

_On pourrait regarder des films, proposa Alice

_Pour changer…

_Si tu as une meilleure idée Emmett, dis ! S'enflamma cette dernière

Connaissant les tempéraments des deux antagonistes, pour ne pas que ça finisse en queue de poisson comme hier, je préférai intervenir.

_Je trouve qu'une après-midi ciné à la maison est une très bonne idée, n'est-ce pas Emmett ?

Je flanquai un coup de coude dans le genou de mon ami pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne servait à rien de répondre par le négatif. Message qu'il comprit à en juger la tape discrète qu'il me donna sur la tête.

_Oui je trouve aussi, consentit-il. Mais il faut trouver un bon film parce qu'on a déjà vu tout ceux qu'on a. Et qu'il fait trop moche pour sortir aller louer ou acheter un DVD.

_J'ai des films sur mon portable si vous voulez.

_Ce que tu es gentille Bella…_

Dès que je peux éviter une dispute.

_Tu as fais ta bonne action de la journée, je t'en félicite… Non, mais plus sérieusement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'ils s'engueulent un bon coup c'est leur problème, pas le tien ! Tu ne trouves pas que tu en as déjà assez ? Non ? _

Fous moi la paix, et occupes-toi de ce qui te concerne.

_Mais je suis indirectement concernée… Après si ça te retombe sur le dos, ne t'en plains pas._

_Bella ! Hey ! Bella ! Me criait Emmett

_Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Bah, ça fait deux fois que je t'appelle et que tu ne réagis pas…

_Désolée Em', donc tu voulais quoi ?

_Savoir ce que tu as comme film sur ton portable…

_Un peu de tout, j'irais le chercher et je vous montrerais.

_Mais est-ce que tu as ton câble USB, et surtout est ce que ton portable passe sur la télé ? Et tu as quoi comme portable d'ailleurs ? Enchaina Alice

_J'ai un Nokia N900, j'ai mon câble et oui il passe sur la télévision.

_Tant mieux alors ! Bon, ben bah passe le nous et va passer ton appel !

Comme l'avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonner, le tyran qu'est Alice, j'allai chercher mon portable, mon câble USB et redescendis le lui donner.

_Comme un gentil petit toutou…_

Je m'apprêtais à appeler ma mère et Phil ainsi que Jacob. Et je stresse à mort. Ce n'est soit qu'un maudit appel, et au pire je peux raccrocher, mais je l'avoue je stresse un max pour appeler Jacob. Après mon absence totale de nouvelles, je sens de loin son laïus. Je préfère commencer avec lui, parce que je sais que Maman sera plus douce, alors autant finir en douceur…

_C'est bien mignon tout ça mais tu devrais commencer par composer le numéro. Tu ne penses pas ?_

Et ce qu'Isabella dit, Bella fait.

[_Allo ?]

_BOUM. _Mon cœur fit un énorme bond en entendant cette voix grave, chaude et si familière.

[Allo ? ]

[…]

[Bon, heu, je vous entends respirer donc vous répondez oui ou merde ?]

[_Je… Jake ? C'est, c'est moi…]

[Bella ? Dites moi que je rêve, Bella c'est bien toi ?]

_Bien sur que c'est elle… Qui tu veux que ça soit ? Pff…_

[_Oui, c'est moi… Je, j'ai eu tes mails. Enfin, tu sais, tes mails…]

[_Ouais, je sais. Bah tiens, parlons-en… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de ne pas donner de nouvelle ? On s'est tous énormément inquiété ! Ta mère n'avait pas de nouvelle, je n'en avais pas, j'ai cru que tu aurais parlé à Emily vu que c'est une fille, enfin bref, et à elle non plus tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles ! Ok, tu étais à l'hôpital, mais AVANT ça ! Tu pouvais prendre ton portable –qui te sert à rien d'ailleurs- et envoyer des texto ! Pff... Soit disant tu nous donneras des nouvelles REGULIEREMENT ! Je savais que ton idée de partir dans ton bled paumé était une très mauvaise idée ! Tu nous as totalement oubliés… Arg ! ]

[_Désolée ?]

[_Désolée ? Tu te fous de moi là ? T'es sérieuse Isabella à me dire juste « désolée » ?]

_C'est qu'il parait en pétard le louveteau… _

Il est effectivement très énervé, dans le cadre où il m'appelle « Isabella »… S'il savait que ce n'est pas aussi simple cette distinction Bella/Isabella.

[_Bella ? T'es encore là ? Je t'engueule, je t'appelle par ton prénom entier, et tu ne dis rien ? Réagis merde !]

[_Je, je n'ai pas à réagir, je suis en tort donc je t'écoute…]

[_Bah non, tu ne m'écoutais pas, parce que ça fait un moment que j'ai finis de parler… Toujours la tête dans les nuages, au moins ça ne change pas ça. Bon allez, on laisse tomber cette histoire…Comment vas-tu ?]

[_Je vais bien, un peu fatiguée, mais ça c'est normal. Et toi ? C'est comment à Phoenix ?]

[_Moi, je pète la forme…Bah Phoenix reste Phoenix. Et ta fourchette pourrie ? Tu t'y fais ?] _(N/A : Forks en anglais veut dire fourchette)_

[_A Forks ça va…Je me suis intégrée à ma façon…]

[_Ca je sais, je l'ai vu sur la vidéo. N'empêche je suis fier de toi ! Tu n'as pas perdu la main, ou devrais-je dire le pied. Haha…]

[_J'avais un bon prof, je dois l'avouer…]

[_Je sais… Je suis le meilleur]

**Edward POV**

Bella avait confié son téléphone à Alice, et était aussitôt repartit vers la baie vitrée de la terrasse au téléphone. On ne la voyait pas, mais on pouvait entendre quelques brides de sa conversation téléphonique.

_Oh, Roméo arrêtes de faire cette tête d'amoureux transi, me charria Emmett.

_La ferme crétin…

Il me répondit par un sourire goguenard et retourna aux côtés de Jasper et Alice.

_Il a raison, elle ne s'en ira pas Edward, détends toi…

Je me tournai alors en sursaut. Rosalie, avec un léger sourire en coin, se tenait juste à mes côtés. Je continuai de la regarder, puis finis par détourner le regard, dans le but de ne plus pouvoir lire les messages que ma sœur m'envoyait avec ses yeux couleurs océans. Je sais exactement à quoi elle pense et je sais qu'elle a raison, donc je préfère fuir, ignorer cette réalité qui est pourtant si évidente. Avec Rose, on a toujours eu cette complicité plutôt complexe Alice et Emmett se sont connus de leur première vie –comme nous avions l'habitude de dire–, Rosalie et Jasper sont jumeaux, ils se sont donc toujours connus, et moi, j'étais seul. Mais en Alice, j'ai trouvé cette chose, cet amour indéfinissable que l'on trouve seulement à travers une sœur, si fort qu'on finit par dire que nous étions des « jumeaux ». Avec Rosalie, c'est différent, et beaucoup plus déstabilisant : on ne parle pas souvent –et ça a toujours été le cas d'ailleurs–, mais on se comprend, sans avoir besoin de mots, seuls les yeux suffisent. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée avec Jasper, ils avaient 10 ans, on a su se comprendre notre amitié était si forte, si confuse et si fusionnelle. Je me rappelle même qu'à une certaine période, nos parents croyaient que plus grands, on serait obligatoirement amoureux. Si Rosalie n'était pas ma sœur, qu'elle ne vivait pas avec moi, je pourrais sans aucun doute affirmer qu'elle serait ma meilleure amie (elle l'est d'ailleurs) , voir mon âme-sœur. Quand je pense à âme-sœur, je ne pense pas du point de vue amoureux, mais amical. Et si un jour, je venais à trouver mon âme-sœur amoureuse, j'aimerais avoir cette même complicité que j'ai avec Rose.

_Pourquoi es-tu si pensif ?

_Je me qualifiais notre relation, à tous les deux… Tu te rappelles quand on se croyait amoureux ?

_Pff, bien sur que oui ! Tout ça à cause des parents ! Mais en même temps, tous les signes étaient là ! Et pourtant…

**Flash-back**

_Ca faisait déjà cinq ans que j'étais chez les Cullen, six ans que mes parents étaient décédés, quatre ans qu'Emmett et Alice nous avaient rejoint et seulement un an que Rosalie et Jasper faisaient partie des nôtres. Nous avions donc tous onze ans, sauf Emmett qui lui avait douze ans. Nous étions en Alaska, tous en classe de 6ème, et comme d'habitude, Jasper jouait avec Emmett à la console, Alice regardait Esmée retaper un meuble ancien, Carlisle était à l'hôpital et Rose me regardait pratiquer le piano._

__Edward…m'interpella Rosalie_

__Hmm ?_

__Ed ? J'ai une question…_

__Hmm…_

_Je m'évertuais à continuer ma pratique du piano, imperturbable. Je jouais de suite plusieurs notes, et recommençais au moindre faux pas, à la moindre fausse note. J'y arrivais assez bien, j'arrivais tout de même à jouer la première partie de- **Moonlight Sonata** sans la moindre faute, enfin, jusqu'à maintenant j'y arrivais, mais disons que comme toujours, Rosalie sait briser ces moments…_

__Tu penses qu'on est amoureux ?_

_BANG. Enorme fausse note. Je suis sûr d'être rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Est-ce que Rosalie et moi sommes amoureux ? Vraiment ? Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question…_

__Heu…je…j'en sais rien…Pourquoi ? Bredouillai-je_

__Bah parce que tout le monde le dit !_

__Abon ?_

__Mais oui ! Y'a d'abord Esmée et Carlisle, ensuite y'a Jasper, mais lui c'est parce que Carlisle et Esmée l'ont dit. Ensuite au collège y'a Camille, Franck et Olivia qui le disent…_

__Vraiment ?_

__Oui ! Et puis, arrêtes de jouer un peu et concentre-toi sur ce que je te dis !_

_Comme elle me l'a demandé, je me suis arrêté, parce que ce que Rosalie veut, Rosalie obtient. Je me détournai alors de mon instrument, et me concentrai sur son visage. Ca avait vraiment l'air de l'angoisser cette histoire, moi je m'en fiche un peu, être amoureux ou pas, je vois pas la différence._

__T'es amoureux de moi, dis ?_

__J'en sais rien. Et toi t'es amoureuse de moi ?_

__J'en sais rien. J'ai cherché sur internet pour savoir quand on est amoureux ou pas. Et il dise que si tu me regarde souvent, que tu rigoles à ce que je dis, que tu me donne un surnom, que tu es joueur et que tu me lances des défis, que tu ne pourrais pas te séparer de moi et que tu me comprends sans que je dise quoique ce soit, c'est que tu es amoureux de moi. Et pareil pour moi._

_Je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter, parce qu'effectivement, on se regarde souvent, on se comprend sans parler, on se donne des surnoms, on se défie, et cætera. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je ne pouvais pas et surtout je ne voulais pas me séparer de Rose… Sommes-nous donc amoureux ?_

__Olivia a dit que c'était pas possible parce qu'on est comme frère et sœur, mais Camille a dit que si puisqu'on ne faisait pas partie de la même famille, enfin qu'on avait pas le même sang quoi…. Donc moi, j'en sais trop rien ! Et puis, les amoureux c'est comme Carlisle et Esmée, ils s'embrassent et ils s'aiment. Mais toi et moi…Enfin, tu vois quoi…_

__Non, quoi ?_

__T'es vraiment trop nul ! Si on veut savoir si on est amoureux, il faut qu'on s'embrasse, et si on ressent un picotement au cœur et notre ventre qui se tord, bah c'est simple, on est amoureux. Mais si on a envie de « vomir », ça veut dire qu'on n'est pas amoureux…_

__Mouais… Je suis pas sûr…_

__Ouais, bah moi si ! Alors tu m'embrasses ou je le fais ?_

_J'étais resté là, à la regarder avec son sourcil droit relevé. Et je réfléchissais. Apparemment pas assez vite, car elle se leva, fonça sur moi et posa ses douces petites lèvres roses sur les miennes, ce fut mon premier « vrai » baiser. Et je l'avoue, j'eu un léger picotement._

__Alors ? T'a eu quoi ? Moi un petit picotement et le ventre un peu serré…et toi ?_

__Le petit picotement…_

__Tu penses à ce que je pense ?_

__Je crois ouais…_

_Rosalie et moi étions apparemment amoureux…_

**Fin du Flash-back**

_Ca c'est un sacré souvenir…extériorisa Rosalie

_Comme tu dis.

_Enfin, bref. Nous pensons tous les deux que Bella nous cache quelque chose d'énorme.

_Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls, nous savons tous qu'elle nous cache quelque chose…

_Et qu'elle n'est pas vraiment franche avec nous. Analyses bien, elle sait presque tout sur nous, et sur elle, qu'est-ce qu'on sait ? Rien. Ca ne me fait pas forcément plaisir de le dire, mais elle est un peu comme une inconnue ! Et puis à chaque fois que je crois qu'on avance, et qu'on apprend un peu plus sur elle, je me goure. C'est un peu « Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière », et c'est très frustrant.

_Par tous les grands dieux, Rosalie est frustrée !

_Pff, crétin…

_Vous parlez de quoi ? S'incrusta Alice

Rosalie et moi nous regardâmes, et nous nous comprîmes de suite. Ce n'est pas qu'on exclut Alice, c'est juste que ce qui se passe et se dit entre nous reste entre nous, c'est notre bulle d'intimité.

_Trois fois rien, je demandais à Edward si un jour je pourrais toucher à l'amour de sa vie, sa voiture, et comme tu l'imagines il a dit non. Apparemment, je ne conduis pas assez bien…Improvisa Rose

_Il t'a dit ça ? Oh, l'enfoiré ! S'indigna Alice

_Il l'a pas dit, mais disons qu'il l'a fortement pensé…

Ainsi, Alice partit en disant que j'étais machiste, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de moi, que ça la décevait que son « jumeau » soit si misogyne, et cætera. En gros, elle nous faisait sa crise féministe. Merci Rosalie… Cette dernière me fit un sourire d'excuse, à moitié amusé, et nous retournâmes près des autres. Ils avaient branché le téléphone de Bella à la télé, et parcouraient plusieurs fichiers. _Musiques, Images, Dossiers importants, Spécial Maman, Vidéos. _Alice sélectionna ce dernier dossier et tomba sur plein d'autres dossiers. Voyant la quantité de fichiers, passa la télécommande à Emmett, qui la prit à cœur joie. _One Man Show, Drama, Comédie musicale, Film d'Action…_

_Oh non, que des trucs de filles… Et je suis pas d'humeur à regarder de l'action…ronchonna Emmett

_Il faut quelque chose de spécial ! S'exprima Alice en frappant des mains et sautillant légèrement.

Vraiment timbrée cette nana… Mais bon, on l'aime notre Alice !

_AH ! Trouvé !

On regarda tous avec attention l'objet de convoitise d'Emmett, un dossier au nom de « _Spécial ». _Alice qui voulait du spécial était servie ! Cette dernière nous regarda alors un énorme sourire du style « Vous voyez ! »… Emmett sélectionna ce dossier pour y voir d'autres : _Photos, Doc importants, Spécial Maman, Paroles She&Him_, _Musiques She&Him, Vidéos._

**Alice POV**

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y a dans ces dossiers, mais une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que grâce à ces fameux dossiers, on en apprendra plus sur Bella Swan. Je le sais, je le sens, et mon instinct ne se trompe jamais ! Emmett sélectionna le dossier _Vidéos_. _Légion d'honneur,_ _Croix de bois, Il était une fois…, _et pleins d'autres films qui nous étaient à tous inconnu. On s'arrêta alors sur le film qui nous faisait le plus penser à un film connu, _Jake attaque. _Peut être était-ce un film d'horreur issu d'un mix entre Jack l'éventreur et Shark attaque. On s'assit tous, j'étais entre Emmett et Jasper, et Rosalie, quant à elle, s'était assise sur les genoux d'Edward…Encore ce lien assez bizarre qui les relie, mais bon je préfère ne pas trop y penser vu que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce truc entre eux deux, bien trop compliqué pour moi. Emmett fit partir le film qui commençait sur une superbe vue sur piscine.

__Allez vas-y Bells ! Lances-toi…_

Le film s'arrêta, enfin la vidéo. Vu qu'il s'agissait d'une vidéo et qu'Emmett avait mis pause.

_Heu…On regarde ou pas ? Demanda ce dernier. Moi je suis pour ! Continua-t-il avide de savoir le contenu de la vidéo

_Heuu…Je suis pas sur, s'avanca Edward

_Je suis contre, conffirmai-je

_Et vous les jumeaux ? Demanda Emmett

Et comme les bons jumeaux qu'ils étaient, ils levèrent nonchalamment les épaules.

_Bon bah on regarde alors, et si c'est trop hard ou perso, on change ! Ok ? S'enquit Emmett.

On acquiesça tous silencieusement et Emmett fit repartir la vidéo.

**EXTERNE POV**

__Vas-y Bella ! Elle ne doit pas être si froide cette eau ! Ce que tu peux être chochotte parfois…Une vraie fille ma parole !_

__Je suis une fille, crétin !_

On entendait la voix de Bella et du cameraman mais on ne voyait que la piscine, vide.

__Bon ok, j'y vais ! Moi au moins j'ai le courage de le faire !_

__C'est pas moi qui voulait me baigner ! Et puis elle doit être à minimum 15°, c'est pas la mort !_

__C'est bon je saute !_

_Et comme pour confirmer les dires de Bella, la piscine s'agita après le saut de cette dernière. Elle remonta à la surface avec une tête frigorifiée mais tout de même souriante. Ses cheveux s'étaient collés à sa nuque et à force de ne pas bouger, elle commença à trembler légèrement. Pour se réchauffer, mais aussi pour embêter le cameraman, elle s'avança près du bord –où il se trouvait actuellement – et commença à l'éclabousser, lui et sa caméra._

__Tu vois que j'y suis rentrée ! Allez, à toi ! _

__Nan…Pas envie !_

__Méchant…_

_A moitié vexée par le fait que son ami refuse de la rejoindre, Bella s'engagea dans une nage lente et délassante. Puis s'installa sur un transat gonflable de piscine. L'objectif de la caméra resta fixé sur le corps de cette dernière, zoomant parfois sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte en respirant, son buste se levait de façon régulière et détendue. Bella se prélassait sous le soleil et jouissait de la chaleur de ce dernier sur son corps. Puis, l'objectif se tourna d'un coup sec pour laisser place à un jeune homme en maillot en la peau mate. Ce dernier s'avança vers la caméra et parla doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Bella._

__Il faut vraiment que tu filmes ce qui va se passer, comme ça dans 10ans on la regardera et on sera mort de rire ! Enfin, peut être pas Bella, tu sais comme elle déteste être le sujet de conversation, alors t'imagines, le sujet des moqueries ! Ca va être d'enfer ! S'exclama le jeune_

_homme à la peau mate_

_Ce dernier s'avança vers la piscine, puis y pénétra doucement. Il nagea doucement près du transat de Bella, et s'arrêta à ses côtés. Il fit quelques grimaces près de son visage, fit semblant de l'embrasser, de se noyer et bien d'autres choses. Le cameraman et le jeune homme à la peau mate étaient littéralement écroulés de rires par les bêtises du dernier…_

**Bella POV**

Parler avec Jake m'avait réellement fait du bien… Je me sentais entière, vivante ! Avant d'appeler maman, je me concentrai sur le paysage de l'extérieur à travers la baie vitrée. Il faisait si noir, et pourtant il est à peine 16 heures. Et en plus de ça, il pleuvait des cordes. Brrrr, le froid assuré ! Je m'avançai vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre et au retour, j'irais voir les autres pour voir s'ils ont réussi à se débrouiller avec mon portable. Je pris mon verre d'eau, et commençai à composer le numéro de Maman. Pui j'entendis cette voix qui m'était familière :

__AAAAAhhh ! Mais vous êtes trop cons ma parole ! Arrêtez de rire, vous vous croyez marrants tous les deux ? Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de me faire sursauter comme ça ? Et toi, tu arrêtes de filmer du con ! Matthew arrêtes je t'ai dis !_

_**[Soundtrack : Running Away]**_

Elle m'était particulièrement familière parce que cette voix était la mienne. Je m'avançai dans le salon et vis la fratrie Cullen devant la télé en train de me regarder me débattre dans les bras de Jacob. Au loin, j'entendais la voix de ma mère répéter inlassablement des _« Allo », « Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle »_. Je continuais à avancer dans le salon, ils ne me regardaient pas, trop obnubilés par cette foutue vidéo. Puis Alice se tourna vers moi, comme dans un film je la vis au ralenti parce que je sentais ma vie, encore une fois flanchée… Le paysage était toujours le même, la piscine, les transats, le soleil, Jacob, moi…et maintenant _Lui_. C'est la première fois depuis trois ans que je le revois, je veux dire par là, vraiment vivant ! Pas inventé de mon imagination, pas des photos inanimées ou des morceaux sur lesquels j'entendais sa voix, là je le voyais _vivre. _Et je suppose que ce fut ce détail qui fut de trop, car sans vraiment le savoir, mon verre me glissa des mains et se brisa sur le sol, le téléphone tomba aussi sur le sol. La fratrie Cullen se tourna vers moi, le regard inquiet Esmée et Carlisle débarquèrent en trombe dans le salon. Pour qui se prenaient-ils pour entrer ainsi dans ma vie privée ? Edward se leva et voulu avancer vers moi.

**And faster than you can follow me from this lonely place.**  
**And farther than you can ****find**** me, ****I'm****leaving**

**Yeah I'm leaving today.**

**And I, I'll never let you find me.**

**I'm leaving you behind with the past**

**No, I won't look back.**

_(Et plus vite que tu ne peux me rattraper loin de cette endroit solitaire_  
_Et plus loin que tu ne peux me trouver, je quitte_  
_Ouais, je quitte aujourd'hui_  
_Et je, je ne te laisserai jamais me retrouver_  
_Je te quitte derrière avec le passé_  
_Non, je ne regarderai pas en arrière)_

_Il voulut parler, peut-être même s'excuser vu son faciès. Mais je ne voulais pas de ses excuses, je ne voulais pas de leurs explications, ou autres…_

**And I don't want to hear your reasons.**

**Don't want to hear you tell me why I should stay.**  
_(Et je ne veux pas entendre tes explications_  
_Je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire pourquoi je devrais rester)_

Je fis d'abord un pas en arrière pour m'éloigner de ces personnes si fouineuses, espace qu'Esmée voulut combler en faisant un pas lentement vers moi. Mais je continuai ma marche à reculons, un pas, puis deux, ensuite trois. Je me suis tournée et j'ai couru. Comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si j'avais le feu après moi, comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses, j'ai couru.

**And try, and try to understand me**  
**And try to understand what I say when I say I can't stay**

**I, I'm moving on from this place**

**I'm leaving and I won't quit running away.**

_(Et essaie, essaie de me comprendre_  
_Et essaie de comprendre ce que je dis quand je dis que je ne peux pas rester_  
_Moi, je bouge de cet endroit_  
_Je le quitte et je ne renoncerai pas à courir loin.)_

Dehors, seule dans le noir sous la pluie, pieds dénudés… Je cours parce que sur la vidéo je suis si transparente, parce que sur cette vidéo je transpire l'amour pour Lui mais aussi je montre ce que je suis : assassine. J'entendis les voix qui m'appelaient mais cette fois ci était la bonne... Je courus et m'enfonçai dans la forêt environnante. Cette fois ci, je ne reviendrais pas.

**I'm running away.**  
**I'm leaving this place.**

**Yeah, I'm running away**

**I'm running away…**

_(Je cours au loin._  
_Je quitte cet endroit._  
_Ouais, je cours au loin._  
_Je cours au loin…)_

_(N/A: Magnifique Chanson de Minight Hour, à écouter en fond, ça donne plus d'effet)  
_

* * *

**Voila pour ce ch****apitre 16 !  
Comment l'avez vous trouvez?**

**Qu'en pensez vous?  
J'attends vos critiques avec impatience, bisous!**

**J'Hollyday'z  
**

:


End file.
